La nuit des Vampires
by Will of Mania
Summary: Quand deux séduisants vampires décident d’aller rendre visite à certaines personnes, ça donne ça. changement de titre
1. Chapter 1

5

Genre : vampire-fic Tales of Symphonia

Disclamer : ToS n'est malheureusement pas à moi, mais il appartient à celui dont-j'oublis-toujours-le-nom. =)

Note : C'est une fic que j'ai un peu plagiée sur celle de Ludovika…pour plus de précision, lire le pitit texte plus bas.

Résumé : Quand deux séduisants vampires décident d'aller rendre visite à certaines personnes, ça donne ça.

**Two-shot ToS**

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous mets encore une autre petite fic sur ToS ! Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites : « elle ne fait que ça et ça devient soûlant », c'est ça non ? Mais c'est pas ma faute si j'aime écrireuuuh ! _

En plus en ce moment j'ai des idées pleins la tête et je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser.

Cette mini fic comportera deux chapitres, un avec Kratos et un autre avec mon Yuyu (Yuan pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris XD). C'est une, euh, comment dit-on déjà… ? Ha oui, une vampire-fic ! *w*

Pas la peine de vous expliquer, ça veut déjà tout dire (XD). Cette idée, je la dois à Ludovika dont le blog se nomme Tales-of-Angelus, et qui écrit des histoires absolument s-u-b-l-i-m-e-s (*ç*). Moi en tout cas, j'en suis fan.

J'espère sincèrement qu'il n' y a pas trop de plagiat dans cette mini fic, et si c'est le cas, je m'excuse à quatre pattes devant Ludovika u_u.

Sur ce, enjoy !^^

**Titre : Vampires 's night**

Le soleil venait juste de se coucher, et le ciel commençait déjà à s'assombrir, laissant apercevoir le scintillement lointain des étoiles au dessus de la ville. La journée avait été très chaude, et la fraîcheur de la nuit qui venait faisait soupirer d'aise les nombreux habitants de Meltokio.

C'était une nuit d'été, sans nuages. Une nuit de pleine lune.

Petit à petit, le ciel devenait de plus en plus obscur et des habitants commencèrent à éteindre leurs lumières avant d'aller se coucher. D'autres, moins couche-tôt, descendaient dans la rue pour se rendre au bar du coin et faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Une nuit comme les autres.

Pour beaucoup de personnes.

Mais pas pour certaines.

Assis sur le toit d'une des plus hautes tours de Meltokio, Yuan contemplait la ville pratiquement endormie, éclairée par les rayons de lune et quelques lampadaires. La nuit était chaude, mais la température était moins élevée que dans la journée. De plus, une légère brise fraîche venait, de temps à autre, apporter un peu d'air frais au Séraphin, en faisant voler sa longue mèche de cheveux bleue au passage. Il était là depuis la tombée de la nuit et il observait Meltokio s'endormir doucement. Il semblait impatient.

Soudain, un léger froissement attira son attention, derrière lui.

« Tu en as mis du temps…Constata Yuan sans se retourner.

-J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à me préparer », Répondit Kratos en faisant disparaître ses ailes bleutées.

Il s'avança vers son ami et se plaça à ses côtés.

« Tu es donc prêt maintenant ? » Demanda le chef des Renégats, en lui jetant un coup d'œil en biais.

Kratos se contenta d'un hochement de tête, laconique.

Yuan soupira.

« Tu n'as pas changé d'objectif ? S'enquit-il, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Non.

-Tu es certain qu'il est ici ?

-Je sens sa présence.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas ?

-C'est le seul moyen, selon moi, de rattraper toutes ces années perdues… »

Yuan hocha lentement la tête, pensif.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, retrouvons nous ici lorsque nous aurons tous les deux finis notre « course ».

-Qui as-tu envie de « convertir » ? »

Yuan eut un temps d'hésitation et répondit, l'air énigmatique.

-Une amie, je te la présenterai…mais je crois que tu l'as déjà vu une fois ou deux… »

L'expression de Kratos ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, comme à son habitude, mais au fond de ses yeux, on pouvait distinguer une lueur à la fois curieuse et triste.

Yuan fit apparaître ses ailes mauves, prêt à s'envoler. Après quelques secondes, Kratos l'imita. Son ami le salua d'un bref signe de tête et décolla avant de se diriger vers une direction précise. L'ex séraphin fit de même.

Plus loin, l'église Meltokio sonna les douze coups de minuit…

Kratos volait au dessus de Meltokio, semblant chercher quelque chose. Il finit par la trouver, et un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage.

Il atterrit devant une auberge. Dissimulé dans une petite impasse, pour éviter qu'un quelconque passant ne l'aperçoive avec ses ailes d'ange, il fit disparaître celles-ci, arrangea quelque peu sa tenue de mercenaire avant de s'avancer vers le bâtiment…

Lloyd dormait. Allongé sur son lit, les draps froissés et en désordres, il ronflait légèrement et paisiblement.

Cela faisait depuis trois mois qu'il voyageait à travers le monde pour récupérer les exsphères, en compagnie de Colette, sa meilleure amie. Ils étaient passés par presque toutes les grandes villes du monde réunifié et avaient récoltés beaucoup d'exsphères mais il en restait encore tant d'autres à récupérer…C'était un travail épuisant. Mais Lloyd et Colette tenaient bon, ils iraient jusqu'au bout, comme lors de leur périple pour régénérer le monde.

Ces temps-ci, les deux héros avaient décidés de venir se reposer à Meltokio, dans une auberge. Ils ne comptaient pas s'attarder, aussi n'avaient-ils pas tenu Zélos au courant de leurs présences.

Lloyd et Colette avaient pris des chambres individuelles pour des raisons d'intimité…

Lloyd se retourna dans son lit et poussa un léger soupir. Il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement, sans bruit. Il ne vit pas non plus la haute silhouette pénétrer tout aussi lentement dans la pièce, seulement éclairée par les rayons de la pleine lune mais suffisamment pour que l'on puisse distinguer les contours d'un visage.

Kratos s'approcha calmement de son fils et, tranquillement, il s'assit au bord du lit, pour regarder le jeune homme dormir profondément. Le Séraphin le contempla ainsi pendants quelques minutes avant de poser une main blanche et froide sur l'épaule de son fils.

Lloyd sursauta, et ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Dans un vieux réflexe, il tendit une main vers ses deux épées, posées tout près de lui, contre sa table de nuit. Il mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître son père.

« Pa…Kratos ? »

L'Ange sourit, pressant tendrement l'épaule de son fils. Hébété, Lloyd cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne semblant pas y croire.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais sur…

-C'est une longue histoire mais j'aurais tout le temps pour te l'expliquer… »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un étrange sourire. Mais Lloyd était encore trop abasourdi pour l'avoir remarqué.

Le jeune homme se redressa et se retrouva à la hauteur de son père.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-J'avais simplement envie de te revoir, et puis…

-Et puis ? »

Pour toute réponse, Kratos serra son fils dans ses bras. Surpris, ce dernier n'esquissa pas un geste.

-Kratos ? Qu'est ce qui te prends ? »Demanda Lloyd, d'une voix hésitante.

Pour toute réponse, le Séraphin enfouit son visage dans le cou de son fils et le serra davantage contre lui.

Le jeune héros frémit en sentant son père embrasser la peau de son cou, tendrement.

« Papa ?

-Tu m'as manqué durant ces trois derniers mois…Murmura Kratos, les yeux fermés.

-Je…toi aussi…tu m'as manqué… »Avoua Lloyd.

Kratos sourit de nouveau, ses lèvres de nouveau collées contre le cou de son fils, respirant en même temps son doux parfum : une légère odeur de cannelle.

Dans ses bras, Lloyd remua, gêné. Kratos resserra sa prise, refusant de le libérer. Le jeune homme sentit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, et tenta de parler :

« Kratos…je…qu'est ce que…

-Chut, ne t'inquiète pas…tout ira bien… »

Effrayé, Lloyd tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer de son étreinte mais Kratos semblait animé d'une force surhumaine. Impossible de s'échapper.

Le jeune homme se raidit en sentant la langue de Kratos caresser sa peau, à l'emplacement de sa jugulaire.

Finalement, les lèvres du Séraphin se retroussèrent, découvrant deux longues canines d'un blanc immaculé et pointues.

Lloyd inspira profondément, maintenant paralysé par la peur. Il poussa une exclamation étouffée quand Kratos planta enfin ses crocs dans son cou. La douleur ne dura qu'un instant.

C'est avec une grande satisfaction que Kratos aspira le sang de son fils, si délicieux, si exquis…

Tandis qu'il buvait, les couleurs revinrent colorer son visage devenu si pâle, lui donnant ainsi l'air plus vivant. Ses joues se tintèrent légèrement de rose, son visage blafard reprit un teint moins maladif et ses lèvres, blanches, prirent une couleur rouge clair. Contre lui, il sentait le cœur de son fils, qui battait à tout rompre, ralentir peu à peu…

Lloyd sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Une douce torpeur l'envahit tandis que Kratos continuait de boire son sang. Il se sentit devenir lourd, tellement lourd…

Enfin, l'Ange décolla ses lèvres du cou de sa victime, y laissant deux empreintes rouges à l'emplacement de la jugulaire. Il allongea délicatement son fils, pratiquement évanoui, sur le lit, le regardant avec un air empli de tendresse.

Kratos se mordit ensuite le poignet et l'approcha de la bouche de Lloyd.

Celui-ci, trop affaibli pour résister, laissa son père lui verser quelques gouttes de son sang dans la bouche.

Il ferma les yeux, évanoui.

Colette se leva le lendemain de bonne heure. Elle avait passé une assez mauvaise nuit, sans doute dû à cause de la pleine lune.

La jeune fille alla prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la salle du restaurant de l'auberge, attendant que Lloyd vienne la rejoindre…

Il était presque onze heures quand Colette décida qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller chercher son compagnon. Elle monta à l'étage et toqua doucement à la porte de son meilleur ami.

« Lloyd, réveille toi, il est temps de partir maintenant… »

Elle attendit quelques secondes, et n'entendant aucun son, la jeune fille blonde décida d'ouvrir la porte.

Colette pénétra dans la pièce, et ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent d'étonnement.

La chambre était vide.

Les affaires du jeune homme étaient toujours là, le lit était même défait, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Lloyd.

La jeune Elue l'appela plusieurs fois mais n'obtint pas la moindre réponse.

Elle du se rendre à l'évidence : Lloyd avait disparu.

______________________________________________________

**Yuan :** *w*

**Kratos :** *w*

**Lloyd :** Euuuuh…


	2. Chapter 2

Genre : vampire fic Tales of Symphonia.

Disclamer : C'est dur de l'avouer mais...les persos de ToS ne sont pas à moi, sauf la pitite Ella! ^^

Note : Ce chapitre comportera un OC (Original Character). J'espère que vous comprendrez suffisamment son histoire…

Résumé : Quand deux séduisants vampires décident d'aller rendre visite à certaines personnes, ça donne ça.

**Two-shot ToS**

Coucou ! Après un petit temps, voici la suite de mon two-shot : Vampires 's night (ouais, le titre est pourri, et alors ? TwT).

C'est donc le second chapitre, exclusivement sur Yuan ! (*ç*)

Que va-t-il se passer ? Qui est cette mystérieuse inconnue pour qui Yuan a l'air d'avoir flashé ? Mdr, nan c'est pas moi, même si j'aimerai bien être à la place de la fille…nan mais se faire mordre par un vampire aussi sexy que Yuan, on peut pas demander mieux (selon moi XD) ! (*w*)

Oui, j'arrête de baver, je suis en train d'inonder mon clavier là…

Ha non ! C'est pas une fic classée M je vous rassure ! (Ou je vous déçois, ça dépend XD).

Je remercie une nouvelle fois Ludovikka pour m'avoir donné l'inspiration (vous trouverez la fic qui m'a inspirée en allant sur son profil et en cliquant sur « mon foyer »), et m'excuse encore s'il y a trop de plagiat dans ce chapitre aussi u_u.

Quoique là, il ne devrait plus trop en avoir, je compte faire un truc bien à moi TwT.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !^^

**Titre : Vampires's night**

Yuan savait où il allait. Bien qu'il ne soit jamais venu lui rendre visite ces trois derniers mois, il connaissait son adresse par cœur. Elle habitait dans le centre de Meltokio, non loin du château du roi et de la maison de Zélos. Elle n'était pas vraiment riche, non. Disons simplement qu'elle avait suffisamment de bonnes relations pour vivre assez aisément.

Grâce à sa vue exceptionnelle dut à sa nature d'Ange, il repéra rapidement l'endroit qu'il cherchait. C'était une jolie maison blanche, collée entre deux bâtiments qui lui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle était essentiellement en bois et semblait plutôt vieille mais bien entretenue. Yuan vit par les fenêtres que les lumières de la maison étaient allumées. Il eut un sourire.

« Toujours insomniaque… » Pensa t-il en se posant doucement sur le balcon de la terrasse.

Il s'approcha de la baie vitré et jeta un œil dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Un feu crépitait allégrement dans une cheminée, éclairant en même temps qu'il chauffait la pièce bien meublée et confortable. Sur les murs, divers tableaux étaient accrochés et représentaient différents paysages du monde ou des portraits d'hommes et de femmes. Au milieu du salon trônaient un divan qui semblait bien moelleux et une table ronde avec un vase rempli de fleurs au centre.

Yuan fit coulisser la porte vitrée en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. L'atmosphère chaleureuse de la pièce le fit discrètement soupirer d'aise. Il fit quelques pas dans le salon et regarda tout autour de lui. Elle ne se trouvait pas ici. Elle devait sûrement être dans la cuisine…

Au moment où il se fit cette réflexion, une jeune femme pénétra dans le salon, un livre dans les mains. Elle devait avoir environ dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Ses cheveux noirs, longs ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle avait une silhouette fine et élancée. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise de nuit par-dessous un petit gilet en laine bleu pâle. Elle releva la tête, laissant découvrir un magnifique visage de forme ovale, légèrement triangulaire. Ses yeux aux iris bleus violets s'étiraient un peu en amande lui donnant un regard éthéré, elle avait un petit nez droit et sa bouche aux lèvres assez pleines et brillantes était rose et semblait douce au touché. Quand elle vit Yuan, debout au milieu de la pièce, elle sursauta et faillit lâcher son livre. Ses traits se firent durs quand elle reconnut l'intrus, contrastant avec la douceur et la fraîcheur qu'elle dégageait jusqu'alors.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?! » Vociféra t-elle, agressive.

Amusé par cette réaction à laquelle il s'attendait, Yuan leva les deux mains en l'air, comme pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé.

« Du calme Ella, je ne suis pas venu ici pour te chercher querelle…bien au contraire… »

Il avait prit une voix douce, comme s'il cherchait à amadouer la jeune femme. Ce qui était sûrement le cas, vu avec quelle animosité elle l'avait accueilli…

« C'est ça oui ! Je pensais pourtant t'avoir fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?! »

La dénommée Ella ne semblait pas du tout apprécier le Séraphin. Mais elle avait sûrement ses raisons…

_Trois mois plus tôt…_

_**« Le monde était réunifié. L'arbre mana, nommé Yggdrassill par Lloyd et Colette, venait de renaître. Ella sourit à cette pensée. Lloyd et les autres avaient réussi à atteindre leur but, et elle aussi. Rien ne pouvait la mettre plus en joie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son jeune frère qui parlait avec Regal et Génis non loin d'elle, et se dirigea vers Lloyd. Le groupe se trouvait devant les ruines de la Tour du Salut qui abritaient maintenant l'arbre géant qui n'était, pour l'instant, qu'une jeune pousse.**_

_**Elle avait rencontré Lloyd et son groupe deux mois auparavant, juste après qu'ils aient atterri sur Tesséha'lla. La jeune fille s'était battue à leurs côtés au Mont Fooji, quand Yuan leur avait tendu un piège. Elle avait cru en les idéaux de Lloyd et avait décidé de le suivre pour poursuivre la « véritable Régénération du monde », et récupérer son frère en cours de route, prisonnier d'Yggdrassill, le chef du Cruxis.**_

_**Maintenant, c'était fait. Ils avaient tous atteint leurs buts. Le monde pourrait de nouveau prospérer entièrement, pour plusieurs siècles espéraient-ils.**_

_**Ella s'arrêta auprès de Lloyd et lui demanda en souriant :**_

_**« Ca va, pas trop chamboulé ? Tu es devenu un véritable héros maintenant ! »**_

_**Lloyd se retourna, son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire et il répondit, d'un ton joyeux :**_

_**« Oui…mais c'est aussi grâce à vous que le monde est de nouveau entier. Vous êtes vous aussi des héros !**_

_**-Oui, sûrement…que comptes-tu faire à présent ? »**_

_**Lloyd jeta un regard vers Colette qui discutait avec Raine et Sheena et il dit d'un ton un peu rêveur :**_

_**« J'ai prévu de parcourir le monde avec Colette pour récolter toutes les exsphères et les envoyer sur Derris-Kharlan…Kratos a dit qu'il se chargerait de les détruire… »**_

_**Ella le considéra d'un air compatissant.**_

_**« Il te manque déjà, hein ?**_

_**-…Pour le moment ça va, j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser…et toi, que comptes-tu faire après tout ça ?**_

_**-Mon frère voudrait s'inscrire à l'académie de Sybak pour devenir chercheur en médecine, quant à moi, je ne sais pas trop…je pense que je vais abandonner les armes et vivre une vie plus calme à Meltokio… »**_

_**Lloyd la regarda à son tour, une expression indéfinissable dans le regard. Ella reprit la parole avant qu'il ne réplique quoi que ce soit :**_

_**« Bon, je vais aller voir l'arbre mana, je reviens ! »**_

_**Et joignant le reste à la parole, elle se dirigea vers les ruines de la Tour d'un pas vif.**_

_**Elle arriva auprès de la pousse, et après s'être assurée que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle s'agenouilla devant l'arbrisseau et caressa ses feuilles d'un geste tendre et doux, imitant inconsciemment Martel quelques heures auparavant. La jeune fille mit alors ses mains en coupe, comme pour recueillir un peu d'eau, mais à la place, du mana s'échappa de ses mains, allant ainsi nourrir le jeune arbre dont les feuilles eut l'air de frémir de reconnaissance.**_

_**« Je te donnerai tout l'amour qu'il te faut, et plus encore si c'est possible…murmura t-elle, à l'arbre Yggdrassill.**_

_**-Et à moi ? »**_

_**Ella se redressa brusquement et se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. Yuan…bon sang mais que venait-il faire là ? Elle ne voulait pas le voir car elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Et ce depuis qu'il avait lui-même attenté à la vie de son petit frère. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner.**_

_**« A toi, je t'offre mon poing dans ta face, ça te va ? » Cracha t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, méprisante.**_

_**Le chef des Renégat soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça se commence et se termine en dispute ? Avec elle, il était impossible d'avoir une conversation calme.**_

_**« Ella, quand pourrions-nous avoir une conversation tranquille et polie tous les deux ?**_

_**-Attends, laisse moi réfléchir…mmh…JAMAIS ! » Répliqua t-elle en se plantant en face de lui.**_

_**Yuan eut un petit rire sarcastique. Puis il reprit :**_

_**« Tu sais fort bien que je ne veux que t'aider…pourquoi refuses-tu mon…soutien ? »**_

_**Alors là, c'était vraiment trop fort. Le voilà déjà qui s'amusait à la surprendre et maintenant il lui faisait…des avances ?!**_

_**« Cherche bien, ça va venir », répliqua t-elle avec un sourire faussement amical.**_

_**Puis sans lui accorder un regard, elle passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre ses amis.**_

_**Il ne chercha pas à la retenir. De toute façon, ç'aurait été bien inutile…il se contenta juste de soupirer :**_

_**« Tu sais Ella, on dit que la vie est courte. Mais elle peut aussi être très longue, crois-en mon expérience, seulement…ta vie risque d'être encore plus courte et ça… »**_

_**La jeune fille se retourna, les sourcils froncés :**_

_**« Tu me menaces ?**_

_**-Non, pas du tout. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. En concluant cette espèce de pacte avec ce démon des Abysses, tu t'es condamnée à avoir une vie courte, emplis de souffrance. Tu le sais, (il se tourna face à elle) mais je te promets que cela n'arrivera pas. Je ferais en sorte que ta vie soit longue et heureuse. Je t'en fais le serment. »**_

_**Malgré ces paroles sûrement censées la rassurer, Ella sentit un frisson de mauvais augure lui parcourir le dos. Néanmoins, elle se força à afficher une expression ironique.**_

_**« Et bien, je me demande comment tu comptes t'y prendre. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse. Je n'attends rien de toi. »**_

_**Et elle s'en alla, l'air préoccupée soudainement. Elle n'avait pas compris tout ce que Yuan lui avait dit. En fait, elle craignait de comprendre.**_

_**Resté seul, Yuan se tourna de nouveau vers l'arbre Mana.**_

_**«Pourtant je t'en fais le serment…lorsque la transformation sera terminée, je viendrais te chercher… »**_

_**Seule la jeune pousse fut témoin de ces paroles. Ses feuilles frémirent une nouvelle fois. Etait-ce de la peur ?**_

Dans le salon, Ella et Yuan s'affrontaient du regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait céder.

Sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux, Yuan se mit à parler, d'une voix profonde.

« Tu te souviens de cette promesse que je t'ai faite, il y a quelques mois déjà ? »

Ella écarquilla les yeux. Mais qu'est ce que… ?

Yuan poursuivit sur un ton toujours aussi calme :

« J'ai le moyen de te faire vivre plus longtemps…

-Ha ouais ? Et bien ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Ce fut au tour du Séraphin d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Comment ça ? »

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir. Elle avait soudain l'air las et épuisée. Elle baissa la tête, des mèches de cheveux lui tombèrent devant le visage, découvrant par la même occasion les oreilles pointues de la jeune fille, qui trahissaient sa véritable nature de demi-elfe.

« J'en ai assez de devoir sans cesse lutter. Toujours me battre, toujours courir…je n'en peux plus. J'ai enfin réussi à délivrer mon frère. Je suis comblée maintenant. Je voudrais pouvoir partir en paix désormais… »

Le chef des Renégats la considéra, le visage inexpressif. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, sans que quiconque ne prenne la parole. Yuan rompit le silence le premier.

« Tu n'es pas comblée. Il te manque quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, je l'ai en ma possession. Tu as besoin d'une vie Ella. Une vraie vie.

-Je considère que j'ai déjà vécu beaucoup de choses. Encore plus que toi en quatre mille ans d'existence, je pense. Je veux que l'on me laisse tranquille à présent.

-Et si je te dis que je ne te laisse pas le choix ? »

Ella battit les paupières, surprise. Un battement de cils plus tard, Yuan avait disparu, comme volatilisé. Ella voulut se retourner pour regarder tout autour d'elle mais elle sentit qu'on la soulevait, et sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva allongée sur le divan.

Quand la jeune femme voulut se redresser, deux mains appuyées sur ses épaules l'en empêchèrent.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fouts ? S'écria Ella, en fixant Yuan au dessus d'elle avec une lueur de panique dans le regard.

-Ce que je me suis promis de faire il y a longtemps. Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne sera pas long… »

Ella vit le Séraphin se pencher brusquement vers elle, où plutôt vers sa gorge et elle essaya de se débattre. Mais rien à faire, les mains qui la retenait semblait animées d'une force surhumaine. Elle voulut crier mais au même moment, Yuan enfonça ses crocs de vampire dans la chair tendre du cou de la jeune fille, à l'emplacement de la jugulaire.

Ella poussa un cri de douleur suivit d'un court gémissement.

Yuan, quant à lui, commença à s'abreuver du fluide vital avec délectation. C'était encore meilleur que ce qu'il imaginait…c'était vraiment…exquis.

Ella ne résistait plus. Ses forces l'abandonnaient et elle se laissait aller contre Yuan, les yeux mi-clos. Ses mains, qui jusqu'alors étaient agrippées aux bras du Séraphin, se desserrèrent lentement et finirent par tomber lourdement sur le divan.

Après un instant qui paru une éternité, Yuan décolla ses lèvres du cou de sa victime et il se mordit la paume, laissant un liquide sombre couler sur son poignet. Il approcha celui-ci des lèvres de la jeune fille et lui fit boire quelques gouttes de son sang.

Ella sentit ses paupières se fermer. Néanmoins, elle ressentit tout de même les lèvres chaudes de Yuan contre les siennes, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Sur l'une des plus haute tour de Meltokio, un Ange aux ailes bleutés fixait l'horizon. Dans ses bras, un jeune homme en T-shirt rouge et pantalon gris semblait dormir paisiblement. Son teint d'une pâleur fantomatique était accentué par la lumière argentée de la pleine lune qui continuait d'éclairer la capitale.

Derrière Kratos, une deuxième silhouette aux ailes mauves se posa avec légèreté sur le toit de la tour, avec dans ses bras une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, semblant dormir elle aussi.

« C'est Ella…constata Kratos en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami.

-Oui, Fit Yuan, pour toute réponse.

-Nous y allons ?

-En effet. »

Les deux Anges prirent leur envol et disparurent dans la nuit, happés par les ténèbres.

Demain, certaines personnes risqueront d'avoir une triste surprise en constatant la disparition de deux de leurs proches…

End

_**Sondage :**___Qui est pour que ce two-shot ai une suite ? J'ai déjà un vote pour (celui de ma sœur XD).


	3. Chapter 3

Genre : Vampire fic ToS

Disclamer : Ouin ! Les persos de Tales of Symphonia de m'appartienne pas !!! *chiale sur son clavier*

Note : Bah cette histoire qui ne devait comporter que deux chapitres se poursuivra car certaines personnes l'apprécient beaucoup…est-ce votre cas ? =X

Résumé : Quand deux séduisants vampires décident d'aller rendre visite à certaines personnes, ça donne ça.

**Fic ToS : Vampires's night**

Hellow ! =D Comment allez-vous ?

Bien voilà, le truc : je sais que normalement il n'y avait que deux chapitres de prévus pour cette mini fic, d'où le nom de Two-shot, mais comme vous avez dut le voir, j'ai fait un petit sondage pour savoir s'il y en a qui voulait que je continue cette petite fic ou non.

J'ai reçu quelques avis favorables et donc, cette fanfic continuera…=D

Voili voilou…

Je remercie une nouvelle fois Ludovikka sans qui cette mini fic n'aurait jamais existée et qui me donne toujours de bonnes idées (inconsciemment d'ailleurs XD) merci beaucoup à toi Ludovikka ! =D

Allez zou ! Place à l'histoire ! ^^

Enjoy !

__________________________________________________

« Mais je te dis qu'il a disparu ! Quand je suis allée le voir ce matin dans sa chambre, il n'était plus là ! Cria Colette, les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Calme toi Colette, je veux bien te croire ! J'essais juste d'établir des hypothèses. Lloyd ne se serait pas enfui comme ça sans prévenir ! La raisonna Zélos, en essayant de garder une maîtrise de soi.

-Justement ! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé seule comme ça…il lui est sûrement arrivé quelque chose j'en suis sûre… Murmura la jeune fille blonde, l'air désespérée.

-Colette, on ne peut pas encore savoir…si ça trouve il est juste parti faire un tour et…Supposa l'ex Elu de Tesséha'lla, une expression à la fois inquiète et désolée peinte sur son beau visage.

-Il m'aurait prévenu ! »Assura Colette, l'air catégorique.

Zélos la considéra d'un air anxieux. La jeune Elue était venue le voir ce matin, l'air affolée. Il avait été surpris de la voir, vu que Lloyd et elle ne l'avait pas avertit de leur visite dans la capitale. Colette lui avait tout expliqué, en pleurant à moitié. Jamais Zélos ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Ou bien Colette avait changé de manière stupéfiante en trois mois, ou bien elle tenait énormément à Lloyd au point d'alerter tout le peuple si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit de mal…peut-être bien que c'était les deux…

Mais pour le moment, il avait d'autres choses à penser. Comme résoudre le mystère de la disparition de Lloyd.

« Colette, conduis moi à cette auberge où vous avez passé la nuit tous les deux. Peut-être trouverons nous des indices. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'irais avertir les autres et j'enverrais la milice royale enquêter là-dessus… »

*

* *

Lloyd ouvrit brusquement les yeux et il se redressa dans son lit, le cœur battant la chamade. Il se trouvait dans une vaste pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par quelques bougies dont les fenêtres étaient fermées par des rideaux de couleurs pourpres. Il s'aperçut également qu'il était dans un grand lit à baldaquin aux rideaux tirés de la même couleur rouge.

Mais où se trouvait-il ? Où était Colette, elle…

Soudain, les yeux de Lloyd s'écarquillèrent. Il venait subitement de se souvenir…

Il porta vivement la main à son cou, redoutant ce qu'il allait découvrir. Ses doigts ne touchèrent que la peau lisse de sa gorge. Aucune trace de morsure ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Mais alors…il avait rêvé ? Non, impossible. Il ne se trouverait pas là sinon. Le jeune homme rabattit précipitamment ses couvertures d'un blanc immaculé avant de se lever, l'air toujours un peu perdu. Il remarqua qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un T-shirt rouge et d'un pantalon gris, les mêmes que ceux qu'ils portaient avant d'aller ce coucher…

Des questions pleins la tête, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toucher la poignée en métal, celle-ci tourna et la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Interdit, Lloyd vit entrer Kratos, son père. Le Séraphin l'aperçut à son tour et son visage pâle s'éclaira d'un sourire tendre.

« Ah, tu es enfin réveillé Lloyd… »

Kratos s'avança en direction de son fils qui recula, une lueur méfiante dans son regard brun.

L'Ange soupira. Les traits de Lloyd se firent durs.

« Qu'est ce que je fiche ici ? Et qu'est ce que tu m'as…fait ? »

La voix du jeune homme dérailla un peu sur cette dernière phrase. Il avait peur d'entendre la vérité. Au fond de lui, il espérait sincèrement que tout n'était qu'un rêve. Mais sa présence dans cette pièce après les derniers événements, et aussi le fait que Kratos soit là…

« Nous sommes d'un l'ancien manoir d'un noble de Meltokio, personne n'est jamais venu ici depuis des années…sauf nous. Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour tout réaménager pour vous…Répondit Kratos, omettant volontairement de répondre à la deuxième question de l'épéiste.

-Qui ça « nous » ? Et « vous » ? Demanda le jeune homme en serrant les poings.

-Nous, Yuan et moi. Vous, Ella et toi.

-Ella est ici aussi ?!

-Oui, Yuan veille sur elle.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que toute cette histoire ?! Vas-tu m'expliquer à la fin ?! » S'emporta Lloyd en s'avançant vers Kratos, l'air à la fois perdu et révolté.

Kratos planta son regard calme et serein dans celui de son fils, lui quémandant de calmer ses émotions. Puis il désigna une chaise à côté d'une petite table basse ancienne.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir…

-Ca ira. Raconte moi, ordonna Lloyd en croisant les bras, buté.

-Très bien, à ta guise, soupira Kratos en se passant une main dans ses cheveux auburn en bataille, les ébouriffant encore plus au passage.

_**« Tu connais assez la constitution et le fonctionnement des cristaux du Cruxis. Tu sais que ce sont des sortes d'exsphères plus évoluées et sans vie. Ils transforment en Ange quiconque en porte une, comme Colette, Zélos, Yuan ou moi…**_

_**Il y a quelques temps, un peu avant que le monde ne soit réunifié, nos cristaux du Cruxis, à Yuan et moi, se sont mis à fonctionner d'une manière différente et inexplicable. Ils nous faisaient évoluer de nouveau, mais vers une nouvelle nature…nous étions toujours des Anges, mais pas seulement. D'étranges symptômes sont apparus, comme le don de se déplacer à une vitesse surhumaine, de se transformer en différentes choses…notre force aussi était plus importante. Encore plus que lorsque nous n'étions que des Anges. Notre perception des choses a également évoluée de façon prodigieuse. En bref, nous étions plus forts qu'auparavant. Notre mana a aussi augmenté, au point d'être devenu supérieur à toutes les formes de vie de cette planète. Mais cette évolution n'avait pas que des avantages. En effet, nous sommes devenus sensibles aux rayons du soleil, au point d'être obligés de nous déplacer quand le ciel était couvert ou encore la nuit. Certaines choses nous font désormais horreur alors que d'autres, plus du tout…**_

_**Tu l'as certainement compris n'est ce pas ? Ce que je viens de te raconter ne confirme que ce que tu sais déjà au fond de toi, mais tu refuses de te l'avouer.**_

_**Nous sommes des Vampires, Lloyd, et cette nuit, toi et Ella êtes devenus des nôtres. »**_

*

* *

Ella était réveillée. Mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et garda une expression endormie. Elle continuait de respirer d'une façon profonde et régulière. Puis elle mit deux de ses sens en éveil, cherchant à savoir où elle se trouvait et si elle était seule ou pas.

Tout était calme autour d'elle. Seul le bruit de sa respiration perçait ce silence à la fois lourd et calme. A côté d'elle, la jeune fille perçut un léger bruit, comme un tissu que l'on défroisse, à sa droite. Elle n'était donc pas seule. Très bien. Ensuite, elle utilisa son sens du touché. Elle bougea légèrement sa main gauche. Sous ses doigts, quelque chose de moelleux et de doux. Un matelas. Elle sentait également le poids léger des couvertures sur elle.

_« Bon résumons ma situation. Je suis dans un lit, dans ce qui doit être fort probablement une chambre et je ne suis pas seule. Bon okay, tout va bien ma vieille. Mais maintenant il est l'heure d'affronter les problèmes… »_

La jeune femme ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Son regard rencontra le plafond, blanc et un peu fissuré. Elle devait sûrement se trouver dans un endroit assez ancien. Ou alors c'était un endroit habité mais le où les propriétaires ne s'était pas donnés la peine de rénover certaines choses…

Ella tourna ensuite la tête vers sa droite. Et là…

_« Pitié, dites moi que je rêve… »_

A côté d'elle se trouvait Yuan. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que la jeune femme était réveillée car il lisait un livre tout en sirotant un verre de vin.

Ella ne put s'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir avant de se redresser sur ses coudes avec une petite grimace. Elle se sentait un peu patraque…

Yuan releva la tête et esquissa un sourire en voyant la jeune fille enfin réveillée.

« Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Connard, où est-ce que je suis ? » Répondit Ella, en le fusillant du regard.

Sans attendre la réponse, elle se mit debout et constata qu'elle portait toujours sa chemise de nuit et son petit gilet de laine. Elle chancela un peu. Elle avait la tête qui tournait légèrement.

« Tu ne devrais pas te lever tout de suite, tu es encore…Commença Yuan en se levant à son tour.

-OÙ EST-CE QUE TU M'AS EMMENEE ?! » Hurla Ella, l'air soudainement folle de rage.

Les événements de la soirée lui revenaient en mémoire petit à petit. Et plus elle se rappelait et plus elle avait des envies de meurtre sur le chef des Renégats.

Ella écarquilla les yeux. Un événement de plus venait de refaire surface dans sa tête. Elle toucha son cou, à l'emplacement de la jugulaire, et alors qu'elle s'attendait à sentir une petite cicatrice, ses doigts ne touchèrent que sa peau lisse et douce.

_« Mais qu'est ce que… ? Aurais-je rêvé ? Non, impossible…je ne serais pas là avec LUI sinon… »_ Pensa t-elle, perdue.

« Ella…appela Yuan, d'une voix douce.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Demanda la jeune fille, une main sur son visage cachant ses yeux.

-Tu dois t'en douter non ? Regarde dans le miroir… »

Ella redressa la tête et fixa le Séraphin dans les yeux. L'homme lui désignait un petit miroir accroché au mur à côté de lui et du lit.

Malgré sa réticence, Ella se força à s'avancer vers Yuan. Elle le haïssait plus que tout maintenant. Encore plus qu'Yggdrassill, si c'était possible. Arrivée auprès de lui, la jeune femme se tourna lentement vers le miroir et fit face à son reflet. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et d'effroi. Sa peau était devenue pâle, accentuée par la noirceur de ses cheveux. Ses yeux violets bleus ressortaient eux aussi, lui donnant un air vraiment…surnaturel. Ella se toucha le visage. Ses mains étaient glaciales, et son visage froid.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?! Qu'est ce que tu… »Bafouilla t-elle, choquée.

Elle tituba en arrière, ne voulant pas croire ce à quoi elle pensait. Ce n'était pas possible…pourtant des flash d'images lui revenaient à toute vitesse. Yuan dans son salon, pâle comme la mort…Yuan au dessus d'elle sur le canapé et qui se penchait vers sa gorge…

_Non !_

Ella s'écroula vers le sol, les mains serrées autour de son cou et des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Yuan la réceptionna bien avant qu'elle ne touche terre et il la serra contre lui.

« Ne me dis…que…que…ne me dis pas… »Bredouilla la jeune femme, en tremblant.

Visiblement, elle était vraiment sous le choc.

« Ella, j'ai fait ça pour toi…expliqua le chef des Renégats, en essayant de la réconforter.

-Je voulais juste…que l'on me laisse…tranquille…pourquoi…personne ne veut me laisser en paix ? » Sanglota la jeune fille, le visage entre ses mains.

Elle redressa brusquement la tête et ficha ses yeux mouillés de larmes dans ceux de Yuan.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fiches pas la paix ? Pourquoi me tourmentes-tu ?! Cria t-elle en essayant de se dégager de son étreinte.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Je t'ai donné le moyen de rattraper toutes ces années de ta vie qui ont été gâchés, piétinés à cause d'Yggdrassill ! » Répliqua le Séraphin d'une voix devenue dure.

Ella eut un rire dénué d'humour.

« Tu es sûr que c'est seulement pour ça ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un égoïste. En réalité tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde à ce que moi je voulais. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, toi tout ce que tu veux c'est uniquement TON bonheur, tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi. C'est toi qui veux rattraper toutes ces années perdues à lutter contre Yggdrassill ! Moi je suis juste…un jouet. Une poupée de chiffon dont tu finiras par te lasser. Une poupée qui doit se plier à la moindre de tes exigences ! Manque de bol, la poupée ne veut pas se laisser faire et ça te fais vraiment chier pas vrai ? Dommage mais faudrait peut-être arrêter de prendre les gens pour des cons, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? » Cracha t-elle, haineuse.

Une étrange lueur passa dans le regard de Yuan et Ella crut qu'il allait la frapper. Mais il eut l'air de se ressaisir.

« Tu te trompes complètement, dit-il simplement.

-Vraiment ? Et bien prouve le, puisque tu as l'air si sûr de toi. »

Yuan ne répliqua rien cette fois. Ella et lui se regardaient dans les yeux, sans mot dire.

Elle, elle essayait de lire au fond de son âme, à travers ses iris vert tendre et lui se contentait de la détailler du regard. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle qu'à cet instant. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il sentait comme un serrement au cœur. Un serrement si agréable…il la voulait pour lui seul, mais malheureusement, Ella le méprisait. Pire, elle le haïssait. Que faire pour que cela change ? Il se souvenait de la douceur de ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée la veille. A ce moment là, il l'avait tenue, serrée contre lui. Il aurait pu…et là, maintenant encore il la tenait mais il n'osait rien faire. Ses iris mauves le transperçaient et il ne pouvait pas soutenir un tel regard.

Ella essaya une nouvelle fois de se dégager, plus doucement cette fois ci, et il revint à la réalité. Il aida la jeune femme à se relever et ils se tinrent de nouveau face à face.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure : où sommes-nous ? L'interrogea Ella, de nouveau froide et distante.

-Dans un vieux manoir abandonné, quelque part sur ce monde… »Répondit Yuan, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

La jeune fille eut un nouveau rire, plus gai cette fois mais avec une note sarcastique.

« Ca fait vraiment cliché. Le truc des Vampires qui vivent dans un vieux manoir lugubre et sombre…hin hin, c'est à mourir de rire…

-Il faut dire que les manoirs c'est tellement mieux qu'une grotte humide et froide…

-Peut-être mais ç'aurait été mieux de t'installer dans une maison de banlieue, ça aurait fait moins classique…

-Au moins, ici, personne ne viendra nous déranger…

-N'en soit pas si sûr. J'ai l'intention d'inviter des copains à faire la fête ici, lança Ella, à la fois sérieuse et ironique.

-Je crains que cela soit impossible très chère…

-C'est ce que l'on verra. En attendant, tu comptes faire quoi de moi ? Car je suppose que me changer en…Vampire ne te suffit pas ?

-Nous avons l'intention de vivre tranquilles ici. Rien ne viendra nous perturber, assura le chef des Renégats, imperturbable.

-« nous » ?

-Kratos, Lloyd, toi et moi.

-Lloyd est ici aussi ? S'écria Ella, surprise.

-Oui. Il est en ce moment avec Kratos, mais qu'est ce que tu… ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Ella venait de filer ouvrir la porte et s'engouffrait à présent dans le couloir qui jouxtait sa chambre.

« Ella ! » L'appella Yuan en se lançant après elle.

_A suivre… _


	4. Chapter 4

Fic ToS : Vampires's night

« Des Vampires… »

Lloyd fixait Kratos. Enfin, c'est plutôt l'impression qu'il donnait. En réalité, le jeune homme ne regardait rien de particulier. Son regard était vague, un peu vitreux. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir de quelque chose, mais sans que cela lui revienne.

« Lloyd… » Appela son père, en s'avançant vers lui.

L'interpellé eut soudainement l'air de revenir à la réalité et il se recula brusquement, regardant Kratos avec une expression farouche au fond de ses yeux marrons.

Kratos s'arrêta et poussa un petit soupir tout en considérant son fils.

« Lloyd, si je l'ai fait, c'est pour une bonne raison…

-Ha ouais et laquelle ? Et est-ce que tu m'as demandé mon avis ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que moi je voulais ?! »

Le jeune homme avait crié, déchirant un instant le silence qui planait dans la pièce.

Son père eut l'air peiné. Mais très vite, il reprit une expression neutre.

« Lloyd, j'avais seulement envie de vivre une nouvelle vie avec toi. Un nouveau départ. Pour rattraper ces quatorze dernières années…

-Oui, et tu as décidé ça tout seul. En fait, tu ne m'as rien demandé parce que tu savais que je refuserais de devenir… »

Lloyd s'interrompit sur cette dernière phrase, comme si ça lui était pénible de prononcer les deux derniers mots. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, l'air de réfléchir intensément.

« Un vampire…

-LLOYD ! »

Ce dernier releva la tête, surpris. Il connaissait cette voix, c'était…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une belle jeune femme fit son entrée, un peu essoufflée mais le regard brillant.

« Ella ?! S'écria Lloyd surpris en clignant des yeux, mais qu'est ce que tu… ? »

Ella se précipita vers Lloyd, l'air soulagée.

« Ca va ? Tu vas bien ? Je suis si contente de te voir ! Même si j'aurais voulu que l'on se revoie dans d'autres circonstances…

-Ah, Ella, je… »

Au même moment, Yuan apparut. Il semblait un peu contrarié et il le fut d'autant plus en voyant Ella serrer Lloyd dans ses bras.

« Elle court vite, je n'ai pas pu la rattraper à temps…expliqua le chef des Renégats à Kratos.

-De toute manière, ils auraient bien fini par se voir tous les deux, répondit Kratos.

-Ella, les autres ne sont pas avec toi ? Demanda Lloyd, sans faire attention aux deux Séraphins.

-Non…nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Et est-ce que tu es…s'enquit Ella, un peu hésitante tout à coup.

-J'en ai bien l'impression…

-Bande de fumiers… »grogna la jeune fille brune en se tournant vers les deux Héros de Kharlan, l'air mauvais.

Les deux Séraphins soutinrent son regard dans broncher.

« Nous vous avons expliqué pour quelles raisons nous avons réagi ainsi, expliqua posément Kratos sans se départir de son calme, nous vous offrons la chance d'une vie nouvelle, d'un nouveau départ. C'est une chose que beaucoup de personnes rêvent d'avoir…

-Oui, mais nous, nous ne faisons pas partis de ces « beaucoup de personnes » ! Il faudrait peut-être arrêter de croire que tout le monde pense pareil dans le monde ! Rétorqua Ella, en le fusillant du regard.

-Oui, c'est vrai, intervint Lloyd, nous avions d'autres objectifs en tête. Nous voulions de nous même nous construire un avenir. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous avons réunifié les deux mondes ! Comme de nombreuses personnes, nous rêvions nous aussi d'un avenir moins sombre ! Nous nous en sommes donné les moyens, des gens sont même morts pour ça et…

-Vous avez gâchés nos rêves… »termina Ella, la mine sombre.

La jeune fille se redressa et toisa de nouveau les deux Anges.

« Vous dites que vous nous avez offert un avenir. Mais en vérité, ce n'est qu'une excuse. Vous vouliez votre propre bonheur, sans même vous soucier de ce nous en pensions ! Vous vous êtes créé un nouvel avenir, mais en gâchant le nôtre. »

Un lourd silence plana dans la pièce. Lloyd et Ella affrontaient les deux Séraphins du regard. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient de nouveau ligués contre Kratos et Yuan.

Soudain, Ella s'empara d'un vase qui était posé sur un meuble et le lança à la figure des deux hommes qui réussirent à l'éviter avec une rapidité étonnante. Mais tout aussi rapide, Ella saisit la main de Lloyd, ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'engouffra en courant dans le couloir.

« Waah ! Attends, on va où ? S'écria Lloyd, un peu perdu.

-Je sais pas, loin d'ici en tout cas ! » Répondit la jeune fille brune, sans cesser de courir.

Ils descendirent un grand escalier, traversèrent un nouveau couloir pour dévaler une nouvelle volée de marches. Avant d'arriver dans ce qui semblait être le hall du manoir avec devant eux, une grande porte en métal forgé.

« La sortie…fit Ella en désignant la porte.

-Ouvrons là vite ! » La pressa Lloyd en tirant lui-même sur la grande poignée qui représentait une tête de gargouille. Pas très esthétique.

Les deux jeunes gens eurent beau faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'ouvrir, la porte ne céda pas. Ils étaient pris au piège.

« Je crois qu'ils arrivent, Lloyd, là bas, au dessus de la cheminée ! Des épées ! » S'écria Ella en pointant la cheminée du doigt.

Lloyd hocha la tête et il courut chercher les deux épées dont les lames se croisaient au dessus de la cheminée. C'était sûrement décoratif, mais les décorations peuvent parfois bien servir…

Ella, quant à elle, était restée devant l'imposante porte et fixait le haut de l'escalier avec appréhension. Soudain, les deux Séraphins apparurent et la jeune fille se mit à crier :

« Lloyd ! Vite ! »

Le jeune homme essayait de détacher les deux épées. Ses gestes étaient fébriles à cause de la peur. Il parvint enfin à séparer les deux épées et courut vers Ella qui se tenait maintenant face aux deux Anges. Il lui lança une des épées qu'elle rattrapa habilement et tous deux pointèrent leurs lames vers Kratos et Yuan. Leur regard était déterminé quoiqu'un peu effrayé.

« Lloyd, Ella, c'est stupide ce que vous faites…dit Yuan en se déplaçant prudemment sur le côté.

-On se demande vraiment qui sont les personnes les plus stupides de nous quatre ici ! Répliqua Ella sans quitter les deux Séraphins des yeux.

-Vous ne comprenez pas…commença Kratos sans bouger, l'air tendu.

-On comprend suffisamment pour savoir que vous êtes pas net dans votre tête ! Laissez nous partir, c'est tout ce que nous voulons…ordonna de nouveau Ella, elle aussi tendue comme un arc, essayant de deviner les intentions de leurs adversaires.

Lloyd, lui, ne quittait pas Kratos du regard. Son épée était pointée vers lui, mais il tremblait un peu. Il ne désirait pas faire de mal à son père, mais si celui lui obligeait…comme lors de leur périple…

« Lloyd, ressaisis toi… »lui murmura Ella, sans quitter les deux Anges des yeux.

Elle avait deviné son trouble. Et elle savait qu'en cas d'affrontement, cela risquait d'être une faiblesse. Lloyd inspira un bon coup pour se calmer et ainsi maîtriser ses tremblements.

« Dites nous comment ouvrir cette porte ! Siffla la jeune Demi-elfe en relevant légèrement la pointe de son épée.

-Nous ne pouvons pas. Il fait jour dehors…répondit Kratos en secouant la tête.

-Et alors ? Demanda Lloyd en se reculant légèrement.

-Et alors la lumière du soleil est mortelle pour les Vampires… »expliqua Yuan, à la droite d'Ella.

Lloyd et Ella se regardèrent, l'air désespéré. Ils ne pouvaient plus aller nulle part alors…

Profitant de ce bref instant d'inattention de la part des deux jeunes gens, les deux Séraphins s'avancèrent davantage, obligeant Lloyd et Ella à se coller contre la grande porte froide. Ils étaient acculés.

« Lâchez vos armes maintenant, ordonna Kratos, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Pas même en rêve ! Répliqua Ella, en serrant davantage la manche de son arme, tellement que ses jointures blanchirent encore plus.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous retenir ici contre notre gré ! Renchérit Lloyd en serrant les dents.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix…

-Si, on a toujours le choix ! Et je choisis de me battre contre vous ! » S'écria la jeune fille brune en s'élançant brusquement contre les deux Séraphins.

Surpris par la manœuvre d'Ella, Lloyd resta quelques secondes pétrifié. Et ces quelques secondes lui furent fatales : évitant agilement la jeune fille brune, Kratos se jeta sur lui, le plaquant contre le lourde porte. Lloyd eut une grimace et se débattit pour se libérer. Mais Kratos était décidément trop fort pour lui. Impossible d'échapper à son emprise.

« Lâche moi…marmonna t-il à son père.

-Non, je suis désolé… »fit l'Ange, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Lloyd sentit soudain ses membres s'engourdirent face à ce regard qui le fixait intensément. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de ceux de Kratos. Il était comme…hypnotisé. Oui, c'est ça : hypnotisé.

Les jambes du jeune homme flanchèrent et Lloyd s'écroula dans les bras de son père, endormi.

Ella était face à Yuan, l'épée brandie. Elle fixait le chef des Renégats avec tellement de haine et de colères mêlées que n'importe qui se serait enfui en courant devant un tel regard.

Mais Yuan n'était pas n'importe qui (1). Il soutint le regard de braise d'Ella sans broncher, attendant qu'elle attaque.

« Qu'attends-tu au juste, Ellanora ? »

Les mâchoires de la jeune fille se crispèrent et elle s'élança vers Yuan en lui envoyant des coups d'épée.

Coups d'épée que le Séraphin évitait avec aisance, sans avoir l'air trop inquiet. Ella était pourtant une bonne escrimeuse, seulement, cela faisait trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas touché à une épée…

Soudain, en réussissant une nouvelle fois à éviter une attaque, Yuan saisit la garde de l'épée d'Ella, puis le poigné de la jeune fille et le lui tordit violemment.

« Ah ! » Fit Ella, en lâchant son arme qui atterrit avec un bruit métallique par terre.

Sa deuxième main fusa en direction de Yuan, mais celui-ci l'arrêta facilement en la lui bloquant. Elle était prise au piège. La jeune fille se débattit du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en jetant un œil en direction de Lloyd, mais elle le vit évanoui dans les bras de Kratos. Ils étaient donc fichus. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire face aux deux Anges. Yuan la plaqua au sol afin de pouvoir mieux la maîtriser (2) et la jeune fille abandonna toute résistance, résignée.

« Je te préfère comme ça… »Sourit Yuan.

Pour toute réponse, Ella lui cracha au visage. Méprisante.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder dans les yeux, une lueur de haine dans ceux d'Ella, et de tristesse teintée de mélancolie dans ceux de Yuan.

Soudain, sans crier gare, le Séraphin se pencha vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa passionnément. Surprise, Ella ne réagit pas. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle recommença à se débattre, furieuse. Yuan rompit alors le baiser et se pencha ensuite près de son oreille :

« Fais de beaux rêves… »

Et avant qu'Ella n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, un voile sombre tomba sur elle, tout doucement…

Colette avait mené Zélos dans l'auberge ou Lloyd et elle avaient dormi. Colette était toujours effondrée mais elle s'efforçait de rien laisser paraître. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'auberge après avoir parlé quelques minutes avec le gérant, et les deux amis montèrent à l'étage, direction la chambre où Lloyd était censé avoir passé la nuit. Zélos entra le premier, suivi par Colette. Il balaya les lieux du regard. Tout était en ordre. Aucune trace de lutte ou de départ précipité. Mais alors, que s'était donc passé ? L'ex Elu s'intéressa alors au lit : les draps était froissés et un peu relevés, comme si Lloyd s'était levé à quelconque moment de la nuit.

« C'est bizarre, mais on dirait qu'il s'est levé et qu'il a dû partir. S'il avait dû fuir un danger ou lutter contre, je me serais attendu à une chambre en désordre et des couvertures jetées dans tous les sens…mais là…mais le problème c'est que, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, je ne pense pas que Lloyd serait parti comme ça sans te prévenir. En fait, nous avons deux hypothèses dont l'une semble un peu invraisemblable : de un, soit Lloyd s'est levé cette nuit et il s'est enfui pour une raison que l'on ignore encore, de deux, soit quelqu'un l'a enlevé en l'attirant dehors, mais alors ça devait être une personne en qui Lloyd avait plutôt confiance…nous n'avons rien dit à l'aubergiste pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète, mais je pense qu'on devrait lui demander s'il n'a rien vu ou entendu…

-Et si on ne trouve rien par nous même, nous appellerons la milice royale n'est ce pas ? Demanda Colette en se tordant les mains d'angoisse.

-Oui Colette, je te le promets. Je ne laisserai pas tomber Lloyd, la rassura Zélos en lui souriant gentiment, maintenant allons voir le gérant… »

Il fit passer Colette devant lui et la jeune fille sortit. Zélos jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, espérant trouver un indice qui lui aurait échappé, quand soudain, il la vit. Il rappela Colette en se précipitant vers le lit, les sourcils froncés.

Le jeune homme se pencha au dessus de l'oreiller, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse. L'ex Elue de Sylvarant accourut, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?!

-Oui je crois. Regarde, il y a une tâche sur l'oreiller, et ça ressemble fortement à…

-Du sang…blêmit Colette, craignant soudainement le pire pour Lloyd.

-Oui…et elle semble plutôt récente, elle n'a pas totalement séché au point de prendre une couleur entièrement marron…réfléchit Zélos.

-Zélos ! Je crois bien que quelque chose de grave est arrivée à Lloyd…

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il ne doit pas être gravement blessé, la tâche de sang n'est pas grande…Par la Déesse, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Jura le rouquin, excédé de ne pas comprendre.

« Zélos, je pense savoir quoi faire pour avoir des chances de le découvrir. Il faut s'en tenir à ce qu'on a dit, nous devons aller interroger l'aubergiste, s'il ne sait rien ou même s'il sait quelque chose, nous appellerons la milice Royale ainsi que nos amis…tu veux bien ? Proposa Colette en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Oui, je pense bien que c'est la meilleure chose à faire maintenant… »

_A suivre…_

: Bien évidemment que Yuan n'est pas n'importe qui ! Il s'agit du plus beau mec du moooooonde ! \^o^/

(2) : Ouais c'est ça, juste pour la « maîtriser » hein ? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

7

Hellow ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de ma vampire-fic ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise davantage avec ce chapitre…

Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus centré sur Lloyd et Kratos ainsi que les autres persos de ToS, car je me doute que vous devez en avoir un peu marre de Yuan et d'Ella qui se font des tas de vacheries tout en se balançant des piques XD.

Pour ceux qui auraient des doutes concernant Kratos et Lloyd, sachez que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du yaoi avec eux, tout simplement parce que je déteste les relations incestueuses, donc ce couple là est banni de mon histoire. Désolée de vous décevoir mais c'est comme ça u_u.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ceux qui liront cette fic !^^

**Vampires's night**

**Chapitre 5**

Un feu crépitait paisiblement dans une grande pièce qui servait de salon, à l'intérieur manoir.

C'était un salon du genre classique, comme on s'attend à en trouver dans de riches demeures. Des tableaux divers étaient accrochés aux murs, des meubles tels que des armoires ou des commodes reposaient dans des coins de la pièce. Le tout était décoré avec goût et dans les tons plutôt sombres.

Assis sur deux fauteuils de velours pourpres, Kratos et Yuan lisaient tranquillement, l'un en face de l'autre. Le soir commençait à tomber. Ils pourraient bientôt sortir à l'air libre. Mais en attendant, ils patientaient tous les deux en s'occupant de leur mieux. Et c'était comme ça depuis qu'eux même avaient découvert leur nouvelle nature…

Leurs deux jeunes protégés n'étaient toujours pas réveillés.

« Tu crois que l'on devrait les emmener un peu dehors, ce soir ? Demanda soudainement Yuan, sans quitter la page qu'il était en train de lire des yeux.

« Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Kratos après quelques secondes d'hésitation, ils sont encore trop instables pour le moment, ils risqueraient de s'échapper comme ils ont faillit le faire tout à l'heure…

-Mmh, oui, tu as sûrement raison. Mais il faudrait leur montrer que nous ne sommes pas pavés de mauvaises intentions comme ils ont tous les deux l'air de le croire. Il est vrai que, quelque part, nous les retenons prisonniers ici… »

Kratos releva la tête pour fixer Yuan.

« Pour le moment, c'est vrai, nous les retenons prisonniers. Mais c'est pour une bonne raison, sinon, ils feraient n'importe quoi. Tu as bien vu ce qu'ils ont failli faire tous les deux tout à l'heure. Je n'ai rien contre le fait de leur faire prendre l'air, mais je préfère attendre un peu. Le temps qu'ils se calment et qu'ils acceptent leur nouvelle condition.

-Ca risque de prendre du temps, les connaissant…

-Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Nous avons l'éternité devant nous…

-Comme toujours. »

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, comme un corps tombant par terre, quelque part à l'étage. Les deux Séraphins relevèrent la tête, un peu surpris. Puis un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Yuan, un peu amusé.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? S'enquit Kratos.

-Devine. »

Sans laisser à son ami le temps de répliquer, Yuan monta l'escalier qui menait au premier étage avant de s'avancer le long du couloir et de s'arrêter devant une porte qu'il ouvrit doucement.

C'était la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait une nouvelle fois Ella. Et celle-ci gisait par terre, et marmonnait un chapelet de jurons, l'air assez énervée. La jeune fille finit par se redresser et sembla s'apercevoir de la présence de Yuan dans la pièce.

« Ouais salut, pour moi ce sera un chocolat chaud et des croissants si y en a, sinon tu prends des petits pains… » Lança Ella, le regard un peu perdu dans le vague.

Elle n'avait pas l'air très nette. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était ivre tant son attitude faisait penser à celle un ivrogne. D'ailleurs on dirait bien qu'elle était incapable de tenir debout…

Néanmoins, la jeune fille se força à se relever avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le lit duquel elle était tombée. Le chef des Renégat vint la rejoindre, un peu amusé par son attitude.

« Ca va Ella ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme…

-Nan, tout va bien, j'étais juste en train d'expérimenter la façon dont un pingouin marche. Et bah j'étais presque parvenue à faire pareil… »

Elle disait vraiment n'importe quoi. Yuan se demandait même s'il n'y était pas aller un peu fort sur l'hypnose tout à l'heure, où si la jeune fille le faisait exprès.

Il soupira.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ferais mieux de te recoucher, tu es encore fatiguée…

-Mais nan, je pète la forme ! Au fait, tu les as vu les lointains pingouins qui font cuicui sur la banquise ? »

Houlà, ça n'allait vraiment pas. Le Séraphin prit la jeune fille par les épaules et la força à s'allonger avant de rabattre les couvertures sur elle.

« Allez tu dors, tu en as grand besoin. Et tu m'obéis d'accord ? »

Yuan se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre. Au moment de refermer la porte il lui lança un autre coup d'œil avertisseur.

« Tu fais ce que je te dis, compris ? »

Et il partit.

Dans son lit, Ella ne put retenir un gloussement. Elle avait encore essayé de s'enfuir discrètement mais en se levant, elle s'était maladroitement prit les pieds dans les draps avant de chuter lamentablement par terre. Sachant qu'elle avait sûrement alertée les deux Séraphins, elle avait décidé de la jouer débile mentale, pour éviter d'attirer les soupçons. Elle espérait qu'elle n'en avait pas trop fait. La jeune fille rit ainsi doucement pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider à se relever en faisant attention à ne pas tomber comme une pas douée. Elle devait retrouver Lloyd au plus vite et quitter cet endroit.

Ella se rappelait parfaitement les événements qui s'étaient précédés tout au long de la journée. Et tout à l'heure, elle avait bien faillit étrangler Yuan pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. A savoir, l'embrasser.

Rien que le fait d'y penser la mettait dans une rage folle. Mais elle avait su ce contenir afin de ne pas se trahir. Elle espérait que le Séraphin n'y avait vu que du feu.

La jeune femme s'approcha ainsi de la porte en marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle avait pu constater que le parquet de sa chambre grinçait parfois quand on marchait dessus. Elle tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte et après quelques instants d'hésitation, la jeune fille brune se décida à ouvrir doucement…

La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement qui fit tout de même grimacer Ella. La jeune fille savait que les deux Séraphins avaient l'ouïe fine et dans sa condition, c'était plutôt un inconvénient. La jeune fille s'engagea alors dans le couloir, mais soudainement, du coin de l'œil, elle perçut un mouvement. Vive comme l'éclair, elle se recula afin de faire face à (je vous le donne dans le mille XD) Yuan.

« Halala…je savais bien que tu me jouais la comédie Ella. Tu n'as jamais été une bonne actrice… » déclara Yuan en soupirant.

Il était nonchalamment adossé contre le mur, juste à côté de porte de la chambre de la jeune fille, et il avait sûrement dû attendre que celle-ci sorte avant de se manifester.

« Mais non, je voulais juste aller voir les pingouins, fit Ella avec une voix de petite fille, ho ! Ca tombe bien, y en a un devant moi ! »

Le Séraphin eut un petit rire avant de se décoller du mur pour s'avancer vers Ella qui se raidit davantage.

« Je dois absolument te foutre une beigne pour tout à l'heure, l'avertit Ella en se tenant sur ses gardes, en position de combat.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Yuan en croisant les bras.

-Parce que, pauvre minable, tu m'as embrassée.

-Ca ne t'a pas plu ?

-Espèce de… »

Yuan eut un autre petit rire qui énerva davantage Ella. La jeune fille n'avait malheureusement pas d'armes sur elle, sinon, elle aurait volontiers, et avec le sourire, égorgé le chef des Renégats.

La jeune femme se força à reprendre son calme.

« C'est ça inspire un bon coup, ça va passer…l'enjoignit Yuan, moqueur.

-Nan mais tu me cherches c'est ça ? T'as a un problème avec la vie et tu veux en finir ? Provoque moi et je mettrai fin à tes problèmes ! (On dirait un slogan de pub XD) Rugit Ella, furieuse.

-Tu m'as déjà fait diverses menaces de ce genre. Au final je vis toujours.

-Enfoiré… »

Ella commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. D'un côté, elle mourrait d'envie de frapper le Séraphin, et de l'autre, elle savait qu'elle devait se calmer, sinon elle allait encore se faire avoir.

« Que se passe t-il ici ? » Intervint une voix familière, derrière Ella.

Celle-ci sursauta et déplaça brusquement sur le côté afin de continuer à faire face à Yuan et maintenant à Kratos qui venait d'arriver et qui se demandait sûrement quel était tout ce tapage.

« Rien de grave, Ella nous fait juste une crise, ça va passer…répondit Yuan volontairement las et indifférent.

-Mais tu vas arrêter de…commença Ella, excédée par l'attitude du Séraphin.

-Kratos, je te conseille d'aller voir Lloyd, on ne sait jamais… »Fit Yuan, coupant la jeune fille.

Kratos hocha la tête silencieusement avant de se diriger vers une autre porte située un peu plus loin de celle d'Ella, laissant cette dernière et Yuan de nouveau face à face.

La jeune fille, tendue comme un arc, fixait le Séraphin avec un mélange de haine et colère mêlée. Une lueur de tristesse passa dans le regard vert clair de Yuan avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

«Bien, Ella maintenant j'aimerais que l'on s'explique toi et moi…retournons dans ta chambre (Aki : pour quoi faire ? 8D *PAN*)… » Déclara Yuan en faisant un signe vers la chambre attribuée à la jeune fille.

« Pas question. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire car je me suis déjà exprimée tout à l'heure. Toi et Kratos n'avaient rien voulu entendre, j'agis donc en conséquence.

-Tu te conduis surtout comme une enfant…

-à dix-huit ans, on est toujours une enfant non ? Répliqua t-elle.

-Ca dépend de certain cas…

-Dont le mien.

-Ella tu deviens vraiment pénible. Je ne veux pourtant que ton bien.

-C'est ça, et moi je suis le Pontife. Si tu veux réellement mon bien, alors laisse nous partir, Lloyd et moi.

-Tu connais déjà ma réponse.

-Alors tu sais comment je réagirai.

-Tu ne me laisses vraiment pas le choix. Mais je te laisse une dernière chance : ou bien tu cesses de résister, ou bien j'emplois la force avec toi.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Sauf que pour le moment, j'ai une longueur d'avance sur toi. »

Ils se tournaient à présent autour, comme deux fauves s'apprêtant à se bondir dessus. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Ella était à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect de la part de son ennemi. Soudain, Yuan fit un geste avant de disparaître soudainement. Ella se retourna immédiatement, et para de justesse un coup censé l'étourdir.

« Tu m'as déjà fait ce coup là la première fois, dans mon salon…Fit la jeune fille en se reculant, tandis que Yuan faisait de même.

-Ne crois pas avoir gagné Ella, on ne fait que commencer, répliqua le Séraphin tout en se remettant en garde.

-Crève »

Sur ses belles paroles, Ella se rua sur Yuan…

Lloyd aussi était réveillé. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux et avait mal au crâne. Il fixait le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, le regard dans le vague. Ella et lui étaient revenus à leur point de départ. Ils n'avaient pas pu s'échapper. Le pourraient-ils seulement un jour ? Mais avec Kratos et Yuan, ça n'allait vraiment pas leur faciliter la tâche. Mais Lloyd connaissait suffisamment Ella pour savoir qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir tout essayé. Elle était têtue. Elle était forte. Même le fait d'avoir conclut ce pacte avec un Démon n'avait pas changé son caractère. Lloyd savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, même si de son côté, il ferait tout pour tenter lui aussi de s'échapper. Il avait déjà un plan qui avait eu le temps de mûrir dans sa tête pendant qu'il réfléchissait, allongé dans son lit. Mais il faudrait qu'il arrive à voir Ella pour lui en parler. Mais après ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, le jeune homme se doutait bien qu'il devrait sûrement attendre un moment pour ça. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de commencer à appliquer son plan maintenant…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, le tirant de ses pensés. Son regard se fixa sur Kratos qui venait d'entrer. A l'extérieur, il lui sembla entendre deux voix familières qui se disputaient. Pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir qui appartenaient ces deux voix.

« Tu as l'air un peu fatigué, ça va ? Demanda Kratos en s'asseyant sur une chaise, juste à côté du lit.

-Un peu mal à la tête mais sinon, oui, ça va… »dit Lloyd sans quitter son père des yeux.

Ce dernier eut un bref sourire. Puis il déclara sur un léger ton d'excuse :

« Désolé de t'avoir brusqué tout à l'heure, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir. Vous ne connaissez encore pratiquement rien sur les Vampires alors vous laissez partir, Ella et toi, c'était vous envoyer à la mort.

-On pourra partir un jour ? » Interrogea Lloyd.

Kratos ne répondit pas. Lloyd soupira. Puis brusquement, il se redressa sur son lit.

« J'en ai assez. Je pensais qu'en réunifiant les deux mondes, je pourrais prouver aux autres que je n'étais pas totalement un imbécile. Je pensais avoir montré que je pouvais à présent prendre ma vie en main sans qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour me diriger. Mais maintenant je constate que je me suis trompé, quelqu'un cherche encore à diriger ma vie. Je ne te la présente pas ? Fit Lloyd avec un sourire ironique.

-…

-J'avais des projets, et avec Colette nous avions aussi d'autres projets d'avenir. Récupérer les exsphères et ensuite rentrer à Isélia…faire notre vie. Et tous ces rêves volent en éclats à cause de toi. Bon sang, c'est vrai que quoi que je dise là dessus, tu ne m'écouteras pas. Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de me répéter alors ? Déclara Lloyd en serrant ses draps avec force.

-Lloyd…

-Fiche moi la paix. Dégage, tu m'exaspères… »

Lloyd n'avait pas crié ces dernières paroles. Mais la façon dont ses mains serraient davantage les draps faisaient comprendre qu'il se retenait pour ne pas exploser. Kratos resta quelques secondes immobile, le temps d'assimiler ce que son fils venait de lui dire. Puis il se leva de sa chaise à regret et après un dernier coup d'œil à Lloyd, il quitta la pièce.

Resté seul, ce dernier se rallongea en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit et reprit sa contemplation du plafond. Dans son regard marron foncé, on pouvait y lire une profonde tristesse.

« Tu m'as trahi une nouvelle fois… »

Ella distribuait coups sur coups avec une rage intense. Et Yuan les parait en se déplaçant vivement et en se glissant parfois derrière la jeune fille, mais celle-ci ne se laissait plus avoir et réagissait à chaque geste du Séraphin. Néanmoins, elle commençait à s'épuiser, et ça, Yuan le voyait bien. Au bout d'un moment, Ella se recula une nouvelle fois, le souffle haletant mais avec toujours la même détermination dans le regard.

« C'est bon, tu as fini ? » S'enquit Yuan avec une expression lasse et nonchalante.

Il savait bien que ce genre d'attitude énervait Ella au plus au point, et il comptait se servir de cela pour essayer de la piéger.

« J'arrêterai seulement quand je t'aurais refait le portrait à coup de poings dans la tronche…grinça la jeune fille aux yeux mauves, entre ses dents.

-Autrement dit, tu n'es pas prête d'arrêter…

-Ta gueule. »

Ella s'élança de nouveau vers son adversaire, moins vive que tout à l'heure à cause de l'épuisement qui commençait à la gagner. Yuan para de nouveaux ses coups, de plus en plus aisément. Puis soudain, sans prévenir, il se baissa brusquement avant de faire un croche-pied à Ella qui commença alors à chuter en arrière. Elle se tenait juste devant l'escalier. La jeune femme battit l'air de ses mains, essayant vainement de reprendre son équilibre mais elle était déjà trop partie en arrière. Impossible de se rattraper. Yuan s'en aperçut aussi et il se précipita vers Ella pour essayer de la retenir. Mais celle-ci chutait à présent lourdement dans les escaliers. Elle atterrit finalement en bas des marches, complètement sonnée. La jeune fille ressentit alors une vive douleur dans sa poitrine et elle supposa qu'elle avait dû se briser une ou deux côtes en tombant. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif. Elle avait mal.

« Ella ! »

L'interpellée se sentit doucement retournée sur le dos. Elle poussa un nouveau gémissement. Plus douloureux.

Sa tête lui faisait mal aussi à présent.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas rapidement guérir, dans quelques heures il n'y paraîtra plus…c'est une des facultés des Vampires… »Tenta de la rassurer Yuan en sondant rapidement ses blessures.

La jeune fille se sentit soulevée puis emportée. Elle tenta encore une fois de lutter mais ses blessures la rappelèrent à l'ordre. Douloureusement. Sa tête lui tournait et elle se sentit prise de vertiges. Elle s'évanouie.

Ella se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard dans son lit. Bizarrement, ses côtes lui faisaient un petit peu moins mal que tout à l'heure. La jeune fille soupira de découragement. Elle en avait marre de toujours se trouver mal au mauvais moment. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle était de nouveau seule dans sa chambre. Ella se releva d'un bond, mais à peine fut-elle remis debout qu'un nouveau vertige la prit. Avec en prime une forte nausée. Vraiment super. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, Yuan se ramena à ce moment là. En voyant sa jeune protégée debout, il râla :

« Mais c'est pas vrai, tu ne tiens vraiment pas en place toi !

-Avec toi dans les parages comment veux-tu que je me tienne tranquille ?! Rétorqua Ella, agressive.

- Ton attitude commence sérieusement à m'agacer !

-Commence seulement ? Waah, y a du progrès. »

Yuan ne répliqua pas, cessant de rentrer dans le jeu d'Ella. Il la fixa intensément dans les yeux. Ella soutint son regard et soudain, elle sentit comme une étrange torpeur l'envahir. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il essayait de faire. La jeune fille détourna vivement le regard et ses yeux tombèrent sur une fenêtre aux rideaux fermés. Une idée folle germa dans son esprit, et elle décida de la mettre en application tout de suite avant de changer d'avis. La jeune fille se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit avec une force qui la surprit elle-même, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas. Toujours aussi rapide, elle grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. L'air frais de la nuit fit voler gracieusement ses cheveux bruns et elle se tourna vers Yuan qui avait déjà esquissé un pas.

« Si tu t'approches, je saute » Prévint-elle avec un geste d'avertissement.

Yuan s'immobilisa.

« Tu refuses de me laisser partir, alors je partirai par mes propres moyens, aussi risqués soient-ils…

-Ella, si tu espères pouvoir réussir à t'enfuir en faisant ça, tu te trompes complètement. Contrairement à toi, j'ai des ailes et je sais m'en servir. J'aurai vite fait de te rattraper » Déclara le Séraphin.

La jeune fille jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le bas, pour voir combien de mètres séparaient sa chambre du sol. Elle grimaça. Si elle sautait de cette hauteur, elle risquerait de se rompre les os ou pire…Mais elle était désormais prête à tout. C'était son unique chance pour le moment.

« J'atteindrai le sol la première » le défia t-elle, l'air hautaine.

Puis elle se retourna et sauta dans le vide.

_A suivre…_

Akina : Wahou, je fais des chapitres de plus en plus longs !^^

Ella : Pitié, empêchez moi de la tuer…

Akina : J'adore comment Yuan et Ella se tapent dessus…c'est si mignon…et comme le dit si bien le proverbe : qui aime bien châtie bien !^^

Lloyd : Akina…

Akina : Je sens qu'ils vont finir ensemble tous les deux…=3

Lloyd : Akinaaaa…

Ella *avec des couteaux de cuisine pleins les mains* : Paix à son âme perturbée…TwT


	6. Chapter 6

7

**Vampires's night**

**Chapitre 6**

Lloyd se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Son regard se dirigea instantanément vers l'une des fenêtres de sa chambre, cachée par un rideau pourpre. Le jeune homme rabattit ses couvertures et se rendit non sans précipitation jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il écarta le rideau, saisit la poignée qui servait à ouvrir et à fermer la lucarne et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Les carreaux s'ouvrirent à la volée et Lloyd pencha la tête dehors, guidé par un étrange pressentiment.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de s'apercevoir que ce pressentiment s'avérait fondé : l'épéiste vit avec surprise et horreur une silhouette féminine sauter par une autre fenêtre, à quelques mètres de lui, sur sa gauche. Ella.

Bon sang mais elle allait se casser le cou !

Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder davantage ce qui allait arriver à Ella, car Yuan venait d'apparaître à la même fenêtre ou la jeune fille avait sauté. Lloyd se recula vivement, ne voulant pas se faire repérer. Mais poussé par la curiosité, il s'avança de nouveau et fit en sorte de pouvoir observer toute la scène sans risquer d'être vu. Ainsi vit-il Ella atterrir sans beaucoup de douceur quelques mètre plus bas, en dessous de sa chambre.

Lloyd aperçut la jeune fille qui grimaçait de douleur en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Le choc de la chute avait dû se répercuter dans ses jambes et ça ne devait pas faire beaucoup de bien. Mais ça aurait pu être pire : normalement, elle aurait dû mourir suite à une chute de cette hauteur, mais là, elle était parfaitement indemne…ou presque. Le jeune épéiste décida de ne pas chercher à comprendre vu que c'était sûrement grâce à ces trucs de vampires si Ella n'avait rien de grave. Et il décida, à ses risques et périls, d'imiter son amie, bien que la jeune fille ne soit pas vraiment un exemple à suivre… (XD)

Il prit son courage à deux mains, ainsi que son élan, et sauta à son tour par la fenêtre de sa chambre (ou comment faire du saut à l'élastique sans élastique XD). La chute ne dura que quelques secondes. Il atterrit à son tour en bas, et ressentit une vive douleur dans ses pieds qui monta ensuite jusqu'à ces jambes. Le jeune homme grimaça de douleur. Mais il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

« Lloyd ! »

L'interpellé se tourna vers Ella qui venait de crier son nom. La jeune fille semblait soulagée de le voir et elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Vite.

Lloyd s'exécuta tout en regardant la fenêtre de la chambre d'Ella. Yuan avait disparu, sûrement partit alerter Kratos, et cela ne faisait aucun doute que les deux Séraphins se lanceraient de nouveau à la poursuite des deux jeunes gens.

« Lloyd, partons d'ici au plus vite, cours aussi vite que tu le peux ! Lui ordonna Ella en le tirant par le bras et en commençant elle-même à courir.

-Où est-ce qu'on peut aller ? Demanda le jeune héros en se mettant à courir à toute vitesse, suivit aussitôt par Ella.

-Je crois qu'il y a une forêt au fond du parc, on va y aller ! Peut-être qu'elle débouchera plus loin sur une ville ou un village…répondit son amie.

-On verra bien ! »

Ils coururent ainsi jusqu'à la forêt qui se trouvait bien au fond du jardin, comme l'avait dit Ella et ils s'y engouffrèrent sans tarder. Les deux amis jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil derrière eux, pour voir si les deux Séraphins n'étaient pas déjà en train de se lancer à leur trousse.

La forêt était sombre et un peu lugubre. Pratiquement partout, des racines d'arbres sortaient de la terre, manquant de faire trébucher Lloyd et Ella. De plus, des branches leur cinglaient parfois leur visage, les aveuglant momentanément. Courir dans ce genre de bois n'était vraiment pas chose aisée. Mais si cela pouvait permettre aux deux jeunes gens de s'enfuir loin de leurs geôliers, alors ils continueraient de courir. Pour retrouver leur liberté.

Lloyd et Ella couraient maintenant en se tenant par la main pour éviter d'être séparés l'un de l'autre et ainsi de risquer de se perdre.

Ils couraient depuis dix bonnes minutes quand Ella s'arrêta brusquement, obligeant Lloyd à faire de même.

« J'en…peux…plus…mes…côtes…me font…mal…haleta la jeune fille en se courbant en deux, une main sur ses côtes tandis que l'autre était appuyée sur un de ses genoux. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de cracher ses poumons.

-Encore un effort Ella ! Je suis sûr qu'on y est presque ! L'encouragea Lloyd en la soutenant et en jetant des regards angoissés autour d'eux.

-N-nan…à force…de chercher…toujours les ennuis…je trinque…et en ce moment…c'est le cas…désolée mais je ne peux plus…courir…pars…laisse moi…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule avec eux ! On s'enfuit tous les deux et puis c'est tout ! Allez, monte sur mon dos, je vais te porter… »

Mais Ella secoua la tête, les yeux fermés et le souffle saccadé. Elle finit par se redresser et regarda Lloyd droit dans les yeux :

« Lloyd, ces temps-ci je suis très…affaiblie. Pas seulement à cause de ce qui nous est arrivé, non…enfin, tu dois comprendre ce que je veux dire…

-Le pacte...Souffla Lloyd avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

-Oui, le pacte. Mais tu ne sais pas tout…

-Quoi, comment ça ? »

La jeune fille fit une pause, reprenant peu à peu une respiration à peu près régulière.

« Comme tu le sais, j'ai conclu un pacte avec un Démon. Il me prêtait ses pouvoirs pour réussir à sauver mon frère et en échange, je lui fournissais une grande partie de mon mana… mais en fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact…Expliqua-t-elle.

-Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Lloyd, ne comprenant pas très bien.

Ella regarda autour d'elle, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Le temps pressait. La jeune femme décida de se dépêcher.

« En réalité, les termes exacts du contrat étaient les suivants : il me prêtait ses pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à libérer mon frère, mais en échange, ce n'était pas mon mana que je devais lui donner…mais mon temps de vie. **(1)**

-Qu…quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Blêmit le jeune épéiste, les yeux écarquillés.

-Grâce au Démon des Abysses, je suis parvenu à libérer mon frère, comme tu le sais. J'ai donc rendu ses pouvoirs au Démon. Mais comme je m'en suis servi assez souvent, de nombreuses années de ma vie lui ont été offertes…au final, il ne me reste que dix ans à vivre, tout au plus.

-Mais…non…c'est…

-Et je suis tombée malade Lloyd. Je souffre d'un mal inconnu qu'aucun médecin n'ai parvenu à identifier et guérir. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il s'agit des effets secondaires du pacte. J'ai trop donné de ma vie en l'espace de maintenant six ans, ce n'est pas bon, et à présent j'en subis les conséquences…

-Mais Ella, tu…

-Yuan était au courant, j'ignore comment…il m'a promis de m'offrir une vie. Il ne voulait pas me laisser mourir. J'ignorais alors qu'il était en train de devenir un Vampire…pour lui, cette transformation était une aubaine. Il pensait avoir le pouvoir de me faire vivre éternellement et ainsi déjouer les conséquences du pacte...il m'a donc transformée en Vampire…mais il ne sait pas qu'il est impossible de déjouer cette malédiction. Quoiqu'il fasse, je finirai par mourir. Et personne n'y peut rien.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne ?! S'écria Lloyd, bouleversé par la nouvelle.

-Je ne voulais pas vous causer du souci. C'était à moi d'assumer les conséquences de mes actes et ce, sans vous pourrir la vie. Je n'ai donc rien dit.

-Ella…tu…je…

-Ne dis rien, car c'est inutile. J'e t'en prie maintenant, sauve toi. Si je reste avec toi, je serai une charge et on se fera vite rattraper alors que si tu pars seul, tu pourras sûrement trouver de l'aide et revenir m'aider…essaie de contacter nos amis, explique leur la situation, je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront…je vais rester ici et essayer de retenir Kratos et Yuan pour te laisser un maximum d'avance. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Lloyd, contente toi de courir aussi vite et loin que tu le peux ! Ne reviens pas sans aide t'as compris ? »

Tout en disant cela, Ella poussa Lloyd, l'enjoignant à partir. Le jeune homme eut un temps d'hésitation, considéra Ella qui le suppliait du regard et finalement, il s'enfuit en serrant les dents de rage et désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être obligé d'abandonner un ami. Il avait déjà crut mourir en regardant Regal, Sheena, Raine, Génis et Préséa disparaître sous ses yeux à la Tour du Salut, quand ils étaient partis pour sauver Colette. Et maintenant il était obligé de faire de même avec Ella, bien que les circonstances soient plus différentes.

Celle-ci le regarda disparaître entre les arbres, happé par les ténèbres. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Elle savait que cela coûtait à son ami de l'abandonner. La jeune fille se dit que, elle-même, elle aurait eu énormément de mal à le faire.

La Demi-Elfe entendit soudain un craquement de brindille, non loin derrière elle. La jeune femme sut que les deux Séraphins ne tarderaient pas à la rejoindre. Ella soupira avant de se retourner.

« Je sens que je vais de nouveau m'en prendre plein la gueule… »

_Meltokio, quelques heures plus tôt…_

Zélos avait envoyé la milice Royale enquêter discrètement sur les lieux de la disparition de Lloyd. Ce qui fait que l'aubergiste recevait constamment la visite de soldats royaux, dévêtus de leur encombrante armure afin de passer inaperçus, dans son hôtel et qu'il avait été tenu de garder le secret là-dessus.

L'ex Elu de Tesséha'lla dirigeait les opérations et avait ordonné à ses soldats de le contacter à la moindre informations, même d'apparence inutiles. Il avait également envoyé une lettre expliquant la situation à Sheena, Regal et Préséa afin qu'ils parviennent au plus vite sur les lieux. Quant à Raine et Génis, qui étaient toujours en train de parcourir le monde afin que les habitants du nouveau monde réunifié acceptent mieux les Demi-Elfes et ne les considèrent plus comme des monstres et des parias, Colette avait réussi à les contacter grâce à une petite machine qui permettait d'appeler des personnes à distance (l'équivalent du téléphone chez nous, quant à la petite machine, c'est comme celle que l'on voit à la ferme humaine de Forcystus après que celui-ci ce soit fait démonter et que l'Arbre Géant ait été détruit, grâce à laquelle Yuan et Kratos se causent). Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que tous leurs amis arrivent assez rapidement.

« Zélos, j'ai également prévenu Thomas, le frère d'Ella…mais par contre, je ne suis pas parvenue à la contacter elle…Dit Colette en revenant vers le rouquin, une fois que celui-ci eut fini de parler avec deux de ses hommes.

-Bah, elle n'est sûrement pas disponible pour le moment…on ira lui rendre visite tout à l'heure, elle n'habite pas très loin de ma demeure, ne t'inquiète pas… »Répondit Zélos en se passant une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

Il se démenait depuis le matin pour trouver un indice, n'importe quoi qui puisse être susceptible de lui dire ou se trouvait Lloyd et ce qui s'était exactement passé dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Et maintenant, il commençait à être épuisé. Colette aussi. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait aller se reposer. Ils étaient inquiets pour ça, même s'ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer.

« Ou on peut y aller maintenant si tu veux, ce n'est pas très loin…ajouta Zélos en regardant Colette avec un gentil sourire un peu fatigué.

-Oui je veux bien mais si jamais…souffla la jeune fille blonde, en désignant l'auberge d'un geste un peu vague de la main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mes hommes pourront me prévenir, je vais leur dire où nous allons, je reviens dans quelques secondes… »

Il abandonna la jeune Elue quelques instants, le temps de prévenir le commandant de la milice Royale. Puis il revint et fit signe à Colette de le suivre.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le quartier des nobles, là où se trouvait aussi le manoir de Zélos.

« Ella habite dans le quartier riche ? S'enquit Colette, un peu surprise.

-Pas vraiment…mais ce n'est pas loin de chez moi. Elle avait décidé de mener une vie tranquille à présent, alors je lui ai proposé d'habiter à Meltokio. J'ai su m'arranger pour qu'elle ait tout le confort possible. Je viens lui rendre visite quelquefois, quand j'ai le temps. D'ailleurs je suis venu la voir il y a au moins une semaine. Elle semblait un peu fatiguée, même si elle essayait de ne pas le montrer…expliqua Zélos tout en continuant de marcher.

-Thomas ne vient pas la voir lui aussi ?

-Bah, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, il n'a pas le trop le temps. Ses études à l'académie de Sybak lui demande beaucoup de travail alors du coup…

-Il pourrait tout de même s'arranger pour venir lui rendre visite ! Après tout ce qu'Ella a fait pour lui…

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais Ella a dit que c'était mieux qu'il se concentre sur ses études plutôt que sur elle. Elle tient à ce qu'il vive sa vie comme il l'entend, après tout ce qu'il a vécu…

-Si c'est le souhait d'Ella, alors il n'y a pas de problème », fit Colette.

Mais son regard démentait un peu ses paroles.

Ils arrivèrent quelque part dans le centre de Meltokio. Zélos s'arrêta devant une jolie maison blanche qui se trouvait collée au milieu de deux autres habitations quasiment identiques. La maison d'Ella.

Le jeune homme toqua et attendit qu'on leur ouvre. Mais personne ne vint. Zélos frappa une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort mais ce fut toujours la même chose. A l'évidence, Ella n'était pas chez elle.

« Elle doit sûrement se trouver dans le coin…on peut attendre un peu si tu le désires…proposa Colette.

-Mouais, mais pas trop longtemps, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire quand à ce qui concerne l'enquête, acquiesça le rouquin en s'appuyant contre un mur et en surveillant les alentours.

-Hé ! J'crois qu'vous pouvez attendre encore longtemps m'sieur dame ! » Fit un vieillard appuyé sur le balcon d'une des maisons collées à celle d'Ella.

Les deux amis levèrent la tête, intrigués.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Questionna Zélos, en haussant un sourcil.

-Bah, si c'est le p'tite Ella qu'vous attendez, j'vous disais qu'vous pouvez encore attendre longtemps ! J'l'ai pas r'vu d'puis c'matin ! D'habitude elle m'dit toujours bonjour quand elle vient s'occuper d'ses plantes sur sa terrasse là, expliqua le vieux en désignant les fleurs colorées qui se trouvaient en effet sur le balcon d'Ella, mais là y avait personne ! Pour sûr qu'ça m'a un peu étonné ! Et l'plus bizarre c'est qu'les lumières de chez elle étaient restées allumées ! D'habitude elle les éteint toujours avant d'aller s'coucher, mais la pffiou ! M'enfin pour c'que j'en dis…elle fait c'qu'elle veut hein ! »

Zélos et Colette se regardèrent, surpris. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

« Vous ne savez pas où est ce qu'elle peut être ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Zélos.

-Bah nan, j'm'occupe pas trop d'ses affaires moi ! Pis hier j'dormais alors ! Quoique j'invente p'têt mais j'crois bien avoir entendu des voix provenant de chez elle hier soir. Comme vous l'voyez, nos maisons sont collées et le mur qui nous sépare n'est pas bien épais alors…Déclara le vieillard.

-Vous n'avez pas une clé pour ouvrir cette maison ? Interrogea Zélos, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah nan, on n'est qu'voisins, mademoiselle Ella et moi ! J'suis pas l'concierge !

-Très bien merci…au fait, je suis Zélos Wilder, mon nom doit sûrement vous dire quelque chose, alors inutile d'alerter la milice si je fais…ça ! Fit Zélos en crochetant habilement la serrure de la maison d'Ella.

-Zélos ! s'exclama Colette.

-Zélos Wilder ? Euh euh…bah okay j'dirais rien, tant qu'vous faites rien de mal dans la maison de mademoiselle Ella…marmonna le vieux en faisant mine de s'éloigner de son balcon.

-Zélos ! Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? S'écria Colette, étonnée.

-Je sais pas trop, mais j'ai comme un doute…

-Voyons, tu ne penses tout de même pas que…

-Je ne sais pas, mais je tiens quand même à voir. Au pire, si Ella revient, on lui expliquera la situation, je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra… »

Colette ne répondit pas et suivit Zélos à l'intérieur de la maison blanche.

Ils visitèrent le vestibule. Rien d'intéressant.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait aller en haut, c'est la que se situent les pièces les plus importantes de la maison…expliqua Zélos en commençant à monter les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

-C'est bizarre, pourquoi tout se trouve à l'étage ? Se demanda Colette.

-Demande ça à ceux qui ont construit cette maison…

-… »

Ils débouchèrent dans une petite pièce agréablement meublée et chaleureuse et qui était sans nul doute le salon. Le voisin n'avait pas mentit, la lumière du salon était restée allumée. Etrange.

Dans la pièce, tout était propre et bien rangée. A priori, il n'y avait rien de suspect.

« Je vais voir dans la cuisine et dans sa chambre. Toi reste là et regarde si on n'a pas oublié de regarder partout dans la pièce », ordonna Zélos en se dirigeant vers un couloir qui menait aux autres pièces de la maisonnette.

Colette hocha la tête et promena son regard dans toute la salle, admirant la décoration et tout le reste. La jeune fille s'avança sans cesser de regarder tout autour d'elle. Son pied buta soudain contre quelque chose. L'ex Elue de Sylvarant baissa la tête et aperçut un livre étalé par terre. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser et l'observa. Le titre était banal, a priori, c'était un livre normal. Colette se dit que ça faisait un peu bizarre de voir un bouquin qui traînait par terre alors que la pièce était impeccablement rangée. Cela faisait un peu contraste dans tout ça.

Sans lâcher le livre, Colette s'avança jusqu'au canapé qui trônait au milieu de la pièce devant une petite table ronde avec un vase rempli de fleurs en son centre. Là encore, la jeune fille blonde regarda tout autour d'elle. De la petite table basse jusqu'au divan. Les yeux de Colette se fixèrent brusquement sur le canapé. Elle avait toujours ses sens d'Ange, et quelque chose venait d'attirer son attention. Elle s'approcha davantage, les sourcils froncés. Puis elle blêmit, ses yeux soudainement grands ouverts continuaient de regarder le divan, avec une lueur catastrophée.

« Zélos ! » Appela Colette, la voix légèrement tremblante.

L'interpellé la rejoignit presque aussitôt, le regard interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, Colette lui montra le divan du doigt. Zélos s'approcha et se figea.

Quelques gouttes de sang luisaient encore sur le canapé de cuir.

Ella attendait, le dos appuyé contre un tronc arbre, les yeux dans le vague. Elle sentait que les deux Séraphins se rapprochaient mais elle ne faisait rien pour essayer de se cacher, au contraire. Elle se contentait d'attendre tranquillement qu'ils arrivent, l'air presque détendu. Lloyd était partit depuis au moins cinq minutes, et la jeune fille espérait qu'il était assez loin maintenant.

Un nouveau craquement de brindille se fit entendre. Ella ne broncha pas. Le visage neutre, voire quasiment indifférent, elle se contenta de regarder les deux Anges approcher.

« Et béh, c'est seulement maintenant que vous vous pointez ? C'est que j'allais m'endormir moi ! » Ironisa la jeune fille en se redressant.

Elle se tenait de nouveau face à Kratos et Yuan. Ce dernier la regardait tandis que Kratos promenait son regard tout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

« Où est Lloyd ? Demanda t-il enfin en rapportant son attention sur Ella.

-Loin d'ici j'espère…répliqua t-elle en replaçant nonchalamment une mèche de cheveux qui la gênait derrière son oreille.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu ne l'as pas suivi ? » Demanda Yuan, en plissant les yeux.

Le regard mauve de la jeune fille vrilla le sien.

« Bah nan, comme tu le vois je ne l'ai pas suivi, fit Ella avec une voix de petite fille.

-C'est peut-être un piège…supposa Kratos en regardant de nouveau autour de lui.

-Ouais, peut-être…sourit la jeune Demi-Elfe en faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Tu as choisi de rester ici pour protéger Lloyd et lui permettre de s'enfuir », continua le père de Lloyd comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci lui décocha un regard un peu étonné.

« J'avoue, et après ?

-Nous le rattraperons. Ce que tu as fait est inutile et vain.

-Tant que Lloyd sera en liberté, ce que j'aurais fait ne sera pas inutile et vain. Et je vais vous le prouver. »

La jeune fille fit soudainement apparaître deux boules de mana dans chacune de ses mains avant de les envoyer droit sur les deux Séraphins. Ils les évitèrent sans peine, mais cela avait permis à Ella d'incanter un sort. Pas très puissant, mais peut-être suffisant pour faire une diversion.

« BOULES DE FEU ! »

Des boules de feu se formèrent autour de la jeune fille avant de foncer à leur tour sur Kratos et Yuan. Kratos avait dégainé son épée. Yuan non. Pendant qu'Ella incantait de nouveau, ils esquivèrent encore une fois son attaque et sans même se concerter du regard, ils avaient déjà un plan.

Ella était seule. Ils étaient deux. La jeune fille était épuisée. Eux non.

Il ne serait pas difficile de la maîtriser. Le combat était en fait inégal.

Ella avait terminé son deuxième sort :

« LAME DU TONNERRE ! »

Une grande épée de foudre apparut au dessus de la tête des deux Vampires. Ella se retira encore un peu plus loin pour invoquer un nouveau sort.

La jeune fille se sentait devenir de plus en plus fatiguée. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus repousser ses limites encore longtemps. Elle se maudit d'être devenue aussi faible. Elle ne pouvait plus se débrouiller seule, et ça, elle avait du mal à l'admettre. Néanmoins, elle devait tenir encore un peu, donner un maximum d'avance à Lloyd…

« Pitié, faites qu'il soit en sécurité maintenant… » Pensa t-elle de tout son cœur.

Lloyd était sa seule chance désormais d'échapper aux deux Vampires. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se fasse rattraper.

Elle recommença un sort, puisant dans ses dernières réserves. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse au moins à toucher l'un des deux Anges. Ils venaient encore d'éviter sa dernière attaque. Et à présent, ils fonçaient vers elle.

Aïe.

Un cercle de couleur rouge apparut sous les pieds de la jeune femme, annonçant ainsi qu'elle se préparait à lancer un sort de feu. Elle murmurait des paroles magiques ainsi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Kratos leva son épée. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci, le souffle court, continuait d'incanter.

Elle ouvrit les yeux au moment où il abaissait son épée vers son visage.

Il la frappa avant qu'elle n'ait pu achever son sortilège.

Ella s'écroula au sol.

Kratos ne l'avait frappée que du côté plat de sa lame, mais il n'avait vraiment pas été doux.

Il rangea son épée dans son fourreau.

Le combat était terminé.

Ella gisait toujours par terre, la respiration rauque et saccadée. Elle n'avait plus la force de bouger. Elle avait perdu.

Sa joue lui faisait mal, à l'endroit ou Kratos l'avait frappée.

Les yeux mauves de la jeune fille fixaient le ciel étoilé, malheureusement caché par les feuillages des arbres.

Ella entendit quelqu'un s'avancer vers elle. Son regard se fixa alors dans celui, vert tendre, de Yuan.

« Tu en as encore trop fait », lui lança t-il d'un air désolé.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme ferma doucement les yeux, éreintée.

Elle sentit alors un bras se glisser dans son dos tendit qu'un autre allait sous ses jambes et elle fut délicatement soulevée du sol.

La jeune fille laissa sa tête dodeliner contre la poitrine de l'homme et elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

A suivre…

Akina : ho yeah baby, ho happy day ! ^o^

Ella: ...

Akina: sept pages, ho happy day! ^o^/

Ella: T'as rien d'autre à dire?

Akina : 56 Ko ! ^o^/

Ella : =_=

Akina *commence à se barrer en douce pour pas se faire découper* : come on baby let's go party…

**(1)** : J'avoue, j'me suis un peu inspirée de Chrno Crusade pour ça…mais bon, je suis sûre que Daisuke Moriyama ne m'en voudra pas =3


	7. Chapter 7

Vampires's night

Chapitre 7 :

Elle flottait. Seule, entourée de ténèbres.

La jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux, mais pas entièrement. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un état second. Mais où était-elle ?

Il n'y avait rien autour d'elle, si ce n'est que ces ténèbres profondes et étouffantes.

_« Tu as tenté de te soustraire à notre contrat. »_

Cette voix qui résonnait en écho, à la fois douce et effrayante…profonde et glaciale…

Familière.

_« Tahlheim… »_

Ella prononça ce nom dans un murmure. Un souffle.

_« Tu sais ce qui arrive quand une personne essaie d'échapper à ce qui l'attend après un pacte… »_ Continua l'étrange voix.

Son ton était neutre, dépourvu de sentiments.

_« Tahlheim…ce n'est pas moi…je n'ai jamais voulu…me soustraire à ça…_Fit Ella.

_-Alors pourquoi as-tu tenté d'accéder à l'immortalité ? J'ai tenu ma promesse. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas tenir la tienne ?_

_-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! On ne m'a pas laissé le choix…crois-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu devenir ce que je suis à présent._

_-Pourtant tu l'es devenue, que ce soit de gré où de force. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de te punir…_

_-Tahlheim…je t'en prie…_

_-Le contrat était clair : je te prêtais mes pouvoir en échange de ta vie, si tu tentais d'échapper aux conséquences du serment, tu en paierais le prix…_

_-Mais le contrat est rempli non ? Je t'ai déjà donné la majorité de mon temps de vie après avoir utiliser tes pouvoirs…je te les ai rendu à présent, alors pourquoi… ?_

_-Ellanora, je pensais que tu avais compris. C'est ta vie qu'il me faut en échange. Toute ta vie. Tels étaient les termes exacts du pacte, et tu le sais._

_-…je le sais…_murmura la jeune femme, l'air profondément triste.

_-Et tu as tenté de te soustraire à ces règles, même involontairement. Tu dois être punie._

_-Est-ce que…la punition sera douloureuse ? »_

Tahlheim ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Ella ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle connaissait juste sa voix. La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Tahlheim remontait à plusieurs années en arrière. Ella était encore une jeune enfant. Sa famille avait été décimée. Seuls son petit frère et elle avaient survécus. Son petit frère qui lui fut retiré par des Anges, alors qu'elle venait de perdre ses parents. Sa dernière famille qu'on était en train de lui enlever à son tour. Ella avait pleuré, supplié pour qu'on lui laisse son frère. On l'avait frappé. Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs heures après, devant les décombres encore fumants de ce qui avait été sa maison. Seule.

Seule et désespérée.

La petite fille ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle désirait par-dessus tout retrouver son frère. Et se venger de ceux qui lui avaient à jamais gâché la vie. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force…elle était si faible…

A ce moment là, sans savoir pourquoi, Ella s'était souvenue d'une chose qu'elle avait lue dans les vieux bouquins de son père, ceux auxquels son frère et elle n'avaient en aucun cas le droit de toucher…mais qu'Ella avait lue quand même, dévorée par la curiosité.

De sa petite main couverte de suie et de crasse, elle avait tracé sur le sol un pentacle à cinq branches dans lesquelles plusieurs symboles différents étaient inscrits.

Un pentacle démoniaque.

Pour invoquer un Démon.

Quelque chose de totalement interdit.

Mais qui pourrait sûrement l'aider.

L'aider à devenir suffisamment forte pour retrouver son frère et mettre hors d'état de nuire les personnes qui avaient assassinées ses parents sans aucun remord.

« Je vous en prie…aidez moi…_snäkla döhimneda_… » avait alors murmuré Ella, priant de toute ses forces pour que la formule soit la bonne et pour que cela fonctionne.

Cela avait fonctionné.

Comme elle l'avait espéré.

Tahlheim lui avait proposé un contrat que la petite fille avait d'abord hésité à accepter. Tahlheim l'avait prévenu à propos de l'échange qu'elle aurait à effectuer, et à ces conséquences. Mais malgré tout, Ella avait fini par accepter.

Déterminée.

« Ainsi soit-il… » avait conclu Tahlheim, d'une voix toujours dépourvue de sentiments.

Elle était devenue forte. Et cela lui avait permis de rencontrer le groupe de Lloyd. A leur tour, ils l'avaient aidé. Ella avait découvert qui était l'assassin de ses parents et le kidnappeur de son frère.

Yggdrassill.

Les objectifs de la jeune Demi-Elfe rejoignaient ceux du groupe des deux Elus, Ella s'était donc jointe à eux.

Ils avaient triomphés.

Et à présent…

_« A présent il ne me reste que très peu de temps à évoluer dans ce monde, mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais… »_ pensa Ella, le regard perdu dans les ténèbres lourdes et épaisses.

Son souffle lui parvenait aux oreilles. Profond et régulier, comme si elle dormait.

_« Tu souffriras,_ répondit enfin Tahlheim, _aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, mais je ferai en sorte pour que ce ne soit pas long…après tout, jusqu'ici, tu as toujours tenues tes promesses… »_

Pour la première fois, la voix du Démon avait laissé percer une émotion. Une seule.

Une tristesse,

Qui semblait,

Infinie…

Ella referma les yeux. L'ombre d'un sourire peint sur son beau visage.

_« Me laisseras-tu te voir un jour ? »_

C'était la première fois qu'elle posait cette question à Tahlheim. Ella s'était souvent demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler le Démon. Elle désirait savoir.

_« Je ne sais pas. »_

La réponse s'était répercutée en écho avant de se perdre dans les ténèbres environnantes.

La jeune fille ne fit aucun mouvement. Son visage était redevenu impassible.

_« Très bien »_ souffla t-elle.

La jeune femme se sentit soudainement tomber. Puis, brusquement, elle se réveilla.

_A suivre…_

Akina : chapitre court n'est ce pas ? Court, mais plutôt important pour la suite de l'histoire ! L'enfance d'Ella y est brièvement racontée, mais le plus important reste ce Démon, Tahlheim ! *w*

Ella : ouais okay, mais personne ne voit ou tu veux en venir dans ton histoire…c'est confus, que comptes-tu faire ?

Akina : Déjà, remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées pour éclaircir un peu plus l'histoire…

Ella : profite s'en pour remettre de l'ordre dans tes pensées pas nettes.

Akina : et ensuite j'irais chasser les coccinelles 8D

Ella : …je suis un OC à vendre, qui veut bien me prendre pour m'enlever de cette histoire zarbe écrite par une fille encore plus zarbe ?

Yuan : Moi ! *w*

Ella : …à l'aide é_è


	8. Chapter 8

5

**Vampires's night**

Chapitre 8

Lloyd courait. Il courait comme s'il avait le diable au trousse (ce qui était dans un sens un peu le cas ;p) en slalomant entre les arbres qui se dressaient sans cesse devant lui. Des branches lui fouettaient le visage, mais le jeune homme n'en avait cure. Il continuait de s'enfuir à travers la forêt. Il avait peur. Il se sentait coupable.

Coupable d'avoir laissé Ella toute seule face à Kratos et Yuan. Bien que ce soit la volonté de la jeune fille, Lloyd ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Son cœur lui hurlait de faire demi tour et de rejoindre Ella pour l'aider à faire face aux deux Séraphins mais sa raison lui disait que s'il voulait vraiment la sauver, il avait intérêt à trouver de l'aide ailleurs. De plus, s'il revenait en arrière, Ella risquait fort de l'étrangler, et au sens propre du terme.

Alors le jeune épéiste continuait de s'enfuir.

Au bout d'un moment, essoufflé, il s'arrêta et pris appui contre un arbre. Autour de lui, tout était noir et silencieux. Pourtant, Lloyd voyait pratiquement comme en plein jour et son ouïe percevait le moindre son, même infime. Comme quoi, il y avait quelques petits avantages à être un Vampire.

Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille dans la direction où devait se trouver Ella. Il n'entendit rien. Peut-être était-il trop loin. Il est vrai que Lloyd avait déjà parcourut plusieurs mètres en un temps record. Et malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer plus longtemps. Peut-être qu'Ella n'avait pas réussi à contenir les deux Anges plus longtemps et sûrement que ces derniers suivaient sa trace à présent.

Lloyd ne devait pas se faire reprendre.

Il devait trouver de l'aide.

Vite.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Ella entre les mains des deux Vampires plus longtemps.

Galvanisé par cette pensé, Lloyd se remit à courir jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, située quelques mètres plus loin…

Kratos avançait sans bruit dans la forêt. Malgré les nombreuses brindilles qui jonchaient le sol, il se déplaçait comme un chat, silencieux et aux aguets.

Il avait laissé Yuan emporter Ella jusqu'au manoir tandis qu'il se lançait lui-même sur les traces de Lloyd. Kratos n'avait pas trop de mal à suivre le chemin par où Lloyd était sans aucun doute passé. De nombreux indices tels que des branches cassées, des brindilles écrasées ou encore des bouts de vêtements, permettaient au mercenaire de pister son fils aisément. Lloyd était pressé et paniqué, il n'avait donc pas pris le soin de brouiller les traces de son passage. Parfait, ça facilitait le travail.

Kratos s'arrêta quelques instants et leva la tête, regardant le ciel à travers les branchages touffus des arbres. Il ferait jour dans deux ou trois heures.

Il fallait se dépêcher.

Le Vampire reprit son chemin, les sourcils légèrement froncés à cause de l'inquiétude.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il ramène Lloyd au manoir avant le levé du soleil, sinon il risquait d'être trop tard.

Kratos savait que retrouver son fils n'était qu'une question de temps. Il espérait seulement qu'il en aurait assez jusqu'au levé du jour.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre : il ramènerai Lloyd.

De gré ou de force.

Ella ouvrit grands les yeux à son réveil, le souffle court. Elle était de retour dans sa chambre, au manoir. Mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite, ses pensées étant accaparées par plusieurs questions : avait-elle rêvé ? Tahlheim lui avait-il réellement parlé dans son sommeil ? Tout paraissait si réel…et l'instinct de la jeune fille lui disait que la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le Démon n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

Seulement, c'était bien la première fois que Tahlheim venait lui parler dans ses songes…

Mais pour l'instant, elle avait d'autres choses à penser.

Comme, par exemple, trouver un moyen de se libérer des chaînes qui la maintenaient à présent attachée aux montants du lit.

La jeune fille eut beau tirer de toutes ses forces sur ses liens, rien ne céda.

Elle poussa un grognement de frustration et de rage, maintenant très contrariée.

Ella regarda de tous les côtés, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose susceptible de l'aider à se détacher, et accessible de préférence.

Il n'y avait rien.

Rien qui ne puisse la sortir de là.

_Nada._

La jeune femme laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller, dépitée.

_« J'ai vraiment un don inné pour me retrouver dans les pires merdiers qui soient »_ Songea t-elle avec amertume.

Elle pensa subitement à Lloyd. Où était-il à présent ? Etait-il en sécurité ?

Ella priait de tout son cœur pour que oui.

Le silence était retombé dans la pièce et seule la respiration de la jeune Demi-elfe venait le troubler légèrement.

« Je ne peux rien faire…pour la première fois depuis longtemps je ne peux strictement rien faire… »murmura Ella, en fixant le plafond, l'air désespérée.

Elle tira encore sur les chaînes qui emprisonnaient ses poignets et ses chevilles, mais en vain. La jeune fille détestait se sentir impuissante. Dans ces moments là elle se sentait si faible et démunie. Comme le jour où sa vie avait été bouleversée. Sauf que ce jour là, elle avait fini par trouver une aide pour s'en sortir. Tahlheim.

Et maintenant ?

« Bon sang, il y a forcément un moyen ! »

Yuan se trouvait dans la pièce qui servait de cuisine. Après avoir remit Ella dans sa chambre et s'être assuré qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'enfuir, le Séraphin était descendu pour préparer de quoi nourrir la jeune fille. Il est vrai qu'Ella n'avait pas mangé depuis un jour déjà.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus se détourna un instant de sa tâche pour regarder derrière les rideaux en velours noirs qui cachaient une fenêtre et qui donnait une bonne vue sur la forêt située au fond du parc qui entourait le manoir. Kratos n'était toujours pas revenu. Retrouver Lloyd prenait plus de temps que prévu. Yuan avait appris à ne plus sous-estimer le fils de Kratos depuis un moment. Il savait que, quand il le voulait, Lloyd pouvait se montrer particulièrement retors. Yuan constata aussi avec appréhension que le ciel commençait légèrement à s'éclaircir.

Avec un soupir il s'éloigna de la vitre et s'empara du plateau de nourriture qui était posé sur la table avant de monter jusqu'à la chambre d'Ella…

Lloyd avait atteint la lisière de la forêt. Le jeune homme en fut soulagé mais seulement à présent la campagne s'étendait devant lui. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'habitations. Il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir avant de retrouver la civilisation, il le savait.

Mais le jeune épéiste refusait de se laisser décourager. Il devait trouver de l'aide et vite.

Ella comptait sur lui.

Après s'être reposé quelques instants, Lloyd se remit à courir.

Kratos continuait lui aussi d'avancer. Mais ses pas étaient à présent plus vifs, plus pressants.

Ses yeux captaient le moindre indice qui indiquait que son fils était passé dans les parages.

Il avait encore quelques petites heures avant le lever du soleil mais le Séraphin voulait récupérer Lloyd au plus vite.

Ce dernier ignorait quels dangers il encourait. Il ne connaissait pratiquement rien sur les Vampires, il ignorait donc leurs points forts mais surtout leurs points faibles. Il pourrait très bien se faire tuer et ça, Kratos ne le permettrait pas.

Soudain, le Vampire s'aperçut qu'il arrivait en bordure de la forêt. Et les traces laissées par Lloyd indiquait que celui-ci s'était aussi dirigé vers cet endroit. Kratos$ savait qu'après la forêt, il n'y avait que la campagne qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Lloyd serait facilement repérable.

Le Séraphin hâta un peu plus le pas, certain de toucher au but.

La respiration d'Ella était devenue saccadée. La jeune fille se sentit envahie par une peur panique, sans qu'elle n'en sache la raison.

_« Tu souffriras,_ _aussi bien mentalement que physiquement… »_

Les paroles du Démon lui revinrent subitement en mémoire. Il avait dit qu'il la punirait. La punition commençait t-elle ? Si c'était le cas, Ella avait la certitude que ce qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment n'était qu'un début.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors et Ella eut un sursaut. La jeune fille tourna la tête en direction de Yuan qui venait de rentrer avec un plateau dans les mains.

Les deux adversaires ne pipèrent mot. Yuan dévisageait Ella avec une expression insondable peinte sur son visage et Ella considérait le Séraphin comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie.

Yuan s'avança enfin et alla poser le plateau de nourriture sur la table de chevet située juste à côté du lit sur lequel était allongée Ella. Celle-ci avait déjà détourné le regard et fixait le plafond toujours sans rien dire. La jeune fille sentit que Yuan s'installait sur le rebord du lit, à côté d'elle.

« Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger » Fit le Vampire sans la quitter des yeux.

Pas de réponse.

Yuan poussa un soupir.

« Ella, ne fait pas l'enfant butée… »

Toujours pas de réponse.

La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés et la respiration précipitée. Quelques gouttes de sueur commençaient à luire sur sa peau devenue pâle. Le sentiment de peur était toujours là. Elle n'arrivait presque plus à contrôler ses émotions.

« Ella, écoute s'il te plait… »

Yuan s'interrompit. Ella venait de tourner la tête vers lui, brusquement. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux avec un sentiment indéfinissable. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

« Fiche moi la paix »

La phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton ferme et neutre.

Pourtant, Yuan y distingua de la peur.

Une peur grandissante.

Ella avait-elle peur de lui ?

La jeune fille continuait de le fixer de son regard dépourvu d'émotion.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Yuan décida de ne pas se laisser démonter.

« Je veux que tu manges un peu avant »

Son ton aussi était ferme et son regard grave.

« Je n'ai pas faim »

Une réplique toujours dépourvue de sentiments.

« Ca m'est égal »

Coupante.

Ella commençait à trembler. La jeune femme se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Diverses émotions la traversaient.

Peur.

Colère.

Désespoir.

Tristesse.

Haine.

Son regard se fit fiévreux. Des tourbillons de sentiments la tourmentaient sans relâche désormais. Une affreuse migraine commençait à lui vriller le crâne.

Soudain, Yuan sembla remarquer quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez la jeune fille.

Bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher, le Séraphin vit clairement qu'Ella semblait souffrir.

Mais de quoi ?

« Ella ? »

La jeune fille serra les dents.

Yuan se pencha vers elle, inquiet.

« Ella, est-ce que ça va ? »

Cette fois ci, la jeune femme ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé. Les chaînes qui retenaient ses deux bras aux montants du lit étaient tendues à l'extrême.

La respiration de Yuan s'emballa. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Ce n'était pas possible qu'Ella soit malade, les Vampires ne l'étaient jamais. Et pourtant…

Il était également impossible qu'elle fasse semblant de se trouver mal, car la jeune fille semblait réellement souffrir.

Que faire ?

L'ancien chef des Renégats posa une main sur le front de la jeune Demi-Elfe et une autre sur son ventre avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer. Il n'était pas expert en magie curative mais il pouvait au moins savoir de quoi souffrait Ella.

Celle-ci s'agitait à présent, le visage couvert de sueur. Sa peau était brûlante. Brûlante !

Les mains du Séraphin s'illuminèrent d'une lueur blanche.

_« Non, laisse la, tu ne peux rien pour elle pour l'instant »_

Yuan rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Quelle était cette voix ? Avait-il bien entendu ?

Son regard se posa sur Ella qui sanglotait de douleur à présent. Elle tirait désespérément sur ses liens pour essayer de se replier sur elle-même dans un réflexe naturel pour amoindrir la douleur.

Cette vision lui était insupportable. Yuan détestait voir Ella souffrir. Même s'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de lui faire du mal ces dernières heures. Pour son bien.

_« Pour son bien ? »_

Encore cette voix. A la fois douce et effrayante. Profonde et glaciale. Elle semblait résonner uniquement dans la tête du Séraphin.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Yuan en fronçant les sourcils, sans quitter Ella des yeux.

Personne ne répondit.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs poussa un cri de douleur et se tendit comme un arc.

Soudain, sans savoir ce qu'il lui prenait, Yuan s'allongea aux côtés d'Ella et il la prit contre lui avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras. La jeune femme s'agita violemment, sûrement à cause de la douleur qui la torturait toujours. Yuan ne la lâcha pas.

Une éternité plus tard, Ella sembla se calmer et le Séraphin la sentit brusquement se laisser aller dans ses bras, inconsciente. Son corps était en sueur mais elle semblait détendue à présent. L'ancien chef des Renégat la garda tout de même étroitement serrée contre lui.

Il espérait que c'était bel et bien terminé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je suis là… » murmura t-il, à Ella toujours endormie. Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes et Yuan finit par s'assoupir à son tour…

_« L'amour peut-être à la fois une force_

_Mais aussi une faiblesse_

_Il peut rendre heureux_

_Ou au contraire rendre une personne malheureuse_

_L'amour peut construire_

_Mais aussi_

_Détruire »_

Tahlheim regarda les deux jeunes gens allongées sur le lit à baldaquin d'un œil dépourvu d'un quelconque sentiment. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre. Mais tôt ou tard, il saurait.

Il finit par se détourner avant de disparaître lentement dans les ténèbres de la chambre.

_A suivre…_

Ella : C'est trop zarbe

Lloyd : J'ai rien compris

Akina : Ouais mais en ce qui te concerne, c'est pas étonnant…u_u

Ella : Tu devrais arrêter d'essayer de sortir des phrases soi disant classes parce que là…ça craint

Kratos : Et si on en discutait autour d'un apéro ? *sort des bouteilles de bière, de vodka et autre…*

Yuan : Putain, Kratos tu avais dit que tu arrêterais !

Kratos : Sauf que quand j'ai dit ça, je croisais les doigts 8D

Yuan : u_u

Lloyd : Ce n'est pas mon père

Ella : Lloyd, promet moi de ne pas finir comme lui

Akina : Je voudrais parler du chapitre mais bon…

Kratos : Bah viens en parler autour d'un apéro, tu verras, il y aura une bonne ambiance ! 8D

Akina : Une ambiance de dingue oui !

Ella : Fais pas comme si t'étais pas habituée à ça, va…u_u


	9. Chapter 9

7

Vampires's night

Chapitre 9

C'était l'été.

Et en été les nuits sont plus courtes et les jours plus longs.

Et ça, Lloyd venait de s'en souvenir en constatant que le ciel s'éclaircissait petit à petit alors qu'il ne devait être pas moins de cinq ou six heures du matin. Le jeune homme pouvait également apercevoir que le ciel semblait dépourvu de nuages. Il ferait sûrement beau aujourd'hui. Le soleil brillerait. Et pour cela, Lloyd devait absolument trouver un abri. Il n'avait pas oublié les paroles de Yuan en ce qui concernait le soleil et l'effet qu'il produisait sur les Vampires…

_**« La lumière du soleil est mortelle pour les Vampires »**_

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Il courait, de nouveau, à travers des champs et des près mais il n'avait pas toujours pas aperçu d'endroit où se cacher pour toute la durée de la journée. Il fallait qu'il trouve une cachette qui le protégerait du soleil de toute urgence.

L'épéiste se situait à présent à plus de cent mètre de la forêt. Il y jetait de temps en temps des regards angoissés pour vérifier s'il n'était pas poursuivit. Mais à chaque fois, il n'y avait personne. Tant mieux.

_« Bon sang, il doit forcément y avoir un abri quelque part ! Ou alors Kratos et Yuan se seraient réellement installés au milieu de nulle part ? »_ Se demanda t-il, anxieux.

Lloyd regarda encore une fois en direction de la lisière de la forêt. Et il poussa une exclamation de surprise : Kratos se tenait là-bas, et semblait scruter le paysage aux alentours.

« Merde ! » Jura Lloyd entre ses dents avant de forcer l'allure aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Kratos l'avait repéré depuis belle lurette mais il prit le temps d'observer la teinte du ciel avant de sortir ses ailes bleues pâles puis de s'élancer vers son fils. Il était temps qu'il le retrouve ! A l'est, l'horizon prenait une couleur jaune orangé, signe énonciateur du levé de soleil imminent.

Le Séraphin savait où trouver une cachette si jamais le soleil commençait à se lever. Mais le plus important pour le moment était de rattraper Lloyd, le maîtriser et le ramener.

Ce dernier fuyait toujours, le souffle haletant. Il ne devait pas se faire reprendre ! Ella comptait sur lui pour trouver de l'aide ! Il n'avait pas le droit de la décevoir. Peut-être pourrait-il essayer de raisonner Kratos…après tout, c'était son père…

Le jeune héros tourna la tête vers l'arrière. Kratos avait sorti ses ailes et il se rapprochait de lui à chaque seconde.

Lloyd n'avait pas d'arme. Kratos si. Le jeune homme ne pourrait donc rien faire contre le Séraphin.

Celui-ci n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Lloyd qui continuait de courir. Il battit un peu plus des ailes, accélérant la vitesse.

Sentant Kratos dans son dos, Lloyd se retourna, les poings serrés, prêt à se défendre s'il le fallait avec tous les moyens en sa possession. Qui étaient bien maigres hélas.

Son père stoppa brusquement, et se posa au sol, juste devant Lloyd qui malgré sa détermination ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un mouvement de recul. Le Séraphin agrippa fermement les poignets de son fils avant de l'attirer à lui, le regard dur.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

-Toi non plus. » Rétorqua Lloyd, une lueur farouche dans les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi quelques secondes sans rien dire. Leurs regards voulaient tout dire. Dans celui de Kratos, d'habitude inexpressifs, on pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude, de l'amour mais aussi de la colère. Dans celui de Lloyd, de l'incompréhension et de l'hésitation s'entremêlaient.

Ce fut Kratos qui rompit le silence en premier :

« Nous n'aurons pas le temps de rentrer au manoir, mais je connais un endroit où nous serions en sécurité pour la journée. Nous y irons en volant, ce sera plus rapide. »

Lloyd ne répondit pas mais on pouvait clairement savoir qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de rentrer au manoir de tout façon.

Kratos le prit dans ses bras avant de décoller de nouveau et de s'en aller vers le nord-est aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Quelques rayons de soleil apparaissaient déjà à l'horizon et le ciel était beaucoup plus clair.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux hommes atterrirent devant une petite cabane abandonnée, et qui méritait sérieusement d'être réparée, mais seulement, comme il n'y avait personne vivant ici à au moins trente kilomètres à la ronde, et bien elle restait telle quelle.

Kratos et Lloyd entrèrent sans tarder dans la vieille cabane. Le toit était troué mais cela suffirait tout de même à les protéger. Avec un soupir, Lloyd alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, l'air maussade. Kratos s'appuya contre un mur, son regard fixé sur son fils, toujours sans mot dire.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre de nouveau la nuit, à présent…

Ella ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Autour d'elle, tout était flou. Elle se sentait patraque et fatiguée. La jeune fille ne se souvenait plus très bien des derniers événements mais elle devinait qu'ils ne devaient pas être très réjouissants.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, sans qu'elle n'en sache la raison. Elle voulut bouger pour étirer ses membres mais plusieurs choses l'en empêchèrent : les chaînes qui la maintenaient attachée aux montants du lit, et Yuan qui dormait en la serrant contre lui. Ce fut cela qui réveilla tout à fait la jeune femme.

« Mais qu'est… » Commença t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux, à la fois surprise et gênée.

Elle se sentait un peu indignée aussi. Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver dans une pareille situation ?

Son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de celui du Séraphin qui la maintenait serrée contre lui, un peu comme un doudou.

« Génial, je suis passé du stade de punching-ball à celui de doudou…y a du progrès… » Dit Ella, en essayant vainement de se dégager.

C'était surtout à cause des chaînes qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. La Demi-Elfe avait beau tortiller ses bras dans tous les sens, à tirer sur ses liens de toutes ses forces, rien n'y faisait. Elle finit donc par abandonner en soupirant de dépit.

La jeune femme se creusait la cervelle pour trouver une solution à cette situation très embarrassante selon elle. Mais comment avait-elle pu se retrouver dans les bras de Yuan sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience ?

Doucement, un peu gênée par ses mouvements entravés, Ella se recula de Yuan en retenant sa respiration. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage du Séraphin, craignant qu'il ne se réveille. Poursuivant lentement sa progression, la jeune fille se surprit à détailler les traits du Vampire.

Elle avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Jamais elle ne s'était rendue compte à quel point Yuan était beau avec son visage aux contours réguliers, ses traits fins…

Ella se donna une gifle mentale. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle ça tout d'un coup ? L'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle était l'une des personnes qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde, elle ne devait pas l'oublier !

La jeune Demi-Elfe avait presque réussit à se dégager des bras de son geôlier quand celui-ci la ramena brusquement à lui, ses mains enserrant la taille de la jeune fille d'un air presque désespéré, comme quand on s'accroche à une bouée. Pétrifiée, Ella ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Puis elle poussa un grognement désabusé. Même dans son sommeil, ce crétin refusait de la laisser partir. Si seulement il n'y avait pas ces chaînes !

« Galère de misère… »Jura t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle ne pouvait pas se libérer et cette promiscuité avec Yuan ne lui plaisait guère.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au plafond cherchant une autre solution qui la sortirait de là.

Et si déjà Yuan se réveillait, ça pourrait peut-être l'aider non ?

Trop occupée à réfléchir à un plan, la jeune fille ne vit pas l'étrange petit sourire qui étirait les lèvres du Séraphin tandis que celui-ci semblait toujours dormir…

Le Vampire bougea, attirant davantage Ella contre lui, qui, encore plus tétanisée, ne riposta même pas. A présent, leur nez se frôlait et Ella affichait une expression proche de la panique.

« Ho non, ça ne va plus du tout là…bredouilla t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Moi je trouve que, au contraire, ça va très bien…Fit Yuan en fixant son regard vert clair dans celui, mauve d'Ella, écarquillé par la surprise.

-Bon sang, depuis quand t'es réveillé ? Hoqueta la jeune fille en cherchant à s'éloigner une nouvelle fois en vain.

-Depuis cette histoire de punching-ball et de doudou je crois bien…

-Quoi ! Depuis le début alors ? Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule! Rugit la Demi-Elfe, indignée.

-Ne commence pas à t'agiter, tu dois te reposer…répliqua Yuan sans ciller.

-Pas avant de t'en avoir collé une ! Et c'est pas ces chaînes qui vont m'en empêcher ! Gronda Ella en triturant ses liens qui cliquetèrent mais ne cédèrent pas, évidemment.

-En tout cas, tu m'as l'air de nouveau en pleine forme…Sourit le Séraphin, sans bouger.

-Suffisamment pour pouvoir te casser la figure si l'envie m'en prend oui, répondit la brune sans cesser de vouloir se libérer.

-Tu m'en voix absolument ravi, » répondit Yuan sur un ton sirupeux qui alerta immédiatement Ella.

Celle-ci arrêta de tirer sur ses chaînes pour dévisager son ennemi droit dans les yeux avec un regard on ne peut plus suspicieux. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent et un faux sourire vint se peindre sur son visage, lui donnant un air mauvais.

« J'ai trois bonnes idées pour toi, primo : et si tu me détachais ? Secundo : Et si tu m'indiquais une salle de bain ou quelque chose dans le genre pour que je puisse me laver et tout le bordel ? Et tertio : Et si pendant ce temps tu en profitais pour aller crever ? »

Yuan ricana avant de considérer de nouveau Ella d'un air songeur.

« Mise à par bien sûr la troisième proposition, je dois avouer que les deux autres me tente bien…mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu le mérites.

-Tu préfères avoir une prisonnière cradingue qui va empester ton manoir ?

-C'est mieux que rien.

-La connerie ne te va pas au teint.

-Merci, mais quant à toi elle te va à ravir.

-Va te faire foutre. »

Le Séraphin eut un petit rire qui tapa sur les nerfs d'Ella. La jeune fille fit un geste brusque pour se libérer de l'étreinte de son geôlier mais ce dernier resserra sa prise, l'empêchant pratiquement de bouger.

« Mais tu vas me lâcher oui ? Siffla la jeune femme dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Juste une question, pour savoir : Quel prix serais-tu prête à payer pour retrouver ta liberté Ella ?» demanda Yuan dans un murmure.

La jeune Vampire haussa les sourcils, surprise par la question. Pour elle, cette dernière ne se posait même pas.

« Aucun prix ne sera trop élevé pour retrouver ma liberté » Répondit-elle d'un ton ferme, le regard légèrement assombri.

Yuan eut l'air bizarrement satisfait. Il regarda encore un peu la jeune fille pour savoir si ce qu'elle disait été vrai, puis il se redressa et se remit debout à côté du lit, un drôle de sourire sur le visage. Il retira un cordon auquel une clé était attachée, d'autour de son cou avant d'insérer cette dernière dans la serrure des « bracelets » qui enserraient les poignets d'Ella.

Une fois que cette dernière fut libérée, elle se mit debout à son tour et fut surprise de constater la faiblesse dans ses jambes. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim aussi. Mais qu'elle désirait autre chose que de la nourriture solide…

Mais pour le moment, sa priorité était d'aller se laver et se changer. Sa robe de nuit, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis maintenant deux jours, était sale et déchirée par endroit. Et surtout elle ne sentait pas vraiment la rose…

Yuan lui indiqua une porte vers le fond de la chambre et Ella s'y dirigea sans tarder.

Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva seule dans la salle de bain. La jeune fille poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. La salle de bain était d'un blanc plutôt sobre, mais elle comportait un lavabo ainsi qu'une baignoire dont des bouteilles de shampoing et un pain de savon étaient posés sur les rebords. Comme la pièce ne comportait aucune fenêtre, Ella avait été obligé d'appuyer sur un interrupteur pour l'éclairer.

La jeune femme se précipita vers la baignoire et fit couler un jet d'eau chaude pendant qu'elle s'emparait d'une serviette qu'elle disposa à côté afin de pouvoir s'essuyer après s'être lavée.

Une fois que la baignoire fut pleine, Ella retira ses vêtements de nuit avant de plonger dans l'eau chaude et apaisante avec un soupir d'aise.

Tout en se savonnant, elle repensa à la question de Yuan et à la réponse qu'elle lui avait fournie. Il avait vraiment eut l'air satisfait, et cela ne plaisait vraiment pas à la jeune fille. A quoi devait-elle s'attendre de la part du Séraphin ? Ella décida de mieux se tenir sur ses gardes à partir de ce moment.

_Meltokio…_

La maison d'Ella grouillait à présent de miliciens, tout comme l'auberge où Lloyd et Colette avaient passé la précédente nuit. Il ferait jour dans quelques heures, pourtant, ni la milice, ni Colette et Zélos n'étaient partis se coucher. Et pour cause, les pistes concernant la disparition de Lloyd, et maintenant celle d'Ella s'élargissaient. Plusieurs indices à peu près similaires avaient été retrouvés dans l'auberge et la maison dans les principales étaient des gouttes de sang. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais cela intriguait réellement la milice royale. Cela pourrait-il expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ? Zélos et Colette en étaient étrangement certains.

Le voisin d'Ella, celui qui avait renseigné les deux anciens Elus, était en train de se faire interroger.

« Vous dites avoir entendu des éclats de voix la nuit dernière, chez votre voisine, Ellanora Koyoko, en êtes vous sûr ? Demanda un milicien au vieil homme qui semblait un peu hébété.

-Bah j'vous ai d'jà dit que j'dormais…mais il me semble bien avoir été réveillé par des bruits de disputes, du côté de chez mademoiselle Ella…Répondait le voisin, d'une voix plutôt forte.

-Qui criait?

-J'étais un peu dans les vappes, mais il me semble bien qu'c'était plutôt mademoiselle Ella qui gueulait ! Et maintenant que j'y pense, je crois bien qu'c'était un homme avec elle…j'ai cru entendre une voix d'mec pour sûr ! »

Zélos et Colette se trouvaient non loin de là et ils écoutaient l'interrogatoire, l'air très attentifs. Leurs traits étaient un peu tirés à cause de la fatigue, mais ils restaient concentrés. Quand le vieillard parla d'un homme, Zélos se redressa avant de dire :

« Un homme ? »

Le vieux se tourna vers lui avant de s'exclamer avec de grands gestes :

« Bah ouais un homme ! Si ça s'trouve, mademoiselle Ella s'engueulait avec son chéri qui sait ? Mais c'est bizarre car d'habitude elle est toujours seule ! Mais comme j'l'ai d'jà dit, ça m'regarde pas trop…

-Votre témoignage peut nous aider à faire avancer l'enquête, alors cessez de nous faire croire que vous vous fichiez de la vie d'Ella alors que vous l'espionnez dès que vous le pouviez ! Dites nous si, oui ou non, il y avait bel et bien un homme avec elle, et si vous le pouvez, essayez de décrire sa voix ! » Gronda Zélos, irritable.

Le vieillard devint un peu pâle avant de répondre en bafouillant un peu, gêné d'avoir été percé à jour :

« Et bien…c'est que…oui, j'pense bien qu'il y avait un homme avec mademoiselle Ella. Quand à décrire l'son d'sa voix, je n'saurais plus m'en souvenir…p'têt que si je réfléchis bien…

-Je vous en prie, votre témoignage est très important…il peut nous permettre de résoudre deux enquêtes ! » Supplia Colette, les yeux emplis d'espoir.

Le voisin d'Ella eut l'air de réfléchir intensément. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par déclarer :

« Il parlait pas fort, j'entendais pas bien…sa voix était grave…et douce aussi…après j'sais plus… »

Zélos et Colette soupirèrent, l'air un peu moins tendus. Avec ce témoignage, ils pourraient sûrement arriver à quelque chose…

« Des gouttes de sang…un homme chez Ella…voix grave et douce…ça nous fait déjà quelques indices sur cette enquête, mais qu'en est-il de celle de Lloyd Irving? Demanda Zélos au milicien qui interrogeait le vieillard auparavant.

-Seulement des gouttes de sang monsieur, nous sommes en train de les faire analyser. Sinon, nos hommes continuent de chercher.

-Zélos, si on arrive à en savoir plus si la disparition d'Ella, on en saura plus sur celle de Lloyd ! J'ai la certitude absolue que ces deux disparitions sont liées ! Sinon comment expliquer le fait que Lloyd et Ella aient disparus la même nuit et que l'on ait retrouvé des gouttes de sang chez eux ? Fit Colette en se mordant les lèvres.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Colette. Mais je pense que l'on progressera mieux une fois que tous nos amis nous auront rejoint…ils ne devraient pas tarder…murmura Zélos, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Oui…

-En attendant, je propose que l'on aille se reposer. Ce n'est pas en étant mort de fatigue que l'on pourra aider à faire avancer l'enquête. Ne t'inquiète pas, mes hommes se relaieront pour surveiller et l'auberge, et la maison d'Ella.

-Oui…d'accord…bredouilla Colette, en sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Colette, nous les retrouverons, je te le promets… »lui jura Zélos en la prenant par les épaules avant de la guider vers son manoir, situé non loin du palais du roi.

Lloyd se tenait toujours dans la cabane avec Kratos, sans dire un mot. Depuis un moment, le jeune homme ressentait une faim bizarre qui lui tordait l'estomac. Il essayait de ne rien en montrer à Kratos, mais c'était dur.

_« Bon sang, jamais je n'ai eu aussi faim je crois… » _Songea l'épéiste en grimaçant quelque peu.

« Tu as faim ? »

Kratos venait de parler, et sa phrase ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question.

Lloyd ne répondit pas. Il en voulait toujours à son père pour l'avoir changé en Vampire, mais ça lui faisait un peu mal au cœur de lui faire la tête comme cela.

Le Séraphin fit un pas vers son fils mais immédiatement, celui-ci ordonna :

« N'approche pas ! »

Kratos soupira, puis il continua de s'avancer, malgré ce que venait de dire Lloyd. Ce dernier se redressa brusquement, dos au mur, cherchant une issue du regard.

Mais son père ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en trouver une. Il lui prit les épaules, l'obligeant à se rasseoir, tandis que lui-même s'accroupissait.

« Lloyd, cela va faire depuis hier que tu n'as pas mangé. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu n'en as guère eut le temps…

-T'inquiète, je survivrai… »marmonna le jeune épéiste, en essayant de se dégager de la poigne du mercenaire.

Celui-ci ne céda pas. Son regard était fixé dans celui de Lloyd qui essayait vainement de le fuir.

« Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur ce que nous sommes devenus. Mais j'aurais tout le temps pour te l'expliquer. Mais en attendant… »

Toujours accroupi auprès de Lloyd, Kratos ramena son bras gauche en face du jeune homme avant d'enlever sa mitaine et de retrousser la manche de son habit de mercenaire. Il présenta son poignet dénudé à son fils, dont les yeux étaient écarquillés d'appréhension.

« …tu vas boire » Acheva le Séraphin, le visage impassible.

Lloyd secoua alors la tête frénétiquement, en cherchant à se relever.

« Non, arrête, t'es malade ! »

Kratos planta une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans ceux de Lloyd, usant de son pouvoir d'hypnose pour le faire céder. Le jeune héros ne compris que trop tard ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il sentit ses membres s'engourdir alors qu'une étrange torpeur venait s'emparer de lui. Tout paraissait flou autour de lui.

« Bois » ordonna son père en appuyant son poignet contre la bouche de son fils. Celui-ci s'empara brusquement du bras tendu avant d'enfoncer presque désespérément deux crocs brillants dans la chair puis il se mit à boire avec voracité.

Kratos ne broncha pas. Seul ses yeux exprimaient la satisfaction qu'il ressentait à ce moment même. Il laissa Lloyd boire pendant quelques minutes avant de lui retirer doucement mais fermement son poignet, marqué à présent par une profonde morsure sanguinolente.

Le jeune épéiste poussa un grognement frustré avant de se rouler en boule sur le sol et de s'endormir, les sourcils froncés, un petit filet de sang coulant le long de sa mâchoire.

Le Séraphin remit tranquillement sa mitaine avant de se placer aux côtés de son fils qui sommeillait, l'air paisible.

« Dorénavant, tu es exactement comme nous…Lloyd »

_à suivre…_

Ella : espèce de sale perverse.

Akina : Hooo, c'est trop gentil arrête (///)

Ella : C'était pas un compliment.

Akina : Pour moi c'en était un =3

Lloyd : Tu vas tous nous faire virer pervers ou quoi ?

Akina : Pour Yuan, c'est déjà fait…8D

Yuan : TwT

Ella : …

Akina : Quant aux autres, faudra voir ^w^

Ella et Lloyd : nous sommes entourés de pervers.

Kratos (avec sa bouteille de vodka) : Moi j'en suis pas un !

Ella : Non, toi t'es pire.

Yuan : Ellaaaa, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser dans le prochain chapitre *w*

Ella : je vais me pendre.

*Akina tend la corde*

*Lloyd tend le tabouret*

*Kratos tend l'arbre*

Ella : …-_-


	10. Chapter 10

**La nuit des Vampires**

**Chapitre 10 :**

Ella se sentait calme et paisible. Elle sentait ses cheveux flotter devant son visage, le caressant quelquefois, mais elle n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour les dégager. Tous les sons étaient devenus assourdis. Tout était flou aussi. La jeune fille ressentait la présence fluide et insaisissable de l'eau autour d'elle comme quelque chose de rassurant. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, laissant des bulles d'oxygène s'échapper vers la surface. Tout semblait paisible.

L'eau était son élément.

L'eau était son amie.

Elle aurait voulut y rester indéfiniment. Mais bientôt, l'oxygène commença à lui manquer, l'obligeant à revenir à l'air libre pour respirer. Ella aspira une grande goulée d'air, les yeux fermés et les cheveux plaqués en arrière sur sa tête. La jeune femme se passa les mains sur son visage ruisselant d'eau avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Cela faisait à peu près une demi heure qu'elle barbotait dans la baignoire remplie presque à ras bord. D'ailleurs, des flaques d'eau luisaient sur le sol, signe qu'elle avait fini par déborder.

« La vache, que ça fait du bien… »murmura la Demi-Elfe, l'air détendue.

Elle se décida finalement à sortir du bain. L'eau devenait de plus en plus froide.

Ella se drapa dans une serviette blanche pour se sécher, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. Elle les prit et les essora au maximum au dessus de la baignoire, afin qu'ils sèchent plus vite.

Nouant la serviette autour de sa poitrine, la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié une chose essentielle : des vêtements.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa chemise de nuit abandonnée sur le carrelage. Elle était si sale et semblait désormais bien usée…non, elle ne pouvait pas la remettre.

Ella regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche de quelque chose pour se vêtir. A par des serviettes de bain, il n'y avait rien. Peut-être que dans la chambre…

Oui mais si Yuan était encore là ? Il n'était pas question qu'il voit la jeune fille dans cet accoutrement ! Mais s'il était toujours là, elle pourrait quand même lui demander des fringues, elle n'allait pas rester comme ça toute la journée quand même !

Ella poussa un gros soupir avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et ouvrit doucement la porte, mais pas entièrement. La jeune femme passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour regarder de tous les côtés s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un dans les parages. A son grand soulagement, la chambre était vide. Aucune trace de Yuan. Youpi.

Ella avisa une penderie non loin du lit et elle s'avança vers elle, sans cesser de jeter des regards autour d'elle, au cas où Yuan reviendrait.

La jeune fille brune ouvrit l'armoire et écarquilla les yeux. Accroché à un cintre, il y avait une tunique noire à manches ballons courtes, et qui devait descendre jusqu'au niveau de la taille, voire un peu plus bas, ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile de la même couleur et qui semblait doux au toucher. Sagement posées dans un coin, des bottes de cuirs noirs, qui devaient arriver jusqu'aux mollets mais possédant des talons plats, semblaient attendre qu'on les enfile. Il y avait aussi des sous-vêtements, noirs eux aussi, et du genre moderne : un boxer et une brassière.

« Noir, noir…pourquoi noir ? » Maugréa Ella, en s'emparant tout de même des vêtements avant de retourner dans la salle de bain.

Elle les enfila avant de se contempler dans un grand miroir accroché à un des murs de la pièce. Cela lui allait très bien. La tunique mettait en valeur sa silhouette fine et longiligne et marquait un contraste assez fort entre la blancheur de sa peau et le noir très foncé des habits. Le pantalon moulait bien les jambes de la jeune femme, et rentrait impeccablement dans les bottes noires qui lui arrivaient bien jusqu'aux mollets. C'était une tenue qui lui donnait un air décontracté et un peu aventureux. Tout ce noir ne faisait pas que ressortir sa peau devenue d'un blanc crémeux suite à la transformation, mais mettait aussi en valeur le violet bleu de ses yeux légèrement en amande.

« Ouais, ça peut le faire… » Dit Ella, avec tout de même une petite moue critique.

La jeune fille s'empara d'un peigne posé sur le rebord d'un lavabo situé non loin d'elle et entreprit de remettre ses cheveux en ordre, devant le miroir.

Elle se peignait d'un air songeur, se demandant si Lloyd était en sécurité ou si Kratos l'avait rattrapé, quand soudain, quelque chose tilta dans son esprit. Elle se figea et regarda intensément la glace qui lui renvoyait son reflet. Son reflet…

D'après les rares bouquins qu'elle avait lu sur le mythe des Vampires, ces derniers n'étaient pas censé avoir de reflets dans les miroirs ou autre. Alors comment ?

La jeune Demi-Elfe termina de se coiffer et sortit de la salle de bain d'un pas vif.

Elle revint dans sa chambre et faillit sursauter quand elle vit que Yuan était de retour et qu'il semblait bien sûr l'attendre. Ella ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'admirer dans ses nouveaux habits, elle lui parla d'un ton plutôt brusque :

« Dis, pourquoi j'ai mon reflet dans le miroir ? »

Yuan afficha un air assez surpris avant de répondre avec un petit sourire un peu moqueur :

« Tout le monde a un reflet dans un miroir, Ella.

-Même les…Vampires ?

-Et bien oui. »

Ella sembla réfléchir un instant. Le Séraphin en profita pour la détailler dans ses nouveaux vêtements. Cela lui allait très bien et elle semblait avoir une meilleure mine. Le regard du Vampire s'assombrit quelque peu en repensant à la scène de la nuit, quand Ella semblait souffrir le martyre. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne semblait pas s'en souvenir. Mais il avait quand même l'intention de lui poser des questions.

« D'après les mythes, les Vampires ne sont pas censé avoir de reflet, de plus l'ail les repousse, ils aiment pas le soleil, ils dorment dans des cercueils, ils peuvent se transformer en chauve-souris, en brume ou en loup, ils pompent le sang de tout ce qui bouge…j'en oublis sûrement mais c'est là l'essentiel des choses qui décrit un Vampire », énuméra la jeune fille en croisant les bras, attendant une réponse.

Yuan soupira et s'appuya contre un mur, tout en regardant Ella qui patientait.

« Certaines choses ne sont pas vrais, et tant mieux, sinon, cela ferait vraiment cliché. Certes, nous n'aimons pas le soleil car il peut nous tuer, sa lumière nous brûle, rien ne nous repousse, sauf certaines paroles que je ne te citerai bien sûr pas, nous ne dormons pas dans des cercueils, la preuve, fit le Vampire en désignant le lit d'Ella du regard, ensuite nous n'avons pas la capacité de nous transformer en brume ni en chauve-souris, mais en loup c'est possible…et oui, nous avons besoin de sang pour vivre. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que tu dois manger…je ne suis pas étonné que tu sois si faible !

-Je ne suis pas faible ! gronda Ella, l'air en colère tout à coup.

-Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, d'ailleurs je me demande comment cela se fait-il que tu arrives encore à tenir debout…

-C'est parce que je ne suis pas faible.

-Tu te conduis vraiment comme une enfant.

- Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas.

-Tu as totalement raison. C'est bien pour ça que tu dois venir boire…

-Boire ? »

Yuan lui désigna le plateau repas qui reposait toujours sur la table de chevet. Il y avait juste un bol posé sur une serviette en papier. Et dans ce bol, un liquide brun rougeoyait. Ella eut une grimace qui montrait parfaitement son dégoût. La jeune fille avait deviné ce qu'il y avait dedans.

« Je ne boirais pas ce truc.

-C'est sûr que maintenant, il ne doit plus être très frais, donc malheureusement, ça ne te remettra pas trop sur pied mais ça te nourrira, ce qui est déjà ça…répondit Yuan, en fixant le bol d'un air un peu désolé.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'avalerais pas ce truc.

-Ella, j'en ai assez de lutter contre toi pour la moindre chose. Alors cette fois, montre toi docile et fais ce que je te demande.

-Moi ? Docile ? Tu rêves mon pauvre ! Je t'ai dis que je ne boirai jamais ce qu'il y a dans ce bol ! C'est dégueulasse ce que tu me demandes !

-Au début, moi aussi je trouvais cela répugnant, mais tu changeras vite d'avis crois-moi.

-Je m'en fiche ! »

La jeune femme avait reculé en secouant la tête, l'air toujours aussi dégoûté. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas s'être finalement enfuie avec Lloyd. La Demi-Elfe lança un bref coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre, mais Yuan, comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire se plaça entre elle et la sortie, les sourcils froncés.

« Jusqu'ici, je me suis montré magnanime avec toi, mais ton comportement commence fort à m'agacer. Malheureusement, ce côté rebelle fait parti de ta personnalité, et si je dois avoir recours à la force pour te calmer, alors crois bien que je n'hésiterai plus… »

Il avait prit un air menaçant, mais Ella ne se laissa pas démonter. Au contraire, elle éclata de rire. Un rire insolent.

« Arrête, tu me fais trop peur ! Tu crois peut-être que tu ne m'as pas assez fait de mal comme ça ? Si tu crois prendre de nouvelles mesures avec moi en disant vouloir employer la force, tu te fouts le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la jeune fille s'empara du plateau et l'envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce, brisant le bol en mille morceaux et qui répandit son contenu sur le sol, en une large flaque vermeille.

« Si tu croyais qu'en faisant de moi un Vampire je t'obéirai au doigt et à l'oeil, alors tu t'es lourdement trompé. Jamais je ne me plierais à tes volontés, et jamais je ne t'aimerais, sois-en certain ! » cracha la jeune Demi-Elfe avec violence.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle vit le Séraphin sortir un poignard de nulle part avant de fondre sur elle, la bousculant brutalement sur le lit qui se tenait derrière elle.

Ella tomba lourdement sur le lit, et voulut se redresser aussitôt, mais une forte douleur dans son ventre la stoppa. Yuan venait de lui enfoncer la lame dans l'abdomen.

La souffrance qu'elle ressentait la faisait suffoquer. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'elle se laissait retomber sur le lit, ses deux mains essayant de retirer la dague maintenue par Yuan penchée au dessus d'elle.

« Cette souffrance que tu ressens là n'est rien comparé à celle que je ressens moi-même… lui souffla le Vampire, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

-Tu…es…fou… »haleta Ella, qui essayait de se libérer.

A son plus grand étonnement, la jeune femme sentit du sang venir couler sur ses mains, tachant ses nouveaux habits. Yuan sourit tout en enfonçant le poignard plus profondément. Ella ne put retenir un cri de douleur et se cambra.

« Et oui, les Vampires saignent aussi. Sauf que notre sang est froid. Nous ne sommes pas si éloigné des autres races, nous sommes vivants nous aussi. Seulement nous sommes plus puissants… »

Il regarda le sang s'écouler de la blessure de la jeune fille brune, dont le visage reflétait une intense souffrance. Soudain, sans prévenir, il retira la lame du ventre d'Ella, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur. La jeune femme comprima la blessure à l'aide de ses mains, en essayant vainement de refouler ses larmes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une blessure comme celle-là qui achèvera un Vampire… » susurra Yuan, en caressant le visage d'Ella d'un geste apaisant.

La jeune fille essaya de se dérober, mais d'une main, le Séraphin lui maintint la tête immobile. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle, et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Il sentit Ella se raidir instantanément et essayer une nouvelle fois de s'arracher à son contact. Mais sa blessure au ventre la faisait souffrir dès qu'elle esquissait un mouvement. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, dans un réflexe naturel de survie pour happer de l'air, tant sa blessure lui faisait mal. Yuan en profita pour approfondir le baiser, sa main immobilisant toujours la tête de la Demi-Elfe qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se laisser faire, les poings serrés sur sa profonde entaille à l'abdomen qui ne cessait de saigner. Finalement, le Vampire rompit le baiser, un étrange sourire peint sur son visage. Ella était à bout de souffle, et considérait le Séraphin d'un œil désespéré.

Celui-ci lui tendit soudainement son poignet, avant de dire, d'une voix incroyablement gentille :

« Si tu veux reprendre des forces, tu ferais mieux de boire cette fois-ci… »

Ella prit le bras qu'il lui tendait, après de longues secondes d'hésitation. Elle sentit des canines qui lui poussaient et elle les planta sans douceur dans la chair du Séraphin qui ne broncha pourtant pas, se contentant de regarder la jeune femme aspirer son sang d'un air satisfait. Au bout d'un moment, il retira son poignet de la bouche de la Demi-Elfe, qui semblait à présent repue. Le vampire essuya le sang qui coulait de la bouche de la jeune fille, sans se soucier de sa morsure au poignet, et lui murmura :

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible… »

Ella poussa un petit gémissement. Elle se sentait fatiguée à présent. Très fatiguée. Des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues, mais ce n'était plus de la souffrance.

C'était de la peur mêlée au désespoir.

« Tahlheim…aide…moi… » murmura t-elle dans un souffle imperceptible.

Heureusement, Yuan ne l'entendit pas. Il regarda la jeune femme s'endormir, l'air extrêmement satisfait. Il se surprit à n'éprouver aucun remord quand à ce qu'il avait dû faire pour faire céder Ella. C'était, pour lui, la seule solution. L'homme replaça correctement la jeune fille sur le lit, et lui rattacha les poignets tachés de sang et les chevilles, car il se doutait bien qu'à son réveil, elle essayerait de s'enfuir, après ce qu'il lui avait fait…puis le Séraphin resta là à la contempler, sa main caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme, d'un noir d'encre.

« Tu m'appartiens désormais… »

_Si seulement c'était vrai…_

Tahlheim, invisible aux yeux de tous, avait suivit toute la scène sans broncher. Ella l'avait appelé à l'aide, mais il ne pouvait plus venir à son secours. Il ne pouvait qu'observer, encore et encore, sans jamais intervenir. Le Démon n'aimait pas ce que le Vampire aux cheveux bleus infligeait à Ella.

_Il est en train de la briser…_

Les seuls qui pouvaient encore sauver la jeune fille étaient les héros de la Régénération qui étaient sur le point d'être réunis à Meltokio. Et il y avait Lloyd aussi.

_S'il est en mesure de pouvoir résister à son père…_

Mais le temps que les amis d'Ella viennent à son secours, il serait sûrement trop tard…

Tahlheim fronça les sourcils, trahissant une nouvelle fois une émotion sur son visage. Si personne ne pouvait rien faire, il devrait sûrement briser un interdit.

_Pourquoi ferais-je ça pour une simple Demi-Humaine ?_

…

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

_A suivre…_

Ella : Oo *choquée*

Lloyd : O_O

Kratos : …

Yuan : T.T

Akina : TwT

Ella : Espèce de…de…*très choquée en fait*

Akina : ^w^

Ella : de…de…*ne trouve pas d'insulte suffisante pour qualifier le sadisme et la perversité d'Akina*

Yuan : Ma pauvre chérie, sache que je ne t'aurais jamais poignardée en réalité !

Ella : Toi…n'en rajoute pas !

Kratos : tiens Ella, bois un peu de vodka, tu te sentiras un peu mieux…*tend la bouteille*

Ella : Pour une fois, je ne dirais pas non…*prend la bouteille*

Akina : Chochotte…

*Ella balance la bouteille sur Akina qui se la prend dans la gueule*

Akina : x_x

Ella : T'as foutrement raison Kratos, je me sens UN PEU mieux…


	11. Chapter 11

7

**La nuit des Vampires**

**Chapitre 11**

Il devait être environ midi quand Lloyd se réveilla, avec un goût étrange dans la bouche.

Il était étendu par terre, contre un mur. Le jeune homme se redressa en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, se demandant ce qu'il fichait ici. Tout en massant ses tempes qui lui faisaient un peu mal, Lloyd se rappela les événements de la nuit. Sa fuite à travers la forêt, l'abandon d'Ella, Kratos, la cabane et…cette faim qui lui tordait l'estomac, son père qui…

Le jeune épéiste poussa une exclamation étouffée : alors le goût métallique qu'il avait dans la bouche…cela venait de…ça ?

Il avait quand même bu du sang, et pas n'importe lequel, celui de Kratos !

Lloyd se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en cherchant son père du regard. Vu qu'il faisait toujours jour dehors, Kratos devait forcément se trouver ici…et c'était le cas. Le Séraphin se trouvait non loin de lui, assis dans un coin, en train de sommeiller, le dos appuyé contre un des murs de la vieille cabane.

Lloyd se releva doucement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit pour éviter d'alerter l'Ange. Il grimaça. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés du fait d'avoir dormi comme une souche, étendu sur le sol dur, sans bouger. Le jeune homme s'étira, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la cabane, mais sans jamais s'approcher de son père. Lloyd éprouvait désormais de la peur envers Kratos. Ce dernier n'était plus le même qu'avant. Il avait changé…et c'était sûrement dû à cause de la transformation en Vampire…

Le jeune héros fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que le fait d'être devenu un Vampire rendait mauvais ? Si c'était le cas, alors comment faire pour empêcher cela d'arriver ?

Plusieurs pensées venaient assaillir Lloyd à présent : comment allait Ella ? Que faire pour échapper à Kratos et Yuan ? Où trouver de l'aide ? Tant de questions qui demeuraient, pour le moment, sans réponse. L'épéiste soupira. Soudain, une autre pensée le prit brusquement. Quelque chose d'important, auquel pourtant, il n'avait encore jamais vraiment pensé jusqu'à présent : Etait-on au courant de sa disparition ainsi que de celle d'Ella ? Si c'était le cas, alors tout n'était pas perdu !

Cela redonna de l'espoir à Lloyd. Son regard redevint déterminé. Si ses amis avaient remarqué sa disparition, ils devaient forcément être sur ses traces pour le retrouver, ainsi qu'Ella ! Mais le jeune homme avait choisi de ne pas se reposer uniquement sur ses amis. Lui aussi, de son côté, devait tenter quelque chose. Il ne devait donc pas se faire reprendre par Kratos. Pour le moment, le jeune héros se trouvait avec lui dans une cabane, mais dès qu'il le pourrait, c'est-à-dire à la nuit tombée, il essayerait de s'enfuir de nouveau. Mais pour cela, il devrait sûrement affronter le Séraphin car il se doutait bien que ce dernier ne le laisserait pas partir. Le problème était que le Vampire était plus fort que lui, il l'avait déjà démontré à au moins deux reprises. Lloyd se dit que dans ce cas là, il devrait probablement ruser. Mais comment trouver une ruse suffisamment apte à piéger Kratos ? Le Séraphin était loin d'être bête…

Mais il restait à Lloyd assez de temps pour y réfléchir…en attendant, il devait faire mine de rien en présence de son père.

L'adolescent s'étira de nouveau, se sentant toujours aussi fatigué. Mais les Vampires ne dormaient-ils pas le jour, vu qu'ils ne sortaient que la nuit ? Cette fatigue devait donc être normale si on en croyait les mythes dédiés à ces créatures…

Mais Lloyd n'osait pas se rendormir, surtout en sachant que Kratos était auprès de lui. Et s'il se réveillait trop tard ? Lloyd ne pourrait pas appliquer de plan pour s'échapper ! Et puis justement, il devait réfléchir à une stratégie ! Mais aucune ne lui venait à l'esprit pour le moment. Et puis cette envie de dormir ne l'aidait guère…

Le jeune héros se rassit par terre, le dos contre le mur. Les yeux en l'air, il réfléchissait. Mais une délicieuse torpeur l'emportait petit à petit, et au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme ne put résister davantage. Il s'allongea doucement par terre, et se rendormit…

Zélos et Colette dormaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà, quand Sébastian, le majordome de l'ex Elu de Tesséha'lla se décida à aller les réveiller. Il n'était pas loin de midi, et même s'il savait que les deux Elus avaient passé une nuit blanche, Sébastian ne pouvait plus faire attendre indéfiniment les visiteurs qui patientaient dans le salon, plus bas. Le majordome ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Zélos et s'approcha du lit ou ce dernier dormait profondément.

« Maître Zélos, pardonnez-moi de devoir vous réveillez mais…des amis à vous attendent en bas… »

Le rouquin poussa un petit grognement mais sans se réveiller pour autant, ce qui obligea son serviteur à le secouer doucement, tout en répétant sa phrase. Après quelques minutes, Zélos se redressa, un peu groggy. Il lui avait semblé n'avoir dormi qu'une heure…

Il congédia Sébastian après lui avoir demandé d'aller réveiller aussi Colette, avant de se préparer pour recevoir ses amis.

Le jeune homme finit enfin par descendre et pénétra dans son salon richement meublé. Sur un sofa rose pâle se tenait Sheena Fugibayashi, qui avait dû confier ses devoirs de chef du village de Mizuho à Tiga le chef adjoint pour pouvoir s'absenter quelques jours, Régal Bryant, le président de la société Lézaréno ainsi qu'aristocrate reconnu et Préséa Combattir, petite bûcheronne d'Ozette et associée de Régal dans son entreprise.

Zélos les accueillit avec un sourire un peu triste tandis qu'ils se levaient pour aller à sa rencontre :

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais Colette et moi avons passé une nuit assez agitée…mais soyez tout de même les bienvenus malgré les circonstances…

-Nous sommes arrivés vers dix heures ce matin, et nous avons pu passer devant la maison d'Ella…ainsi, Lloyd et elle ont bel et bien disparu ? S'enquit Sheena, l'air inquiète.

-J'en ai bien peur…mais nous avons trouvé quelques indices…maigres certes, mais plutôt essentiels pour l'enquête, répondit le rouquin en s'avançant dans le salon d'un pas un peu lourd, suivi par ses trois amis.

-Tu as prévenu tout le monde ? Demanda Régal.

-Oui, mais je sais pas quand est-ce qu'ils arriveront. Mais je ne veux pas attendre que nous soyons tous réunis pour commencer à faire des recherches par nous même. Je ne sais pas où Lloyd et Ella se trouvent, mais je crois bien qu'ils sont en danger, et chaque minute écoulée est sûrement un calvaire pour eux, je refuse donc de me tourner les pouces pendant ce temps…

-Moi non plus, et je ferai de mon mieux pour aider à retrouver Lloyd et Ella ! » Intervint Colette, qui descendait les escaliers, une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

Elle salua néanmoins chaleureusement Sheena, Régal et Préséa, même si l'on pouvait apercevoir une intense inquiétude au fond de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Serait-il possible que vous nous expliquiez l'affaire depuis le début afin de bien comprendre ? Sinon nous aurions du mal à vous aider… »fit Préséa en regardant Zélos et Colette.

Ces derniers hochèrent la tête et Zélos leur fit signe de s'asseoir avant de commencer son récit. Entre-temps, Sébastian était parti chercher des rafraîchissements.

L'ex Elu de Tesséha'lla raconta tout ce qu'il savait, et Colette intervenait parfois pour préciser des détails. Sheena, Régal et Préséa écoutaient en silence, la mine grave.

A la fin, Zélos se renversa dans le fauteuil dans lequel il était installé et conclut, dans un soupir :

« Mais au final, nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'il a bien pu se passer. Nous sommes entrain de faire analyser les gouttes de sang trouvées afin de savoir si elles appartiennent à Ella et Lloyd, où si c'est à leurs ravisseurs. Cela nous permettrait peut-être alors d'identifier ces derniers si c'est le deuxième cas…

-En tout cas, je suis persuadée que ces deux disparitions sont liées, il y a de trop grandes similitudes…et je suis sûre que vous pensez la même chose ! » Dit à son tour Colette.

Leurs trois amis hochèrent la tête, l'air en effet de croire ce que disait la jeune Elue blonde.

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour aider ? Interrogea Régal, en réfléchissant toujours à l'histoire de Zélos et Colette.

-Comme vous avez pu le voir, la milice royale perquisitionne l'auberge où Colette et Lloyd ont dormi, ainsi que la maison d'Ella. Ils recherchent toujours davantage d'indices et ils sont chargés de m'informer s'ils trouvent la moindre chose. Pour le moment je n'ai toujours pas reçu d'informations qui en vaillent la peine, mais je propose que nous fassions des recherches nous-même pour savoir si personne dans cette ville n'aurait vu Lloyd et Ella, ça, je pense que Sheena et Préséa pourront s'en occuper, sinon Régal, pourrais tu te charger de te renseigner sur qui aurait pu enlever nos deux amis ? » Demanda Zélos en fixant le noble.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de poser une nouvelle question :

« Savez-vous s'il y a un ou plusieurs ravisseurs déjà ?

-D'après nos informateurs, Lloyd aurait disparu entre minuit et une heure du matin, même chose pour Ella, mais nous n'en sommes pas certains, car il y a très peu d'indices là-dessus. Mais si c'est le cas, et s'il n'y avait eu qu'un seul kidnappeur, il aurait donc agi rapidement pour enlever Lloyd et Ella, mais comment aurait-il pu faire pour s'enfuir avec eux deux sans qu'on ne le remarque ? Non, la thèse de plusieurs ravisseurs est la plus probable, je pense.

-Tu as sans doute raison…mais dans quel but les kidnappeurs auraient enlevés Lloyd et Ella ? Quels étaient leurs intérêts ?

-Ca, c'est justement ce que l'on cherche à savoir. Mais si on arrive à connaître l'identité des ravisseurs, ce sera sûrement plus facile de le découvrir… »

Le Duc Bryant acquiesça une fois de plus en se caressant le menton du pouce, signe évident qu'il réfléchissait toujours.

« Nous commencerons les recherches dès aujourd'hui si cela ne vous dérange pas…mais pour ma part, je dois retourner auprès de la milice royale pour superviser l'enquête. Colette, tu pourras sûrement aider Régal car de nous tous pour le moment, c'est toi qui connais le mieux Lloyd.

-Oui d'accord, approuva la jeune fille.

-Si vous avez quelque chose, cherchez moi soit à l'auberge de la disparition de Lloyd, soit chez Ella, » termina Zélos en se redressant.

Ses amis l'imitèrent.

Peu après, Préséa et Sheena sortirent dehors pour interroger des gens tandis que Régal et Colette s'installaient à une table tout en discutant. Zélos finit par partir lui aussi, après avoir donné ses instructions à son majordome Sébastian.

La journée s'annonçait longue…

Ella dormait profondément, inconsciente de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ailleurs.

Mais ces quelques heures de répit étaient les bienvenues après ce qui s'était produit tôt le matin. Sa blessure au ventre avait cicatrisé, dévoilant ainsi les formidables capacités d'auto régénération d'un Vampire.

La jeune femme semblait en plein cauchemar car elle ne cessait de pousser des gémissements et de remuer, faisant cliqueter le chaînes qui la retenaient attachée aux montants du lit sur lequel elle était allongée.

Yuan, quant à lui, se tenait toujours à côté d'elle. Assis sur une chaise, il ne cessait de réfléchir. Tout d'abord, il se demandait ce que fichait Kratos. Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps et il n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Le Séraphin espérait que son ami avait tout de même réussi à rattraper Lloyd et à s'abriter ensuite…sinon, si ce n'était pas le cas, ils étaient sûrement tous les deux en poussière à l'heure qu'il est. Seulement, Yuan connaissait bien Kratos. Il savait que ce dernier était prudent, et qu'il n'aurait jamais permis à Lloyd de rester en danger plus longtemps. Le père et le fils étaient probablement tous les deux à l'abri quelque part, et attendaient que le soir tombe pour rentrer. C'était sûrement cela.

Son second souci concernait, bien évidemment, Ella. Depuis que Yuan l'avait revue, il y a maintenant deux soirs, il ne la trouvait plus aussi résistante qu'avant. Physiquement bien sûr, car malgré tout, la jeune femme continuait de lui donner du fil à retordre. De plus, il ne cessait de penser à ce qui s'était passé au milieu de la nuit, peu de temps après que Yuan ait ramené Ella au manoir. Quand le Séraphin était revenu la voir, la jeune fille semblait malade et agitée, comme si quelque chose le faisait souffrir. Et puis cette voix étrange qui avait résonné dans sa tête…à qui appartenait-elle ? Le Vampire était sûr qu'Ella avait la réponse à tout ceci.

Un léger changement de respiration de la part ce cette dernière lui fit savoir qu'elle était réveillée. Yuan se redressa légèrement, et se rapprocha du lit de la jeune fille.

Ella ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un marteau qui lui martelait le crâne de coups douloureux. La jeune fille poussa un grognement plaintif avant de dodeliner la tête doucement de tous les côtés, espérant que sa migraine disparaisse au plus vite. Son regard finit par tomber sur l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde, Yuan. Son expression se durcit instantanément, reflétant une rage à peine contenue et aussi quelque chose comme…de la peur ? Une peur qu'elle essayait vainement de cacher derrière sa colère.

La jeune femme voulut esquisser un mouvement, mes ses chaînes qui immobilisaient ses membres lui firent comprendre qu'elle était de nouveau attachée à son lit. La Demi-Elfe poussa un grognement furieux avant de darder encore une fois son regard sur Yuan. Dans ses yeux, la peur semblait prendre de plus en plus de place.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux on dirait… » Sourit Yuan, sans tenir compte du regard venimeux que lui lançait Ella.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer son geôlier d'un œil féroce. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux adversaires. Aucun ne bougeait. Dehors, on pouvait entendre chanter les oiseaux. Il faisait sûrement beau dehors. Et chaud. Ella réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait sûrement plus jamais ressentir la chaleur du soleil, et donc ne plus jamais profiter d'une belle journée d'été…tout ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir seraient le froid de la nuit et les gouttes de pluie quand le ciel se couvrira de nuages foncés, ainsi que les flocons de neige en hiver…mais rien d'autre.

Son cœur se serra fort quand elle pensa cela.

_« C'est injuste. Trop injuste. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça…c'est de sa faute à LUI ! Il me pourrit l'existence…c'est trop injuste…je n'ai rien fait pour mériter cela…je ne veux pas de ce genre de vie…Tahlheim, je t'en prie, viens prendre ce qu'il me reste…de temps…à vivre… »_ Supplia t-elle au plus profond d'elle-même, en sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle était prête à tout abandonner. Ses amis, son frère…tout. Tout pour échapper à ce qu'elle voyait comme l'enfer.

« _Je ne peux pas Ellanora. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Il te reste dix années. Dix années que je t'offre et pendant lesquelles tu pourras te préparer…_déclara la voix du Démon, toujours dépourvue d'une quelconque émotion, dans sa tête.

_-Me préparer à quoi ?_

_- A vivre en Enfer. Dans le véritable Enfer. Une situation mille fois pire que ce que tu es en train de vivre actuellement…_

_-Je suis prête. Reprends ces dix années, je n'en veux plus. Tu n'imagines pas…à quel point c'est dur…de devoir vivre ainsi désormais…_

_-J'imagine très bien Ellanora, mais je ne te reprendrai pas ces dix ans. Ils sont à toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et sache que ce que tu vis en ce moment n'est rien comparé à ce qui t'attends en Enfer…_

_- Je ne veux pas…_

_-Ouvre ton cœur à ce qui t'entoure. Il est resté fermé depuis trop longtemps. Ne confond pas un sentiment éternel avec un autre qui est propre aux mortels… »_

Ella fronça légèrement les sourcils. Que voulait dire Tahlheim ?

_« Et qu'en est-il de ton cœur à toi ?_

_-Je n'ai pas de cœur. »_

La jeune femme allait répliquer quand elle sentit le matelas sur lequel elle était allongée s'abaisser un peu. Ella revint à elle pour s'apercevoir que Yuan était de nouveau assis au bord de son lit, tout près d'elle. La jeune fille sursauta, avant d'essayer de bouger pour s'éloigner du Séraphin. Mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté du corps de la Demi-Elfe, et en se penchant vers elle, l'obligeant à stopper son mouvement. Yuan s'était inquiété en en voyant le regard d'Ella devenir de plus en plus vide, comme si elle était ailleurs. Mais dès qu'il s'était approché d'elle, la jeune fille avait retrouvé ses esprits. Elle était juste perdue dans ses pensées.

Ella, les yeux légèrement écarquillés essayait à présent de s'enfoncer, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, dans le matelas. Réflexe pour s'éloigner une nouvelle fois du Vampire. Mais vain, malheureusement pour elle. Dans son esprit, l'épisode du poignard était toujours présent. A présent, elle fixait le visage de son geôlier, en essayant encore une fois de cacher sa peur derrière un masque de colère.

« Tu vas finir par me laisser tranquille oui ? » Siffla t-elle, entre ses dents.

L'homme au dessus d'elle afficha alors un doux sourire. Ella frémit.

« Tu ne fais rien non plus pour que je te laisse en paix… »

La jeune femme soupira, les yeux fermés, l'air passablement agacée. Elle rouvrit les paupières et dit, d'une voix qu'elle espérait impassible :

« Au contraire, je fais tout pour cela. Maintenant, si t'allais pêcher la baleine dans ta baignoire ? »

Yuan sourit davantage. Il leva sa main gauche et entreprit de suivre l'arrête du nez de la jeune fille du bout de l'index, remontant ainsi vers son front. Là, il balaya une fine mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front. Ella retenait son souffle, les yeux encore plus écarquillés qu'auparavant. Ensuite, le Séraphin redescendit vers sa joue avant d'arriver vers le bas de son visage, au niveau du menton. Il y marqua une pause. Ella ne disait plus rien, incapable d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Yuan continua son chemin jusqu'à la gorge de la jeune fille avant de se déplacer vers la gauche, à l'endroit où se trouvait la jugulaire. Il caressa cet endroit du cou d'Ella d'un air songeur, sentant la veine glacée palpiter sous ses doigts. Ella frémit une nouvelle fois.

« Depuis que je suis devenu ce que nous sommes, je n'ai rêvé que d'une chose… »

Il entendit la Demi-Elfe déglutir. Le Vampire eut un nouveau sourire.

« Ton sang fut la meilleure chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais goûté. Et je me demande si…s'il est toujours aussi délicieux même froid… »

Ella respira bruyamment, comprenant où son ennemi voulait en venir.

« Si tu me mords, je te promets que l'on ne retrouvera jamais ton cadavre ! » Prévint-elle en essayant vainement de se dégager.

Yuan ricana, sans cesser de caresser le cou de la jeune femme.

« D'après les légendes, les Vampires ne boivent que du sang animal, Humain, Elfique et…Demi-Elfique. Mais ils ne disent pas qu'il est aussi possible que nous puissions boire du sang Vampirique…

-Tu t'adonnes au cannibalisme si je comprends bien ? L'interrompit Ella, qui essayait de gagner du temps.

-Non, pas vraiment…le sang Vampirique nous redonne de la vigueur, vu que c'est le même que nous…le sang Humain et autre nous donne aussi de l'énergie, mais en plus petite quantité…c'est pourquoi je t'ai fait boire de mon sang tout à l'heure, pour que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme…

-Et maintenant, c'est toi qui commence à être crevé, alors tu veux boire mon sang.

-Tu es perspicace, ce qui est là une de tes plus grandes qualités…

-Arrête tes flatteries ! Je ne te permettrais pas de me mordre, surtout après ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure ! » S'écria Ella, les traits crispés.

Sa respiration commençait sérieusement à s'emballer. Yuan se pencha davantage vers elle et la jeune femme rentra la tête dans ses épaules, non pas parce qu'elle était vraiment intimidée, mais pour protéger sa gorge.

« Ce n'est pas gentil, je t'ai pourtant donné de mon sang tout à l'heure…

-Je ne t'avais rien demandé ! Et en prime, tu m'as de nouveau embrassée ! Dès que je le pourrais, je te jure que je te le ferais regretter ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un sale pervers doublé d'un gros sadique !

-…pourtant, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de recommencer… »susurra le Séraphin en se rapprochant dangereusement d'Ella qui se raidit instantanément.

Cette dernière réussit à plier le genou et donner un coup dans le ventre de l'homme, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Ce qu'il fit alors que son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui d'Ella. Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune fille, laissant leurs nez se toucher. Lentement, un autre sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

« Mmh…tu as sans doute raison ma belle, ce n'est pas le moment… »

Alors qu'Ella se demandait de quoi il parlait, le Vampire décolla son front du sien avant de descendre le long de sa gorge pour arriver à sa jugulaire qui pulsait, répandant un sang à présent froid dans les veines glacées de la Demi-Elfe. Avant que celle-ci n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher, le Vampire planta deux crocs pointus dans le cou de sa victime.

Ella poussa une exclamation de surprise et de douleur, tandis que Yuan commençait déjà à se nourrir.

« Non ! »

Elle se débattit, essayant de faire lâcher prise au Séraphin. Mais celui-ci réussit à l'immobiliser sans cesser de boire. Ella cessa alors de s'agiter. Bizarrement, contrairement à la première fois, la jeune fille ressentait une sorte de bien-être qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter en apesanteur. Elle fixait le plafond d'un regard vague, perdant peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Soudain, après un long moment, Yuan décolla ses lèvres du cou de la jeune brune, et celle-ci revint brusquement sur terre, le souffle court et les yeux grands ouverts. L'Ange se redressa, l'air satisfait. Il essuya un filet de sang qui coulait encore du coin de sa bouche, les yeux mi-clos. Ella aurait voulu passer la main sur sa morsure, mais elle était attachée.

« Même froid, ton sang reste le meilleur des nectars…affirma le Séraphin, le regard brillant.

-… »

La jeune femme se sentait un peu patraque, mais pas fatiguée, pour une fois. La tête lui tournait un peu, mais rien de bien méchant.

« Maintenant que tu m'as l'air plus disposée à la conversation et que j'ai récupéré mes forces, j'aurais quelques questions à te poser…

-Rien ne dit que j'y répondrais…répliqua Ella, qui bien que lucide, n'arrivait plus à fixer son regard sur un point précis.

-Mais tu y répondras, car je ne te laisse pas le choix… »

Yuan passa de nouveau ses bras de chaque côté de la jeune Demi-Elfe, avant de demander, d'une voix douce :

« Pour commencer, qui est Tahlheim ? »

_à suivre…_

Akina : Perversité powa !!!! \^o^/

Ella : Connerie profonde powa aussi !

Lloyd : Suspens powa ! ^^

Yuan : Ella powa ! *ç*

Kratos : Apéro powa !

Akina : Vos gueules powa !


	12. Chapter 12

9

**La nuit des Vampires**

**Chapitre 12**

« Pour commencer, qui est Tahlheim ? »

Ella écarquilla les yeux à cette question. Mais comment Yuan savait-il… ?

Percevant son trouble, le Séraphin esquissa un sourire.

« Je t'ai entendu prononcer ce nom tout à l'heure après t'avoir poignardé…et aussi pendant ton sommeil… »

Il prononçait ces mots avec un tel détachement ! Comme si le fait de l'avoir poignardée ne le faisait pas culpabiliser…

Et il disait l'aimer ?

Ella regarda l'homme au dessus d'elle avec écoeurement. Non, franchement, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait un jour éprouver un quelconque sentiment, autre que la haine, pour lui…

« Ca ne te regarde pas » assena la jeune fille, d'une voix dure.

La Demi-Elfe luttait pour garder le contrôle de ses pensées. Depuis que Yuan l'avait mordu, elle avait l'impression de voguer en plein rêve. Tout semblait confus autour d'elle, mais pourtant, c'était réel. Etait-ce normal ce qu'elle ressentait ? Pourtant, quand elle avait bu le sang du Vampire tout à l'heure, il avait semblé être normal…mais il faut dire qu'en fait, Ella n'avait pas trop fait attention, vu qu'elle s'était endormie tout de suite après…

D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'était-elle endormie ?

Ella ouvrit de grands yeux : se pourrait-il que Yuan ait pu…

« Tu m'as hypnotisée ? »

Le sourire du Séraphin s'agrandit, et il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers la jeune femme.

« Décidément, ta capacité de compréhension m'impressionnera toujours…

-Espèce de sale enfoiré…

-Voyons Ella, de tels mots ne se disent pas de la bouche d'une jeune femme…aussi belle soit-elle…

-On verra si tu me trouves toujours aussi belle dès que je t'aurais crevé les yeux… » murmura Ella, le regard haineux.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus engourdie. Ses pensées se faisaient brumeuses et la jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas perdre pied. Elle bougea, essayant d'adopter une position plus confortable, seulement, le corps de Yuan pratiquement collé contre le sien l'en empêcha.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : qui est Tahlheim ? Questionna le Vampire, l'air sérieux tout à coup.

-Si, j'ai répondu à ta question : je t'ai dis que ça ne te regardait pas. »

Le regard de Yuan se fit plus sévère. Puis, doucement, un nouveau sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

Inquiétant.

Ella retint son souffle.

« Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas compris la leçon… » susurra l'Ange, d'une voix suave.

La jeune femme vit alors ses mains descendre vers sa ceinture où pendait un poignard. Le même que tout à l'heure. Elle blêmit. Lentement, l'homme dégaina le couteau, faisant briller la lame à la lueur des bougies qui éclairaient la pièce dans les rideaux étaient fermés. Il l'approcha du visage de la jeune Demi-Elfe qui se recula alors, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, terrifiée.

« Alors Ella, vas-tu répondre à ma question maintenant ? Ou serais-je de nouveau contraint de me servir de cet objet ? » S'enquit le chef des Renégats, sans se départir de son sourire pervers.

Ella ne répondit pas, fixant toujours l'arme, l'air paniqué. Le Vampire se pencha à son oreille, et répéta sa question dans un souffle :

« Alors ? Qui est Tahlheim ? »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il sache. Tahlheim devait rester en quelque sorte secret, car si elle disait à Yuan qui il était, cela l'obligerait à dévoiler toute l'histoire, et ça, Ella le refusait catégoriquement. Elle aussi avait le droit de garder certaines choses pour elle, et si jamais l'envie lui prenait un jour d'en parler à quelqu'un, ce ne serait certainement pas au Séraphin. Mais l'ennui c'est que si elle refusait de parler, elle était pratiquement sûre que Yuan la poignarderait de nouveau. Il l'avait déjà fait après tout, et pas plus tard que cette nuit.

Ella rouvrit les yeux, plantant ses prunelles mauves dans celles, vertes, du Vampire. Non elle ne lui dirait rien, malgré tout. Et puis, la douleur aussi bien physique que psychologique, elle connaissait. Elle devrait y être habituée depuis le temps…

« Tu pourras me menacer et me poignarder autant de fois que tu veux, je ne te dirais rien. »

La jeune femme se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, s'attendant à une explosion de douleur quelque part dans son corps, mais rien ne se produisit.

Yuan la fixait toujours et son sourire s'était agrandi. Il se pencha vers son visage, et dit d'un ton toujours aussi doux, sa bouche frôlant celle de la Demi-Elfe :

« C'est étrange, mais quelque part, j'espérais bien que tu dises cela… »

Il y eut un grand bruit de tissu que l'on déchire.

Ella poussa une exclamation de surprise.

Yuan venait de déchirer la tunique noire de la jeune fille sur toute sa longueur, dévoilant une brassière toute aussi sombre, cachant des formes plutôt attirantes, ainsi qu'un ventre plat devenu d'une belle couleur blanc crémeux.

Ella se débattit alors, furieuse et humiliée. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne s'était attendue à cela. Elle essayait de donner des coups de pieds, mais hélas, ses chevilles étaient elles aussi enchaînées. Au prix de nombreux efforts, son geôlier parvint à l'immobiliser une nouvelle fois, s'allongeant de tout son poids sur elle et en lui bloquant définitivement les jambes.

« Et bien, je ne te savais pas si pudique ! Fit le Séraphin, très amusé par la situation. (sadique _)

-Espèce de salaud ! Tu n'es qu'un sale connard ! » Rugit Ella, alors que des larmes de rage et de honte coulaient vers ses tempes.

-Ne te mets pas dans ces états pareils voyons, car après tout, je n'ai fait que t'aider à enlever ta tunique. Elle était fichue de toute façon… »

La jeune femme poussa une longue plainte déchirante. Un point très sensible d'elle-même avait été atteint. Et de plus, toutes les émotions qu'elle tentait de contenir depuis deux jours se déversaient en elle. La jeune fille ne pouvait plus se contrôler.

« TAHLHEIM ! » Hurla t-elle, pleine de désespoir.

Il y eut soudain un souffle glacial qui emplit la chambre, faisant trembloter les flammes des bougies, éteignant même certaines, puis ce fut tout.

Tout se calma.

« Tahlheim… » gémit Ella, découragée.

Elle retomba mollement sur le matelas, des larmes inondant son beau visage.

Yuan, qui s'était redressé à l'appel du nom du Démon et qui avait sentit, avec surprise et un peu de crainte, le souffle violent qui avait agité la pièce, reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

« Il était là depuis le début n'est ce pas ? »

Ella ne répondit pas, trop occupée à pleurer, le corps parcourut de tremblements.

Le Vampire saisit son visage, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Qui est Tahlheim ?

-C'est…un…D…Démon… hoqueta la Demi-Elfe, en tirant désespérément sur ses liens qui entravaient ses membres, dans un geste dérisoire pour se libérer.

-Un Démon…celui du Pacte je suppose ? »

La jeune femme brune fit « oui » de la tête.

Yuan eut un sourire satisfait.

« Tahlheim, le Démon du Pacte…on dirait bien qu'il t'a abandonnée. »

Ella poussa un gémissement sourd en guise de faible protestation. Le Séraphin sourit.

Il était très surpris par son attitude. D'habitude, il détestait voir Ella souffrir, mais là…lui faire du mal et la voir pleurer…lui procurait une sauvage satisfaction. Une joie mauvaise. Et le pire, c'est qu'il désirait lui faire encore plus de mal. Et il savait comment. Après tout, Ella aussi le faisait souffrir…elle lui broyait le cœur sans remord. Il ne lui rendait que la monnaie de sa pièce.

L'homme se pencha vers celle qu'il aimait, avant de lui susurrer d'un ton apaisant :

« Chut Ella, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, moi. Je t'aime trop pour cela. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, même si pour cela je dois te faire souffrir. C'est pour ton bien. Ne pleure plus, et laisse moi te faire oublier tes tourments durant quelques instants… »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, tirant de toutes ses forces sur ses chaînes. Un des montants du lit gémit, mais imperceptiblement. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Et elle refusait de croire que Tahlheim l'avait abandonnée. Il ne pouvait pas…pas maintenant. C'était trop cruel. Encore une fois, l'envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute la prit, ainsi que le désir de se venger de Yuan. Mais en même temps, elle se sentait vidée de son énergie. Pourtant, la jeune fille continuait de tirer sur ses liens, dans l'espoir improbable qu'ils cèdent par sa seule force. Ses poignets portaient des marques violettes, et ils étaient même entaillés par endroit, signe qu'elle s'était démenée pour se détacher. Et en vain.

« Lloyd…les amis… »murmura t-elle, dans un souffle.

La jeune femme sentait les mains du Vampire s'acharner sur les boutons qui fermaient son pantalon. Elle ne faisait plus rien pour se défendre désormais. Elle se laissait complètement faire. Son regard était devenu vide de toute expression, indifférent, comme si tout ce qui se passait ne la concernait pas. Au fond d'elle, quelque chose venait de se briser. Quelque chose qui mettrait sûrement longtemps à se reconstruire…si on le lui permettait…

Soudain, une main fraîche se posa sur son front, et Ella tourna la tête vers le côté gauche de son lit. Elle ne réagit même pas en voyant une parfaite réplique d'elle-même qui la regardait, les sourcils froncés, une expression dure peinte sur le visage.

« Ellanora, je ne te permets pas d'abandonner. »

La voix de son double était sévère et froide. Dénouée de toute émotion. Elle avait quelque chose de familier…

Bizarrement, Yuan ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de sa présence.

Ella écarquilla alors les yeux, comprenant enfin à qui elle avait à faire.

« Tahlheim…

-Ne dis rien, laisse moi parler, sinon il pourrait t'entendre… répliqua Tahlheim, en faisant allusion au Séraphin.

-…

-En faisant cela, je brise un interdit. Je n'ai, normalement, pas le droit d'apporter mon aide directement à un mortel, et ce sans rien demander en échange, qui plus est. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant. Sache aussi que ce n'est pas ma vraie forme car je ne peux te la montrer pour le moment… »

Le Démon, sous l'apparence d'Ella, approcha ses mains des chaînes qui emprisonnaient les poignets de la Demi-Elfe.

« Je vais te libérer. Mais il faudra faire vite. Je vais commencer par tes bras. Ne bouge pas tant que tu ne seras pas entièrement libérée. Après quoi, ce sera à toi d'agir… »

Sans faire aucun bruit et sans s'aider d'un quelconque outil, Tahlheim ouvrit tous les bracelets de fer qui retenaient Ella.

« Voilà. Et sache que ce que je viens de faire est exceptionnel. Cela ne se reproduira plus, alors…fais attention à toi. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, la fausse Ella disparut comme elle était venue.

La jeune Demi-Elfe ne perdit alors pas de temps. Elle se redressa brusquement, repoussant violemment Yuan qui se tenait toujours sur elle, le prenant par surprise.

Elle se tenait maintenant assise face à lui, ses prunelles violettes bleues plantées dans celles vert tendre du Séraphin, en une expression de haine intense. La jeune femme remarqua alors que son pantalon était descendu jusqu'à ses genoux, dévoilant son boxer noir comme sa brassière ainsi que ses cuisses blanches et effilées. Elle avait réagi juste à temps.

« Toi, on peut dire que tu ne manques pas non plus de culot ! Cracha t-elle au Vampire, avant de faire ce qu'elle avait toujours eu envie de faire.

Elle lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

Le coup prit l'homme un peu au dépourvu, et il s'affaissa en arrière sur le matelas en grognant de douleur.

Rapide comme l'éclair, la prisonnière libérée se releva et courut jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, le souffle précipité et l'adrénaline montant dans ses veines glacées.

Elle courut dans les couloirs, cherchant un endroit où se cacher. Car la jeune fille venait de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir, vu qu'il faisait encore jour dehors. Et elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était exactement.

Ella escalada un escalier de bois, se demandant vaguement combien d'étages comportaient le manoir. Elle emprunta un autre dédale de couloirs avant d'arriver devant une porte en bois de chêne qu'elle ouvrit sans tarder. Une fois dans la pièce, la jeune Demi-Elfe s'immobilisa net. L'endroit dans lequel elle venait d'entrer était un peu petit et ressemblait à un grenier dans lequel divers objets étaient disposés, prenant la poussière depuis sûrement un bon moment. Mais à l'un des quatre murs de la salle, une grande lucarne, qui devait sûrement mener directement jusqu'au toit du manoir, laissait la lumière du jour éclairer l'endroit de son éclat de fin de matinée. Ella resta pétrifiée quelques secondes en voyant cela. Puis, précipitamment et tout en contournant le carré lumineux que projetait la fenêtre au sol, la jeune fille alla chercher une table qu'elle s'empressa de traîner devant la porte, ainsi que d'autres meubles, les plus lourds qu'elle pouvait trouver. La porte était à présent bloquée.

Ella pria pour que cela tienne si jamais Yuan la trouvait et essayait d'enfoncer la porte. Puis, la jeune femme alla se blottir dans un coin sombre de la pièce, laissant un silence pesant envahir la pièce. Seul son souffle angoissé lui parvenait aux oreilles.

Et dès qu'il commencera à faire sombre, la jeune Demi-Elfe s'enfuira.

Il n'était plus question de rester ici en compagnie d'un type qui la faisait souffrir en disant l'aimer.

Lloyd se réveilla en sursaut, et se redressa, regardant partout autour de lui, nerveusement.

Il venait de faire un cauchemar, mais il ne se souvenait plus de quoi il s'agissait. Mais c'était effrayant.

« Lloyd »

Le jeune homme sursauta de nouveau en entendant la voix familière de son père l'appeler.

Kratos se tenait devant l'entrée de la cabane et fixait Lloyd de son regard indéchiffrable.

Le jeune épéiste sentit son cœur battre la chamade tandis qu'il répondait d'un ton quasi inintelligible :

« Ca va, c'est rien… »

Il se recroquevilla dans un coin, fuyant les yeux du Séraphin qui le regardait avec insistance.

Combien de temps restait-il avant la nuit ? Il n'osait pas le demander à Kratos de peur d'éveiller ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il avait l'intention de s'enfuir.

S'enfuir comment ? Il n'avait toujours pas réfléchi au problème…

Il lui fallait un plan simple mais efficace. Il ne devait pas faire trop compliqué, sinon il risquait de s'embrouiller et tout serait fichu.

Alors que le jeune homme réfléchissait à une solution, il se surprit à chanter d'une voix très basse, une chanson qu'il avait dû entendre quelque part, et dont les paroles et l'air étaient restés gravé dans sa mémoire :

« _Sparkling angel I believe _(Ange étincelant je croyais)

_You were my savior in my time of need._ (que tu étais mon sauveur quand j'en avais besoin)

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear _(aveuglé par la foi je ne pouvais pas entendre)

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._(tous les murmures, les avertissements si clairs…)

_I see the angels,_ (Je vois les anges,)

_I'll lead them to your door._ (Les mèneraient à ta porte.)

_There's no escape now,_ (Il n'y a plus d'échappatoire maintenant)

_No mercy no more._ (Plus jamais de pitié.)

_No remorse cause I still remember _(Pas de remords parce que je me souviens toujours)

_The smile when you tore me apart._ (Du sourire quand tu m'as déchiré.) »

Bizarre comme ces paroles se trouvaient bien adaptées à la situation…ou presque. Car il y avait tout de même une échappatoire.

Lloyd jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kratos qui semblait à présent lui aussi plongé dans ses pensés, et fixait le sol, le regard insondable.

Combien de temps avant que l'obscurité ne règne de nouveau ?

Combien de temps lui restait-il ?

Il faisait chaud dans le cabanon, pourtant, Lloyd se sentait glacé jusqu'à l'os. C'était une sensation assez désagréable…

De plus, il n'y avait rien à faire ici, ce qui fait que le jeune épéiste s'ennuyait énormément.

Rien pour passer le temps. Et le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

_« Comment va Ella ? Les autres sont-ils à notre recherche ? Si c'est le cas, arriveront-ils bientôt ? »_

Et toujours les mêmes questions qui revenaient en boucle, sans aucune réponse pour les satisfaire.

Colette lui manquait. La jeune Elue était comme un rayon de soleil chaleureux dans sa vie, et ce depuis qu'il était petit. Son absence à ses côtés se faisait ressentir cruellement au fond de son cœur. Etait ce la même chose pour la jeune fille blonde ? Sûrement.

Lloyd n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à sa meilleure amie, et, à présent, il le regrettait. Et si jamais il ne pouvait plus la revoir ? Jamais il ne pourrait passer sa vie avec elle.

Non, jamais…

_« Si ! »_

Il pouvait le faire s'il s'en donnait les moyens ! Et en commençant par s'enfuir d'ici !

Il n'abandonnerait pas Colette, jamais !

Le regard du jeune homme devint déterminé.

Il jeta un autre regard en biais à son père.

Une idée commençait à germer dans sa tête…

Ella se tenait toujours terrée dans un coin de la pièce où elle s'était réfugiée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son regard était constamment fixé sur la porte à demi cachée par tous les meubles qu'elle avait mis devant pour empêcher Yuan d'entrer si jamais il la trouvait.

Le silence était complet, et cela l'inquiétait fortement. Car ça ne rendait l'atmosphère que plus angoissante.

La jeune fille avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine, comme pour essayer de se protéger.

Ses longs cheveux noirs et ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

Ses yeux violets, légèrement en amandes, trahissaient son anxiété grandissante.

Elle avait peur.

Sa colère passée, elle ne ressentait plus qu'une peur immense à l'encontre de Yuan.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Tahlheim pour l'aider, aucun doute qu'il l'aurait sûrement violée.

Et alors…alors…

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre avec force en pensant à cela. Elle avait eu de la chance. Enormément de chance. Et elle espérait que cela continue jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir sans trop de risques.

_« You took my heart, _(Tu as pris mon coeur,)

_Deceived me right from the start._ (M'a trompée dès le début.)

_You showed me dreams,_ (Tu m'as montré des rêves,)

_I wished they'd turn into real._ (J'ai espéré qu'ils deviennent réalité.)

_You broke a promise and made me realize_ (Tu as brisé une promesse et m'a fait réaliser)

_It was all just a lie._ (que tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge.) »

Pourquoi cette chanson lui revenait-elle soudain en tête ? Sûrement parce que ses paroles illustraient parfaitement la situation…

Ho oui, parfaitement…

« Déesse Martel, Gardienne de l'arbre Mana, par pitié, venez à mon aide… » murmura Ella, la tête dans ses bras.

C'était un peu stupide. Comment la Déesse Martel pourrait lui venir en aide ? En faisant persister sa chance ? Certes, ce serait bien. Mais Ella avait appris à se sortir seule des situations désespérées depuis qu'elle était jeune. Et ce, sans jamais compter sur la Déesse. Alors pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ?

_« Parce que je suis faible désormais… »_

Mais faible jusqu'à quel point ?

_« Au point de devoir sans cesse compter sur les autres plutôt que sur moi-même… »_

Pouvait-elle changer cela ?

_« Non, je ne peux pas. J'ai toujours été faible. Même lorsque j'avais les pouvoirs de Tahlheim. S'il n'y avait pas eu cela, je serais probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Parce que je suis faible. Je suis faible, et pendant longtemps, je n'ai jamais voulu y croire. Mais maintenant, la vérité me saute aux yeux avec force. Et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de l'admettre…_

…

_« Je suis faible. »_

_à suivre…_

Ella : vas-y, mange ! Mange ! TwT

Yuan : Mais Ella chérie je…ARGH ! x_o

Akina : Mais Ella, qu'est ce que tu fais à mon Yuyu ? Oo

Ella : Ca se voit nan ? Je lui fais manger le sol ! TwT

Akina : Mais, que… ?! Oo

Ella : Ce crétin a essayé de me biiper !

Kratos : Techniquement, ce n'est pas Yuan qui a vraiment voulu te biiper…vu que c'est Akina qui écrit l'histoire…

Ella : Ce qui veut dire que je dois m'en prendre à Akina et non à Yuan ? TwT

Akina : Nan !

Ella *s'approche de l'auteur avec un air menaçant* : You…TwT

Akina *se barre en courant* : Kratos, je te le ferais payeeeeeer !

**Paroles de la chanson : Within Templation (Angels)**


	13. Chapter 13

12

**La nuit des Vampires**

**Chapitre 13**

« Alors d'après toi, qui pourrait avoir bien envie d'enlever Lloyd et Ella ? » S'enquit Colette, assise à une table, en face de Régal, dans le manoir de Zélos.

Ils étaient seuls à présent, vu que Sheena et Préséa étaient parties interroger plusieurs passants dans la ville pour savoir s'il n'y avait personne qui aurait pu voir Lloyd ou Ella la nuit de leur disparition, et Zélos s'en était allé, lui aussi, pour superviser l'enquête les concernant.

Régal ne répondit pas tout de suite. Dans son regard, on pouvait y lire une intense réflexion.

« Je propose que nous commencions par leur entourage, pour savoir si les kidnappeurs en font partie. Et laisse moi te dire que c'est peut-être le cas, selon moi, car l'hypothèse que ce soit un inconnu me semble assez louche.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi. Nous n'avons qu'à alors faire une liste des personnes qui leur étaient proches.

-Je pense que c'est assez réduit, car je ne crois pas que se soit l'un d'entre nous déjà. Pour Lloyd, nous avons Dirk, son père adoptif, et pour Ella nous pouvons avoir Thomas, son frère.

-Attends…c'est impossible que ce soit eux. Pour Dirk déjà, c'est complètement insensé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se serait « amusé » à kidnapper son fils ! Et pour Thomas, certes, il a été prisonnier du Cruxis pendant de nombreuse années, même qu'il en faisait pratiquement parti, mais c'est tout de même le frère d'Ella ! Il ne peut pas faire ça ! De plus il travaille à Sybak pour ses études, alors ils ne pourraient pas s'encombrer de ça, et puis il ne rendait presque jamais visite à sa sœur ! C'est à peine s'il savait où elle habitait !

-Je sais, je sais. Mais mis à part eux, je ne vois pas qui il pourrait y avoir d'autre. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, à part nous, Lloyd et Ella n'avaient pas beaucoup de proches…

-Dis, je viens de penser à une chose, mais ça me paraît assez improbable…

-Oui ?

-Je pense que tu as raison concernant des proches qui auraient pu enlever nos deux amis. Maintenant que j'y repense, quand j'étais dans la chambre de Lloyd, à l'auberge, je n'ai remarqué aucune trace de lutte. Et c'était pareil chez Ella. Ce qui veut sûrement dire qu'ils connaissaient leurs ravisseurs ! Ils ne se sont pas vraiment méfiés donc. Car si ça avait été des inconnus et qu'ils les avaient enlevé, il y aurait eu des traces de bagarre, tu ne crois pas ? »

Colette laissa le temps à Régal de réfléchir sur la question. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'être sur la bonne voie.

« C'est fort possible en effet. Et de plus, le voisin d'Ella a affirmé avoir entendu une voix d'homme cette nuit là. Grave et douce. Mais pour Lloyd, nous n'avons pas grand-chose…

-Tu sais que j'ai le sommeil léger quand je dors, car le moindre bruit me réveille, à cause de mon ouïe d'Ange. Et pourtant, la nuit de la disparition de Lloyd, je n'ai rien entendu qui aurait pu me réveiller. Le kidnappeur a donc agi avec une discrétion totale. Et peut-être même qu'il savait que j'étais là justement. On peut dire que l'enlèvement était prémédité alors.

- Oui…mais concernant Ella, il me vient une idée.

-Laquelle ?

- Il y a bien une personne ayant justement une voix grave et douce qui aurait peut-être pu l'enlever.

-Oui, et qui ?

- Yuan. »

La jeune Elue de Sylvarant resta sans voix pendant au moins une minute, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Mais en même temps, elle réfléchissait.

Yuan.

Il est vrai que tout le monde dans le groupe avait remarqué que le chef des Renégats semblait avoir un faible pour Ella. Et que celle-ci semblait s'en agacer. Et ça s'était empiré après que Yuan ait tenté d'assassiner Thomas, sous prétexte qu'il devenait trop dangereux. Et ça, Ella ne l'avait pas supporté. La jeune fille avait voué une haine sans égal envers Yuan. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, leur rencontre finissait inexorablement en dispute violente, voire même en bagarre, dans le pire des cas. Et le voisin d'Ella affirmait avoir entendu Ella crier après quelqu'un, la nuit de son enlèvement. De plus, c'était bien le genre de Yuan de kidnapper quelqu'un comme cela…

« En effet, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est fort probable…mais l'ennui, c'est que nous n'avons aucune preuve.

-Peut-être, mais nous pourrions aller lui parler.

-Et pour Lloyd ?

-Nous n'avons rien Colette. Et puis, si c'est vraiment Yuan qui a kidnappé Ella, il est possible qu'il connaisse également l'identité de l'autre agresseur.

-Tu connais suffisamment Yuan pour savoir que ce n'est pas le genre de personne a tout dévoiler sur un plateau…

-C'est vrai, mais il ne coûte rien d'essayer. »

A ce moment là, Sheena et Préséa rentrèrent en trombe dans le manoir, les yeux brillants.

« Nous avons peut-être une idée sur l'identité du kidnappeur de Lloyd ! S'écria la ninja de Mizuho, l'air fébrile.

-Vraiment ? répondit Colette, pleine d'espoir.

-Nous avons-nous aussi une idée sur l'agresseur d'Ella, annonça Regal en se redressant.

-Qui ?

-Yuan. »

L'agitation qui animait Sheena et Préséa sembla alors augmenter, contrairement à ce que s'attendait le Duc Bryant.

« Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors les deux disparitions sont définitivement liées ! Déclara Sheena.

-Pourquoi ? Dites-nous ! Supplia la jeune Elue blonde en joignant les mains.

-Nous avons interrogé diverses personnes dans la rue, mais aucune n'avait vu Lloyd ou Ella la nuit de leurs disparitions. Alors que nous étions sur le point d'abandonner, une personne, un bourgeois d'une quarantaine d'années au moins, nous a abordé. Il disait que l'autre nuit, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il est passé devant l'auberge où Lloyd et Colette dormaient. Et il disait avoir aperçu, malgré l'obscurité, un homme de haute taille avec les cheveux en bataille qui sortait d'une petite ruelle pour se diriger vers l'auberge. Il en est absolument certain. Comme il s'agit d'un nouveau témoin important, nous l'avons escorté jusqu'à la milice royale afin qu'elle l'interroge plus en détail là-dessus.

-Un homme de haute taille…les cheveux en bataille… »répéta Régal, d'un ton pensif

Colette aussi réfléchissait. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Attendez…si c'est la personne à laquelle tout le monde pense, sachez que c'es impossible, vu qu'il est…

-…parti sur Derris-Kharlan, acheva Préséa, d'un air entendu.

-Kratos… »murmura l'aristocrate, surpris.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Chacun réfléchissait intensément à cette thèse. Si c'était vraiment Kratos qui avait enlevé Lloyd, comment avait-il fait pour revenir sur Terre ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il enlevé Lloyd ? C'était quasiment impossible que ce soit lui. Par contre, pour Yuan…

« Rien n'est à rejeter, c'est clair ? Nous devons prendre en compte chaque hypothèse et y réfléchir. Maintenant, je vais prévenir Zélos que nous allons voir Yuan. Nous devons l'interroger, pour être sûr. » Déclara le Duc Bryant, l'air grave.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Soudain, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Les quatre amis ne bougèrent pas, ne semblant ne pas avoir entendu les coups. Ce fut Sébastian qui alla ouvrir. Régal, Colette, Sheena et Préséa entendirent alors quelques murmures et quelques secondes après, deux nouvelles personnes pénètrent dans le salon.

« Professeur Raine ! Génis ! » S'exclama Colette avec joie.

Loin de Meltokio, à l'intérieur d'un vieux manoir reculé, une jeune fille terrorisée se terrait dans une pièce, n'osant pas émettre le moindre son. Elle se tenait toujours blottie dans un coin sombre, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

A la voir ainsi, on croirait apercevoir une enfant. Surtout dans l'expression de son visage.

« Je vous en prie, faites qu'il ne me trouve pas, je vous en prie… » Répétait inlassablement Ella, dans un demi-murmure.

La jeune femme entendit soudain un bruit, de l'autre côté de la porte. Son cœur davantage la chamade et elle retint son souffle, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Ella »

L'interpellée retint un cri de surprise et d'horreur. Il l'avait trouvé !

Car c'était bien la voix du chef des Renégats qui résonnait de juste derrière la porte. La poignée de celle-ci s'agita. La porte en bois ne s'ouvrit pas. Les meubles qui bloquaient l'entrée accomplissaient bien leur rôle. La poignée cessa de bouger. Mais Ella ne se détendit pas pour autant, bien au contraire.

« Je sais que tu es ici. J'ai repéré ton mana. »

_« Merde, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail… »_ Pensa la jeune fille en se mordant les lèvres.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la lucarne. Le soleil brillait toujours. Il devait être un peu plus de midi à présent. Ce n'était pas maintenant que le soleil irait se coucher. Elle était prise au piège.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour te libérer, mais sache que ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduira plus. »

_« Qu'est ce qui ne se reproduira plus au juste ? Ma fuite ? »_ songea ironiquement la Demi-Elfe, effrayée malgré tout.

« Ella, ouvre cette porte, je ne veux que ton bien… »

_«Oui c'est ça, et les Vampires prennent des bains de soleil… »_

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de répondre quoique ce soit. A vrai dire, elle ne désirait qu'une chose. Que Yuan lui fiche la paix pour de bon. La jeune fille maudit le jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Pourquoi était-elle arrivée à ce moment là ? Si elle s'était rendue au Mont Fooji quelques minutes plus tard, rien, sûrement, ne serait arrivé…

_**Mont Fooji, quelques mois plus tôt…**_

_**« Foutue montagne ! Mais faut dire aussi, quelle idée de s'être crashé la tronche au sommet du Mont Fooji ! » Pesta Ella, qui montait vers le sommet de la montagne, pour y rejoindre Lloyd et son groupe qui devaient normalement se trouver tout en haut. Ils devaient récupérer des ptéroplans à ce qui paraît.**_

_**« Bah je leur souhaite bon courage pour réparer leurs engins…surtout si les ptéros sont complètement éclatés contre des rochers… »**_

_**Ella venait de rencontrer le groupe de l'Elue, au pont de Tesséha'lla, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.**_

_**C'était une coïncidence.**_

_**Elle ne faisait que passer, l'air maussade, quand soudain, elle avait entendu des bruits de bagarre non loin d'elle. Alertée, la jeune fille s'était précipitée et avait alors contemplé avec surprise, plusieurs personnes qui se battaient avec trois soldats pontificaux.**_

_**« Houlà… »**_

_**La milice pontificale avait l'avantage de posséder de lourdes armures qui les protégeaient la plupart du temps des coups de leurs attaquants. Mais elles avaient aussi l'inconvénient de compliquer leurs gestes et leurs déplacements, ce qui fait qu'on avait souvent le temps de voir venir leurs attaques. Et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils étaient en train de perdre.**_

_**Un jeune homme aux vêtements rouge mit soudain un ennemi K.O. Le garde s'affaissa dans un grognement de douleur. Les deux autres gardes luttaient tant bien que mal contre un autre jeune homme aux cheveux roux doté d'une épée et d'un bouclier, Ella apprit plus tard qu'il s'agissait de l'Elu de Tesséha'lla, une petite fille aux couettes roses mais qui maniait une lourde hache sans beaucoup de difficultés apparentes et une jeune femme qui semblait être une ninja, à voir ses habits et sa façon de se mouvoir et de combattre.**_

_**Plus loin, se tenait une jeune fille blonde, le regard perdu dans le vide, qui avait l'air de ne pas remarquer ce qui se passait autour d'elle, et deux autres personnes, une femme et un enfant aux cheveux argentés qu'Ella identifia immédiatement comme étant des Demi-Elfes. Comme elle.**_

_**Sans savoir ce qui lui prenait, la jeune femme aux yeux mauves avait sorti son épée avant de se jeter dans la bataille, aux côtés de ceux qui combattaient les chevaliers pontificaux.**_

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, le combat était terminé et les corps des trois gardes gisaient par terre.**_

_**Le groupe de l'Elue lui avait alors demandé qui elle était avant de se présenter à leur tour, un peu évasivement au début, comme s'ils voulaient cacher quelque chose. Ella s'était alors approchée de Colette, dont le regard était toujours aussi vague.**_

_**La Demi-Elfe avait sursauté soudain, en reconnaissant là une odeur de mana qu'elle n'avait pas senti depuis longtemps :**_

_**« C'est un Ange ?! »**_

_**D'abord très surprise qu'elle connaisse l'existence des Anges, le groupe de Lloyd lui avait demandé des explications qu'elle avait fourni avec un minimum de détails, n'étant pas prête à raconter toute sa vie, surtout à des personnes qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer.**_

_**Malgré tout et à son grand étonnement, Lloyd et ses amis lui avaient demandé de se joindre à eux, sans qu'elle n'en sache vraiment la raison. La jeune femme avait hésité avant de dire qu'elle avait encore quelques petites choses à faire dans les parages. Mais qu'elle pouvait les rejoindre plus tard.**_

_**Lloyd lui avait répondu qu'ils pourraient se retrouver au sommet du Mont Fooji, car leurs ptéroplans s'étaient crashé sur des rochers. Et Zélos affirmait savoir comment les réparer.**_

_**Ella avait hoché la tête avant de partir.**_

_**Et la voilà à présent en train de gravir les chemins en zigzag qui serpentaient vers le haut du Mont.**_

_**« **_**Me demande si c'était une bonne idée d'accepter leur offre…surtout que je sais pas trop pourquoi ils m'ont proposé de les accompagner…parce que je savais quelques trucs sur les Anges peut-être…**_** » Pensa t-elle.**_

_**Elle massacra plusieurs monstres qui étaient soudainement apparus là, alors que Tesséha'lla était pourtant prospère !**_

_**Bizarre de chez bizarre.**_

_**Enfin, elle arriva au sommet de la montagne. Là, elle avait une jolie vue sur la Tour du Salut et… sur plusieurs types habillés bizarrement et qui semblaient retenir Lloyd et ses amis prisonniers dans une cage transparente de couleur orange.**_

_**« C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? » murmura t-elle avant d'aller se cacher derrière un gros rocher pour pouvoir observer toute la scène sans être vue.**_

_**« Toi, récupère les ptéroplans ! »**_

_**Ella regarda l'homme qui venait de parler et qui avait l'air d'être le chef de ces types étranges.**_

_**Il avait les cheveux bleus et un regard vert clair à la fois calme et conquérant. Surtout en ce moment. La jeune Demi-Elfe grimaça avant de reporter son attention sur Lloyd et son groupe, prisonniers à l'intérieur du dôme orangé. Elle aperçut également Colette, qui, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, se tenait en dehors de la prison transparente. **_

_**« Cette fois tu es à ma merci Lloyd ! continua le chef.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Ragea l'interpellé.**_

_**Soudain, à l'étonnement général, une femme habillée d'une tenue plutôt provoquante, ayant les cheveux verts et qui avançait en lévitant grâce à une drôle de machine de couleur dorée, apparut non loin du petit groupe. Elle s'approcha en disant, d'une vois doucereuse :**_

_**« Ho, Seigneur Yuan, quelle surprise de vous voir ici…d'ailleurs que faites-vous ?**_

_**« **_**Ca ma vieille, c'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir… **_**»pensa Ella sans cesser de regarder la scène.**_

_**-Je pourrais te poser la même question Pronyma, répliqua le dénommé Yuan.**_

_**-Je suis ici sur l'ordre du Seigneur Yggdrassill pour récupérer l'Elue de Sylvarant. Cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?**_

_**-Très bien, mais en échange je demande à garder ses compagnons.**_

_**-Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre à leur sujet. Faites-en ce que bon vous semble… »**_

_**Là, Ella était soufflée. L'Elue de Sylvarant, le monde en déclin ? Le Seigneur Yggdrassill ? D'ailleurs ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait plus quoi. Et pourquoi ce Yuan voulait-il garder le groupe ?**_

_**La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions, Pronyma venait de s'approcher de Colette.**_

_**« Mais quel est donc ce misérable serti-clé ? Il ne sert à rien, il faut l'enlever ! » Dit la femme, en tendant la main vers le cou de la jeune fille blonde.**_

_**A l'étonnement général, cette dernière s'écria en se reculant :**_

_**« N…non ! C'est un cadeau de Lloyd ! »**_

_**Alors là, les événements incroyables continuaient de s'enchaîner. Et Ella était de plus en plus surprise et intriguée.**_

_**« Colette, c'est bien toi ? Dit Lloyd, qui semblait ne pas y croire.**_

_**-Lloyd ? Les amis ? Mais que faites-vous tous de ce truc ? Demanda Colette, en se tournant vers eux, l'air étonnée.**_

_**-C'est impossible ! Ce ridicule serti-clé ne peut pas lui rendre son âme ! S'exclama Yuan, contrarié.**_

_**-Peu importe ! trancha l'envoyée d'Yggdrassill en s'avançant vers l'Elue de Sylvarant, viens avec moi toi !**_

_**-Ne m'approchez pas ! »**_

_**Colette sortit ses chakrams pour se protéger, mais dans son mouvement, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur la machine qui retenait Lloyd et ses amis prisonniers.**_

_**« Woops, je crois que je l'ai cassé…fit la blonde, d'un air gêné.**_

_**-Colette ! Comment tu te sens ? S'exclama son meilleur ami, en se précipitant vers elle, libéré de sa prison.**_

_**-Lloyd ! Je te remercie pour ton cadeau ! Il m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Hélas, à ce moment là, je ne pouvais pas te le dire…**_

_**-Attention ! S'écria Génis en apercevant Pronyma qui revenait vers eux et semblait très en colère.**_

_**« Cela ne se passera pas comme ça ! »**_

_**Le groupe sortit ses armes et Ella choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée en scène.**_

_**Elle s'avança tranquillement vers les protagonistes, l'air détachée.**_

_**« Salut ! Mon invitation officielle à dû se perdre en route mais ce n'ai pas grave. Je me tape l'incruste !**_

_**-Ella ?! Firent le groupe des deux Elus, étonnés de la voir là. **_

_**La jeune fille se sentit vexée.**_

_**-Super, sympa, vous me donnez un rendez-vous et vous m'oubliez ? Vous croyez sincèrement que je n'allais pas venir ?! En plus si vous m'aviez dit qu'il risquait d'y avoir de la baston, je vous aurais suivie tout de suite ! J'arrive juste à temps on dirait d'ailleurs (*w*)**_

_**-Mais qui es-tu toi ? interrogea Pronyma les traits déformés par la rage.**_

_**- Je suis la comtesse Ella de la Petite Théière d'Aluminium, si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est normal, car ça n'existe pas…**_

_**-Tu es leur alliée ?!**_

_**-Nan, je suis la pom pom girl… »**_

_**Sa réplique fut ponctuée par un grand silence.**_

_**« Bah oui j'suis une alliée c'te question ! Alors, on se bat ou pas ?**_

_**-Ella, reste en dehors de ça ! L'enjoignit Lloyd, ses épées brandies vers Pronyma.**_

_**-Lloyd, j'en ai entendu suffisamment assez pour partir maintenant en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien capté ! L'Elue de Sylvarant, le Seigneur Yggdrassill, cette histoire de serti-clé qui rend son âme à Colette…si je pars, je risque de le regretter !**_

_**-Tu le regretteras tout aussi bien si tu restes. »**_

_**La jeune Demi-Elfe se tourna vers Yuan.**_

_**« Et je sais également que vous, vous n'avez pas l'air très net non plus… »**_

« _On a fini par se battre contre Pronyma pour ensuite la vaincre, Kratos est arrivé et nous avons découvert que Yuan était lui aussi un Ange…je me rappelle que je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait à l'époque…normal._ » Continua Ella dans sa tête, les yeux mi-clos.

De l'autre côté de la porte, c'était de nouveau le silence. Yuan avait-il compris qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui ouvrir ? S'il en doutait, c'est qu'il était bien bête…

« Ella, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte tout de suite, je le ferais, mais avec mes propres moyens… » avertit le Séraphin, d'un ton menaçant.

La jeune fille se redressa aussitôt avant de courir vers la porte devant laquelle tous les meubles disposés à la va vite par ses soins se tenaient, bloquant l'entrée. Mais au lieu de l'ouvrir, Ella se plaça à son tour devant la table et les autres objets lourds, afin d'aider à mieux bloquer l'entrée. Il y eut un autre silence. Puis soudain, Ella faillit se retrouver projetée en avant sous la violence du choc. Avec une incroyable violence, le Vampire tentait d'enfoncer la porte, faisant bouger les meubles lourds et les autres objets qui se tenaient dessus. La jeune femme se stabilisa avant de s'appuyer de toutes ses forces contre les meubles, prête à encaisser le prochain coup qui ne tarda pas à venir. La porte gémit et se fissura par endroit tandis que la table et les armoires se reculaient petit à petit de l'entrée. Même les forces d'Ella ne suffisaient pas à aider à maintenir la pièce fermée. D'ici quelques minutes, elle ne pourrait plus lutter.

« Bordeeeeel… »

Soudain, il n'y eut plus rien. La Demi-Elfe, les traits crispés en l'attente d'un autre coup ouvrit prudemment les yeux, le souffle court. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles il ne se passa rien. Ella commit la redoutable erreur de baisser sa garde. Juste un peu. Mais cela lui fut fatal.

Un autre coup, encore plus violent que les précédents fit exploser la porte, s'éparpiller les meubles et envoya Ella bouler contre un mur qu'elle se prit de face, se cognant le front très fort, avant de tomber à terre, complètement sonnée. Par chance, dans son élan, elle était parvenue à éviter le carré de lumière…

La jeune fille sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa tempe et de sa joue. Elle s'était sûrement ouverte en se cognant. Elle se redressa, faisant face à Yuan qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, évitant soigneusement de s'approcher du carré de lumière lumineux que diffusait le soleil à travers la lucarne.

« Nous avons plusieurs choses à régler toi et moi…susurra le Séraphin en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

-Tellement qu'on risque d'y passer tout l'après-midi… » répliqua Ella d'un ton féroce, essayant de masquer sa peur.

Les traits du Vampire étaient durs. Il semblait très en colère mais se maîtrisait parfaitement.

Il se rapprochait d'Ella lentement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper.

La jeune Demi-Elfe était contrainte de reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée contre le mur. Elle jeta un regard fébrile vers la sortie autour de laquelle des débris de porte étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Elle n'aurait jamais le temps de l'atteindre.

« Je t'en prie, laisse moi… » gémit Ella, faisant tomber le masque et dévoilant ainsi l'expression terrifiée de son visage.

Mais cela ne sembla pas attendrir Yuan le moins du monde. Arrivé près d'elle, il lui saisit la gorge avec brusquerie avant de commencer à serrer. La jeune fille suffoqua, essayant désespérément de happer de l'air, ses mains cramponnées au poignet de l'homme.

« Arr…ête… »

Il plaqua violement la jeune femme brune contre le mur, desserrant légèrement sa prise, lui permettant de pouvoir respirer. Le Vampire la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Ella se débattit, mais Yuan avait une poigne de fer. Impossible de lui faire lâcher prise. Obligée de le regarder dans les yeux, elle sentit une étrange torpeur l'envahir et ses pensées lui échappèrent comme un filet d'eau entre les doigts. La jeune femme cessa bientôt de lutter.

Yuan rapprocha son visage du sien, toujours sans la quitter des yeux. Un sourire vint lentement étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'assurait que la jeune fille était bien sous son contrôle.

« Ella, ma belle Ella… »murmura t-il.

Celle-ci ne réagit pas, le regard perdu dans le vide. Sa respiration était devenue profonde et régulière, comme si elle dormait.

Le Séraphin passa alors un bras autour de la taille de la Demi-Elfe, l'attirant à lui.

« Embrasse moi » Fit-il en posant les lèvres sur les siennes.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, bien que ce ne fût pas vraiment elle, Ella lui obéit.

Le temps filait vraiment trop lentement. Lloyd s'ennuyait à mourir. Il aurait bien aimé savoir quelle heure il était, seulement, il n'y avait rien pour indiquer cela ici…

Kratos n'avait pas bougé de devant l'entrée de la cabane et son expression n'avait pas non plus changée. Elle était toujours aussi impassible. Mais comment faisait-il pour ne pas montrer son ennui ? Car il devait s'ennuyer après tout, vu qu'ici il n'y avait rien à faire.

L'épéiste soupira pour la énième fois, les yeux fermés. Il avait eu le temps d'élaborer un plan pour s'évader ce soir. Il repassa toutes les étapes dans sa tête, les étudiant soigneusement afin de corriger un détail qui pourrait s'avérer important pour la suite.

_« Si tout se passe comme je veux, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes… »_

Bien sûr, il avait prit soin de ne pas sous-estimer son père pour cela. Sous-estimer quelqu'un était la pire chose à faire. Surtout une personne comme Kratos. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que tout fonctionne bien.

« Lloyd… »

L'interpellé sursauta en entendant une nouvelle fois son nom prononcé par la voix grave de son père. Apparemment, ce dernier désirait lui demander quelque chose d'important…

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda le jeune homme, méfiant.

-Pourquoi cela t'ennuie t-il tellement de rester vivre éternellement à mes côtés ? »

Le regard de Lloyd s'assombrit et il planta son regard dans celui du Séraphin.

« La vie éternelle ne m'intéresse pas. Je sais que beaucoup de gens donnerait cher pour vivre indéfiniment, mais moi…de plus, la perspective de vivre avec toi ne me déplait pas tellement, mais dans ces circonstances, cela me contrarie énormément…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'être un Vampire, c'est-à-dire devoir vivre la nuit la majorité du temps, boire du sang pour survivre et craindre sans arrêt le soleil n'est pas une chose dont on peut se réjouir ! Et puis toi…tu as changé…tu n'es plus le même qu'avant… »

Kratos ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer Lloyd d'un regard pensif. Ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés.

« En quoi suis-je devenu différent ? »

Son fils ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Ton attitude reste toujours la même, toujours froide et distante…mais ta façon de penser et de percevoir les choses, elles, ont énormément changé. Et si tu me poses la question, cela signifie que tu n'avais même pas remarqué ce changement…et je suis persuadé que c'est dû à ta nouvelle condition de Vampire…ça doit être grave…et sûrement que moi aussi je vais changer, et devenir mauvais… »

Il sentit soudainement une main le saisir par l'encolure de sa chemise et il fut brutalement plaqué au sol. Il sentit également un poids sur son ventre qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement et ses mains furent fermement emprisonnées au dessus de sa tête par une poigne de fer. L'épéiste rouvrit les yeux, à moitié sonné. Son regard rencontra celui du Séraphin au dessus de lui, qui le fixait avec une colère froide et sévère.

_« Mais a-t-il bougé ?! »_ Se demanda Lloyd, ébahi.

Il essaya de se libérer mais ce fut chose impossible.

« Nous ne sommes pas mauvais, Lloyd. Si nous agissons de la sorte avec Ella et toi, c'est pour éviter que vous n'agissiez n'importe comment ! Nous sommes sévère avec vous car vous vous montrez particulièrement rebelles et retors. Au bout d'un moment, nous sommes bien obligé de prendre des mesures puisque vous refusez d'écouter quoique ce soit !

-C'est plutôt vous qui ne voulait pas écouter ce nous avons à dire ! Vous dites agir pour notre bien, mais vous nous maintenez enfermés à l'intérieur d'un vieux manoir désaffecté sans possibilité de faire quoique ce soit, et vous refusez catégoriquement de nous laisser partir ! Si vous voulez vraiment notre bien, alors laissez-nous agir à notre guise !

-Si nous vous laissons pas ces libertés c'est justement parce que vous n'êtes pas prêts à affronter le dehors pour le moment ! Vois comme tout à l'heure par exemple ! Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est car tu n'aurais pas trouvé d'endroit où t'abriter du soleil !

-Probablement que si, mais comme je me savais poursuivi, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! »

Le silence s'installa subitement dans la vieille cabane.

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard, refusant de baisser le regard devant l'autre.

Lentement, un sourire vint étirer les lèvres du Vampire. Un sourire étrangement beau malgré sa froideur…

« Tu as sûrement raison… »

Lloyd retint son souffle.

« Concernant le fait que nous devenions mauvais… »

Le jeune homme tressaillit. Il n'aimait pas la lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard de son père. Celui-ci se pencha un peu plus vers son fils pour le regarder bien droit dans les yeux :

« Mais s'il n'y avait pas cela, ça mettrait moins de piquant à la situation dans laquelle nous sommes tous… »

Le jeune héros cligna des cils, sidéré. Etait- ce vraiment Kratos qui venait de dire ça ? Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas du tout…il avait donc raison sur toute la ligne. Etre Vampire rendait mauvais…et Yuan et Kratos étaient donc mauvais…

Ella et lui n'étaient pas dans la misère…

Kratos libéra son fils avant d'aller regagner sa place devant la porte de la cabane, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lloyd se releva, encore choqué.

Il allait falloir se montrer extrêmement prudent désormais…

_A suivre…_

Ella : Mais c'est pas vrai !

Lloyd : T.T

Kratos : u_u

Yuan : ^3^

Akina : TwT

Ella : Pourquoi, mais pourquoi l'as-tu laissé entrer ?! Tu avais dit que tu serais gentille dans ce chapitre ! è_é

Akina : Bah c'est le cas, Yuyu ne t'a pas fait bobo que je sache =3 (la bosse elle compte pas, c'était pas volontaire de sa part)

Yuan : Naaan, j'ai été gentil ^w^

Ella : _

Lloyd : Par contre, maintenant c'est à mon tour d'avoir les chocottes…

Kratos : Cette attitude ne me ressemble vraiment pas u_u''''

Akina : Bien évidement, je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais l'attitude de pratiquement tous les persos de ToS n'est pas la même que dans le jeu ! Yuan n'est pas un pervers obsédé, Colette n'est pas une pigneuse, Lloyd n'est pas intelligent…

Lloyd : Hé ! è_é

Akina : Enfin voilà quoi !

Kratos : J'avoue, tu n'as pas tort…

Ella : pour une fois.

Yuan : Alalala, il me tarde de voir la suite ! *w*

Ella : Je sens qu'il va vraiment se prendre la baffe du siècle lui…

Akina : Allez courage ! ^w^

**Je remercie Ludovikka et particulièrement Lucky pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

7

**La Nuit des Vampires :**

**Chapitre 14 :**

Ella suffoquait. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle voyait ce qui se passait à travers un brouillard trouble, incapable de contrôler ses émotions et ses gestes. Tous ses sens semblaient lui faire défaut, sauf un. Le toucher. Aussi sentait-elle très bien les lèvres de Yuan sur les siennes tandis que ses mains parcouraient son corps, à la fois caressantes et sensuelles. La jeune fille n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant passionnément elle aussi.

Non…elle avait l'impression de voguer en plein rêve. Ou en plein cauchemar, selon les points de vu. Elle voulut articuler quelque chose, mais Yuan ne lui en laissa pas le temps, emprisonnant sa bouche avec la sienne. La jeune femme se sentit doucement basculée vers l'arrière, et bientôt, elle se retrouva allongée sur le sol dur de la pièce où elle s'était réfugiée, Yuan au dessus d'elle. Ella avait vraiment le sentiment de se perdre dans un tunnel de sensations désordonnées. Ses pensées, qu'elle ne contrôlait plus, sa vie, qui ne lui appartenait plus et qui ne lui avait sûrement jamais appartenu, son cœur qui confondait deux sentiments importants…comment ne pas perdre pied avec tout ça ?

Les lèvres du Vampire descendaient à présent vers sa gorge, l'embrassant amoureusement. Le cœur d'Ella s'emballait. La jeune fille se surprit à aimer cela. Elle aimait se retrouver dans les bras…de son pire ennemi ! Devenait-elle folle ?

Durant quelques secondes, Ella revint à elle, mais aussitôt, les lèvres palpitantes du Séraphin revinrent s'emparer des siennes, la replongeant dans l'état comateux dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent. C'était si agréable…pourquoi lutter ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement se laisser aller ? Après tout, elle adorait cela. Elle aimait cela, mais refusait de se l'avouer, car elle était aveuglée par la haine qu'elle vouait à Yuan. De la haine qui cachait en réalité en sentiment noble et pur : l'Amour.

Elle aimait Yuan. Elle l'avait toujours aimé. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais voulu s'abandonner à ce sentiment, de peur de perdre de vu son but le plus cher qui était de retrouver son frère. Elle avait également peur de ne plus pouvoir être maîtresse d'elle-même, comme en ce moment. Et enfin, elle avait peur d'être blessée.

Ella ne voulait pas souffrir. Elle ne voulait pas être une fleur que l'on veuille posséder pour sa beauté et ensuite être jetée comme un vulgaire déchet une fois que l'on s'en est lassé.

Elle ne voulait pas être trompée.

Elle ne voulait donc pas s'abandonner.

De toute ses forces, elle avait haï Yuan, cherchant le moindre prétexte pour le détester encore plus. Quand il avait tenté d'assassiner son frère, la haine d'Ella avait enflée et elle avait cru avoir chassé l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour le chef des Renégats à jamais. Mais elle s'était rendue compte au fil du temps qu'il n'en était rien. Elle continuait de l'aimer. Et elle le haïssait parce qu'elle l'aimait. C'était vraiment étrange n'est ce pas ?

Le Séraphin continuait d'embrasser la jeune fille, sans se rendre compte de son combat intérieur, ses mains lui caressant le ventre qui se couvrit de chair de poule tandis qu'Ella était parcouru de frissons. De plaisir.

Il entendit Ella pousser un soupir d'aise et il sourit en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. La jeune fille était encore hésitante, il le sentait, et l'Ange se mit au devoir de la rassurer.

Yuan avait aimé Ella la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, au Mont Fooji. Au premier abord, il l'avait trouvé à la fois bizarre et intrigante. Après quoi il n'avait cessé de penser à elle, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait. En même temps il devenait nostalgique. Pourquoi ne cessait- il pas de penser à cette fille ? Il ne comprenait pas. Puis il l'avait revu à la base des Renégats de Flanoir, et là, il avait enfin compris. Yuan était tombé amoureux d'Ella. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Plus tard, il avait su que c'était sûrement parce qu'elle lui rappelait Martel, avec sa fraîcheur, sa forte volonté de vivre et son enthousiasme. Et sa beauté.

Mais l'aimait-il seulement parce qu'elle lui rappelait la femme qu'il avait aimé et qui était morte sous ses yeux ? Non…pas seulement. Ella avait des qualités, et des défauts, bien à elle et qui l'avaient tout de même séduit. Comme son tempérament dynamique qui lui disait souvent de foncer dans le tas et de réfléchir après. Et son humour. Et sa répartie qui faisait souvent mouche.

Bien sûr, le Séraphin s'en était voulu d'être tombé amoureux de cette fille. Il avait le sentiment de trahir Martel. Il l'avait déjà trahi en perdant l'anneau qui les unissait autrefois…

Puis Yuan s'était dit que Martel n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se lamente toute sa vie sur son sort. Elle aurait voulu qu'il se reconstruise et refasse sa vie. Qu'il soit heureux. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre cela.

Et à partir de ce moment là, il n'avait plus caché son amour pour Ella. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs semblé paniquée en constatant cela. Elle évitait Yuan autant que possible, se défilait en sa présence et quand elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui parler, elle devenait agressive. L'Ange n'avait d'abord pas compris son attitude. Puis il s'était rendu compte qu'Ella essayait de cacher son amour derrière un masque de haine et d'indifférence. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi se forçait-elle à le haïr ? De quoi avait-elle peur ?

Yuan avait tenté de lui parler, de la raisonner, mais la jeune fille ne voulait rien entendre.

Il l'avait laissé tranquille alors, pensant que cela lui passerait, mais il n'en était rien. Ella était toujours aussi butée. Lassé de devoir sans cesse utiliser la méthode douce, le Séraphin avait opté ensuite pour la manière forte. Sans savoir qu'il ferait pire que mieux. Il lui avait fait du mal, mais involontairement, et Ella s'était davantage éloignée de lui. Que pouvait-il faire pour lui ouvrir les yeux ? Il ne trouvait pas de solution. Puis tout avait changé quand son cristal du Cruxis s'était mis à évoluer. Au début, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'était soudain mis à craindre certaines choses, tels que les objets religieux et il supportait difficilement la lumière du soleil. Il avait l'impression que sa peau lui brûlait à ce contact. Et puis Yuan avait commencé à aimer le goût du sang. Il s'était rendu compte que c'était ce qui l'aidait à survivre un peu mieux. Quelle n'avait été sa surprise lorsqu'un jour, Kratos lui expliqua qui lui arrivait la même chose ! Les deux Anges avaient fait des recherches sur ces symptômes et finalement, il avait découvert la cause de leur changement et cela portait un nom : Vampire.

Ils avaient également découvert que c'était les cristaux du Cruxis qui était à l'origine de cette transformation. Mais ils ne savaient toujours pas quelle en était la cause.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Yuan avait découvert que les Vampires, en plus de vivre éternellement, avaient la possibilité de contaminer leurs proies en buvant le sang de ces dernières jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient au seuil de la mort et ensuite leur faire boire quelques gouttes de leur propre sang.

Le Séraphin avait aussitôt pensé à Ella. Si la jeune fille vivait éternellement à ses côtés, ayant tout le temps devant elle, elle pourrait ouvrir son cœur et l'aimer…

Sa décision avait alors était prise : il ferait d'Ella un Vampire, comme lui.

Et son choix s'était d'autant plus renforcé quand il avait appris que la jeune femme avait conclut un pacte avec un Démon étant plus jeune, et qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre.

Kratos de son côté, avait aussi décidé de convertir son fils, Lloyd. Il désirait plus que tout rattraper les quatorze années perdues à cause des Désians, et donc du Cruxis. Seulement, il devait aussi se rendre sur Derris-Kharlan afin d'envoyer toutes les exsphères dans l'espace. Ce qu'il finit par faire, mais avant que Derris-Kharlan ne fut trop éloignée du monde réunifié, Kratos était parvenu, grâce à un puissant moyen de téléportation, à revenir sur terre où il avait passé les trois derniers mois à préparer le vieux manoir pour la venue de Lloyd et d'Ella en compagnie de Yuan.

Ils avaient fini par atteindre leur but. Lloyd et Ella leur appartenaient désormais. Mais ces derniers s'étaient montrés beaucoup plus retors que prévu, et il avait fallu employer la manière forte.

Seulement, même avec cela, l'attitude d'Ella ne variait pas d'un iota. La jeune femme le haïssait toujours.

Mais maintenant…

La jeune fille était sous son contrôle. Et ainsi, il réussissait enfin à lui faire dévoiler les vrais sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

Yuan ne parvenait plus à étancher sa soif d'embrasser. Ses mains erraient à présent fébrilement sur le corps de sa compagne qui l'embrassait passionnément, serrée contre lui.

« Ella, ma douce Ella… »murmurait le Vampire en lui mordillant les lèvres, que la jeune fille s'empressa d'entrouvrir pour approfondir la baiser.

Mais que faisait-elle ?! Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller ! Elle ne devait pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions ! Il fallait qu'elle reste maître d'elle-même, qu'elle ai au moins l'illusion de contrôler toujours sa vie. Et ce n'était pas en agissant ainsi, en tombant dans les bras de son ennemi qu'elle réussirait ! Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse de toute urgence !

La jeune femme lutta pour revenir à la surface de sa conscience. Elle se battit, se débattit pour enfin réussir à crever la bulle de brume qui retenait son esprit.

Tout redevint clair alors. Elle prit mieux conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ella tendit son bras droit vers la sortie, tâtonnant le sol, semblant chercher quelque chose. Quand enfin elle trouva, elle l'attrapa et frappa un grand coup. Yuan se décolla d'elle en poussa un cri de douleur. Dans son dos, un gros morceau de la porte de bois était planté, laissant couler du sang sur ses habits. La Demi-Elfe roula sur le côté avant de se redresser sur les genoux, regardant le Séraphin d'un air féroce.

« Œil pour œil, dent pour dent » prononça t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Le Vampire grogna, essayant de l'attraper mais Ella se déroba afin de s'enfuir par la sortie en criant :

« Hasta la vista baby ! »

La jeune fille reprit son chemin en sens inverse, revenant dans le couloir où se trouvait sa chambre, située non loin de l'escalier principal. Elle dévala les marches quatre à quatre avant de se précipiter dans le salon, cherchant quelque chose de précis. Tout prêt de la cheminée, un vieux portemanteau se tenait là. Suspendu à plusieurs de ses crochets, il y avait des vestes et des capes d'hommes, attendant d'être mises. La Demi-Elfe s'empara de la plus grande cape avant de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'accro ou d'autre petites choses de ce genre. Il n'y en avait pas, heureusement. Elle enfila la cape, qui était de couleur noire, sur ses épaules et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête. Elle attrapa aussi une paire de gants de cuir de la même couleur que la cape qu'elle enfila fébrilement. La jeune fille vérifia une dernière fois qu'aucune parcelle de sa peau ne soit exposée avant de se diriger vers l'une des fenêtres du salon, cachée par un rideau. Elle écarta celui-ci d'un geste vif. La lumière du soleil la frappa brusquement, mais grâce à sa cape, elle ne fut pas brûlée. Mais elle eut mal quand même.

Ella tendit la main vers la poignée de la fenêtre et la tira d'un coup sec. Les volets s'ouvrirent à son plus grand soulagement. La jeune femme enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre, en veillant toujours à être bien couverte par le tissu noir, avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe en direction de la forêt, bien déterminée à ne plus se laisser attraper cette fois ci.

« Professeur Raine ! Génis ! » s'exclama Colette, avec joie.

Les deux interpellées lui sourirent, quoique un peu tristement. La disparition de deux de leurs amis semblait beaucoup les affecter, eux aussi. Leurs traits étaient un peu fatigués, signe que leur voyage n'avait pas vraiment dû être de tout repos.

« Désolés de venir ici en retard, mais nous étions aux environs de Palmacosta quand nous avons reçu le message de Colette…le temps de prendre un bateau et de nous rendre jusqu'à Meltokio…fit Génis d'un air un peu gêné.

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes contents que vous soyez là, répondit Regal avec un sourire.

-Zélos n'est pas ici ? Demanda Raine, un peu étonnée.

-Non, il est parti superviser l'enquête de la disparition de Lloyd et d'Ella.

-En parlant de ça, quand est-il ?

-Nous avons malheureusement peu d'indices et de témoins…mais nous avons réfléchi à plusieurs choses qui pourraient peut-être nous aider… » déclara Sheena.

Elle laissa Regal et Colette raconter toute l'histoire, ainsi que leurs suppositions.

A la fin, Raine, comme Génis, semblait pensif.

« Vous pensez donc que Yuan pourrait y être pour quelque chose ?

-Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas la dédaigner…confirma Regal.

-Certes, mais en ce qui concerne Kratos…

-Je sais. C'est l'hypothèse la plus improbable pour l'instant. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, rien n'est à rejeter.

-Oui. Mais je ne sais pas…toute cette histoire semble un peu tirée par les cheveux, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Peut-être, mais même si tout ceci est bizarre, nous ne devons pas abandonner ! Il s'agit après de Lloyd et d'Ella, nos amis ! s'exclama Colette, les mains jointes.

-Elle a raison Raine. Nous devons faire de notre mieux, pour le bien de Lloyd et d'Ella. Intervint Génis, en regardant sa sœur.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que nous ne ferons rien. Mais c'est entendu, allons-y ! »

Les six compagnons sortirent du manoir de Zélos, afin d'aller retrouver celui-ci. Ils se rendirent d'abord à la maison d'Ella, qui était la plus proche. Arrivés là-bas, on leur dit que l'ex Elu de Tesséha'lla se trouvait à l'auberge de la disparition de Lloyd, en compagnie du nouveau témoin trouvé par Sheena et Préséa. Les héros se jetèrent un regard entendu avant de prendre la direction de l'hôtel.

Sur place, ils trouvèrent effectivement Zélos, en compagnie de plusieurs soldats, en train de discuter avec un autre homme âgé d'environ quarante ans et vêtu d'habits assez coûteux et luxueux. Les six amis se rapprochèrent, et purent bientôt distinguer les paroles de la conversation :

« Quel heure était-il au moins, quand vous avez aperçu cet homme ? » Demandait Zélos, en fixant le bourgeois d'un air sérieux et grave.

-Un petit plus de minuit, je pense. Oui, sûrement, car je me souviens parfaitement avoir entendu l'horloge de l'église de Martel sonner les douze coups de minuit, répondait le bourgeois.

-Vous êtes donc passé devant l'auberge pour rentrer chez vous, et c'est à ce moment là que vous dites avoir aperçu un homme de grande taille avec les cheveux en bataille se diriger vers l'hôtel ?

-Tout à fait.

-Vous n'avez pas de descriptions plus précises ?

-Je regrette, mais il faisait trop sombre ce soir là, je n'ai pu que distinguer la silhouette de la personne…

-Bien, très bien. Je vous laisse entre les mains de mes hommes, ils vont vous poser d'autres questions. Si vous voulez bien m'expliquer, je dois voir quelque chose… »Fit Zélos, en remarquant ses compagnons, situés à quelques mètres de lui.

Il laissa là le témoin pour s'avancer vers eux. Il sourit en apercevant Génis et Raine et leur souhaita la bienvenue.

« Vous désirez quelque chose ? s'enquit le rouquin en dévisageant tour à tour ses amis.

-En fait, nous voulions juste te prévenir. Nous nous rendons dans l'une des bases Renégates. Nous désirions parler à Yuan…expliqua Génis.

-Parler à Yuan ? Mais pourquoi donc ? »

Le groupe lui expliqua alors leurs hypothèses, l'implication éventuelle du chef des Renégats dans ces enlèvements.

« J'avoue que c'est peut-être possible, mais que feriez-vous s'il dit qu'il n'y est pour rien, ou pire, qu'il refuse de vous donnez des explications si c'est bel et bien lui ?

-Alors nous aviserons. » Trancha Regal.

Zélos hocha la tête, pourtant l'air peu convaincu, avant d'ajouter :

« J'aurais bien voulu vous accompagner, seulement, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire ici…je compte donc sur vous.

-Pas de problème. Nous ferons de notre mieux ! » Assura Colette, l'air toujours aussi déterminée.

Les autres acquiescèrent afin de se diriger vers la sortie de Meltokio, sous le regard un peu inquiet de Zélos. Celui-ci soupira en secouant la tête, et leva son regard vers le ciel bleu et sans nuages de l'été.

« Lloyd…Ella…où êtes-vous ? » murmura t-il.

_« S'ils le pouvaient, ils te le diraient, sois en certain Elu… »_

Tahlheim observait l'avancement de l'enquête des amis des deux prisonniers, sans jamais intervenir une seule fois. Il était satisfait, ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Quelque chose dans l'air l'alerta subitement.

_« Ella… »_

Elle venait de s'enfuir. En plein jour. C'était risqué, mais bien joué.

_« Où comptes-tu aller maintenant ? »_

_à suivre…_

Ella : MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! 8D

Akina : …

Kratos : -_-

Lloyd : =X

Yuan : Bobo T_T

Ella : dans ta gueule ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! 8D

Akina : Bon, elle m'en veut pas trop on dirait, parce que j'étais à deux doigts de la faire coucher avec Yuyu…

Ella : What ? TwT *sort ses couteaux de cuisine*

Akina : Merde…


	15. Chapter 15

4

**La Nuit des Vampires**

**Chapitre 15**

Avec un grognement de douleur, Yuan retira le morceau de bois qu'Ella avait enfoncé dans son dos. Il haleta. Sa blessure se mit à saigner plus fort, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ce n'est pas ce genre de blessure qui pourrait le mettre K.O. Elle guérirai, et plus vite qu'on ne le pense…

L'Ange retira sa cape, pour éviter que le sang ne la tâche davantage et se redressa. Il grimaça un peu à cause de la souffrance dû à sa blessure et se dirigea à pas lent vers la sortie de la pièce. Un rictus vint soudainement déformer ses traits, tandis qu'il murmurait, comme si la jeune fille pouvait l'entendre alors qu'elle était partie depuis un moment :

« C'était bien joué ma belle, mais sache que où que tu sois, je te retrouverais. Je te suivrai à la trace… »

Une nouvelle onde de douleur l'obligea à s'appuyer contre un mur. Il pesta.

Il finit par s'engager dans le couloir d'un pas lourd et traînant. Ella lui avait plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêterait.

Dès cette nuit, il partirait à la recherche de la Demi-Elfe. Le Séraphin était sûr qu'il finirait par la retrouver, tôt ou tard. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

« Et le temps, ce n'est pas ce qu'il me manque… » souffla t-il en continuant d'avancer.

Malgré tout, il devrait sûrement faire vite. A quelques kilomètres d'ici, en réalité, se trouvait un petit village de paysans qui vivaient de leurs récoltes, un peu à l'écart du monde. Il devait empêcher Ella de les trouver pour leur demander de l'aide ou l'emmener à Meltokio ou dans une grande ville quelconque. Si elle prévenait ses amis, pratiquement tout serait fichu en l'air. Et ça, il ne pouvait le permettre.

Yuan s'adossa un instant à un mur pour reprendre son souffle.

« Kratos, dépêche toi de rentrer… » grogna t-il, les dents serrés.

Kratos était toujours campé devant la porte de la cabane dans laquelle Lloyd et lui s'étaient réfugiés, afin de se protéger du soleil. Le temps n'avançait pas vite, et tous deux s'ennuyaient à mourir, bien que, contrairement à son fils, Kratos n'en montrait rien. Il devait être un peu plus de treize heures maintenant, mais le Séraphin n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Et comme c'était l'été, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que le soleil se couche avant…vingt et une heure. Ils avaient donc encore beaucoup de temps à attendre.

Le Vampire jeta un coup d'œil à Lloyd, qui recommençait à s'assoupir. Oui, le sommeil était un très bon moyen pour passer le temps aussi. Seulement, Kratos ne ressentait pas le besoin de dormir pour le moment. Non, là, en ce moment, il éprouvait plutôt une envie folle de…se nourrir. Après tout, il n'avait pas mangé depuis le début de la nuit dernière…et tout à l'heure, il avait donné un peu de son sang à Lloyd pour le nourrir. L'heure était venue d'échanger les rôles…et il savait que cela ne plairait sans doute pas à Lloyd. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas le choix.

Lui non plus.

Néanmoins, il attendit que son fils se soit complètement endormi avant de s'approcher doucement de lui, une nouvelle fois. La respiration de Lloyd était profonde et régulière, signe qui dormait vraiment. L'Ange le détailla du regard. Son fils lui rappelait tellement l'enfant qu'il était, lorsqu'il était bébé ! La même expression innocente était peinte sur son visage, comme si toutes les horreurs du monde ne l'avaient jamais atteint.

Kratos ressentit un pincement au cœur à cette vision. Comme il aimerait retourner en arrière ! Empêcher Anna de mourir et élever son fils comme il se doit ! Hélas, tout ceci ne lui avait pas été accordé, par la faute du Cruxis. Et aujourd'hui, il en était réduit à ça. Mais c'était pour leur bien. Pour SON bien. Désormais, ils pourraient vivre éternellement ensemble, et avoir enfin la vie qui leur avait été retirée.

A tous les deux.

Ho oui, c'était ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde. Même si pour cela, il fallait faire des choses mauvaises…

Il tendit la main vers le cou de Lloyd, l'effleurant d'abord, puis le caressant. Ainsi, il le dégagea complètement des quelques mèches de cheveux qui se trouvaient là.

La jugulaire palpitante s'offrait maintenant à lui, sous une chair lisse et douce.

Une véritable tentation.

Comment ne pas résister ?

Le Vampire approcha sa bouche du cou du jeune homme qui sommeillait toujours, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait. Il embrassa la chair tendre, la mordilla doucement, puis il retroussa ses lèvres et enfonça deux longues canines immaculées dans la jugulaire devenue glacée, et commença à aspirer le fluide vital avec délectation.

Lloyd poussa un petit gémissement, fronça les sourcils, mais ne se réveilla pas. Ce qui pouvait une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Kratos buvait le sang de Lloyd à grande gorgée, sa faim prenant le dessus. Il pouvait sentir les pulsations du cœur de son fils qui ralentissaient petit à petit. Au bout d'un petit moment, il décolla ses lèvres du cou de l'épéiste, y laissant une morsure sanguinolente. Le Séraphin passa sa langue sur la plaie, lapant le sang qui en sortait, avant de se redresser, satisfait.

Il allongea délicatement son fils au sol, veillant à se qu'il soit confortablement installé. La respiration de ce dernier était légèrement sifflante, et son teint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

L'Ange lui caressa le front, puis les cheveux, d'un geste emprunt de douceur et d'affection. Puis il s'allongea à côté de son fils et le prit dans ses bras, comme quand il était petit. Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois en pensant cela, et il resserra sa prise autour de Lloyd, lui caressant de nouveau les cheveux.

Il sentit Lloyd frissonner contre lui. Sûrement de froid. Il est vrai que les Vampires, n'ayant plus de sang chaud coulant dans leurs veines, étaient dénués de chaleur et étaient donc perpétuellement glacé. C'est pourquoi ils aimaient aussi se nourrir de sangs Humain, Elfe…enfin tout ceux qui avaient un sang chaud et revigorant. Et ils étaient nombreux…

Pourquoi les Vampires étaient-ils ainsi ? Nul ne le savait…mais y avait-il une réponse à cette question ?

Bercé par la respiration de son fils, Kratos sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil lui aussi, sans avoir lâché le jeune homme…

Colette, Regal, Préséa, Sheena, Raine et Génis survolaient les plaines de Meltokio avec leurs ptéroplans, en direction du désert de Triet qui se situait à plusieurs kilomètres de la capitale du monde réunifié. Là bas se trouvait l'une des bases principales des Renégats. Le groupe ne savait pas si Yuan se trouvait dans cette base, mais il fallait aller vérifier. Et s'il n'y était pas, ils iraient à Flanoir, là où se trouvaient la deuxième base Renégate.

Les six compagnons avaient la tête remplis de questions qui étaient, jusque là, sans réponse. Mais ils espéraient bien avoir des éclaircissements bientôt. La vie de Lloyd et d'Ella était en jeu.

Ils finirent par arriver et atterrirent devant la base, dont l'entrée était gardée par deux soldats Renégats qui les regardèrent arriver avec méfiance. Les compagnons se présentèrent comme étant le groupe de l'Elue et demandèrent à voir leur chef sans délais.

« Nous sommes navrés, mais le Seigneur Yuan n'est pas présent ici, répondit le premier garde.

-Il doit donc être à Flanoir…fit Raine en se préparant à repartir.

-Non, il n'est pas non plus là-bas. Le Seigneur Yuan est absent depuis un moment déjà… »la contredit le deuxième garde, qui semblait plus disposé à en dire plus que son compagnon.

Le groupe fronça les sourcils.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire où il se trouve ? Nous devons lui parler, c'est urgent…demanda Colette, gentiment.

-Malheureusement, nous ignorons où il se trouve. Depuis quelques temps il s'absentait souvent ainsi, pendant toute une journée, mais c'est la première fois qu'il s'absente plusieurs jours. Aucune de nos bases n'a de nouvelles de lui, à croire qu'il a disparu…révéla le garde.

-Et…depuis combien de jours est-il absent ? Interrogea Sheena, craignant de connaître la réponse.

-Cela va faire deux jours. »

Un grand silence tomba sur les six amis qui s'entre regardaient, l'air consterné. Leurs soupçons seraient-ils donc vrais ?

« Deux jours…cela coïncide…murmura Raine.

-Est-ce que votre chef vous aurez dit quelques choses concernant ses projets…ce qu'il comptait faire bientôt ? Questionna Regal, l'air toujours aussi sévère.

-Notre chef ne nous dit jamais rien vous savez, sauf si c'est nécessaire… déclara le premier garde, sortant de son mutisme.

-Je vois… »

Le Duc Bryant se tourna vers ses camarades, les interrogeant du regard.

« Il y a une coïncidence assez troublante pour que l'on puisse croire qu'il s'agit bien de l'un des ravisseurs de Lloyd et d'Ella…malheureusement, sans preuves concrètes, on ne peut rien prouver…commença Génis, l'air désolé.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi…je propose que nous allions tout de même à Flanoir, quelqu'un là-bas pourra peut-être nous en dire plus, après tout, cela vaut le coup d'essayer quand même, on ne sait jamais…Dit Colette, inquiète.

-C'est une bonne idée. Ensuite nous retournerons à Meltokio et nous irons voir Zélos. Peut-être qu'il aura des nouvelles par rapport à l'enquête, acquiesça Sheena.

-Espérons le. Maintenant, nous ferions mieux d'y aller si nous ne voulons pas arriver à la base de Flanoir trop tard… »

Ils remercièrent les soldats Renégats et re décollèrent sur leurs ptéroplans, en direction cette fois du continent neigeux…

_A suivre…_

Akina : et hop, un chapitre court !

Ella : Incroyable Oo

Akina : Euh, pas tant que ça…

Ella : Nan mais c'est incroyable ! Je suis pas dans ce chapitre ! Pour la première fois, je ne suis pas dans un chapitre !

Akina : T'as l'air choquée…

Ella : Agréablement choquée ! =D

Akina : …

Yuan : Ouin, je veux récupérer ma Ella T_T

Ella : Je suis pas ta chose connard.

Kratos : Moi, je suis repu…

Lloyd : Et moi à moitié vidé…T.T


	16. Chapter 16

**La Nuit des Vampires**

**Chapitre 16 :**

La journée était sur le point de toucher à sa fin.

Lentement, le ciel commençait à prendre des teintes légèrement orangées et les nuages se coloraient lentement de rose, signifiant que le soleil se coucherait bientôt, d'ici quelques heures tout du moins.

Six ptéroplans planaient dans ce ciel de fin d'après-midi, en direction de Flanoir et plus précisément, de la seconde base principale des Renégats.

Colette, Regal, Préséa, Génis et Raine volaient depuis une ou deux heures déjà, et plus ils approchaient de leur destination, plus leurs expressions se faisaient graves.

Tous repensaient à la révélation que leur avaient donné les deux gardes de la base de Triet.

Deux jours…deux jours que Yuan avait disparu, lui aussi. Les événements concordaient avec les disparitions de Lloyd et d'Ella, mais cela ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Assez forte, certes, mais une coïncidence tout de même. Pourtant, personne n'y croyait vraiment…

Bientôt, la base des Renégats de Flanoir, petite île cachée entre plusieurs rochers dont les sommets étaient couverts de neige, fut visible.

Les six amis dirigèrent leurs ptéroplans vers l'entrée de la base, qui était incrustée dans la roche et ils se posèrent doucement devant.

Contrairement à la base de Triet, il n'y avait pas de soldats qui montaient la garde. Il faut dire qu'à cette température, c'était un peu suicidaire. A la place, il y avait plusieurs caméras qui filmaient les alentours de leur œil noir et perçant. Leur arrivée ne fut donc pas un secret.

On les laissa entrer et une fois qu'ils furent dans ce que l'on pouvait appeler le hall, une petite poignée de Renégats, avec à leur tête un soldat qui devait être plus haut gradé, vu la manière dont il était vêtu, vint à leur rencontre.

Les deux groupes s'arrêtèrent l'un en face de l'autre et après s'être présentés, les six compagnons révélèrent le motif de leur visite.

Le chef de la petite troupe de Renégats prit alors la parole :

« Hélas, le Seigneur Yuan n'est pas non plus ici, et nous n'avons aucune idée de où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien être… »

Le groupe de l'Elue baissa la tête, dépité. Ici non plus il ne pourrait rien apprendre de plus…ils avaient donc fait tout ce chemin pour rien…

« Yuan n'a vraiment pas dit ou a fait allusion à ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire prochainement ? Il n'y a rien dans son attitude qui ait pu changer et qui pourrait nous permettre de comprendre ses projets ? S'enquit Raine, en dernier espoir.

Le chef de la troupe réfléchit pendant plusieurs secondes avant de secouer la tête, l'air un peu désolé.

« Nous sommes navré. Le Seigneur Yuan cache beaucoup ses émotions vous savez, et il est difficile de savoir ce qu'il a en tête… »

Colette poussa un profond soupir en baissant la tête, l'air désespérée.

« Bien…merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à nos questions…nous allons vous laisser maintenant… » Déclara Régal, au petit groupe de Renégats qui hochèrent la tête, sans dévoiler leurs sentiments.

Ils leur tournèrent le dos après les avoir salué et ils firent demi-tour vers la sortie.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils ne savent rien ? Chuchota Génis, craignant que les soldats ne l'entendent.

-Je ne sais pas, mais s'ils voulaient nous cacher des choses, ils ne nous auraient sûrement pas dit que Yuan n'était pas là…enfin, c'est ce que je pense…répondit Sheena sur le même ton.

-Nous savons déjà que Yuan est absent depuis deux jours et qu'il n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis. Nous allons en parler avec Zélos pour qu'il nous donne son avis, et ensuite, nous verrons bien ce que nous ferons » Fit Regal, toujours aussi grave.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête ne silence et ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs ptéroplans situés plus loin et ils décollèrent de nouveau, en direction de Meltokio…

Lloyd se réveilla parce qu'il avait froid.

Il ouvrit les yeux, d'abord à demi, puis grand quand il réalisa dans quelle position il était. Il se trouvait allongé tout contre Kratos qui l'entourait de ses bras et semblait dormir à son tour. Le jeune homme se sentit rougir de gêne, peu habitué à ce que quelqu'un le serre contre lui, et de plus, ce quelqu'un était Kratos, son père, qui n'était vraiment pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments.

Lloyd était tout à fait réveillé à présent, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal à la tête et au côté droit du cou et que le froid qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil provenait de l'étreinte de Kratos. Ce dernier était vraiment glacé. L'épéiste sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir son corps tandis qui essayait doucement de s'extirper des bras du Séraphin. A son cou, la douleur se fit légèrement plus aigue, et il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main là où ça lui faisait mal en grimaçant légèrement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il sentit deux cicatrices, au niveau de sa jugulaire.

Il comprit.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le visage de son père, et sursauta quand il s'aperçut que celui-ci le fixait sans ciller. Lloyd s'écarta brusquement, à la fois effrayé et en colère. Comment avait-il pu… ?

Il alla se blottir dans un coin de la cabane, tel un animal effarouché, regardant Kratos qui se relevait, l'air imperturbable.

Lloyd repassa une main sur la morsure à son cou tout en ramenant ses genoux contre lui, les dents serrées.

Pourquoi ne s'était-il rendu compte de rien ? Si seulement il s'était réveillé, il aurait pu empêcher Kratos de lui faire du mal. Mais à la place, il s'était de nouveau fait avoir, comme l'autre nuit à l'auberge…il avait envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur à cause de ça.

Pourquoi s'était-il endormi ? Il n'aurait pas du baisser sa garde…

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite que le Vampire se dirigeait vers lui, l'air toujours impassible.

Lloyd sursauta une nouvelle fois en voyant le Séraphin se mettre à genoux face lui, plongeant ses yeux bruns dans ceux, de la même couleur, de son fils. Celui-ci essaya de se reculer davantage, mais avec le mur derrière lui, ce fut chose impossible.

Lentement, Kratos posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'épéiste, et l'attira brusquement contre lui, l'emprisonnant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Lloyd se retrouva en train de regarder devant lui, les yeux écarquillés, par-dessus l'épaule droite de son père qui semblait, pour le moment, déterminé à ne pas le lâcher.

« Si ça peut te soulager, tu n'as qu'à me faire pareil… »

La voix de l'Ange n'était qu'un murmure.

Lloyd ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait. Puis il se rendit compte que sa bouche était près de la jugulaire de Kratos et qu'il lui suffisait juste de planter ses crocs pour pouvoir commencer à aspirer le sang.

Pendant un instant, le garçon fut submergé par l'envie.

Mais il se ressaisit bien vite et chercha à s'éloigner une nouvelle fois du Séraphin. Il ne réussit qu'à se retrouver face à lui, tandis que les mains de Kratos lui broyaient quasiment les épaules.

« Non…ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne suis pas comme ça… »

Les yeux du Vampire se plissèrent et sans cesser de fixer Lloyd, il répondit, d'un ton grave :

« Tu ne pourras pas longtemps renier ce que tu es devenu, Lloyd. Si tu continues de lutter, tu souffriras. Crois-en mon expérience. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

« Cela m'est égal. Tant qu'il me sera possible de lutter, alors je le ferais, qu'importe le prix à payer. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pâles de l'Ange. Il se pencha soudainement vers le cou de son fils, avant de lui murmurer :

« Alors paie s'en le prix »

Et il enfonça férocement ses canines dans la chair tendre du cou du jeune homme qui poussa un cri de douleur. Cette fois-ci, Kratos n'entreprit pas seulement de boire le sang de son fils, non, il lui déchiqueta pratiquement la gorge, ses crocs éraflant la peau fragile, faisant jaillir le sang écarlate qui coula et qui coula…

Lloyd se débattait, hurlant de douleur. Des lames perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. La souffrance était quasi insupportable et il ne pouvait rien faire, Kratos l'emprisonnait contre son torse, le broyant de son étreinte d'acier.

Le jeune homme, la voix cassée à force de crier, ne put à présent que pousser des râles et des gémissements, se débattant faiblement. Il sentait son sang couler le long de sa gorge et de son épaule, ainsi qu'en bas de son dos. Il sentait parfaitement la douleur que lui procurait sa chair à vif ainsi que la langue du Vampire sur ses plaies, tel un chat léchant la blessure d'une souris pour la faire saigner encore plus.

Il avait mal, extrêmement mal…

Tellement qu'il finit par s'évanouir, à bout de force.

Des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues, tandis qui se laisser aller dans les bras du Séraphin. Celui-ci se rendit compte de la perte de connaissance de son fils et il cessa alors sa torture. Il contempla les dégâts qu'il avait causé, en essuyant sa bouche barbouillée de sang : la chair était complètement écorchée et le sang ne cessait de couler des blessures infligées. Pour un Humain normal, cela prendrait énormément de temps à cicatriser.

Mais Lloyd n'était plus un Humain normal.

Ses plaies mettraient au moins deux jours à disparaître, au moins.

L'Ange soupira. Là-dessus, il s'était vraiment montré cruel (sans blaague ? 8D *PAN). Mais ça lui procurait vraiment du plaisir, de voir Lloyd souffrir…

Pourquoi ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée…

Il contempla l'épéiste, appuyé contre le mur de la cabane, toujours inconscient. Sûr qu'avec ça, il mettrait sûrement encore longtemps afin de se réveiller. Après tout, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang…

Le Vampire détacha alors son regard de lui pour le fixer vers le plafond de leur abri. Dehors, le ciel commençait à changer de couleur, virant du bleu à l'orange, doucement.

Le temps avait passé vite cette fois. Peut-être qu'il lui serait possible de sortir à présent…après tout, la cabane se trouvait pratiquement en bordure de la forêt, les arbres pourraient les protéger, Lloyd et lui, de la lumière du soleil.

Fallait t-il prendre le risque ?

Kratos décida que oui.

Il prit délicatement Lloyd dans ses bras, comme s'il ne pesait rien et il se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'abri abandonné.

Le Vampire ouvrit la porte, et jeta un coup d'œil prudent à l'extérieur.

Comme il l'espérait, le soleil était en train de décliner, et les arbres étaient suffisamment touffus pour les protéger des rayons mortels.

Kratos s'engagea alors dehors, faisant attention encore tout de même. Le manoir se situait à au moins un quart d'heure de marche d'ici. Ils y seraient rapidement…

Soudain, il entendit une brindille craquer quelque part non loin de lui. Le Séraphin s'immobilisa, l'œil aux aguets. Seuls les pépiements des oiseaux se firent entendre.

Il s'apprêtait à continuer sa route quand soudain, une forme noire et encapuchonnée apparut devant lui, lui bloquant la route.

Kratos s'immobilisa.

« Okay mon gars, tu vas gentiment poser Lloyd par terre et décamper en vitesse, sinon, je me fâche… »

Cette voix féminine…le père de Lloyd écarquilla les yeux, montrant de la surprise pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

La personne qui avait parlé rabattit sa capuche en arrière, découvrant un charmant visage doté de deux yeux mauves perçants.

« Ella… Fit Kratos, qui avait retrouvé son masque froid et insondable.

-Bravo, t'as deviné ça tout seul ? Bon, je vais pas le répéter trente six fois. Lâche Lloyd ou je me charge de le faire pour toi. Et crois bien que je le ferais, je suis suffisamment en colère pour ça. »

Ella fit apparaître deux boules de mana dans ses mains, qu'elle pointa ensuite vers Kratos.

« Magne toi, j'ai pas toute la soirée »

_A suivre…_

Akina : Ce chapitre non plus n'est pas long…faut dire aussi que ces temps ci, j'suis pas super motivée pour écrire u_u

Lloyd : Mais tu l'es suffisamment pour faire souffrir les persos de ton histoire TwT

Akina : Ha Lloyd…c'est quoi cette tête ?

Lloyd : Ella m'a gentiment prêté ses couteaux de cuisine. J'ai bien envie de les tester sur toi pour voir TwT

Akina : Oo

Ella : Vas-y Lloyd, ne la rate pas surtout TwT

Kratos : Encore et toujours de la violence u_u

Yuan : Haaa, les jeunes…^^


	17. Chapter 17

8

**La nuit des Vampires**

**Chapitre 17**

« Ella… Fit Kratos, qui avait retrouvé son masque froid et insondable.

-Bravo, t'as deviné ça tout seul ? Bon, je vais pas le répéter trente six fois. Lâche Lloyd ou je me charge de le faire pour toi. Et crois bien que je le ferais, je suis suffisamment en colère pour ça. »

Ella fit apparaître deux boules de mana dans ses mains, qu'elle pointa ensuite vers Kratos.

« Magne toi, j'ai pas toute la soirée »

Kratos ne broncha pas pour autant. Il tenait toujours Lloyd dans ses bras et observait Ella d'un œil impassible, comme à son habitude. Sauf qu'en réalité, et Ella le savait, il était en train d'analyser chaque chose chez la jeune fille, afin de trouver une ouverture et de pouvoir agir.

Ella avait une expression déterminée peinte sur son visage. Kratos savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution s'il ne faisait pas tout de suite se qu'elle lui ordonnait. Seulement voilà, il n'avait pas l'intention d'accéder à sa demande qui n'en était pas une. Il savait qu'il pourrait mettre Ella hors jeu facilement, d'autant plus qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas du tout ses nouveaux pouvoirs de Vampire, alors que lui, si.

Le Séraphin déposa alors Lloyd au sol, avant de le contourner pour faire face à la jeune femme devant lui. Cette dernière fit une légère grimace, mais elle baissa les bras et fit disparaître les boules de mana de ses mains. Son regard se posa pendant quelques secondes sur la garde de l'épée de Kratos, attachée à la taille de ce dernier.

Okay, il était armé, elle non.

Ella savait parfaitement que si elle devait se mesurer à l'Ange dans son état actuel, elle perdrait. Il était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Pourtant, elle devait récupérer Lloyd. Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire pour ça. Mais il y avait forcément un moyen…

« Comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper cette fois ? » demanda Kratos, les bras le longs du corps, l'air parfaitement détendu.

Pourtant, Ella ne se laissa pas tromper par cette attitude. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, et que Kratos pouvait dégainer son épée et l'attaquer à n'importe quel moment. Aussi resta t-elle sur ses gardes, attentive au moindre mouvement suspect.

« Ho tu pourras demander ça à Yuan…il sera sûrement raviiii de te l'expliquer… »répondit la jeune Demi-Elfe sur un ton narquois.

Néanmoins, elle se retint de frissonner en repensant à l'épisode de sa fuite. Kratos ne laissa paraître aucune émotion.

« Et toi, je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à Lloyd ? » S'enquit Ella, d'un ton dur.

La blessure du jeune homme n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de la jeune femme. Et le fait de penser à ce que Lloyd avait pu subir la mit dans une colère qu'elle s'efforça de maîtriser. Kratos eut un petit sourire, et répondit, d'un ton désinvolte :

« Rien comparé à ce que Yuan ait pu te faire… »

Les yeux de la jeune Vampire s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

_Alors il sait…_

Elle serra les dents, une expression menaçante peinte à présent sur son doux visage.

« Je vois…alors Lloyd peut vraiment s'estimer heureux, je pense. »

A l'intérieur d'elle-même, la jeune fille sentait remuer quelque chose. Quelque chose qui demandait à se manifester depuis un moment déjà mais qu'Ella avait retenue, car ne pouvant pas l'accepter. La colère l'aidant, la Demi-Elfe libéra alors cette chose, désirant se venger à tout prix, mais surtout sauver Lloyd.

Ses canines s'agrandirent et elle se ramassa sur elle-même, prête à bondir tandis qu'un grognement menaçant s'échappait de sa gorge.

Tous ses sens étaient en éveil, elle percevait le moindre son, la moindre chose avec une netteté presque douloureuse.

Kratos dégaina son épée, surpris par la transformation de la jeune fille. Celle-ci risquait d'être plus difficile à combattre que prévu…

Ella se précipita alors sur lui à une vitesse inhumaine, prête à en découdre. Kratos fouetta l'air de son épée, juste devant lui, mais elle évita agilement le coup en se déplaçant sur le côté, faisant virevolter sa cape noire, et elle envoya son talon sur le Séraphin, visant les côtes. Le mercenaire esquiva l'attaque en faisant un bond en arrière, s'écartant ainsi de Lloyd mais pas de trop. Il ne désirait pas laisser une chance à Ella de s'en emparer.

Cette dernière avait la tête tournée vers lui, le reste du corps de profil, toujours drapée dans la longue cape noire qu'elle avait volé au manoir pour se protéger du soleil.

Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, et ses canines dépassaient légèrement de sa lèvre supérieure. On aurait dit qu'elle somnolait, mais en réalité, elle savourait cette puissance nouvelle qui l'habitait.

« Mh…c'est agréable… »fit-elle avant de s'élancer de nouveau sur le Séraphin qui l'attendait, utilisant son épée comme bouclier.

Ils se battirent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Leurs gestes étaient si rapides que de l'extérieur, ils paraissaient flous. Non pas qu'ils paraissaient. Ils étaient vraiment flous. Impossible de les suivre du regard.

Soudain, Ella bondit dans les airs, alors que Kratos tentait une nouvelle fois de lui asséner un coup d'épée. Elle avait été si rapide que ce fut comme si elle avait disparu. La jeune fille atterrit alors derrière l'Ange, et lui asséna un violent coup à la nuque et un autre au niveau des reins, le projetant brusquement en avant. Kratos poussa un grognement, avant de chuter un peu plus loin, permettant ainsi à Ella de s'approcher de Lloyd. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

La jeune fille se pencha au dessus de Lloyd, inspectant brièvement sa blessure avant de reporter son attention sur Kratos qui se relevait, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Kratos les poursuivre. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mette un maximum de distance entre le manoir, Yuan et Kratos, et Lloyd et elle.

Le Séraphin s'était à présent complètement redressé et se tenait immobile, face aux deux jeunes gens. La Demi-Elfe, elle, était accroupie, une main sur l'épaule de Lloyd, l'autre appuyée sur ses genoux, en train de le regarder de son regard améthyste. Tous deux se demandaient qui attaquerait le premier.

Kratos était à présent sur ses gardes, décidé à ne plus sous-estimer la jeune fille et celle-ci était tendue comme un arc, prête à attaquer.

Le Vampire aurait bien voulu jeter un sort magique, comme une Jugement par exemple, sur Ella, mais elle était devenue si rapide qu'elle pourrait aisément contrer le sort en l'attaquant directement.

Il décida alors d'utiliser une partie de ses pouvoirs vampiriques, tel la vitesse, afin d'avoir une chance de vaincre la jeune femme. Il faudrait également employer la ruse, même si, malgré son tempérament de tête brûlée, Ella était loin d'être stupide.

Kratos resserra sa prise sur la garde de son épée, et d'un mouvement extrêmement rapide, il se propulsa derrière Ella, prêt à lui asséner le coup de grâce. La jeune fille n'avait pas bronché. Elle sentit la présence de Kratos derrière elle, mais au dernier moment, elle se retourna vivement et stoppa la lame qui s'abattait sur son épaule à l'aide d'une main, et fit un croche-pied à l'Ange à l'aide de sa jambe, effectuant ainsi une demi rotation circulaire.

Une nouvelle fois, Kratos chuta au sol. Il était vraiment très surpris par les performances de la jeune fille. Elle était vraiment forte…presque aussi forte que lui…et elle était parvenu à l'avoir deux fois…

Ella, elle, grimaça : en stoppant la lame de Kratos à l'aide de sa main, elle s'était entaillée assez profondément, et le sang coulait à présent de sa paume, et tombait sur le sol, en petites gouttes écarlates. Elle décida de ne pas y prendre garde, et d'un geste rapide, elle s'empara de l'épée du Séraphin qui était tombée au sol, à côté d'eux et tout aussi vivement, elle s'installa à califourchon sur le torse du mercenaire, menaçant ce dernier avec sa propre lame afin qu'il reste immobile.

« Alors dis moi, quel effet ça fait de s'être fait laminer par la fragile petite Ella, toute chétive et toute menue ? » Murmura Ella, avec un sourire de triomphe peint sur ses lèvres.

Kratos, les dents serrées, ne répondit pas.

« Tu diras à l'autre là, de ne pas essayer de me retrouver, sinon je jure que je le tuerai…je n'en dis pas autant de toi pour Lloyd, mais dans ton intérêt, tu ferais mieux de ne pas tenter de le retrouver…vous êtes prévenus, il n'y aura pas de deuxième avertissement… »

Ella jeta un bref regard à Lloyd et sur sa blessure, s'attardant quelques secondes sur cette dernière, avant de tourner son regard une nouvelle fois sur l'Ange. L'épée que la jeune femme tenait à la main était glissée sous la gorge de ce dernier, menaçant de l'égorger au moindre mouvement suspect.

« On peut dire que notre combat m'a quelque peu vidée, aussi, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je me retape un peu…tu es le seul disponible… »

Kratos fronça les sourcils, regardant Ella droit dans les yeux. La jeune fille éclata de rire avant d'accentuer la pression de l'épée sur la gorge du Séraphin.

« Arrête, ça sert à rien d'essayer de m'hypnotiser, tu n'y arriveras pas…

-Et toi, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de fuir, quoiqu'il arrive, nous vous retrouverons… »Répliqua Kratos.

Ella esquissa un sourire, les yeux mi-clos, avant de se pencher davantage, sur l'homme, ses longs cheveux formant comme un rideau d'ébène de chaque côté de son visage. L'Ange garda un visage inexpressif, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la jeune fille était belle. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, une personne disparue il y a bien longtemps…et sur le coup, il comprenait mieux Yuan.

« Dans ce cas, je vous tuerai… » promit-elle, son sourire chaleureux contrastant avec ses paroles.

Après quoi, Ella descendit sa bouche vers la jugulaire du Séraphin, déplaçant l'épée de sorte à ce qu'elle ne la gêne pas et enfonça ses crocs dans la veine qui pulsait. Kratos n'émit aucun son, mais la jeune fille le sentit se raidir. Mais à présent, elle ne faisait plus attention à rien, trop occupée à se nourrir du sang de l'Ange. Elle relâcha l'épée qu'elle tenait dans l'une de ses mains et qui tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, juste à côté d'eux. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou du Vampire, afin d'avoir une meilleure prise. Ceux de Kratos, en revanche, s'emparèrent des hanches de la jeune fille, afin de la repousser, ce qui s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu, Ella semblant à présent dotée d'une force supérieur à la sienne. Il commençait à sentir ses forces le quitter, dues à la perte de sang qu'il subissait. Il pouvait entendre le son de son propre sang en train de couler dans la gorge de la Demi-Elfe, qui semblait déterminée à le saigner à blanc. Des petits points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, et il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Le mercenaire rageait : comment avait-il pu se faire battre aussi facilement par cette fillette ? Il était beaucoup plus fort normalement…il ne comprenait pas…

Dans un dernier réflexe de survie, il tâtonna, à la recherche du manche de son épée. Peut-être qu'avec ça, il aurait une chance…

Malheureusement pour lui, il était trop tard. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quelques secondes après, Ella se redressa, la main devant la bouche essuyant le sang qui coulait. Elle se sentait revigorée. La jeune fille se redressa, n'accordant plus un regard pour le Séraphin, inconscient par terre. Elle se dirigea vers Lloyd et le prit sur son dos, en faisant attention à bien ménager sa blessure. Le jeune homme était toujours évanoui, ne se rendant nullement compte de ce qui avait pu se passer autour de lui. Après quoi, elle reprit sa course à travers la forêt, ses nouvelles forces la rendant plus rapide qu'auparavant, à la recherche d'un endroit sûr, plus loin, par delà les plaines désertiques de la campagne.

Au dessus d'elle, le ciel continuait de s'obscurcir…

_A Meltokio…_

Colette, Regal, Préséa, Génis et Raine étaient de retour à Meltokio, où les attendait Zélos, toujours en compagnie de ses hommes, en train d'enquêter sur la disparition de Lloyd et Ella. Il se trouvait toujours devant l'auberge ou Lloyd avait disparu, et apparemment, rien de neuf ne s'était produit durant leur absence…enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il croyait…

Le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers l'ancien Elu, qui se tourna vers eux avec un drôle de sourire, à la fois ravi et un peu crispé.

« Vous avez de bonnes nouvelles ? S'enquit-il, plein d'espoir.

-Juste une seulement, mais c'est important vu que cela confirme nos soupçons, même si nous n'avons malheureusement pas de preuve : nous pensons que Yuan est bien l'un des kidnappeurs de Lloyd et d'Ella » répondit Raine, la mine grave.

Zélos poussa un soupir indéfinissable, les yeux fermés. Puis il se redressa et annonça à son tour :

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, et qui ne concerne pas vraiment l'enquête : le frère d'Ella est ici.

-Hein ? Là, ici ? hoqueta Sheena, les yeux écarquillés.

-Oui, là ici… » confirma une voix douce, à côté d'elle.

La ninja sursauta avant de se déplacer d'un pas vif sur le côté, de sorte que désormais, elle se trouvait face à un jeune homme, celui qui venait d'intervenir dans la conversation.

Les autres firent de même, surpris.

« Et bien, j'ignorais que je vous faisais cet effet là… » continua l'individu qui semblait être à coup sûr le frère d'Ella, d'un ton amusé.

Il était mortellement beau. Ses cheveux un peu désordonnés étaient d'un blond assez clairs, et il était vêtu de la tenue bleu marin que portaient les étudiants masculins de l'université de Sybak. Il était plutôt grand et bien bâti. Ses yeux étaient en tout point identiques à ceux d'Ella, légèrement en amande et d'un violet surprenant. En réalité, à part la couleur de ses cheveux, il ressemblait à Ella, sauf que ses traits étaient plus virils.

« Bonjour à toi Thomas. Nous regrettons ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur…fit Regal, qui s'efforcer de garder une expression stoïque.

-Merci Regal, mais je suis persuadé que nous la retrouverons…en tout cas, je suis ravi de vous revoir…même si ce sentiment ne doit pas être vraiment réciproque… » Fit le dénommé Thomas, en hochant la tête.

Il est vrai que le groupe affichait une certaine réserve à l'encontre du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait été kidnappé par le Cruxis quand il était petit, et après des années, il avait fini par faire pratiquement parti de cette organisation. La preuve, il était devenu un Ange. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas tenté d'éliminer le groupe de l'Elu sur ordre d'Yggdrassill ? Combien de fois avait-il brisé le cœur de sa sœur qui cherchait désespérément à le sauver ? Aujourd'hui, il était sauf. Ella avait toujours été convaincue de sa bonne foi, mais le groupe de la Réunification n'était pas vraiment du même avis qu'elle. Mais ils faisaient des efforts pour ne pas le rejeter, après tout, chacun avait le droit à une seconde chance…

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous demande d'oublier vos différends avec moi pour l'instant. Je désire plus que tout retrouver Ella, et Lloyd aussi évidemment, et je n'aimerai pas que des disputes éclatent au sujet de ma sincérité envers vous, et de ma loyauté, qui plus est. »

Tout le monde hocha lentement la tête et certains comme Colette, Sheena et Génis se détendirent un peu. Zélos reprit alors la parole :

« Bien, tout le monde est là maintenant, on dirait. Merci donc Thomas pour avoir pu te libérer, malgré l'approche de tes examens à l'université, pour venir jusqu'ici. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, avant que nos amis ne reviennent, l'enquête n'avance pas tellement, mais nous trouvons chaque jour des petits indices qui peuvent nous permettre d'élucider le mystère de la disparition de Lloyd et d'Ella. Et là, d'après ce que j'ai compris… (Zélos se tourna vers Raine) vous avez acquis la certitude que Yuan pourrait être impliqué dans ces disparitions ?

-Oui, nous avons pu parler à quelques soldats Renégats. Ils ignorent complètement où se trouve leur chef, et ils disent également que cela fait deux jours qu'il a disparu lui aussi. Et cela coïncide avec l'enlèvement de Lloyd et d'Ella et d'autres choses encore… Confirma le Professeur en hochant à son tour la tête.

-Vous pensez sincèrement que Yuan puisse être impliqué là dedans ? Mais c'est vrai que quand on y réfléchit…murmura le frère d'Ella, pensif.

-Oui…il semblerait que…euh…Yuan ait toujours eu un faible pour ta sœur…Dit Sheena, un peu gênée.

- Si c'est bien lui, il l'aurait donc enlevé pour l'avoir à lui tout seul alors… » continua Thomas, l'air de toujours réfléchir.

Le silence ce fit. Thomas réfléchissait toujours et les autres s'entre-regardaient, d'un air entendu.

« Et pour Lloyd ? »

Le jeune homme blond venait de briser le silence, et regardait à présent tour à tour ses compagnons, attendant visiblement une réponse.

« Nous ne savons pas vraiment…mais nous pensons que si Yuan a enlevé Ella, alors en ce qui concerne Lloyd, peut-être que…Kratos…répondit Colette, un peu hésitante.

-Seulement c'est impossible, vu qu'il est censé être sur Derris-Kharlan. Et elle doit être assez loin de notre planète désormais, donc…intervint Génis, en secouant la tête.

-Si, c'est possible » déclara Thomas, l'air sérieux.

Aussitôt, des regards incrédules convergèrent vers lui.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, Kratos est retourné sur Derris-Kharlan avec toutes les exsphères, afin de les larguer dans l'espace. Il avait aussi l'intention d'y vivre. Mais si en fait, il avait joué la comédie ? Il existe sur Derris-Kharlan, un puissant moyen de téléportation, qui permet de retourner sur Terre, quelque soit la distance qui sépare les deux planètes. Si Kratos y est aussi pour quelque chose dans cette histoire, peut-être qu'il a utilisé ce moyen… expliqua Thomas.

-C'est vraiment possible ça ? Demanda Génis, les yeux écarquillés.

-Oui, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui sache ça sur Derris…

- Mais alors comment se fait-il que toi tu le saches ? » s'enquit Sheena, d'un ton curieux.

A cette question, le frère d'Ella afficha soudainement une expression gênée :

« Et bien…disons que j'étais assez proche de Mithos…j'avais sa confiance et donc… »

Un nouveau silence s'ensuivit durant lequel personne ne pipa mot. Avec un soupir, Regal dit :

« Très bien, c'est quelque chose que nous ne devons pas oublier. Si vraiment ce moyen de téléportation existe, et que Kratos est de nouveau sur Terre, et bien…

-Nous devons les retrouver ! Une chose est sûre pour moi, Lloyd et Ella sont quelque part dans ce monde ! Si nous n'avançons pas à grand-chose dans cette ville, peut-être devrions nous voir ailleurs…on a cas mettre des avis de recherche ! Proposa Colette, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

-Ouais, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…peut-être que ça nous aidera à avancer…soupira Génis, l'air las tout à coup.

-Peut-être que nous devrions voir ça demain. Le soir tombe, et il est important de se reposer pour être en pleine possession de nos capacités et pour faire avancer les recherches… » Fit Raine en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère qui bailla soudainement.

Tout le monde fut d'accord, sauf Zélos et Thomas. Zélos devait encore régler certaines choses, et Thomas désirait l'aider s'il le pouvait. Ils congédièrent leurs six amis et se dirigèrent vers la maison d'Ella cette fois.

« Ella habite pas loin de chez moi. Je suppose que tu ne connais pas vraiment le chemin…dit Zélos au jeune homme.

-Non…je n'avais pas le temps de venir la voir ces temps-ci…soupira Thomas, l'air triste.

-Ella a toujours été convaincue que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. C'est sans nul doute parce qu'elle t'aimait, après tout, tu es son frère…elle a tout fait pour te sauver…j'espère qu'en retour, tu pourras lui rendre la pareille. »

Thomas baissa la tête, le regard à présent indéchiffrable. Zélos, lui, regardait droit devant lui.

Soudain, la maison d'Ella fut visible…

_A suivre…_

Akina : Apparition d'un nouveau personnage, yeah ! \o/

Ella (avec ses couteaux de cuisine) : Je t'avais dit de pas toucher à mon frère ! TwT

Thomas : Euuuh, gentille soeurette, ne la tue pas, tu vas mettre du sang partout…

Lloyd : Et moi je suis toujours dans les pommes…la prochaine fois, je veux que tu me fasses faire une intervention héroïque ! Nan parce que là, c'est Ella qui me sauve la vie, et en plus, c'est elle qui me porte !

Ella : En parlant de ça, tu sais que t'es lourd ?

Lloyd : T_T

Akina : Baah, faut que je vous trouve des armes, et après on verra pour les interventions héroïques =D

Lloyd : Ouais mais là, Ella elle a pas d'armes, et pourtant, elle arrive à foutre la soupe à tout le monde, même à mon père !

Kratos : J'en reviens pas de m'être fait butter aussi facilement T_T

Akina : Oui mais Lloyd, tu devrais savoir que tout ce qui passe entre les mains d'Ella est potentiellement une arme =D

Ella : La preuve, l'autre jour j'ai failli la butter avec un trombone TwT

Akina : J'ai eu chaud…u_u

Yuan : Moi on me voit pas dans ce chapitre…T.T

Ella : Tant mieux.

Akina : Ne t'inquiète pas mon Yuyu, tu vas bientôt refaire une jolie apparition *ç*

Ella : …Hum ? Ah pardon, oui, je la tue tout de suite ^^

Akina (se sauve) : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! *se fait tuer à coup de cure dent* argh x_x

Ella : TwT


	18. Chapter 18

9

**La Nuit des Vampires**

**Chapitre 18**

Le ciel s'assombrissait d'heure en heure, tout en se couvrant de nuages gris bleu.

Cette nuit, il allait pleuvoir, et peut-être également durant la journée du lendemain. La température baissait, et un vent frais soufflait à présent sur le petit village de Câlupsia, situé au bord d'une falaise rocheuse, qui surpomblait la mer et souvent sujet à de violents vents marins. Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour les habitants du village, dont la plupart exerçaient le métier de pêcheurs et descendaient pratiquement chaque jour au bord de la mer où étaient amarrés leur bateaux, cachés derrière des rochers, afin qu'ils ne se fassent emporter par le courant, car la Déesse sait à quel point la mer peut-être agitée par ici. Ils embarquaient souvent pour plusieurs jours et revenaient avec des caisses remplies de poissons frétillants qui suffisaient amplement à nourrir toute la population de Câlupsia. Ces derniers vivaient à l'écart du reste du monde, et cela leur convenait parfaitement. Ils n'en étaient pas moins heureux. Ho bien sûr, il leur arrivait d'avoir des nouvelles d'autres villes du monde, mais cela n'arrivait pas souvent.

Ce jour là, les pêcheurs étaient revenus avec une bonne récolte, et les femmes et les enfants du village s'empressaient de les aider à se décharger de leur fardeau pour les ranger dans la réserve située au centre du petit bourg. Par ailleurs, d'autres habitants revenaient avec des paniers remplis de fruits et légumes cueillis et récoltés dans la journée dans leurs champs pour les ramener chez eux. Parmi ces gens là, deux jeunes filles d'environ seize ans marchaient côte à côte en discutant et en transportant un lourd panier d'épis de maïs sous le bras. Elles étaient vêtues comme les nombreuses paysannes de ce monde, c'est-à-dire avec une ample robe aux couleurs délavées pourvues d'un tablier blanc défraîchi et sale. Les cheveux de l'une, noir comme le plumage d'un corbeau, étaient réunis en une longue tresse qui lui battait les hanches quand elle marchait, tandis que ceux de l'autre étaient longs, eux aussi, et blonds, mais détachés et flottaient librement dans le vent. La brune avait des yeux aussi noirs que l'encre, à tel point que l'on n'arrivait pratiquement pas à distinguer la pupille, ce qui donnait à son regard une expression vide et un peu hallucinée. La blonde, quand à elle, avait un beau regard gris clair et limpide, ce qui lui conférait un air éthéré et doux.

Elles étaient toutes deux amies depuis longtemps, et pourtant, leur caractère différait souvent. Autant l'une était enjouée et insousciante, autant l'autre était posée et réfléchie, mais elle ne manquait pas non plus d'humour.

« Pffou ! La récolte a été bonne encore une fois ! Mais je suis heureuse de rentrer à la maison ! Surtout que le temps se gâte là…soupira la jeune fille blonde, répondant au nom d'Ilona.

-Han han, en effet, cette nuit et demain, il va pleuvoir, prédit son amie qui se nommait Gwenn.

-Et on va encore devoir rester enfermée chez nous…je ne l'ai jamais caché, mais parfois ça m'ennuie de rester dans cette zone d'intempérie…on se prend tout le temps des averses dans la tronche, même en été ! Quand j'aurais de quoi gagner ma vie correctement, je partirai ailleurs !

-Mais oui Holly, mais oui…et tu ne me laisseras pas seule derrière toi j'espère ? Fit Gwenn, avec un gentil sourire taquin.

-Bien sûr que non ! Sauf si tu te conduis en boulet… »

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux, sans cesser de marcher. Dans quelques minutes, elles seraient dans le village et pourraient rejoindre l'intimité rassurante de leur petite maison.

Les deux filles habitaient toutes les deux ensembles, malgré leur jeune âge. Les parents de Gwenn étaient morts lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans et ceux d'Ilona l'avaient abandonnée à la naissance, ce qui faisait d'elles des orphelines. Sans qu'elles n'en sachent les raisons, elles s'étaient retrouvées dans ce village et avaient sympathisé étant petites. Leur passé était trouble mais elles s'en fichaient royalement, après tout, ça ne les empêchait pas de vivre. Et Gwenn ne se souvenait pratiquement pas de ses parents.

Alors qu'elles parvenaient à leur village à l'arrière de la petite file d'agriculteurs, Gwenn s'immobilisa, les sourcils froncés et le regard perdu au loin. Elle semblait fixer quelque chose. Surprise, Ilona se stoppa elle aussi et se rapprocha de son amie, l'air interrogateur.

« Hé, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

La jeune fille brune ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant de scruter l'horizon des yeux. Ilona suivit son regard et tout d'abord elle ne vit rien. Puis elle distingua une drôle de forme au loin, et elle fronça à son tour les sourcils.

« Tu vois là-bas ? Lui demanda Gwenn.

-Oui…qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Je l'ignore… »

Au fur et à mesure que l'étrange silhouette se rapprochait, les deux filles purent s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait en réalité de deux personnes, et l'une avait l'air de soutenir l'autre. Elles s'entre-regardèrent, consternée. Devaient-elles venir à leur secours ? Elles hésitèrent.

Les deux silhouettes se rapprochaient toujours, et bientôt, elles purent mieux les distinguer.

L'une des deux semblait être une fille vêtue d'une longue cape noir qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son corps et l'autre un jeune homme simplement vêtu d'une chemise et d'un short de couleurs clairs et qui semblait être en piteux état.

A ce moment là, Gwenn et Ilona n'hésitèrent plus. Elles abandonnèrent leurs paniers de maïs sur place et se précipitèrent vers les deux inconnus, s'attirant les regards perplexes des autres villageois.

Les deux jeunes filles parvinrent en quelques minutes auprès de la fille vêtue de noir et du jeune homme, l'air affolées. En les voyant arriver, la fille, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, peut-être un peu moins, esquissa un geste de défense, une lueur de méfiance dans ses prunelles violettes. Le garçon, quant à lui, était inconscient et pâle comme un linge.

« Par la Déesse ! S'écria Ilona, vous allez bien ? Ho, venez, nous allons vous aider ! »

La jeune femme écarquilla alors les yeux, semblant un peu troublée. Puis elle prit une expression lasse, et répondit, dans un murmure :

« Oui…ce ne serait pas de refus…nous sommes épuisés…

-Vous pouvez vous appuyer sur moi si vous le désirez… » proposa Gwenn en saisissant doucement le bras de l'inconnue.

Celle-ci se raidit à son contact, mais ne retira pas son bras. Au contraire, après quelques secondes, elle sembla se détendre un peu.

« Aidez Lloyd, c'est le plus important pour le moment. Il énormément besoin de repos…

-Il est blessé ! Et vu la blessure, il a dû perdre beaucoup de sang ! Nous allons nous en occuper tout de suite, venez, le village est là-bas ! » Les pressa Ilona en passant le bras de Lloyd autour de ses épaules, tandis que son amie soutenait la jeune femme aux yeux d'un violet extraordinaire.

Doucement, ils parvinrent sans encombres à Câlupsia, et sous le regard surpris des habitants, Gwenn et Ilona menèrent les nouveaux venus, qui semblaient mal au point, dans leur maison, située vers le milieu de petit bourg.

Ilona entra la première en portant toujours Lloyd. Mais elle peinait un peu et Gwenn abandonna l'inconnue quelques instants pour lui venir en aide.

La maison des deux filles étaient certes petite, mais n'en demeurait pas moins accueillante et chaleureuse. Au centre de l'unique pièce de la maisonnette, trônait une petite table circulaire avec autour d'elle deux chaises en bois. Dans un coin de la salle, deux lits jumeaux étaient disposés dans un coin, séparés de quelques mètres tous les deux, et au milieu d'eux, il y avait une petite table de chevet sur lequel reposait un vase avec des roses blanches. Dans un autre coin de la chaumière, il y avait également ce qui semblait être une cheminée que Gwenn s'empressa d'allumer tandis qu'Ilona allongeait délicatement Lloyd sur l'un des deux lits.

La jeune femme aux yeux mauves restait sur le pas de la porte, les bras ballants. Elle lançait sans cesse des regards méfiants autour d'elle, comme si elle craignait de voir surgir quelque chose de monstrueux.

« Vous ne craignez rien ici… »tenta de la rassurer Ilona, pendant qu'elle remplissait une bassine d'eau avec une cruche.

L'inconnue hocha lentement la tête et se décida à entrer. Elle fut aussitôt gagnée par la douce chaleur du feu qui s'élevait de l'âtre de la petite cheminée, et elle se dirigea illico vers elle, semblant l'apprécier avec plaisir presque étrange.

Pendant ce temps, Ilona étalait une serviette humide et fraîche sur le front de Lloyd, qui gémit et bougea la tête, comme s'il ne supportait pas ce contact là. La serviette tomba sur le côté sans bruit. La jeune fille blonde allait s'en saisir quand la compagne du garçon intervint pour dire :

« Euh…essayez plutôt avec de l'eau chaude…je pense que cela donnera un meilleur effet… »

Gwenn et Ilona la regardèrent, l'air étonnées. Mais Ilona finit par faire ce que disait la fille et il s'avéra que, en effet, elle reçut une meilleure réaction. La jeune fille blonde pansa alors sa blessure après l'avoir désinfectée du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et en grimaçant devant la profondeur de cette dernière. Puis elle décida de laisser le jeune homme se reposer et reporta son attention sur l'autre « blessée ». Celle-ci semblait un peu fatiguée mais ne semblait souffrir d'aucune blessure visible.

« Comment vous appelez vous ? » Demanda Gwenn, en la fixant de son étrange regard noir.

La jeune femme eut l'air d'hésiter une nouvelle fois, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

« Je…mon nom est Ella…mon ami et moi avions eu…un accident à quelques kilomètres d'ici…il a perdu beaucoup de sang…j'ai fait de mon mieux pour essayer de l'emmener dans un endroit où il pourrait récupérer en paix…j'ignorais qu'il y avait un village ici… »

Ella avait dit cette dernière phrase sur un ton d'excuse que ses deux hôtesses ne comprirent pas.

« Hum…je partirai le plus tôt possible, ne vous en faite pas ! Je vous remercie infiniment pour nous avoir aidé, mon ami et moi, mais je vous rassure, il guérira plus vite que prévu…et nous partirons. Pas question de vous causer des ennuis… »

Par « ennuis », la jeune femme avait une définition bien précise de la chose, mais Gwenn et Ilona ne pouvait, évidemment, pas la comprendre.

« Ah ! Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle Ella ! Vous êtes les bienvenus ici, vous et votre ami ! Il faut que vous restiez pour récupérer un maximum de force, et peut-être qu'après cela, nous pourrons reparler de votre départ ! »

Ilona avait dit cela sur un ton qu'elle voulait enjoué. Gwenn hocha calmement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ella cligna des cils, étonnée. Puis elle esquissa un joli sourire, les yeux fermés, et dit, d'un ton empli de reconnaissance :

« C'est…vraiment très gentil à vous…mais franchement, je ne désire en aucun cas vous causez du soucis. De plus, je ne pense pas que vos parents seraient vraiment d'accord… »

Puis elle se souvient des deux chaises et des deux lits dans la maison. Cela voulait dire que ces deux jeunes filles vivaient seules à deux ?

« En ce qui concerne nos parents, il n'y a pas de problème. Nous n'en avons pas ! Nous vivons juste toutes les deux, Gwenn et moi ! » répliqua la blondinette, confirmant ainsi ce qu'Ella pensait.

Celle-ci sembla devenir confuse.

« Ho ! Désolée !

-Mais il n'y a pas de mal voyons, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ! Lança Gwenn en souriant à son tour.

-Exactement ! Cessez de vous sentir de trop, puisque l'on vous dit que vous êtes les bienvenus ! Au fait, mon nom et Ilona, et elle c'est Gwenn, mais je l'ai peut-être déjà dit… ? » Se présenta Ilona avant de désigner son amie.

Ella ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Elle trouvait ces deux filles sympathiques, mais ne désirait pas les mêler à ses problèmes. Que se passerait-il si Kratos et Yuan venaient par ici et s'en prenaient à elles ? Et que feraient-elles si elles apprenaient que Lloyd et elle même étaient des Vampires ?

La jeune Demi-Elfe frissonna et resserra sa cape autour d'elle, comme pour se protéger.

« Ho ! Nous devrions peut-être trouver d'autres vêtements pour…Lloyd, c'est ça ? Vu comment il est vêtu, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il tombe malade, malgré la saison ! » Fit Ilona, en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la maison.

Elle se retourna sur le seuil et regarda Ella.

« Je vais voir pour vous en trouver à vous aussi, vous n'allez pas vous balader dans le village avec cette cape, cela vous donnerai tout de suite un air suspect ! »

Et elle sortit, laissant là Gwenn, Ella et Lloyd.

« Bon…je retourne m'occuper un peu de Lloyd…et pour cette nuit, vous pourrez prendre mon lit, cela ne me dérange pas…Proposa la fille aux yeux noirs, en se dirigeant vers le jeune homme étendu sous les couvertures et qui était toujours inconscient.

-Euh, non ce n'est pas la peine ! Je pourrais dormir par terre, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous vous embêtiez pour moi !

-Tutoyons-nous, tu veux bien ? Tu es épuisée, et je suis sûre qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un lit un temps soit peu confortable te fera le plus grand bien ! Répliqua Gwenn, avec un doux sourire, en bordant Lloyd et en mouillant de nouveau sa serviette.

-Franchement, je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour ce que vous faites pour nous, ton amie et toi…murmura Ella, avec un regard apitoyé.

-Il n'y a définitivement aucun problème ! N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose à notre place…enfin, je crois… »

Gwenn avait marmonné cette dernière phrase, mais cela n'échappa pas à Ella qui ne dit pourtant rien. Elle se contenta de tirer une chaise et d'y asseoir, attendant patiemment qu'on lui dise quoi faire. La jeune femme ne désirait vraiment pas s'imposer, et essayait de se faire la plus discrète possible.

Peu de temps après, Ilona revint avec un petit paquet de vêtements dans les bras et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Dans ce village, on se sert les coudes, comme toujours ! »Fit-elle, avec un clin d'œil.

Elle déposa les habits sur la table et s'empara d'une longue robe de paysanne propre et bien lavée, de couleur marron clair, et la tendit à Ella.

« Il se peut qu'elle soit un peu trop grande, mais bon, je pense que cela suffira…

-Cela suffira amplement, merci beaucoup » sourit la Demi-Elfe, en attrapant la robe.

Elle défit l'attache de sa cape qui tomba au sol dans un froissement, dévoilant sa brassière noire ainsi que son pantalon et ses bottes de la même couleur.

« Tu te balades en brassière, toi ? » Demanda Ilona, en haussant un sourcils, étonnée.

Ella rougit. Puis elle balbutia :

« Euh…lon…longue histoire… »

La jeune femme s'empressa de se changer, tandis que ses deux jeunes hôtesses commençaient à préparer le souper. A la fin, Ella ressemblait tout à fait à une jeune paysanne, et bien que la robe soit en effet un peu trop longue, elle était tout à fait ravissante. Sa peau pâle contrastait presque avec la couleur de la robe et ses cheveux tombaient en mèches désordonnées le long de son dos.

Ilona battit des mains en la voyant, lui assurant qu'elle était absolument parfaite tendit que Gwenn se proposait pour lui peigner les cheveux.

Pendant ce temps, une délicieuse odeur envahissait la maisonnette, annonçant que le repas serait bientôt prêt.

« Et pour Lloyd, on va faire comment pour lui donner à manger ? S'enquit Ilona, en regardant le jeune homme.

-C'est simple Holly, on attend qu'il se réveille…

-On peut toujours tenter de le faire manger par le nez…

- N'essaie même pas… »l'avertit Gwenn, avec un air menaçant.

Ella éclata de rire tout en jetant un regard tout de même inquiet pour son compagnon. Pourvu qu'il se rétablisse bien vite…

Le repas fut servit quelques minutes plus tard, et chacun s'assit sur un chaise, sauf Ilona qui avait insisté pour laisser sa chaise à Ella et était à présent assise sur des paniers de pailles solides, qui le rendait plus petite par rapport à ses amies.

Ella trouva la nourriture des deux filles très bonne, mais elle fut surprise de constater que cela ne la nourrissait pas vraiment…qu'elle le veuille ou non, désormais, elle devrait se contenter de se nourrir d'une seule chose, pour récupérer ses forces…

La jeune femme regarda son assiette de légumes et de poissons d'un air désespéré. Ilona surprit son regard et lui demanda :

« Il y a quelques chose qui ne va pas ? »

Ella eut un petit sursaut et répondait par la négative, tandis qu'un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant s'étalait sur ses lèvres pâles. Elle enfourna une autre bouchée de pommes de terres pour ainsi prouver qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

A la fin du repas, elle se proposa pour aider à nettoyer les couverts et une fois que tout fut propre, elle dût se bagarrer une nouvelle fois avec Gwenn pour ne pas que celle-ci lui cède son lit.

Vain effort.

La nuit était à présent bien tombée, et dehors, on pouvait percevoir le bruit du vent qui soufflait sur les maisons, ainsi que les petits martèlements de la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

Ilona et Gwenn étaient toute deux allongées par terre, sur une paillasse improvisée et dormaient comme des bienheureuses. Lloyd respirait paisiblement. A l'évidence, il était hors de danger. Seule Ella veillait encore, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil.

A chaque fois, elle redoutait de voir les deux Séraphins pénétrer dans la petite chaumière pour venir les enlever de nouveau, Lloyd et elle. Elle se renfonça sous les couvertures du lit de Gwenn en frissonnant. La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à se réchauffer, et le feu dans la cheminée était pratiquement éteint, seules quelques braises rougeoyaient encore dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

_« Tu n'as rien à craindre ici… »_ murmura une voix, dans sa tête.

Ella redressa la tête, les yeux écarquillés dans le noir.

« Tahlheim ?

_-S'il y a un danger, je tâcherai de te prévenir d'une manière ou d'une autre…mais pour le moment, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter…profite de l'hospitalité de ces deux filles, elles sont honnêtes et ne feront rien qui puisse vous nuire…_

_- _Très bien… »

Bon, autant faire confiance au Démon, il ne lui avait jamais menti…

Rassurée, Ella ferma les yeux, et tâcha de s'endormir, ce qu'elle fit alors que la nuit était en parti entamée…

Yuan avait réussi à se traîner jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir. Dehors, l'obscurité régnait presque.

Sa blessure ne le faisait plus autant souffrir qu'avant, mais elle n'en restait pas moins profonde et douloureuse…

Vraiment, Ella ne l'avait pas loupé.

Le Séraphin ouvrit la grande porte et sortit dehors. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'aperçut que d'épais nuages s'installaient. La pluie ne tarderait pas à arriver. Et sûrement que la journée de demain serait elle aussi pluvieuse.

Parfait.

En attendant, il devait retrouver Kratos. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Si par malheur il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait impérativement le retrouver et lui expliquer la situation.

L'Ange se dirigea d'un pas rapide, du moins aussi rapide qu'il pouvait l'être avec sa blessure, vers la forêt. Les arbres touffus l'engloutirent alors.

Le Vampire avançait du mieux qu'il pouvait à travers la forêt obscure. A chaque pas, des brindilles craquaient sous ses bottes, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Pour le moment, la discrétion était le cadet de ses soucis.

Il parvint rapidement de l'autre côté de la forêt, là où la campagne commençait à s'étendre à perte de vue. Il s'arrêta à la lisière, et regroupa ses forces pour essayer de repérer le mana de Kratos. Pendant quelques instants, il ne sentit rien, puis il distingua une odeur de mana, mais trop faible pour que ce soit celle de Kratos ! A moins que…

Yuan décida quand même d'aller voir et il se dirigea vers la source de mana. Après quelques minutes de marche, il parvint là où se trouvait Kratos. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient, étendu par terre. Yuan se précipita vers lui et tâta son pouls. Il était faible, et sa respiration était à peine perceptible. Le Séraphin serra les dents. Qui avait pu faire ça ?

Soudain, il remarqua deux petites blessures dans le cou du mercenaire, et devina alors aisément ce qui avait pu se passer. Peut-être que Lloyd s'était rebellé et avait eu raison de son père…à moins qu'Ella ne soit passée par ici. Tout autour de lui, l'Ange remarqua des signes qui prouvait qu'il y avait sûrement eu une bataille ici. Traces de pas désordonnés, feuilles et brindilles piétinées…de plus, l'épée de Kratos était étendu à côté de lui. Oui, c'était sûr, il avait dû se battre. Mais contre qui exactement ? Il le lui dirait sûrement lorsqu'il aurait reprit connaissance…

Juste à ce moment là, Kratos émit un grognement étouffé, et papillonna des cils. Son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient vitreux.

« Kratos ! C'est moi Yuan ! Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda son compagnon, en le soutenant.

Le mercenaire ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Enfin, il dit :

« J'étais en train de ramener Lloyd au manoir quand je suis tombée sur Ella…elle aussi s'est échappée…nous nous sommes battus…et pour une raison que j'ignore, elle a eu le dessus et m'a mordu…

-Comment cela ? Interrogea l'homme aux cheveux bleus, perplexe.

- Elle…ne semblait plus être la même…je ne sais comment, elle a réussi à utiliser ses pouvoirs vampiriques…je pensais pourtant pouvoir la battre, mais j'ai tout de même utilisé un peu de ma puissance…mais elle m'a quand même eu…

-Ella a réussi à utiliser ses pouvoirs ? Ce n'est pas possible…c'est encore beaucoup trop tôt !

-Je sais…et pourtant… »

La respiration de Kratos devenait précipitée.

« Elle t'a pris beaucoup de sang ? S'enquit Yuan, n'osant pas aider son ami à se relever tant qu'il serait dans cet état là.

-Oui, beaucoup…ensuite, elle a dû s'enfuir avec Lloyd…je ne sais pas où ils ont pu aller…

-Il n'existe pas beaucoup d'endroits hospitaliers dans la région…Juste un village situé à quelques kilomètres d'ici…nous devrons sans aucun doute ratisser tous les environs.

-Nous devons les empêcher de prendre contact avec le monde extérieur, Meltokio où je ne sais quelles autres grandes villes…nous devons impérativement les retrouver !

-C'est ce que je compte faire. Mais toi, il va falloir que tu te reposes…

-Je sais…dire que je me suis fait battre par cette fille…

-Ella est plutôt du genre imprévisible…pourtant, vu son caractère, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait ainsi…murmura Yuan, avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Comment arrives-tu à la supporter… ? Demanda Kratos, dans un soupir.

-On dit souvent que l'amour rend aveugle…

-Mmh… »

Le mercenaire ferma les paupières, éreintés. Yuan resta quelques instants accroupi près de lui, avant de se redresser. Pour le moment, il avait décidé de laisser un petit sursis à Ella et Lloyd, le temps que Kratos récupère. Ensuite, ils partiraient tous deux à leur recherche.

Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici. La nuit, la forêt pouvait devenir dangereuse, et vu leur position, ils n'étaient pas mesure de venir à bout des bêtes sauvages qui peuplaient les bois. Sauf Yuan sans doute…

Ce dernier se baissa de nouveau pour aider Kratos à se redresser. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et se dirigea vers le lieu ou Kratos et Lloyd avaient dû attendre toute la journée : la vieille cabane à la lisière de la forêt…

Dans cet endroit, ils seraient mieux à l'abri…

_A suivre…_

Akina : Et hop, apparition de deux nouveaux personnages qui me sont chers…3

Ella : Dommage que la réciproque ne soit pas vrai TwT

Akina : La ferme toi ! Sinon, je te promets que dans les prochains chapitres, tu vas en baver !

Ella : T'façon, j'pense avoir vécu le pire…

Akina : Je crois pas nan…

Yuan : Ella chéwiiiiies ! *w*

Ella : En fait t'as sûrement raison, j'ai pas encore vécu le pire…

Akina : ^w^


	19. Chapter 19

**Héhéhé, désolée d'avoir été si longue durant tout ce temps...mais voici le chapitre 19 de La nuit des Vampires, si ça intéresse quelques rares personnes -w-**

**bonne lecture!**

**La Nuit des Vampires**

**Chapitre 19**

« J'ignorais qu'Ella avait une aussi belle maison…elle devait être bien ici… » Dit Thomas, en contemplant le salon bien rangé et propre, malgré la poussière qui commençait toutefois à s'installer.

-C'est moi qui la lui ai trouvé. Et c'est également moi qui lui paye son loyer. À cause de son état de santé, la pauvre ne peut plus travailler… » Expliqua Zélos en regardant la baie vitrée d'un air pensif.

- Je vois…j'ai remarqué aussi qu'elle se fatiguait souvent, enfin, dès que j'avais un peu le temps de la voir. Elle ne restait jamais longtemps debout. Les seules choses qui l'occupaient, c'était la lecture et ses plantes…enfin, je crois… »

Le frère de la jeune femme désigna alors les fleurs, de leur côté de la baie vitrée. Elles étaient resplendissantes, même si certaines commençaient légèrement à se faner.

« Qui va les arroser ? »

Zélos le regarda du coin de l'œil. Thomas avait vraiment l'air chagriné par la disparition de sa sœur. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de méfiance à son égard. Le fait qu'il soit un ancien membre du Cruxis n'était vraiment pas pour lui plaire, même si lui aussi avait été obligé d'en faire parti pendant un laps de temps, sauf que c'était pour aider ses amis.

Il soupira.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Thomas errait dans la pièce, mais son regard ne cessait de regarder le grand canapé de cuir, sur lequel on avait retrouvé les tâches de sang. Il semblait troublé par quelque chose.

Zélos fronça les sourcils, et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.

« Non, rien…enfin, si, j'ai peur. J'ai peur pour ma sœur. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle est peut-être en train de vivre en ce moment. Et pour Lloyd aussi. Imagine qu'il leur soit arrivé du mal…et puis je pense surtout à Yuan…je ne suis pas si aveugle que cela, j'ai bien vu comment il regardait ma sœur…et…j'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal, si ce n'est déjà fait… »

Le jeune homme bafouillait, la tête baissée. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que les jointures blanchissaient. L'ex Elu de Tesséha'lla le regarda alors avec compassion.

« Tu sais, même si nous avons acquis la certitude que Yuan était dans le coup, concrètement, nous n'avons pas de preuves, si ce n'est que ces coïncidences si je puis dire…donc innocent tant que l'on a pas prouvé qu'il était coupable. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, les analyses du sang que l'on a retrouvé et chez Lloyd, et chez Ella devrait nous fournir de plus amples indications sur l'identité des coupables. Elles devraient nous être données demain dans la journée. Et une fois que nous saurons cela, nous pourrons mieux agir en conséquence et aller sauver Lloyd et Ella au plus vite. »

Puis il rajouta, avec un sourire :

« Et puis tu sais, vu le caractère d'Ella, les ravisseurs auront du fil à retordre ! »

Thomas esquissa un faible sourire. Zélos avait raison. Bientôt, ils auraient plus de réponses à leurs questions pour le moment sans réponses. Et c'est vrai qu'avec Ella et son tempérament rebelle et insolent, les kidnappeurs risquent d'en voir de toutes les couleurs…

« Ouais… »

Puis, il bailla largement.

« Au fait, qu'est ce qu'on devait faire ici déjà ?

-Je voulais juste vérifier une dernière chose… » répondit le rouquin, en regardant de nouveau la baie vitrée.

Son compagnon haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi la baie vitrée t'intrigue ?

-En réalité, nous n'avons jamais pensé à la façon dont le ravisseur s'était introduit chez ta sœur…même pour Lloyd cela reste encore flou…mais pour Ella…

-Tu penses qu'il serait passé par la terrasse ? S'enquit le frère d'Ella, étonné.

-Je pense oui…lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici Colette et moi, nous étions les premiers sur les lieux après qu'Ella eut disparue. La porte était verrouillée…personne n'est donc entré par la porte d'en bas, ce qui fait qu'il ne nous reste plus que cette possibilité là…

-Mais c'est impossible à atteindre par cette hauteur ! Bon, d'accord, je reconnais que ce n'est pas bien haut, mais pour une personne normale, c'est impossible à atteindre ! argumenta Thomas, tout en réfléchissant.

-Oui, pour une personne normale. »

Le jeune homme blond le regarda, incrédule.

« Mais tu as dit que nous n'avions pas de preuves qu'il s'agisse bien de Yuan.

-Des certitudes seulement. Mais si on se fie à elles, si on considère que Yuan est bien le coupable, on peut supposer qu'il a utilisé ses ailes pour monter jusqu'ici sans passer par la porte d'entrée. »

Son vis-à-vis hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui, en effet…si je me mets dans la tête du ravisseur, je pense que j'aurais utilisé le même procédé. En sachant bien sûr, que je suis un ravisseur capable de voler. Mais il aurait très bien pu utiliser une corde ou un truc du genre.

-Certes, mais il aurait pris le risque de se faire entendre ou voir par des gens. Mais bon… »

Zélos esquissa un sourire las, puis étouffa un bâillement.

« On continue d'avancer peu à peu…demain nous auront les analyses…tout sera clair alors, je l'espère. Pour le moment, rentrons nous reposer. Je parlerai de mon hypothèse à la milice demain… »

_Dans un village perdu…_

Ella entrouvrit les paupières, encore ensommeillée. Elle mit un petit moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans un environnement étranger, et quand elle s'en aperçut, elle se dressa brusquement sur le lit dans lequel elle était allongée, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

Où était-elle ? Etait-elle encore en danger ? Lloyd…où était Lloyd ?

Elle le vit allongé sur un autre lit, à côté du sien, et s'aperçut qu'il dormait encore profondément.

Puis, elle se remémora les événements de la veille et se détendit.

Très bien, elle se trouvait dans un petit village situé non loin d'une falaise, et Lloyd et elle avaient été secourus par deux jeunes filles qui habitaient ledit village.

Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait rien de vraiment inquiétant, mais Ella était bien déterminée à ne pas baisser sa garde.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard, prenant le temps de bien tout observer, car la veille, fatiguée et un peu perdue, elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'analyser chaque chose.

Une table, des meubles, une porte d'entrée et…tiens, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir aperçue cette seconde porte, située dans un coin de la pièce. Où menait-elle ?

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions, la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apercevoir un ciel gris et pluvieux, et deux jeunes filles entrèrent, un peu trempées, et tenant un panier rempli de pommes vertes à la main.

« Pouah ! Temps pourri va ! » Grogna le première fille, une blonde.

_« Ilona »_ se souvint Ella, en la regardant avec étonnement, toujours assise sur son lit.

« Ca risque de durer pendant encore plusieurs jours… » prévint la seconde fille, une brune cette fois.

_« Et Gwenn »_

Cette dernière l'aperçut alors et lui sourit avec chaleur.

« Ah, enfin réveillée ? »

Ella cligna des cils plusieurs fois avant de sourire timidement. Cela faisait depuis combien de temps qu'elle dormait au juste ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Ilona lança :

« Ca va faire depuis un moment que tu dors…il est déjà pratiquement midi, et on a toujours pas préparé de quoi manger !

-Ca y est, c'est la fin du monde, on va tous mourir ! » Fit Gwenn, avec un air faussement fataliste.

Son amie lui envoya une bourrade, et Ella esquissa un sourire plus joyeux.

Oui, elle n'avait rien à craindre ici…du moins, pour le moment.

Tahlheim lui avait dit qu'il la préviendrait s'il y avait un danger pour Lloyd et elle. Donc, pour le moment, il n'y avait sûrement aucun risque…

La jeune femme se leva, et se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel Lloyd était allongé. Le garçon était toujours aussi pâle, mais ça, c'était normal, aussi ne s'inquiétait-elle pas trop. Le bandage qu'Ilona lui avait confectionné et qui lui enserrait le cou était couvert de sang à l'endroit de sa blessure. Mais Lloyd affichait un air calme et serein, ce qui signifiait sans aucun doute qu'il allait beaucoup mieux et qu'il ne tarderait plus à se réveiller.

Ella poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

Derrière elle, Ilona s'affairait à préparer le repas, disposant devant elle divers aliments et ustensiles de cuisine.

« Gwenn ! Viens m'aider ! Allume le feu dans la cheminée tiens ! »

L'interpellée était en train de regarder Ella et Lloyd d'un air songeur, et sursauta quand son amie la réprimanda. Elle s'empressa de faire ce qu'il lui était demandé.

Ella se tourna alors vers les deux filles, et leur demanda, avec un sourire timide :

« Je crois qu'il faudrait changer le pansement de Lloyd…est-ce que je pourrais m'en charger ?

-Bien sûr, j'espère que tu t'y connais ! Il y a une bassine que tu pourras remplir d'eau, pour désinfecter la plaie une nouvelle fois… »répondit Ilona, en désignant ladite bassine du menton.

La jeune femme la remercia d'un nouveau sourire et s'empara du récipient qui était posé sur un meuble. Après l'avoir rempli d'eau, elle enleva délicatement le bandage souillé, en retenant son souffle. Un bref sourire de satisfaction apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle vit que la plaie de Lloyd commençait déjà à bien guérir. D'ici un jour ou deux, il n'y paraîtra plus.

Mais le plus difficile sera sûrement de cacher cet étrange phénomène de régénération rapide à Gwenn et Ilona…

Elle nettoya le sang séché qui se trouvait encore sur la blessure et refit un pansement qu'elle espéra bien fait.

« Il est vraiment pâle… »

Ella sursauta et se retourna vivement.

Gwenn fixait Lloyd de son regard d'un noir profond.

« Hum…oui, c'est vrai. Je crois que c'est à cause du sang qu'il a perdu… » Fit-elle, en détournant la tête pour ne pas que la jeune fille ne voit son regard nerveux.

Ella n'avait jamais été très bonne dans ce qui était de cacher ses émotions à autrui…

Gwenn détacha ses yeux du jeune homme pour les reporter sur la Demi-Elfe, qu'elle fixa pendant un petit moment.

« Mais toi aussi tu es pâle. »

Le cœur d'Ella rata un battement. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers la fille, et lui offrit un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant.

« Héhé…ouais, c'est vrai…mais c'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Intriguée par leur attitude, Ilona délaissa sa cuisine pour venir les rejoindre.

« Dis-moi Ella… »

Gwenn s'installa sur le lit en face de celui de Lloyd.

« …est-ce que par hasard, tu ne serais pas une Demi-Elfe ? »

Pétrifiée par la surprise, Ella ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle observait Gwenn, puis Ilona, qui n'avait pas bronché. Les sourcils de la jeune fille blonde se froncèrent quelque peu, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Euh…et bien…

-Je sais que la discrimination est toujours présente dans le monde…mais à nous, tu peux nous le dire…tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… »la rassura l'enfant.

Ella poussa un soupire las. Puis elle répondit :

« Oui, c'est bien ça, je suis une Demi-Elfe.

_Enfin…j'__**étais**__…_

-Comment l'as-tu su ? Demanda t-elle à Gwenn, curieuse.

-Il y a certains signes qui ne trompent pas. Tes yeux, par exemple, c'est ce qui frappe le plus. On ne voit pas souvent des Humains avec des yeux d'une telle couleur. Ensuite, tes oreilles. Elles sont en pointes…(Gwenn sourit) Et puis…je suis tout de même capable de reconnaître un membre de mon clan par son mana. »

Ella papillonna des cils, incrédule. Quand enfin elle eut fini d'absorber les paroles de son vis-à-vis, elle bredouilla, en pointant l'index sur elle :

« Tu…toi aussi ?

-Han han, en effet, ça ne se voit pas, mais Gwenn est elle aussi une Demi-Elfe ! Moi par contre, je suis Humaine…intervint Ilona, avec un grand sourire et en se désignant d'un geste théâtral.

-C'est vrai. On ne voit pas tout de suite que je suis à moitié Elfe. Peut-être avec mes yeux…enfin…c'est seulement quand j'utilise la magie qu'on s'en rend compte. Ici, dans ce village, on sait qui je suis exactement. Les gens sont gentils, ils t'accepteront sûrement. La race ici n'a aucune importance. Bien sûr, tu risqueras tout de même de croiser deux ou trois racistes, mais il ne faudra pas leur prêter attention… »

Gwenn lui envoya un doux sourire, les yeux fermés et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. A côté d'elle, Ilona fit un clin d'œil à Ella. Celle-ci se contenta de hocher la tête lentement.

« Néanmoins, et je regrette de remettre le sujet sur le tapis, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu es si pâle, ainsi que Lloyd…nous n'êtes pas malades au moins ? » Reprit Gwenn, en reprenant un air sérieux et un peu inquiet.

Aïe…comment leur expliquer ça sans qu'elles ne prennent peur et aillent alerter tous leurs voisins ?

Ella soupira, avant de dire :

« C'est que…je ne peux pas le dire pour l'instant. Je préfère attendre que Lloyd soit réveillé. Ensuite, peut-être que je vous en reparlerai…et je pense que même si je vous le dis, vous ne me croirez pas…c'est tellement…fou… »

Ce n'était pas vraiment le mot pour décrire toute l'histoire, mais néanmoins, elle n'était pas loin de la vérité…

Ses deux hôtesses n'insistèrent pas.

Un ange passa.

Soudain, Ilona bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers son petit coin de cuisine.

« Rhaaaa ! La bouffe ne sera pas prête à teeeemps !! S'écria t-elle, en se dépêchant de découper et cuire ses aliments en même temps.

-Obsédée de la bouffe va… »marmonna Gwenn en se levant à son tour.

Un sourire réapparut sur les lèvres d'Ella, et elle se dit qu'elle avait sûrement eu de la chance de tomber sur ces deux jeunes filles.

A ce moment là, trois grands coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée…

_A suivre…_

Ella : Et bien, dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pas grand-chose, on en apprend juste un tout petit peu sur les gamines sympatoches, et l'enquête avance encore lentement…

Lloyd : Hé…où est Akina ?

Ella : Je l'ai enterré là-bas, avec les autres ^^

*plus loin, on voit trois tombes alignées avec un nom sur chacune : Yuan, Kratos et Akina*

Lloyd : Oo

Ella : Amen TwT


	20. Chapter 20

**La nuit des Vampires**

**Chapitre 20**

En entendant les trois coups frappés à la porte d'entrée de la maison de Gwenn et Ilona, Ella ne put s'empêcher de sursauter violemment. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur et ses poings se serrèrent. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Lloyd qui dormait toujours, se demandant comme elle pouvait le défendre si jamais Kratos et Yuan les avaient bel et bien retrouvés.

Elle était aussi inquiète quand à la sécurité des deux filles. Et s'il leur arrivait du mal par sa faute ?

Ilona et Gwenn avait leurs regards fixés sur la porte en bois, semblant hésiter pendant quelques secondes. Puis, ce fut la jeune fille à la tresse brune qui alla ouvrir.

Ilona s'avança au centre de la pièce, pour voir qui était la personne qui venait les déranger à cette heure. Quant à Ella, elle se tenait à présent devant le lit de Lloyd, prête à le protéger en cas de problèmes.

Gwenn ouvrit la porte, et Ella vit ses épaules se raidir imperceptiblement.

Aïe, qui était-ce donc ?

« Bonjour Viktor, Alec et Bastian. Vous désirez quelque chose ? »

Ella poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Bon, ce n'était pas les personnes qu'elle croyait, fort heureusement. Mais vu le ton sur lequel Gwenn venait d'accueillir les nouveaux venus, la jeune Vampire se doutait que les dénommés Viktor, Alec et Bastian n'étaient pas très appréciés dans cette maison…de plus, Ilona affichait également une expression contrariée et inquiète.

« Où sont les étrangers que vous avez accueillis dans votre maison ? On vous a vu amener deux personnes ici hier, ne le niez pas ! Gronda une voix forte, sur le perron de la porte.

-Nous ne le nions pas. Ces deux étrangers sont nos invités, donc je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça te regarde Viktor.

-Ca ne regarde pas seulement moi, mais tout le village ! Ôte toi de mon chemin Demi-Elfe ! »

Ella entendit Gwenn pousser une brève exclamation surprise, tandis que le type qui devait s'appeler Viktor pénétrait dans la petite chaumière en l'écartant violemment de son passage.

Ilona se précipita sur son amie, tandis que deux autres personnes entraient à leur tour dans la maison.

Le premier, Viktor sans aucun doute, était aussi haut que large. Il avait une petite tête de brute, dont les yeux méchants balayaient chaque centimètre carré de la pièce avec hargne et mépris. Il était tout de graisse et de muscle, et ses poings avaient la taille d'un jambon. Une hideuse cicatrice blanchâtre barrait le sommet de son crâne chauve, comme si on avait essayé de lui fendre la tête par le passé. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche qui méritait bien d'être lavée, ainsi que d'un pantalon de couleur gris orageux maintenu par des bretelles, autour de sa taille.

« Toujours aussi poli à ce que je vois… »grinça Gwenn en se redressant, la mine sombre.

A côté d'elle, Ilona lui tenait l'épaule, l'air de plus en plus inquiète.

Viktor lui lança un regard empli de mépris, et lâcha, à l'un de ses compagnons, un jeune homme à la carrure athlétique et aux cheveux bruns en bataille, vêtu d'une chemise de paysan à carreaux et d'un pantalon de tissu rêche :

« Alec, occupe toi de faire taire ta chérie, elle commence déjà à m'énerver… »

Alec hocha le tête en souriant, et se dirigea vers Gwenn qui le regarda s'avancer d'un air hostile.

« Salut beauté, je suis ravi de te revoir…

-Dommage que la réciproque ne soit pas vraie…fit la jeune fille, sarcastique.

-Alec, ne t'approche pas ! » Intervint Ilona d'un ton menaçant en se plaçant légèrement devant son amie.

Mais le troisième sbire de Viktor, Bastian, une autre brute encore plus méchante que bête et habillé pratiquement comme Viktor, attrapa la jeune fille blonde et l'immobilisa contre lui, tandis qu'un rictus mauvais étirait ses lèvres.

Ilona se débattit en criant, mais rien n'y fit. Gwenn n'était pas en meilleure position, vu qu'Alec la maintenait à présent immobile contre le mur, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille.

Cette vision rappela de mauvais souvenirs à Ella, qui secoua vivement la tête pour les chasser. Elle s'avança ensuite d'un pas, le regard sévère.

« Hé ! Foutez-leur la paix ! »

Viktor sembla alors l'apercevoir pour la première fois. Il la détailla longuement du regard, tandis qu'un rictus pervers se peignait peu à peu sur son visage repoussant. Sans détacher son regard de la jeune femme, il interpella ses compagnons en ricanant:

« Hé les gars ! Regardez la splendide beauté qui se tient face à nous ! Viens par ici ma mignonne que l'on puisse te regarder de plus près… »

Ses compagnons détournèrent leurs yeux un instants de leurs proies, le temps d'observer Ella.

« Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas envie de vous voir de plus près, déjà que rien qu'à cette distance, vous me donnez envie de vomir…répliqua Ella, d'un ton acide.

-Ho Ho ! Mais elle a du répondant la belle ! C'est donc ça que vous abritez sous votre toit, les gamines ? Vous auriez pu nous la présenter plus tôt quand même…

-C'est justement pour éviter qu'elle te rencontre qu'on l'a gardé ici, espèce d'imbécile ! » Cracha Ilona, sans cessez de se débattre.

Viktor se tourna vers elle avant de la gifler violemment. La tête de la jeune fille partit brusquement sur le côté, tandis qu'elle poussait un petit cri de douleur. Gwenn voulut s'élancer sur le leader du trio de brutes, mais Alec la rattrapa et lui maintint les bras dans le dos d'une main, tandis que l'autre retenait la jeune fille par la taille.

« Hé, ne t'échauffe pas si vite ma grande ! Lui conseilla le jeune homme, d'un ton moqueur, alors qu'une drôle de lueur s'allumait dans ses prunelles marron.

-Bon sang, mais lâche moi ! De quel droit vous introduisez chez nous de cette façon ! Sortez immédiatement ! Cria la Demi-Elfe aux yeux noirs, de plus en plus en colère.

-Considère que c'est juste une visite amicale, Demi-Elfe. On voulait juste voir ton invitée, et crois moi, on est pas du tout déçus d'être venus ! » Fit Viktor, en s'avançant vers Ella.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas vu Lloyd allongé dans le lit. Du moins pas encore. Et c'était tant mieux…

« Je crois que tu as fait une grosse erreur en venant ici mon gros…siffla Ella, en reculant néanmoins d'un pas, malgré elle.

-Ha ouais ? Et bien c'est ce que nous allons voir ma jolie ! Répondit le géant, en saisissant la jeune femme par le bras et en l'attirant à lui.

-Viktor ! Ne la touche pas ! Hurla Gwenn, en essayant de se libérer de la poigne d'Alec. Sinon, tu auras affaire au Maire, je te le promets !

-Le Maire, le Maire…ce n'est rien de plus qu'un vieillard sénile, à peine capable de s'appuyer sur sa canne…ricana Viktor.

-Bientôt, ce sera toi qui ne seras même pas capable de t'appuyer sur une canne lorsque je t'aurais brisé la colonne vertébrale ! Menaça Ella en essayant de se dérober aux griffes de la brute.

-Haaa, que des menaces, et pourtant si peu d'action…mais bientôt tu vas en avoir de l'action, ma douce, et même que tu auras l'un des rôles principaux… »promit le chef, en saisissant la mâchoire d'Ella et en approchant sa tête de la sienne.

La jeune femme ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût en sentant l'haleine avinée de l'homme tout près d'elle. Elle essaya de puiser dans ses forces vampiriques pour pouvoir le repousser, mais n'y réussit qu'à moitié. Elle n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré de sa journée de la veille.

« Wooooh, on ne dirait pas, mais c'est qu'elle a de la force la jeune beauté ! Mais face à la force de Viktor, tu ne peux rien, alors ne cherches pas à fuir ! Rit méchamment le paysan, en resserrant sa prise.

« Premier signe évident de folie et de mégalomanie…le mec qui se met à parler de lui…à la troisième personne… » articula Ella, en s'emparant du poignet de son agresseur, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise.

En vain.

La jeune femme commençait à paniquer. Elle n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour se libérer de Viktor, et Gwenn et Ilona étaient elles aussi en fâcheuse posture. Elle ne pourrait pas les aider, puisque elle-même avait besoin d'aide. Les gros doigts de la brute épaisse lui broyaient la mâchoire tandis que son autre main cherchait à défaire sa robe. Ella se débattit comme une furie, distribuant des coups de poings et des coups de pieds sans chercher à viser.

Elle n'avait pas échappé aux griffes de Yuan pour tomber dans celles de ce connard de Viktor !

Ella n'était pas vraiment du genre à croire au deus ex machina, mais pourtant, à ce moment là, elle espérait qu'il y en aurait un. Comme quand Tahlheim était intervenu, au manoir…

La jeune femme était donc en train de prier pour qu'un miracle arrive, et c'est alors que celui-ci se produisit.

Elle entendit Viktor pousser un grognement de douleur et son emprise autour de sa mâchoire se relâcha. Ella tomba lourdement au sol, en papillonnant des cils, et se massa la mâchoire, l'air complètement ébahi. Puis deux autres grognements retentirent, et la jeune Vampire releva la tête pour découvrir un étrange spectacle : Viktor se tenait le poignet droit, une affreuse grimace de douleur peinte sur son visage hideux, et Alec et Bastian était tous les deux étalés au sol, tandis que Gwenn et Ilona s'étaient réfugiées dans un coin de la pièce, le plus loin possible d'eux.

« Ella, est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue, avec inquiétude.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Lloyd, penché au dessus d'elle et qui la fixait avec angoisse.

« Waouh, Martel existe ! » s'exclama Ella, avec un grand sourire béat.

Lloyd ne sembla pas comprendre la plaisanterie de la jeune fille, mais il esquissa tout de même un petit sourire. Puis il se tourna vers les trois brutes qui se redressaient, l'air pas contents du tout.

« Putain, mais t'es qui toi ?! Rugit Viktor, sans lâcher son poignet qui, _a priori_ devait être cassé. Et sans doute grâce à Lloyd.

Celui-ci le regarda d'un air froid, et répondit, d'un ton tout aussi glacial :

« Je suis Lloyd Irving, l'un des Héros de la Régénération, et je t'interdis de toucher à mes amis !

-Lloyd Irv…putain ! grogna Viktor, en reculant vers la sortie.

-Hé ! T'as pas de preuve ! » Fit Ella, en se remettant debout, à côté de son ami.

La grosse brute sortit précipitamment de la petite maison, bientôt suivi par ses deux autres compagnons, et un lourd silence s'installa.

Ce fut Ella qui le brisa, en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Bordel, merci beaucoup Lloyd…merci infiniment…

-Euh…de rien…

-Et je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas mieux ! » Rajouta la jeune femme en le serrant dans ses bras avec affection.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ce contact, mais il n'esquissa pas un geste.

« Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai… »murmura une voix, non loin d'eux.

Ella se détacha de Lloyd pour fixer Ilona qui les regardait, bouche bée.

« Tu es vraiment Lloyd Irving ? Ho bon sang, tu entends ça Gwenn ?

-J'entends parfaitement, laisse moi juste un peu le temps de reprendre mes esprits…fit cette dernière, en se passant une main dans les cheveux, l'air exténuée.

-Lloyd Irving ! Même ici on sait qui tu es ! » S'exclama Ilona, les yeux brillants.

Apparemment, ce qui venait de se passer ne semblait plus avoir d'importance pour elle…

Lloyd paraissait gêné, et semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Déjà qu'il avait l'air de se demander où il était…

« Hum…Lloyd, nous sommes dans un petit village perdu, et nous avons été recueilli par Gwenn et Ilona ici présentes, après que j'ai réussi à te sauver de…de…tu-sais-qui… » expliqua Ella, avec un sourire gêné.

Lloyd hocha la tête lentement, et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Ella devina parfaitement la question et secoua la tête négativement. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit où il était allongé un peu plus tôt.

« Je ne me rappelle quasiment de rien…excusez moi si je suis encore un peu perdu…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal ! Je vais te faire du thé, pour que tu puisses te détendre un peu…roucoula Ilona, en se précipitant vers son coin cuisine.

-Je…merci de nous avoir aidées…Viktor n'est qu'une grosse brute…il faut se méfier de lui, néanmoins, je ne pensais pas qu'il agirait de la sorte…dit Gwenn, en jetant un regard d'excuse à Ella, qui lui adressa un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant.

-Bah, sans vouloir me vanter et m'imposer comme étant la victime universelle, je commence à avoir l'habitude…mais n'empêche, qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à agir de la sorte avec moi… ? »se demanda Ella, à la fois sérieuse et perplexe.

Lloyd lui jeta un regard en coin, mais ne répondit pas.

« Mais sérieusement…tu es vraiment Lloyd Irving, le Héros de la Régénération ? s'enquit l'adolescente, curieuse, en regardant Lloyd avec insistance.

-Euh…oui, c'est moi. Mais j'aimerais bien que ça ne s'ébruite pas trop…répondit ce dernier, en hochant la tête.

-Que ça ne s'ébruite pas ! Ho bon sang, s'ils viennent par ici, ils vont sûrement savoir qu'on est là ! s'écria Ella, en jetant à son ami un regard alarmé.

-Comment ça ? C'est qui « ils » ? Interrogea Ilona, d'un air soupçonneux, en revenant et en tendant une tasse de thé fumant à Lloyd.

-Euuh…personne ! Fit Ella, avec un rire gêné.

-Ellaaaaa…

-Euuuuh… »

La jeune femme soupira, et regarda une nouvelle fois Lloyd, en quête de son approbation. Ce dernier la regarda quelques secondes sans réagir, puis il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux, avant de les relever en clignant des cils.

Ella soupira de nouveau, mais plus longuement, et détailla tour à tour les deux jeunes filles devant elle, et qui semblaient en attente d'une réponse.

« Je ne vous ai pas tout dit hier…et aujourd'hui, j'hésite encore à vous le dire…enfin, puisque vous nous avez accueilli chez vous, je suppose que c'est la moindre des choses de vous expliquer ce qui se passe… »commença t-elle, en s'asseyant sur une chaise, autour de la table.

Elle réfléchit encore quelques secondes. Déjà, elle ne devait pas leur dire que Lloyd et elle étaient des Vampires, ce qui faisait qu'elle allait leur révéler qu'une partie de la vérité, ce qui était déjà pas mal.

« Lloyd et moi avons été kidnappés il y a quelques jours pas deux hommes du nom de Kratos et Yuan…

-Kratos et Yuan…répéta pensivement Gwenn, les yeux plissés.

-Oui, je suppose que cela vous dit vaguement quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans les détails pour le moment…toujours est-il qu'ils nous ont détenus tous les deux dans un manoir, pas loin d'ici, et que par chance, si je puis dire, nous avons réussi à nous échapper…

-Et à présent, ils vous recherchent…compléta Ilona, l'air sérieux.

-Voilà. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas m'attarder ici, je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger. Ces deux hommes sont dangereux, et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils vous fassent du mal par notre faute, si jamais ils nous retrouvent… » termina Ella, les mains crispées sur sa robe marron.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Gwenn et Ilona semblaient toutes deux réfléchir, en se concertant du regard de temps à autre.

Lloyd et Ella ne cessaient de se jeter des coups d'œil inquiets, par crainte de la réaction des deux filles.

« On prend le risque »

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent vivement leurs têtes vers leurs deux hôtesses, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ici, on a pour coutume de s'entraider du mieux qu'on peut. On vous a aidé hier, il n'est pas question de vous lâcher en cours de route ! Fit Ilona, d'un ton catégorique, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-C'est bien vrai. Vous nous avez prévenu des risques, néanmoins, il n'est pas question de vous abandonner. Renchérit Gwenn, le visage serein.

-M…mais ! Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez l'ampleur du danger ! Je ne vous ai pas menti quand je disais que Kratos et Yuan étaient dangereux ! rétorqua Ella, les yeux grands ouverts en une expression inquiète.

-Et nous te croyons. Mais on a choisi de prendre le risque. C'est notre choix. S'il nous arrive quelque chose, vous ne devrez pas vous en vouloir. Sourit la Demi-Elfe aux yeux noirs.

-Non, c'est inutile. Lloyd est guéri, nous allons repartir…

-Et où iriez-vous ? On ne vous l'a pas dit, mais ici, c'est vraiment un coin désertique ! Il n'y a rien d'autre ici à part Câlupsia, notre village, et ce manoir, dont tu nous as parlé ! Les villes importantes de ce monde sont beaucoup plus loin ! Vous ne pourrez pas partir d'ici à pied, il vous faut un bateau ou je ne sais quoi pour parvenir jusqu'à Mémétokio et Palmécostar…répliqua la jeune blondinette, avec de grands gestes.

-C'est Meltokio et Palmacosta…corrigea Ella, en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

-Ouais, bon, bref ! Ici, il n'y a rien ! Vous êtes coincés ! »

Lloyd et Ella se regardèrent de nouveau, l'air très embêté. Puis ils se tournèrent tous deux vers les deux adolescentes, et demandèrent en chœur :

« Vous pourriez nous prêter un bateau ? »

Ce fut au tour de Gwenn et Ilona de soupirer :

« Ce n'est pas si simple. Nos bateaux servent pour aller pêcher, et de plus ici, la mer est souvent agitée, vous risquez de chavirer. Et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un se portera volontaire pour vous conduire là où vous voulez aller…et puis, il faut en parler au Maire…expliqua Gwenn, en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Mais de temps en temps, vous communiquez bien avec les autres continents, non ? Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi exilé, sans rien connaître du monde extérieur ! fit Ella, avec espoir.

-Nous recevons très peu d'informations du reste du monde, et j'ignore comment on arrive à recevoir ces informations…peut-être que le maire a le moyen de communiquer avec les grandes villes de ce monde…c'est possible après tout, pour se tenir au courant de ce qui se passe ailleurs de temps en temps…

-Mais vous, en vérité, vous ne savez même pas ce qui se passe ailleurs !

-C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on a choisi de s'exiler, Ella…en ce qui nous concerne, en vérité, ce n'est pas vraiment un choix puisque Ilona et moi avons été abandonnées ici…

-Je rêve de quitter ce village…avoua l'amie de Gwenn, rêveuse.

-Seulement, pour le moment, nous n'en avons pas les moyens. Je suis désolée, Lloyd et Ella, mais je ne vois pas trop comment vous pourriez partir d'ici…comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, on pourrait peut-être en parler au Maire, mais…

-Et bien allons voir le Maire ! proposa Lloyd, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors. Nous devons à tout prix partir d'ici, le temps presse !

-Lloyd…le Maire est une personne très occupée…intervint une nouvelle fois Ilona, d'un air navré.

-Et alors ! Il aura bien un peu de temps à nous consacrer, non ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-En attendant de trouver une solution à votre problème, vous allez rester ici, vous êtes les bienvenus. On vous présentera aux habitants du village un peu plus tard…Lloyd, tu ferais mieux de te recoucher, ta blessure est sûrement loin d'être guérie ! déclara Gwenn, en désignant le lit au jeune héros.

-Ma blessure ? Ha oui… »soupira Lloyd, en se touchant le cou.

Ella lui lança un regard avertisseur et Lloyd hocha la tête. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les deux filles s'aperçoivent de sa capacité de régénération rapide, sinon, elles poseraient des questions, et ils n'auraient sans doute pas d'autres choix que de leur avouer qui ils étaient…

Un peu à contrecoeur, le jeune homme alla se recoucher. Depuis tout à l'heure, il ne cessait de penser à ce que Kratos lui avait fait, et aussi à Colette. Il désirait plus que tout être à ses côtés ! Le fait de savoir ce que sa disparition causait à la jeune fille le rendait presque malade. Il voudrait tant trouver un moyen de lui dire qu'il allait bien, et où est-ce qu'il se trouvait !

Il regarda les deux adolescentes s'activer pour préparer à manger, et Ella qui essayait de les aider de son mieux.

Ella…la phrase qu'elle avait prononcée tout à l'heure, après le départ précipité de Viktor et ses sbires, lui revenait en mémoire :

_« Sans vouloir me vanter et m'imposer comme étant la victime universelle, je commence à avoir l'habitude…mais n'empêche, qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à agir de la sorte avec moi… »_

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Yuan avait tenté de lui faire du mal ? Mais surtout, est-ce qu'Ella se rendait compte à quel point elle était belle ? Car c'était sans nul doute sa beauté qui attirait la convoitise des hommes…mais elle ne semblait même pas le remarquer !

D'un certain point de vue, cela devait être dur pour elle, de sans cesse lutter pour sa liberté, et contre le désir des hommes…même lui, Lloyd, éprouvait une légère attirance pour la jeune fille, même s'il savait qu'il aimait Colette depuis un long moment…

Il regarda Ella rajouter du bois dans le feu, tout en plaisantant avec ses deux nouvelles amies. De tout son cœur, il souhaita que la jeune femme connaisse un jour le bonheur, durant le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à vivre…

_A quelques kilomètres de là…_

Yuan avait mené Kratos jusqu'à la vieille cabane de chasseur, abandonnée à la lisière de la forêt. La nuit était en partie entamée, mais il restait de longues heures avant le lever du soleil.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus allongea son compagnon sur le sol, tout en faisant en sorte qu'il ait le dos appuyé contre le mur de planches de bois.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Kratos reprenait des forces, mais pour le moment, il n'était pas en état de se lever et ce, depuis qu'Ella l'avait pratiquement saigné à blanc…

Le mercenaire, la tête appuyée contre le mur, regarda Yuan, qui semblait contrarié, commencer à faire les cents pas à travers la pièce. Il devinait très bien ce à quoi il pensait, et vu qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent de temps…

« Yuan, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu commences à te lancer à la recherche de Lloyd et d'Ella…il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils restent en liberté plus longtemps, et tu le sais…

-Bien sûr que je le sais ! Seulement, je ne peux pas te laisser seul pour le moment, tu n'es même pas en état de te défendre ! répliqua son ami, les sourcils froncés.

-Ca ira. Ici, je suis à l'abri. Pour le moment il y a plus urgent. Retrouve-les Yuan. Si on réfléchit bien, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits où ils auraient pu aller, en fin de compte. Je te conseille de commencer par le petit village, au bord de la falaise. S'ils sont sortis de la forêt et ont continué tout droit, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils se trouvent là-bas…s'ils n'y sont pas, il n'y aura plus qu'à ratisser les environs…Ils sont pris au piège ici, et ils finiront par se rendre compte qu'ils ne peuvent pas quitter cette île.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense, néanmoins, j'hésite encore à te laisser seul…

-Je reprends mes forces peu à peu. D'ici quelques heures, je devrais pouvoir être suffisamment en forme pour te rejoindre. De plus, demain, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il pleuve, à voir le ciel, ainsi que la chaleur de ces derniers jours…nous pourrons les rechercher en toute tranquillité, et sûrement que d'ici demain soir, nous les aurons trouvés et ramenés.

-…très bien, puisque tu insistes. Je pars devant, je t'attends, » fit Yuan, en ouvrant la porte de la cabane, après avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil à son compagnon.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir. Il se redressa légèrement sur les coudes avec un petit grognement pour s'installer plus confortablement. Il entendit les pas de Yuan qui s'éloignait vers le nord-est, là où devait normalement se situer le village de Câlupsia.

Le mercenaire savait que dans cette cabane, il ne craignait rien. Il avait toujours son épée et savait qu'en cas de problème, il pourrait toujours s'en servir, malgré son état.

Ses pensées se focalisèrent sur Lloyd, son fils, et dérivèrent ensuite vers Ella.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être fait battre par cette fille. Elle n'était même pas censée…comment avait-elle réussi à… ?

A l'avenir, il faudra se méfier d'elle.

Mais peut-être que ce qui s'était produit n'était qu'exceptionnel, une sorte de coup de chance…

Mais dorénavant, il évitera de sous-estimer la jeune femme…

Lloyd et elle s'étaient montrés beaucoup plus retors que ce que Yuan et Kratos avaient pensé. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils parviendraient à s'évader deux fois en un si court laps de temps !

Quand ils les rattraperaient, il faudra qu'ils prennent des mesures. Des mesures importantes. Yuan en avait déjà pris avec Ella, mais apparemment, cela n'avait pas suffi.

Ella…c'était elle qui posait le plus de problèmes. Déjà à l'époque du périple de la Régénération, elle ne cessait de se montrer imprévisible et contrariante. Mais là, elle avait atteint un nouveau degré on dirait. C'était sans doute à cause d'elle que Lloyd montrait des signes de rébellion plus intenses. Bien que la volonté du garçon y soit aussi pour beaucoup.

Il faudrait les éloigner encore plus, la prochaine fois.

Eloigner Lloyd d'Ella.

Et essayer d'annihiler tout volonté de résistance de la part de la jeune fille.

En faire une personne docile, en quelque sorte.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Plus loin, entouré par les ténèbres et éclairé seulement par un quart de lune, Yuan continuait d'avancer sans faiblir. Dans son regard brillait une lueur de colère et de détermination.

Il allait les retrouver.

Et les ramener.

Et apprendre quelques règles de vie à Ella, car celle-ci était allée trop loin aujourd'hui.

Il ferait en sorte qu'elle ne lui échappe plus dorénavant.

Sa blessure dans le dos l'élançait encore un peu, mais la douleur était beaucoup plus supportable.

Il le lui ferait regretter.

Il ne prendrait plus de gants, il l'obligerait à admettre ses sentiments.

De gré ou de force.

_A suivre…_

Ella : T'es chiante, tu parles tout le temps de moi dans tes chapitres…

Akina : Bah quoi ? Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?

Ella : Nan.

Lloyd : Ouais, j'ai eu le droit à une intervention héroïque ! =D

Ella : Mon zéro…*ç*

Yuan : Ella, bientôt, tu seras à moi ! *w*

Ella : C'est cela oui, et Akina ne sera pas nommée Reine des Perverses …

Akina : Mais bien sûr que si ! Oo

Kratos : Et dis, et ce qu'on pourra parler un peu plus de moi bientôt ?

Akina : Bien sûr que oui Kratos, je ferais en sorte que toi et Yuan soyez vraiment…très méchants avec Lloyd et Ella ^w^

Lloyd et Ella : …

Akina : =D

*Lloyd et Ella sortent diverses armes, comme des trombones, des cures dents et des couteaux de cuisine, et se mettent à tabasser l'auteur*

Kratos : Je nous plains…avec un auteur pareil…u_u

Yuan : Ho, moi je n'ai rien à dire ^^

*Yuan se reçoit une grosse brique dans la tronche

Ella : Yeah ! Dans le mille ! TwT


	21. Chapter 21

**La Nuit des Vampires**

**Chapitre 21**

_Début du troisième jour de recherche, à Meltokio…_

Dans la maison de Zélos, tout le monde était levé et de nouveau prêt pour une troisième journée de recherche pour retrouver Lloyd et Ella, leurs compagnons disparus.

Les sept héros, ainsi que Thomas, le frère d'Ella, étaient tous attablés devant une large table, et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner sans mot dire, l'air de réfléchir chacun de leur côté.

Colette avait du mal à manger, tant l'inquiétude la rongeait. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver à Lloyd…mais d'un côté, si Kratos faisait aussi parti de ceux qui l'avait enlevé, peut-être que Lloyd n'aurait pas trop de problèmes…

Mais même en essayant de raisonner de cette manière, la jeune fille ne cessait de se faire du soucis pour son ami.

De même que Colette, Thomas n'avait pratiquement pas touché à sa nourriture. Le dos appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés sur son torse et la tête légèrement baissée, il arborait une expression sombre et maussade.

Lui ne cessait de se faire du souci pour sa sœur. Sa grande sœur, Ella…

Si seulement il avait été là…mais il n'avait pas été à ses côtés le soir de l'enlèvement. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été là pour elle, alors qu'Ella avait tout fait pour lui, pour le retrouver, le sauver et le ramener dans le droit chemin…

Oui, elle avait tout fait. Y compris pactiser avec un Démon des Abysses pour lui venir en aide, en échange…échange…de quoi au juste ?

Même ça, il ne le savait pas.

Il s'était vraiment conduit comme un ingrat…et le seul moyen de se racheter, c'est de venir en aide à sa sœur, tout comme elle l'avait fait pour lui.

Et si pour ça il devait tout donner…alors il donnerait tout.

_« Vraiment ? »_

Thomas sursauta brusquement et releva la tête, regardant tour à tour ses compagnons, l'air surpris.

Qui avait parlé ?

Les héros de la Régénération ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué son comportement, ils continuaient de manger placidement leur petit-déjeuner, le regard un peu perdu dans le vide.

Ce n'était donc pas l'un deux ?

Mais la voix…en réalité, on aurait dit qu'elle avait résonné directement dans sa tête…et le timbre était froid, légèrement railleur. Cette voix n'appartenait à aucune personne qu'il connaissait, il en était certain.

Mais alors à qui ? A moins qu'il n'ait rêvé ?

La voix de Zélos le tira brusquement de ses pensées :

« C'est aujourd'hui que nous devrions avoir les analyses du sang trouvé chez Lloyd et Ella… »annonça Zélos, en s'adressant à chacun de ses amis.

Ces derniers relevèrent la tête, le fixant un instant, puis ils hochèrent la tête, un léger sourire étirant leurs lèvres. Ils savaient tous à quel point les résultats du sang pourraient les aider dans leur recherche. Du moins, ils espéraient sincèrement que cela pourrait les aider. Sinon, ils devraient continuer de chercher à tâtons.

L'ex Elu de Tesséha'lla se leva alors de sa chaise, bientôt imité par Colette et Thomas, puis Génis et Raine. Les autres ne tardèrent pas non plus à les suivre. Sheena planta son regard dans celui de Zélos, l'air déterminé. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire tendre, avant de croiser les yeux de Regal et de Préséa.

Ils étaient tous prêts à présent.

« Bien, allons-y » Fit Zélos, en se dirigeant vers la sortie de son manoir, aussitôt suivi des autres.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'Académie de recherche de Meltokio, située à proximité des quartiers pauvres. Devant l'édifice, un grand portail était ouvert, permettant aux gens de passer.

L'Académie de recherche ressemblait un peu à un petit château, voire à un manoir plutôt. Il se trouvait entre deux autres bâtiments, ainsi que sous un petit pont. C'était, à première vue, un endroit pittoresque, et il était sans doute impossible de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un laboratoire avant d'y être entré au moins une fois.

« Bien, nous y voici. C'est l'heure de Vérité ! » Dit Zélos, en s'immobilisant un instant devant le bâtiment, l'air anxieux.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et tourna la tête, découvrant avec étonnement Sheena qui semblait essayer de le rassurer, alors qu'elle-même semblait tendue. Et elle n'était pas la seule.

Zélos hocha la tête avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant et il s'engagea dans l'allée qui menait vers l'entrée de l'Académie. Il ouvrit la grande porte de l'édifice et entra dans le hall de réception, dans lequel une jeune femme, sans doute une Demi-Elfe à en juger par ses oreilles pointues et sa chevelure rose pâle, se tenait derrière un guichet.

Elle leur adressa un sourire chaleureux et leur demanda, d'un ton poli :

« Bonjour, vous désirez quelque chose ? »

Le groupe s'avança vers l'accueil et Zélos, qui avait pris la tête du groupe, dit :

« Oui bonjour, nous venons pour les analyses de sang qui devrait être prêtes pour aujourd'hui dans cette affaire d'enlèvement dont je suis chargé…

-Ha oui ! Elles sont prêtes en effet, si vous voulez bien attendre un instant, le temps que j'aille prévenir le docteur Cruzel de votre arrivée… »

La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que déjà elle se précipitait vers une porte située à la droite des héros pour appeler la personne qu'elle avait cité.

En attendant, le rouquin se tourna vers ses amis.

« J'espère que nos espoirs ne seront pas déçus. Si ça se trouve, le sang retrouvé n'est que celui de Lloyd et d'Ella, et cela ne nous apprendra sans doute rien sur l'identité des kidnappeurs…enfin, nous avons déjà des doutes, mais si nous n'avons pas de preuves concrètes…

-Zélos, je suis sûr que cela nous aidera…dit Colette, avec conviction.

-Elle a raison. Et puis nous verrons ce que disent les résultats. Si vraiment, cela ne nous apprend rien, nous aurons tout de même une piste à suivre…celle de Yuan. Intervint Regal.

-Oui…mais vu que nous ne savons pas où il est… »soupira Génis.

A ce moment là, la Demi-Elfe de la réception revint en compagnie de deux personnes : un jeune homme aux cheveux verts foncés et aux yeux bridés, que tous connaissait plus ou moins vu qu'il s'agissait d'une connaissance de Sheena. Il les avait d'ailleurs bien aidé durant leur périple de la Régénération…

Il les salua d'un petit signe de la main auquel ils répondirent par un sourire.

La deuxième personne en revanche, était une femme. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, et elle avait une allure assez particulière : elle avait des cheveux bruns, retenus grâce à une pince sur sa tête, et portait une blouse blanche ouverte qui dévoilait un corps attirant vêtu d'un pull en laine gris et un pantalon moulant noir.

Cela encore, ça allait.

Mais sur son visage lisse et pâle, un seul œil, de couleur noir, les fixait. Son autre œil était caché sous un cache-œil de la même couleur que ces cheveux, et qui contrastait assez fortement sur sa peau blanche.

Génis la regardait avec étonnement, de même que Colette et Sheena.

Qui était cette fille ?

Comme si elle avait entendu leur question, la jeune femme leur répondit, avec un sourire :

« Bonjour à vous, je suis le Docteur Dorina Cruzel. C'est moi qui étais chargé de l'analyse du sang retrouvé chez Monsieur Lloyd Irving et Mademoiselle Ella Koyoko. Je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous discutions en bas, dans le laboratoire. Suivez-moi. »

La dénommée Dorina les conduisit vers un escalier qui s'enfonçait sous le sol, sans doute vers ledit laboratoire. Zélos et ses compagnons la suivirent sans protester, avide de savoir ce qu'elle allait leur dire.

Car ça devait être important pour qu'elle veuille leur parler en privé, non ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin au sous-sol où les attendait Dorina, ainsi que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Il n'y avait personne à part eux et des machines ici.

Ils pourraient discuter tranquillement.

Le docteur Cruzel entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet :

« Le sang retrouvé chez vos compagnons n'est pas le leur. »

Cette annonce jeta comme un froid dans la pièce. On pouvait également déjà dire que Dorina n'était pas vraiment une personne pleine de tact.

« Que…que voulez vous dire ? Bafouilla Colette, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine.

-Le sang retrouvé sur les lieux du crime, si je puis dire, n'est pas le leur. En réalité, il appartient à deux personnes différentes. Voulez-vous entendre leur nom ?

-On a déjà comme un doute, mais dites le quand même…répondit Zélos, les poings serrés.

-Yuan Ka Fai et Kratos Aurion. »

Colette prit une profonde inspiration, comme si elle venait de crever la surface de l'eau après avoir failli se noyer. Thomas serra les dents et les poings en tremblant. Regal essaya de rester stoïque mais il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux. Sheena mit sa main devant sa bouche. Génis regarda sa sœur d'un air catastrophé auquel la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés répondit en posant une main sur son épaule d'un geste qu'elle voulait rassurant.

Seul Zélos et Préséa réussirent à garder un semblant de calme.

« Oui, merci docteur Cruzel, cela confirme bel et bien nos soupçons…déclara Zélos, en se passant une main sur le visage, les yeux fermés.

-Et ce n'est pas tout. Répliqua Dorina, en saisissant un dossier posé sur une table à côté de plusieurs éprouvettes. Il y a également quelque chose d'autre…mais c'est tellement étrange que nous n'en sommes pas sûrs…

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Thomas, d'un ton abrupt.

-Et bien…nous sommes parvenus à identifier ceux à qui appartenait le sang, mais pendant notre analyse, nous avons découvert une sorte d'anomalie…une grosse anomalie en réalité. Nous avons plusieurs fois réanalysé les échantillons, et nous avons fini par conclure que nous n'avions pas fait d'erreur là-dessus…

-Docteur, je vous en prie, dites-nous ! » Supplia Colette.

Dorina soupira, avant de les regarder tour à tour de son œil unique.

« Vous allez sans doute avoir du mal à y croire…vu que moi-même je ne peux y croire…c'est tellement…fou ! »

Elle tourna plusieurs feuilles de son dossier avant d'arriver à la page qui devait convenir au sujet.

« Les résultats de n'analyses indique une transformation de l'ADN en quelque chose de plus évolué, mais aussi de plus dangereux. En gros, Yuan Ka fai, et Kratos Aurion, qui a l'origine étaient Demi-Elfe et Humain, ont changé de race par le biais d'un facteur inconnu. C'est compliqué de vous expliquer comme nous avons pu trouver cela, mais les analyses ne laisse aucun doute là-dessus… »

Elle tendit le dossier à Zélos qui le parcourut du regard, son expression devenant de plus en plus dubitative.

« Mais…c'est impossible ! Comment…une telle chose ne peut pas se produire ! s'exclama t-il, en regardant Dorina avec des yeux ronds.

-C'est également ce que je pense, mais les analyses sont formelles. Nous les avons étudié plusieurs fois de suite, et le résultat était toujours le même.

-Mais…si ce que vous dites est vrai…en quoi Yuan et Kratos ont-ils évolué au juste ?»S'enquit Thomas, blanc comme un linge.

Le docteur Cruzel se tourna vers lui et le regarda quelques instants.

« Je crois…enfin, je suis sûre…si on se fie aux analyses…Yuan Ka Fai et Kratos Aurion sont devenus des…des…des Vampires. »

Huit paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur elle en une expression d'incompréhension totale. En même temps, l'effroi se lisait dans leurs yeux.

« Et je pense également qu'ils n'ont pas fait que kidnapper vos amis…ils les ont sûrement changés en Vampires eux aussi… »

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Colette. La jeune fille, pâle comme un linge, s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente.

« Colette ! » S'écria Sheena en se précipitant vers elle, en même temps que les autres.

Seul Thomas resta immobile et debout au milieu de la pièce. Son regard était fixe et vide. Des pensées qu'ils ne comprenaient pas l'assaillaient.

Pourquoi…comment est-ce possible ?

« Ella ! » Cria a-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains et en s'effondrant à genoux par terre.

_A suivre…_

Ella : Wahoooo, un chapitre où on me voit pas…

Akina : T'es contente alors ?

Ella : Ouais.

Yuan : Quand est-ce que je pourrais avoir Ella, hein, dis ? *w*

Akina : Tu commences à me gonfler à toujours poser cette question…

Ella : En gros ça veut dire « jamais ».

Akina : Non, ça ne veut pas dire ça.

Ella : Moi j'ai décidé que si.

Kratos : J'ai la dalle.

Yuan : Ouais, moi aussi…

Lloyd : Ella, fuyons !

*Lloyd et Ella se barrent en courant*

Akina : Euh ?

*voit Kratos et Yuan qui s'approchent d'elle en dévoilant leurs crocs*

Akina : Okay, c'est bon, j'me casse…*se barre poursuivie par les deux séraphins*


	22. Chapter 22

**La Nuit des Vampires**

**Chapitre 22**

« Ella, Lloyd, venez, on va vous présentez aux habitants du village ! » Annonça joyeusement Ilona en faisant soudainement irruption dans la petite chaumière, faisant sursauter Ella qui nettoyait la vaisselle.

« Ilona ! S'il te plait, n'ouvre plus jamais la porte de cette manière, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque… Soupira la jeune femme en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Oups, désolée…bon, je vais aller réveiller Lloyd (3)Fit la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers le lit où dormait Lloyd, la bouche entrouverte.

-Nous présenter aux habitants du village tu dis ? Holalala, je suis même pas préparée ! Et où est Gwenn ? »Paniqua Ella, en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Tout en secouant doucement Lloyd par l'épaule, Ilona regarda Ella s'agiter d'un air amusé, un petit sourire peint sur ses lèvres.

« Relax Ella, tu vas pas à un mariage…et Gwenn est dehors, sûrement dans les parages, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Ne pas m'inquiéter ! Mais j'ai pas envie de donner une mauvaise impression moi ! Gémit la jeune Vampire en regardant l'adolescente d'un air malheureux.

-Meuuuh non ! Soit naturelle et tout ira bien…tu sais, à part sans doute Viktor et sa clique, ils sont tous gentils par ici ! Je suis sûre qu'ils t'apprécieront ! Bon Lloyd, tu te réveilles oui ?! »Grogna Ilona en donnant une petite claque à Lloyd qui continuait de dormir comme un bienheureux.

Le jeune homme se réveilla brusquement et papillonna des cils d'un air hébété.

Son regard croisa les yeux gris clairs d'Ilona qui le fixait d'un air sévère.

« Euh…qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il se passe que si tu te lèves pas tout de suite et que si tu ne t'habilles pas décemment, y a mon pied qui va partir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…le menaça la jeune fille blonde en se redressant.

-Euh ? (Oo) »

Il tourna ensuite la tête en direction d'Ella, l'interrogeant du regard. La jeune femme se contenta de hausser les épaules avant d'essayer de remettre ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés en place.

Avec un soupir, Lloyd se leva et s'étira.

Il se reçut alors un tas de vêtements dans le ventre et il se plia pour les empêcher de tomber, tout en regardant Ilona, qui lui souriait d'un air goguenard, avec agacement.

« Oui bon, okay, je me prépare ! Il n'y a pas un endroit où je pourrais me changer tranquillement ?

-Ouais, derrière la porte là…on a improvisé une salle de bain, Gwenn et moi. » Désigna Ilona en forçant Ella à s'asseoir pour la coiffer.

Celle-ci se laissa faire, docile.

Lloyd partit se changer dans ladite salle de bain. Il referma la porte derrière lui et balaya la nouvelle pièce qui s'offrait à lui du regard. Elle n'était pas bien grande. Le sol était fait avec des planches qui servaient de parquet, il y avait des portes manteaux fixés à un mur marron, sur lesquels étaient accrochées deux serviettes jaunes. Au centre de la petite salle, il y avait un grand baquet qui servait sûrement à prendre son bain.

Cette salle de bain improvisée comportait le strict nécessaire, en effet. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

Lloyd jeta un regard d'envie au baquet, se disant qu'il aimerait bien prendre un bain, plus tard…

Mais pour le moment il devait mettre les vêtements qu'Ilona lui avait donné, il prendrait un bain plus tard…

Il enfila un pantalon de toile beige, qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles et remplaça son maillot qui lui servait de pyjama par une chemise rouge à carreaux. Il se chaussa également de petites bottines de cuirs marron, un peu usées, et chercha un miroir du regard pour savoir de quoi il avait l'air. Il en vit un appuyé contre un des coins du mur de la pièce, et se planta face à la glace.

Il eut une légère grimace en observant son reflet. Il trouvait qu'il avait l'air d'un paysan dans cet accoutrement. Mais bon, au moins les habits lui allaient, c'était l'essentiel.

Il essaya d'arranger sa coiffure en redressant quelques mèches de cheveux sur sa tête et sortit enfin de la pièce.

Ella semblait être prête, et même si elle portait toujours la robe marron qui lui avait été donné, ses cheveux étaient à présent pourvus de petites tresses, dont certaines étaient réunies en couronne autour de sa tête.

Même ainsi, elle était tout simplement divine.

La jeune femme sourit en voyant Lloyd dans ses nouveaux vêtements, et lui dit en plaisantant à moitié :

« Waw, t'as la classe maintenant…

-Tu t'es vue ? » Répliqua t-il sur le même ton.

Ella eut un petit rire et se tourna vers Ilona qui refaisait le lit où avait dormi Lloyd.

« Je crois qu'on est prêt, Fit-elle à la jeune fille.

-Super, attendez moi, j'arrive ! » Répondit la blonde en remettant l'oreiller en place sur le matelas.

Les deux jeunes vampires l'attendirent patiemment à la porte. Ella semblait un peu nerveuse, et Lloyd se demandait où ils allaient.

« On va où au fait ? Finit-il par demander à sa compagne.

-Ilona et Gwenn vont nous présenter aux habitants du village… »répondit la jeune femme en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Ilona qui se dirigeait à présent vers eux d'un air toujours aussi joyeux.

« Allons-y ! (^^) » Fit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Lloyd et Ella se regardèrent, se demandant comment l'adolescente faisait pour être toujours d'humeur aussi gaie.

« Le ciel est couvert, j'espère qu'il ne va pas se remettre à pleuvoir… »bougonna leur hôtesse en s'aventurant hors de la maisonnette.

Les deux autres, au contraire, semblait plutôt content.

Il ne risquait rien par ce temps.

Ils passèrent devant plusieurs maisons, pratiquement semblables à celle de Gwenn et Ilona, avant d'arriver devant ce qui semblait être la place principale du village.

Elle n'était pas bien grande et était bien sûr entourée de maisons en bois et en chaume. Au centre de la place, il y avait une petit puit grâce auquel les habitants devaient sûrement avoir de l'eau potable et fraîche.

Câlupsia était en réalité un village comme les autres, à la différence qu'il se trouvait vraiment exilé de tout. Mais il devait faire bon vivre ici, du moins, c'est en tout cas ce que se disait Ella, avec un petit air rêveur.

Lloyd, lui, regardait tout autour de lui d'un air inquiet, et un peu nostalgique.

Il devait sûrement penser au village où il avait grandi, Isélia. Et aussi à ses deux meilleurs amis, Colette et Génis…

« Ohéééé ! Sortez de vos piaules vous touuus ! » S'écria soudain Ilona, les mains en porte-voix, au milieu de la place.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que quelques personnes se décident à ouvrir leur porte, se demandant ce qui se passait.

La plupart des personnes que Lloyd et Ella virent semblaient avoir un certain âge, sauf un couple de deux jeunes gens, dont la femme, une jolie blonde aux yeux marrons, arborait un ventre déjà bien rond avec fierté et bonheur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ilona ? Demanda t-elle d'ailleurs, avec un air curieux.

-Je vais vous présenter les deux étrangers que nous avons accueillis hier chez nous ! Déclara Ilona en désignant Lloyd et Ella, qui ne semblaient pas trop savoir où se mettre.

-En effet, voici Lloyd et Ella. Ce sont deux voyageurs qui ont eu un petit accident en cours de route… »Fit une voix, derrière les deux dénommés.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Gwenn qui s'avançait vers eux d'un pas tranquille et en souriant.

Elle leur fit un petit clin d'œil.

« Gwenn ! C'était moi qui devais les présenter ! » Pleurnicha son amie, tout en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

On aurait vraiment dit une gamine.

« Fallait être plus rapide ! Chantonna Gwenn, dont le sourire venait de s'élargir.

-Notre amitié s'arrête ici.

-Ha, on était amie ?

-C'est pas drôle ! »

Ella ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la dispute de petite fille de leurs deux hôtesses. Lloyd sourit lui aussi.

« Aaah, vous deux, franchement…enfin, peu importe. Bonjour, je suis ravie de vous connaître, je me nomme Madeleine, et voici mon mari, Chris. » Se présenta la jeune femme enceinte, en s'avançant vers les deux Vampires avec un grand sourire.

Le dénommé Chris, un jeune homme blond et bien bâti, leur adressa un signe de main amical.

« Bonjour ! Vous attendez un enfant ? Demanda Ella en fixant le ventre rond de Madeleine.

-Oui, en effet, et il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver… » Répondit la jeune femme blonde, en caressant son ventre avec un immense sourire empli de bonheur.

La Demi-Elfe la regarda avec étonnement. Madeleine ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle…à peine deux ou trois ans…comment pouvait-elle déjà avoir un enfant ?

« Je suis contente pour vous deux… Dit-elle, néanmoins, avec un sourire qu'elle voulait sincère.

-Ho, merci ! » La remercia Madeleine en lui prenant les mains avec joie.

Les autres habitants s'étaient eux aussi avancés, regardant avec curiosité Lloyd et Ella.

Ils se présentèrent également, et Ella et Lloyd leur adressèrent à tous des sourires à la fois gênés, et heureux d'être acceptés si vite.

Ilona et Gwenn étaient un peu à l'écart de la foule qui s'était formée autour des deux jeunes gens, et affichaient une mine satisfaite.

Ella distribuait à tout le monde des sourires éblouissants et tous tombaient irrésistiblement sous son charme. Lloyd, lui, discutait avec Chris, le mari de Madeleine.

_« Il est ici Ellanora… »_

La jeune femme se figea soudainement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses pupilles se rétractèrent.

_« Non…tu es sûr ?_

_-Il est dans ce village. Il t'a vu, toi et Lloyd. Le danger vous guette de nouveau._

_-Mais…il est seul ?_

_-Son compagnon que tu as blessé est en train de se rétablir. Il ne tardera pas à le rejoindre._

_-Non… _

-Ella ? Est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit Madeleine en la fixant d'un air inquiet.

Lloyd se retourna vers son amie, et vit dans son regard ce qui n'allait pas. Son expression était claire.

Il blêmit.

« Lloyd ? » L'appela à son tour Chris, en fronçant les sourcils.

Un lourd silence s'était installé. Tout le monde regardait les deux étrangers avec inquiétude et étonnement. Même Ilona et Gwenn s'étaient rapprochées.

Ella jetait des coups d'œil anxieux autour d'elle, semblant chercher quelque chose. Mais elle ne vit rien.

Mais elle se méfiait quand même.

Elle ne cherchait même pas savoir comment Yuan avait fait pour les retrouver. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait à présent, c'était un moyen de fuir.

« Nous devons voir le Maire de ce village ! » S'exclama t-elle, soudainement.

Surpris, les villageois s'entre regardèrent, puis Chris prit la parole, d'un ton navré :

« Le Maire ne se sent malheureusement pas bien. Il ne peut recevoir personne pour le moment…

-Mais c'est urgent ! Très urgent !

-Mais qu'est ce qui est urgent ? » Interrogea Madeleine, perplexe.

Ella ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle semblait chercher ses mots.

« C'est…urgent c'est tout… » Répondit-elle d'un air implorant.

Personne ne comprenait ce brusque changement de comportement. Qu'est ce que ces deux étrangers cachaient ?

Lloyd se tenait immobile à côté de sa compagne, les poings serrés et les traits crispés.

« Ella, Lloyd, on vous a déjà dit que c'était impossible de voir le Maire…intervint Gwenn, les sourcils froncés.

-…je sais…mais… »

Ella ne savait pas quoi faire pour les convaincre, sous peine de leur révéler leur véritable identité, et aussi leur situation aux autres villageois.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Lloyd voulut poser sa main sur son bras, mais la jeune femme se dégagea d'un coup sec, le regard soudain sombre.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, plutôt que de toujours fuir, je vais l'affronter. Je ferais en sorte qu'il arrête de ma pourrir la vie ! » Annonça t-elle, plus à elle-même qu'aux autres, qui de toute manière, ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Et elle sortit su cercle de badauds d'un pas résolu.

« Attends, Ella ! » Cria Lloyd en essayant de la rattraper.

Mais une main se posa sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner.

Gwenn le fixait de ses yeux noirs perçant.

Un regard sans fond, dans lequel il eut l'impression de se perdre.

« Explique nous tout à présent, nous voulons savoir ce qui se passe pour de vrai. »

Le ton de l'adolescente était sans appel.

Lloyd cligna des paupières, l'air hésitant.

Il regarda dans la direction où Ella était partie, inquiet, puis il reporta son attention sur Gwenn et Ilona, qui le fixait elle aussi avec insistance, à présent.

« Je…vais essayer de vous expliquer…mais seulement à vous, Gwenn et Ilona. » Fit-il, en jetant un regard navré aux autres personnes présentes, qui fronçaient à présent toutes les sourcils.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête de concert.

« D'accord »

Ella ne savait pas trop où elle allait. Elle déambulait à travers le village qui semblait vide, sans trop savoir qu'elle direction prendre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait, elle sentait sa détermination s'évaporer petit à petit, pour laisser place à de la peur.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de vouloir l'affronter de cette manière ?

De plus, elle n'était pas totalement reposée, cela ne faisait même pas un jour que Lloyd et elle s'étaient enfuis.

Comment avait-il fait pour les retrouver aussi vite ? Il avait un radar sur lui ou quoi ?

La jeune femme se sentit soudain épiée.

Cette sensation l'a mis mal à l'aise. D'autant plus qu'elle était pratiquement terrifiée.

Elle s'immobilisa, cherchant à savoir où était la personne qui l'épiait. Elle était sûrement ici…

« Hey ! Qui est là ? »

Personne ne lui répondit.

Ella était sur ses gardes, tous ses sens en alerte.

Soudain, elle perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche, et se tourna vivement dans cette direction.

Elle fut presque soulagée en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Viktor et de ses deux sbires.

Ils la regardaient avec un sourire mauvais.

« Salut beauté, ça va ? T'as l'air tendue…ricana le chef des brutes, en plissant méchamment les yeux.

-Salut gros tas, ça va ? Ton bras ne te fait plus trop mal ? »Répliqua la Demi-Elfe, d'on ton narquois.

Le sourire de Viktor s'agrandit, et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur de convoitise.

« T'inquiète pas pour moi ma belle, je me porte très bien…

-Et merde…

-…et puisque tu es là, toute seule, je propose qu'on reprenne notre…petite « conversation » que nous avions dû stopper tout à l'heure… »

Le colosse dit cela en s'avançant lentement vers elle.

Ella ne broncha pas, le regardant avec un air profondément dégoûté.

« Je propose plutôt que tu ailles te jeter du haut d'une falaise, ça rendra service à tout le monde. Et puis, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi…

-Mais tu ne perdras pas ton temps ma jolie, au contraire… »susurra la brute épaisse en continuant d'avancer.

Derrière lui, ses deux sbires ricanèrent.

« Avance encore d'un pas Viktor, et je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement.

-Ha ouais et comment ? railla Viktor, en s'avançant tout de même encore.

-Comme ça. » Dit une autre voix, semblant sortir de nul part.

Tout se passa alors très vite.

Si vite que même Ella ne réagit pas sur l'instant.

Viktor sembla trébucher et tomba lourdement vers le sol. Mais quelque chose le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche terre. La brute poussa un gargouillis, tandis qu'un bras enserrait son cou.

Il étouffait.

Sa bouche était grande ouverte, essayant désespérément de happer de l'air.

Puis ses bras retombèrent, et il s'écroula lourdement.

Mort.

Ella, les yeux écarquillés, fixa le cadavre, incapable de bouger, ni même de produire un son.

Il eut alors un nouveau cri, et elle vit Bastian, l'un des deux hommes de Viktor, s'effondrer lui aussi à terre, pour ne plus se relever.

Le dernier, Alec, regardait avec horreur la personne qui s'avançait vers lui, tout en reculant.

« N-non ! »

Il fut plaqué contre le mur d'une maison, brutalement.

Il poussa un cri.

Qui se transforma soudainement en gargouillement.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'écroula au sol, ses yeux sans vie fixant le ciel nuageux, et avec deux plaies dans le cou, par lesquelles deux filets de sang s'écoulaient encore.

Ella regarda Yuan s'essuyer la bouche avec son bras, l'air satisfait de lui-même.

« Mh…je dois reconnaître que j'ai goûté à mieux… » Fit-il, en fixant le corps d'Alec avec mépris.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ella, qui s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, ses jambes ne pouvant plus la supporter.

Ses yeux fixaient les trois cadavres étendus au sol, d'un air horrifié. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche.

« Non… »

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle fut capable de prononcer. Elle le répéta, comme une litanie, le visage défait.

Yuan se dirigea vers elle d'un pas rapide, et arrivé près d'elle, il la saisit brutalement par la mâchoire, la forçant à se relever pour lui faire face.

« Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? Ce que tu voulais leur faire comprendre ? Ils auraient dû t'écouter… »

Ella ne répondit pas, le regard vide, tandis que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Avec un sourire malsain, le Séraphin approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme, qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

« Si ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, alors considère ceci comme le début de ta punition, à toi et à Lloyd… »

Ella sembla revenir à elle et le fixa, l'expression terrifiée.

« Ma…

-…punition, oui. En venant dans ce village, tu as condamné ses habitants. Nous ne voulons aucun témoin. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme brune s'agrandirent de nouveau. Elle se libéra de la poigne de l'Ange en secouant la tête.

« Non ! Il y a Gwenn et Ilona…cette femme, Madeleine, qui attend un enfant…ne leur fait pas de mal ! »

Son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'elle repensait à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Yuan avait tué ces trois hommes…de sang froid.

Ca, c'était le cas de le dire…

Et maintenant, il disait vouloir recommencer à tuer, en s'en prenant cette fois aux habitants de Câlupsia !

Qui l'avait accueilli avec tant de gentillesse, elle et Lloyd…

Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Elle les protégerai coûte que coûte !

La jeune femme rappela son courage à elle, en priant inconsciemment la déesse pour que tout se passe bien.

« Ne leur fait pas de mal, où je te tuerai moi-même. »

Le Vampire la regarda avec moquerie.

« Vraiment ? Le problème avec toi Ella, c'est que tu ne sais que parler…tu n'agis pratiquement jamais. Comment veux-tu que l'on te croie après ? »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que la jeune femme se jetait sur lui, prête à en découdre.

Yuan n'eut pas de mal à éviter le coup qu'il était censé se recevoir en plein visage.

Mais il ne se contenta pas que d'éviter : d'un mouvement rapide et habile, il se téléporta derrière Ella et s'empara de ses poignets, qu'il immobilisa ensuite dans son dos d'un seul main.

De son autre bras, il s'empara de la taille de la jeune fille, la plaquant contre lui.

Ella se débattit férocement pour échapper à la poigne de l'homme.

Peine perdue, il était trop fort pour elle.

Elle ne pourrait donc jamais avoir raison de lui ?

« Laisse tomber, tu n'es pas de taille à me battre. Et puis je ne tiens pas trop à t'abîmer…susurra le Vampire en resserrant sa prise.

-Tu ne t'es pourtant pas gêné la dernière fois ! Lâche moi immédiatement, et fout moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute ! Répliqua Ella en essayant vainement d'échapper aux griffes de son ravisseur.

-Tu n'as donc rien compris ? Je ne veux pas te laisser tranquille. Je te veux. Je te veux à moi pour l'éternité. Et tant que tu n'auras pas compris cela, jamais je ne te laisserai en paix, tu entends ? » Fit le Séraphin d'une voix devenue dure.

Ella se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle se sentir rougir malgré elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait de tels mots de la bouche de l'Ange. Lui qui n'était habituellement pas du genre à exprimer clairement ses sentiments et ses émotions…

Mais là…

Yuan se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune femme pétrifiée, et murmura, sans pour autant lâcher ses poignets :

« Je t'aime. Et je veux que tu m'aimes toi aussi. Je sais que tu m'aimes d'ailleurs. Et je ne te comprends pas pourquoi tu te refuses à moi, alors que tu éprouves la même chose… »

Il sentit Ella tressaillir contre lui.

Doucement, il lâcha ses poignets. La jeune femme ne fit pas mine de vouloir s'enfuir. Elle restait immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide, ne sachant plus quelle attitude adopter.

Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite, mais ce n'était plus à cause de la peur.

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait à vrai dire.

« _Ouvre ton cœur à ce qui t'entoure. Il est resté fermé depuis trop longtemps. Ne confond pas un sentiment éternel avec un autre qui est propre aux mortels… »_

Ne pas confondre deux sentiments…l'Amour et la Haine ?

_« Aurais-tu enfin compris ? »_

Ella cligna des paupières, revenant à elle.

Elle avait l'air hébété.

_« Je l'aime aussi, c'est ça ? »_

Personne ne lui répondit.

_« Mais…je ne peux pas… »_

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

Elle ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était.

Même si Yuan avait libéré ses poignets, il la maintenait toujours contre elle, ses bras enserrant sa taille comme le ferait un amant.

« Si tu m'aimais vraiment, comme tu le dis si bien, jamais tu ne m'aurais fait enduré tout cela…jamais tu ne m'aurais fait souffrir de la sorte. Tu n'aurais pas non plus assassiné ces trois hommes de cette manière. Non, tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu es comme tous les autres, tu désires uniquement m'avoir parce que je suis…pas mal. Tu te lasseras de moi au bout d'un moment, j'en suis certaine. »

Yuan la retourna brusquement face à lui, les traits crispés par la colère.

« Tu crois que je suis comme ça, vraiment ?

-Tu l'as suffisamment prouvé ces derniers jours.

-Non, c'est faux. C'était mon amour que je voulais te prouver. Je voulais également briser cette carapace qui retenait tes sentiments. J'ai réussi l'autre jour. J'ai réussi à la briser. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'hypnose que tu m'as embrassé comme tu l'as fait. Mais aussi parce que j'avais réussi à faire jaillir tes véritables sentiments !

-Arrête de mentir !

-Tu crois que je mens ? Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Ella se sentit brusquement soulevée du sol. Elle poussa une exclamation étouffée et recommença à se débattre.

« Lâche moi ! Lâche moi immédiatement ! Où tu m'emmènes ?! Lâche moi tout de suite ! » Cria t-elle, à la fois en colère et terrifiée.

Yuan ne l'écoutait pas et s'avançait d'un pas vif au milieu des maisons, laissant derrière lui les trois corps sans vie de Viktor, Bastian et Alec.

Ella ne cessait de s'agiter en criant, espérant alerter quelqu'un, mais c'était peine perdue. Personne ne semblait l'entendre.

Mais où étaient-ils tous ?

_« Ne lutte pas Ella._

_-Quoi ?!_

_-Ne lutte pas. »_

Abasourdie, la jeune fille s'immobilisa un instant. Pourquoi Tahlheim lui demandait-il de ne pas lutter ?

Et…c'était aussi la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son diminutif…

Yuan s'arrêta devant une grande bâtisse en chaume, et poussa la grande porte en bois avant de pénétrer dans ce qui semblait être une grange, mais qu'Ella finit par identifier comme étant une réserve, à voir les sacs de farines et de légumes qui étaient entassés là, et les caisses de poissons.

Il y avait également des petites bottes de foins éparpillés un peu partout.

On pouvait aussi voir une plate forme faite avec des planches de bois, située à quelques mètres en hauteur, et sur laquelle de la paille était étalée partout dessus.

Le Séraphin sortit ses ailes mauves, et sans lâcher son fardeau, il décolla pour atterrir vivement sur ladite plate forme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Demanda Ella, d'une voix blanche.

Pour toute réponse, l'Ange la balança dans la paille, sans trop de douceur.

Avec un cri étouffé, Ella atterrit sur le dos par terre.

Heureusement, la paille amortit sa chute. Elle n'eut donc pas trop mal.

Elle voulut se relever en vitesse, mais déjà Yuan était sur elle, l'empêchant de fuir.

« Je vais te montrer que j'ai raison »

Et sur ses mots, il s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme, la renversant sur le dos, dans la paille.

_A suivre…_

Ella : Ca pu le lemon à plein nez, pour la suite…*dit ça en se bouchant le nez et avec une voix de canard*

Akina : Nan, aucun risque, j'ai dit que je ferais pas de lemon, au début de ma fic…

Ella : Ouais, mais je te fais pas confiance, tu vois *dit ça avec toujours une voix de canard*

Yuan : *w*

Lloyd : Et moi, je fais quoi pendant que…euh…enfin…

Akina : Toi, tu te tapes la discute.

Ilona : Avec nous.

Gwenn : Si tu nous mens, on t'égorge.

Lloyd : O_O

Kratos : Et moi ? Je reste à pourrir au fond de cette vieille cabane à deux flouz ?

Akina : Nan, toi, tu feras une apparition classe…je sais pas trop quand *évite une brique*

Ella : Merde, raté.

Zélos : Et nous, on fout quoi ?

Akina : Vous, vous lamentez sur le sort de Lloyd et d'Ella, sans savoir quoi faire pour les aider.

Tahlheim : Et moi ? A part trop rien foutre, je pourrais pas les aider à les trouver ?

Akina : Je sais pas, faut que je réfléchisse…*évite une seconde brique*

Ella : Mais arrête d'esquiver ! è_é

Yuan : Ella sera enfin à moi dans le prochain chapitre, hein dit ? *w*

Akina : Je sais pas…-w-

Yuan : Dis moi oui et je te donnerai un autographe.

Akina : Alors c'est oui ! *ç*

*Akina se prend une avalanche de briques*

Ella : Je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter ça…mwaha !TwT


	23. Chapter 23

**La Nuit des Vampires**

**Chapitre 23**

Lloyd se trouvait de nouveau dans la maison de Gwenn et Ilona, assis devant la table qui trônait au milieu de l'unique pièce qui composait la maisonnette.

Il se tordait les mains d'un air embarrassé, tandis que les deux jeunes filles le fixaient, attendant qu'il commence ses explications.

« Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…avoua le jeune homme, en esquissant timidement un sourire gêné.

-Bah, essaye pas le commencement…fit Ilona, en haussa légèrement les sourcils, d'un air un peu blasé.

-Vous risquez de vous enfuir en hurlant.

-Si c'est le cas, ça nous permettra de travailler nos vocalises.

-J'hésite encore un peu…

-Et si je te fous mon pied aux fesses, ça ira mieux ?

-Euh… »

Lloyd regarda Ilona en se demandant si elle plaisantait. Mais l'air très sérieux qu'elle abordait lui fit comprendre que non. Gwenn, elle, attendait toujours, sans mot dire.

L'épéiste poussa un profond soupir et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Comme Ella et moi nous vous l'avons dit, nous avons été kidnappés tous les deux il y a quelques jours par deux hommes du nom de Kratos et Yuan…

-Ouais, jusque là tu nous apprends plus rien…l'interrompit Ilona.

-Ilona, boucle là, et laisse le continuer » Coupa Gwenn, en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

La jeune fille blonde faillit rétorquer quelque chose, mais finit par s'abstenir, et reporta son attention sur Lloyd.

« L'un de ses hommes, Kratos, est en réalité mon père. »

Haussements de sourcils surpris.

« Ce dernier est venu me voir dans ma chambre le soir de mon enlèvement, et…comment dire…il m'a…mordu…

-Il t'a mordu ? Sans doute un geste affectueux de sa part… »railla Ilona en ricanant.

Le regard menaçant de son amie la rappela à l'ordre.

« Il m'a mordu…et…il a fait de moi…un Vampire »

Voilà, il l'avait dit.

De suite, après cette révélation, il baissa les yeux, n'osant pas regarder les expressions des deux adolescentes.

Celles-ci ne semblèrent pas saisir immédiatement le sens de sa phrase. Elles restèrent quelques instants pétrifiées, sans piper mot.

« Un quoi ? »Fit Gwenn, en clignant plusieurs fois des cils, craignant sans doute avoir mal compris.

Lloyd serra les poings sur ses cuisses.

« En résumé, Kratos et Yuan sont venus nous voir dans nos chambres, le soir de notre enlèvement, ils nous ont mordus et ont fait de nous des Vampires, Ella et moi » Débita-t-il sans reprendre son souffle.

Nouveau silence de la part des deux filles.

« Lloyd, t'as fumé quoi récemment ? » S'enquit Ilona, les yeux écarquillés.

Le jeune homme se redressa soudainement, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Je ne mens pas ! C'est la vérité ! Ella et moi sommes des Vampires, et nous sommes parvenus à échapper à Kratos et à Yuan qui nous avaient emmenés dans un manoir non loin d'ici ! Et en ce moment, ils sont à notre recherche ! C'est pour cette raison que nous voulions partir d'ici au plus vite ! Pour ne pas qu'ils nous reprennent, et surtout, pour ne pas vous mettre en danger ! Mais malheureusement, il semblerait que Yuan nous ai retrouvé…enfin, il est surtout à la poursuite d'Ella…et j'ai peur pour elle »

Ilona et Gwenn le regardaient à présent d'un air complètement ahuri.

« Des vampires donc ? Comme des ces vieilles histoires pourries ou ce genre de créature nous pompe le sang pendant notre sommeil ? Demanda Ilona, en portant instinctivement la main à son cou.

-On peut dire ça oui…

-Lloyd, rassure moi, tu n'as pas encore bu de sang humain ou autre ? Questionna à sont tour Gwenn, en plissa légèrement ses yeux noirs.

-Pas encore…et je n'ai pas l'intention d'essayer. Mais je dois vous avouer…que ça devient un peu difficile ces derniers temps…je ressens une sorte de grande _faim _que la nourriture normal ne peut assouvir…avoua le jeune bretteur, en baissant la tête.

-Dites, c'est pas à ce moment là qu'il faut hurler et s'enfuir ? Fit Ilona, d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

-Bon, Lloyd, sois gentil, essaie de te retenir d'essayer de nous sucer le sang jusqu'à ce qu'on ai trouvé une solution à ce problème…quémanda son amie en se mordant la lèvres inférieure, l'air de moins en moins rassurée.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'essaierai de tenir jusqu'au bout…mais vous me croyez maintenant ?

-Bah…pour tout dire, ton histoire m'a l'air un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais vu la façon dont Ella s'est barrées tout à l'heure, après votre conversation bizarre, avec l'air de vouloir commettre un meurtre, et la peur qu'on a pu ressentir chez vous à votre arrivée ici…on peut dire qu'on te croit un peu…Dit l'adolescente blonde, avec un sourire crispé.

-Si cela vous fait trop peur, nous pouvons partir d'ici, nous comprendrons parfaitement…proposa Lloyd d'un air très sérieux.

-Pas question. On ne va pas faciliter la tâche de tes kidnappeurs en te foutant dehors pour qu'ils puissent mieux te reprendre ! Trancha Gwenn, en reprenant un air blasé.

-Oui, mais cela vous permettra de rester en sécurité, car ainsi, Kratos et Yuan ne risqueront pas de venir vous voir et peut-être vous faire du mal…

-On s'en bat les steaks ! Maintenant, ce serait bien de retrouver Ella…souffla Ilona en se redressant.

- Ouais…espérerons qu'il ne lui soir rien arrivé de mal… »

Au moment où Gwenn terminait sa phrase, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée, dans un grand bruit.

Les trois occupants sursautèrent violemment et se mirent debout, face à la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Le cœur de Lloyd manqua un battement, et il se mit à blêmir et à trembler.

« Ho non…

-Lloyd…c'est qui se type ? » Bafouilla Ilona, en esquissant un sourire inquiet et crispé, l'air de n'en mener par large, de même que Gwenn.

Lloyd ne répondit rien sur l'instant, pétrifié par la vision qui s'offrait à eux : un homme de grande taille, le teint pâle, et les cheveux auburns en bataille fixait la petite assemblée d'un air menaçant.

« Kratos… » répondit Lloyd, dans un murmure.

Ils étaient de retour dans le manoir de Zélos. Leur retour s'était fait précipitamment et sans un mot, afin de coucher Colette, qui s'était évanouie, au plus vite dans un lit pour qu'elle puisse récupérer. Les amis, après avoir vérifié que Colette ne manquait de rien, s'étaient réunis dans le salon du manoir, pour discuter de cette affaire au combien étrange et irréaliste…

« C'est…c'est tout bonnement impossible ! Une telle chose ne peut se faire ! Jamais je n'ai entendu parler d'un truc pareil ! Fit Génis, en serrant les dents.

-C'est vrai, il y a forcément quelque chose qui cloche…renchérit Raine, assise dans un des canapés de la pièce.

-Pourtant, le docteur Cruzel a dit que les analyses étaient formelles…tenta Sheena, sans trop de conviction.

-Elle a dû se tromper quelque part ! J'en suis sûr ! Ce n'est pas possible de devenir un Vampire ! Ca n'existe que dans les mythes ! Martela Génis, énervé.

-Et si c'était vrai ? Cela pourrait expliquer des choses…fit Regal, l'air de réfléchir intensément.

-Ha oui et quoi ?

-Le sang retrouvé…il n'y en avait pas beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? Et puis le fait que personne, ou presque, n'est rien entendu le soir des deux enlèvements…et aussi le fait qu'on n'est retrouvé aucune trace, à part le sang sur les draps, comme je l'ai déjà dit…

-Justement, en quoi le fait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sang semble être important pour toi ? S'enquit Raine, en fronçant les sourcils.

-D'après ce que j'ai lu dans certains livres, certes plutôt rares, traitant du sujet, pour transformer une personne dite normale en vampire, il faut déjà la mordre, et la vider pratiquement de son sang. Après quoi, la personne qui souhaite la transformer doit s'infliger elle-même une morsure et faire boire son propre sang à la victime…je suppose que durant l'acte, peu de sang est versé…même si en réalité, ce ne sont hélas, que des suppositions…

-Je pense aussi. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, ces informations ne nous disent pas où se trouvent Lloyd et Ella…fit remarquer Zélos, qui jusque là avait suivi la conversation avec un air très concentré.

-_Et_ _c'est là que je suis à présent forcé d'intervenir…_ » déclara une voix étrange, qui semblait résonner dans toute la pièce.

Presque tout le monde sursauta, avant de se retourner dans tous les sens pour savoir d'où provenait cette voix glaciale.

Thomas, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, car trop occupé à broyer du noir, se redressa brusquement, en reconnaissant la voix qui lui avait parlé dans sa tête, plus tôt dans la journée…enfin, parlé était exagéré, elle avait juste dit un mot. Mais le timbre de cette voix l'avait marqué.

« C'est vous ? Fit-il d'un air méfiant, en fixant le plafond, les yeux plissés.

-_C'est moi._

-Que voulez-vous ?

-_Intervenir pour que toute cette histoire cesse enfin. Vos amis sont en danger._

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-_Je le sais, c'est ainsi. Je suis lié à ma contractante._ »

Tout le monde fixait Thomas, qui discutait avec l'étrange voix. Le jeune homme ne leur prêtait pas attention.

« Votre contractante ?

-_Ellanora._

-Ella ?

-_Oui, c'est ainsi que vous l'appelez._

-Où est-elle ?

-_Telle est l'une des questions que tu aurais dû poser immédiatement._

-Dites moi où elle est, ainsi que Lloyd.

-_Loin d'ici._

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

-_Je sais._

-Dites m'en plus !

-_Vos deux amis se trouvent sur une île isolée de tout, à l'ouest, sur la mer._

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-_J'en suis sûr._

-Etes-vous digne de confiance ?

-_Bonne question._

-Ella a-t-elle confiance en vous ?

-_Oui._

-Et qui êtes-vous ?

-_Ce que vous autres, Humains, Demi-Elfes, Elfes et Nains, appelez « Démon »._

De suite, après cette déclaration, le silence se fit. Toutes les personnes présentes affichaient un air stupéfait. Ils avaient l'impression de nager en plein délire…

Thomas était peut-être le plus surpris.

« Ma sœur est la contractante d'un Démon ? Mais comment cela se fait-il ?

-_Nous avons contracté un pacte, il y de nombreuses années._

-Mais pourquoi ?

-_Car Ellanora voulait te sauver, et désirait avoir la force nécessaire pour cela. Au final, elle a réussi, mais maintenant, il ne lui reste que dix années à passer sur ce monde._ »

Thomas semblait à présent très abattu. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la stupeur, et ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches.

« Elle…elle…a…sacrifié…toute sa vie…pour moi ?

-_Pour te retrouver, oui._

-Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?!

-_Que sais-je ?_ »

Le timbre de la voix n'avait pas varié d'un iota depuis le début de la conversation. Elle semblait sans sentiment, et complètement indifférente. Thomas sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. De colère envers lui-même. Maintenant, il savait…

« _Vous perdez du temps, tous. Vos deux amis sont en danger. »_

Ce rappel à l'ordre agit comme un électrochoc sur le groupe. Aussitôt, ils s'activèrent, heureux de savoir enfin où se trouvaient leurs deux compagnons, mais inquiètent à l'idée que la voix leur ait mentie, et qu'il soit déjà arrivé du mal à Lloyd et Ella.

« Attendez, nous ne pouvons pas y aller comme ça ! Intervint Zélos, il faut préparer un plan et…

-Zélos, en ce moment, Lloyd et Ella sont en danger, la Démon vient de le dire. Peut-être qu'il ment, mais nous verrons cela quand nous auront atterrit sur cette île ! Et on a pas le temps de préparer un plan ! » s'écria Sheena, en se tournant vers lui.

Les autres semblèrent plutôt d'accord avec elle.

« Et Colette ? demanda Préséa.

-Quelqu'un devra rester ici pour veiller sur elle…qui se propose ? S'enquit Zélos, en regardant tour à tour ses compagnons.

-Je vais rester ici avec elle. Mais j'espère que vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi… »Fit Raine, en montant les marches de l'escalier, jusqu'à la chambre où dormait Colette.

Zélos hocha la tête, avant de passer en revu le matériel qui leur sera sans doute nécessaire. Après quoi et sans perdre de temps, ils prirent les ptéroplans et partirent dans la direction indiqué par le Démon…

Yuan s'empara des lèvres d'Ella avec volupté, la renversant dans la paille, sur le dos. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, avant de tenter de le repousser et se dégager de son étreinte. Son cœur battait la chamade, et lorsque l'Ange approfondit le baiser malgré elle, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier un instant le goûts des lèvres qui se pressaient contre les siennes.

Elle se reprit bien vite, néanmoins, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait. En réalité, elle savait bien ce qu'il lui prenait, mais refusait encore de l'accepter.

Ella se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais le Séraphin resserra sa prise, sans cesser de la couvrir de baisers ardents. Les mains de la jeune fille tentaient vainement d'écarter les bras qui l'enserrait, et s'appuyaient également contre le torse de l'homme pour le repousser. Mais Yuan était décidément trop fort pour elle.

Les baisers se faisaient passionnés, et Ella se surprit à y répondre. Se maudissant, ainsi que Yuan, la jeune femme tenta de frapper son geôlier à la tête, mais une main intercepta son bras avant qu'il n'ait atteint son but. Détachant ses lèvres de celles d'Ella, qui haletait, le Séraphin se redressa légèrement, sans lâcher son bras dont le poing était serré.

« Je t'ai vu venir…

-Par contre, il y a autre chose que tu n'as pas pu voir venir » Répliqua Ella, avec un sourire triomphant.

Yuan comprit de quoi elle voulait parler lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose pointu appuyé contre son ventre. Ella avait réussi à s'emparer du poignard qui pendait à sa taille, celui là même qu'il avait utilisé contre elle, il y a quelques temps…

« Bien joué…Fit-il, avec sourire étrange.

-Ecarte de toi de moi » Ordonna Ella, en appuyant davantage la lame contre l'abdomen du Séraphin.

Ce dernier fut obligé d'obtempérer, et il s'écarta lentement de la jeune fille qui le menaçait toujours.

Ella se releva vivement, ne prenant pas la peine de se débarrasser des brins de pailles qui s'étaient agrippés à ses cheveux et à ses vêtements. Ses yeux indigo fixaient l'Ange d'un air farouche, le couteau, dont la lame étincelait, brandit devant elle, tenant Yuan en respect.

Celui-ci se tenait à présent à deux ou trois mètres d'elle, et ne la quittait pas non plus du regard.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda t-il, d'un ton railleur.

La jeune fille, sans lâcher sans arme, se mordit les lèvres, encore gonflées par les assauts du Séraphin. Celui-ci crut voir passer un éclair d'hésitation dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Tu m'as kidnappée et transformée en Vampire sans mon assentiment, tu as tenté plusieurs fois de me faire céder sans succès, tout à l'heure, tu as tué trois hommes sans éprouver le moindre scrupule…je devrais te tuer pour avoir enfin la paix.

-La question est : le feras-tu ?

-Non je ne le ferais pas, car je ne suis pas comme ça. Néanmoins… »

Tout en disant cela, Ella s'était rapprochée de l'homme, un nouveau sourire triomphant peint sur son visage, alors qu'elle tenait toujours le poignard devant elle. Yuan ne recula pas, mais elle semblait s'en ficher.

« Néanmoins, rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de te faire souffrir, comme toi tu m'as fait souffrir, ces derniers jours…

-De nous deux, je ne pense pas que ce soit toi qui ai le plus souffert…susurra l'homme en cheveux bleus, d'un air un peu mélancolique.

-Arrête ta petite comédie, ça ne prend pas avec moi. »

Ella s'était arrêtée face à lui, la lame du couteau appuyée contre le haut du torse de l'homme.

Elle abordait une expression mortellement sérieuse.

Yuan, les bras le long du corps, abordait une expression détendue, mais la jeune femme vit bien qu'il était crispé. Il la pensait donc capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Bien…

Ses mauves plongèrent dans les prunelles vertes du Séraphins, et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à se fixer, sans rien dire.

Soudain, Ella baissa les bras, et laissa le poignard tomber un sol dans un bruit métallique.

« Si pour trouver enfin la paix, il faut que je te cède, alors c'est d'accord. J'en ai assez de lutter. Alors j'arrête, et je laisse mes véritables sentiments parler. » Dit-elle, dans un soupir.

Surpris par le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme, qui se tenait debout et droite face à lui, les paumes légèrement écartées et le regard digne, Yuan ne réagit pas tout de suite.

Il contempla Ella qui ne bronchait pas et semblait attendre. Elle le regardait, et ses yeux semblaient dire : « vas-y, c'est ce que tu veux, non ? »

Il s'approcha alors d'elle. La jeune fille ne bougea pas. Il esquissa encore un pas et se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'Ella. Celle-ci regardait toujours droit devant elle.

Délicatement, il prit son doux visage entre ses mains, et le leva vers lui. Ella se laissa faire et planta ses prunelles dans les siennes. Elle fut surprise d'y lire autant de sentiments. D'habitude, le Séraphin en montrait si peu…

Elle vit ainsi du regret, de la tristesse, de la joie et…un amour infini…

Elle tressaillit.

« Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu dis ça ? » Dit Yuan, à mi-voix.

Ella n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, L'Ange la serrait fortement contre lui, en lui caressant les cheveux. Surprise tout d'abord, la jeune fille ne tenta pas de se soustraire à son étreinte. Elle ne fit rien non plus quand il l'embrassa.

_« Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, et d'avoir causé tant de problèmes à tout le monde… »_

_À suivre (ouais parce que ce n'est pas encore totalement fini ! *SBAFF*)_

Akina : la fin du chapitre est merdique.

Ella : Entièrement d'accord -_-

Yuan : Moi je la trouve gé-ni-ale *w*

Ella : Taggle…u_u *rouge de honte*


	24. Chapter 24

**La Nuit des Vampires**

**Chapitre 24**

Ils marchaient côte à côte dans le village, sans rien dire.

Ils se tenaient tous deux la main.

Ella arborait une expression pensive, le regard fixé droit devant elle.

Yuan avait, quant à lui, une expression sereine peinte sur son beau visage.

« A quoi penses-tu ? S'enquit-il, soudainement, en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme à côté de lui.

-A ce qui qu'il se passera par la suite » répondit Ella, sans le regarder.

Son visage avait pris un air sombre alors qu'elle avait répondu cela.

« Tu es inquiète ?

-Oui, beaucoup. Enfin, surtout pour toi et Kratos. » Dit la jeune fille, en serrant plus fortement la main de Yuan, sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce dernier eut l'air surpris. Il demanda de nouveau :

« Pourquoi es-tu inquiète pour Kratos et moi ? »

Ella s'arrêta, le forçant à faire de même. Elle le regarda franchement.

« Tahlheim vient de me prévenir : mon frère, ainsi que nos autres amis, sont en route vers ici, ils ne devraient plus tarder. »

La nouvelle agit comme un coup de fouet sur Yuan. Il contempla Ella qui le fixait, l'air très sérieuse. La nouvelle ne semblait pas lui faire grand-chose, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait…

« Cela ne fait rien, en réalité. Nous pourrons partir d'ici et trouver un autre endroit, nous…

-Non Yuan. Non. » Fit la jeune femme, en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

Le Séraphin la regarda sans comprendre. Il nota distraitement aussi que c'était la première qu'elle prononçait directement son prénom en s'adressant à lui.

« Quoi…qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea t-il, les traits crispés.

-Il faut affronter vos erreurs, Kratos et toi. Vous devez retourner à Meltokio et répondre de vos actes devant un tribunal.

-Ella…souffla l'Ange, visiblement choqué et perdu.

-Yuan…nous ne pourrons jamais vivre heureux si nous sommes sans arrêt en fuite, à nous cacher…tu veux vivre dans la peur que l'on te retrouve un jour ? Tôt ou tard, il faudra bien assumer ce que vous avez fait…autant que ce soit maintenant, tu ne penses pas ? Souffla Ella, en se rapprochant de lui, en souriant tristement.

-Si nous nous rendons, nous sommes condamnés.

-A la prison, sans aucun doute. Ne nous voilons pas la face. Mais je pourrais témoigner en ta faveur, malgré ce que tu m'as fait.

-Les juges ne prendront sûrement pas tes arguments en compte. »

Ce fut au tour d'Ella d'afficher une expression surprise.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Yuan sourit, amusé malgré lui par la naïveté de la jeune fille.

« Ils penseront sans doute que nous t'avons embobinée. Ils penseront aussi sûrement que tu souffres du syndrome de Stockolm.

-Le quoi ? Dit Ella, l'air de plus en plus inquiète.

-Le syndrome de Stockolm. Les juges penseront sûrement que si tu témoignes en ma faveur, ce sera parce que tu seras tombée amoureuse de moi durant ta captivité, par conséquent, on ne te prendra pas au sérieux. »

Ella se mordit les lèvres, semblant chercher une autre solution.

« Il y a forcément au autre moyen…

-Oui, et je te l'ai déjà dit… » murmura le Séraphin, en la serrant contre lui.

Ella se laissa faire, le regard toujours angoissé.

« Dis, combien d'années de prison peux-tu écoper pour enlèvement ?

-Je ne sais pas, cela dépend…peut-être deux ou trois ans, voire plus…mais Ella…

-Deux ou trois ans…cela voudra dire que quand tu sortiras, il ne me restera plus que sept ans à vivre avec toi…marmonna la jeune fille, plongée dans ses pensés.

-Ella ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

La jeune femme se libéra de l'étreinte de l'Ange, en évitant son regard, tandis qu'un sourire amer se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas pu te dire…il faut dire aussi que tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps…m'avoir changé en Vampire n'a rien changé quand à mon espérance du vie…

-Que veux-tu dire ? Répéta Yuan, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Yuan, j'ai contracté un pacte avec un Démon. En échange de ses pouvoirs, je lui donnais mon espérance de vie. Mais il semblerait que je sois tombée sur un Démon plutôt sympa, car il m'a laissé dix années encore à vivre… »Répondit Ella, dans un soupir qui ressemblait presque à un sanglot.

L'homme la considéra du regard, sans rien dire. Mais peu à peu, ses traits semblèrent s'affaisser.

« Tu veux dire que nous ne pourrons passer que dix ans ensemble ?

-Précisément, »acquiesça Ella à mi-voix.

Le cœur de l'ancien Séraphin se mit à battre plus vite, tandis qui fixait la jeune fille du regard, l'air anéanti.

« Mais dix ans, c'est mieux que rien, n'est ce pas ? » murmura Ella, en se blottissant contre lui, l'air infiniment triste malgré tout.

L'Ange l'entoura de se bras, la serrant contre lui avec force, comme s'il avait peur qu'on la lui enlève.

« Si cela doit être ainsi, alors je veux passer ces dix années avec toi, sans interruption. Je veux vivre avec toi Ella, et lorsque ces dix années…se…seront…écoulées…je…j'irais me rendre » promit-il, la voix brisée.

_« Ou je me tuerai »_

Ella sourit, d'un air apaisé, tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« C'est de ma faute aussi…si seulement je ne m'étais pas forcée à te haïr…si j'ai fait ça…c'était pour me protéger, tu comprends ? J'avais tellement peur d'être déçue, d'être trompée…je suis sortie avec plusieurs hommes avant toi, mais eux, ils ne ressentaient jamais de l'amour pour moi, juste du désir et…enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Ils m'ont tous tellement déçue…alors lorsque je me suis rendue compte que je t'intéressais, je pensais que c'était uniquement par envie de me posséder…malheureusement, il s'avérait qu'il y avait un peu de ça aussi, à en juger par ton attitude à mon égard…mais je t'aimais, et je n'arrivais pas à te chasser de mon esprit, malgré tous mes efforts ! Et puis je me suis rendue compte que tu m'aimais réellement…tout à l'heure. »

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie, en essayant rageusement ses larmes, l'air en colère contre elle-même.

« Si j'avais accepté mes sentiments et les tiens, on n'en serait pas là ! »

Yuan s'empara du visage de la jeune femme, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux d'Ella étaient brillants de larmes, et un regret profond se lisait également.

« Ella, je te comprends. Et je dois avouer que j'y suis aussi pour beaucoup là dedans. Je me suis comporté comme un égoïste. Je te voulais, c'est vrai, et c'était devenu une obsession. Tellement que je n'ai pas vu ta peine, et que je n'ai pas chercher à savoir pourquoi tu me rejetais. Mais je t'aime Ella. Je t'aime sincèrement. Et je te supplie de me pardonner. »

Les larmes de la jeune fille coulèrent de nouveau. Ella prit les mains de l'homme, qui tenaient toujours son visage, et dit, en hoquetant à cause des sanglots :

« Moi…aussi je…t'aime…et c'est…plutôt moi…qui devrait te…demander…de me pardonner »

Pour toute réponse, le Séraphin l'embrassa, sans lâcher son visage. Avec ses pouces, il essuya les larmes de la jeune femme, qui répondait à son baiser avec passion.

Il finit par rompre le baiser, et regarda la femme qu'il aimait avec une infinie tendresse.

Ella lui sourit à travers ses larmes qui coulaient encore, en tenant toujours ses mains.

Ce sourire était le plus beau de tous.

Yuan le reçu comme un cadeau.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant ce qu'ils sembla une éternité, lorsque soudain, un cri brisa cet instant magique.

« Ella ! ELLA ! »

L'interpellée se tourna brusquement en direction de la voix qui l'appelait. Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Ilona, qui courait vers eux d'un air affolée.

« Ilona ? » Fit-elle, en s'avançant vers elle, suivit par Yuan qui semblait surpris lui aussi.

Ilona finit par les rejoindre, le souffle court et complètement paniquée.

« Ella ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! Lloyd et Gwenn ! Ils se battent contre…contre ce type…Kratos !

-Kratos ? »Répétèrent Ella et Yuan, d'une même voix, abasourdis.

Ilona sembla soudainement se rendre compte de la présence du Séraphin. Elle écarquilla les yeux, apeurée.

-Ella, c'est qui ce type ?

-Plus tard, il faut que nous rejoignons Lloyd et Gwenn, allons-y ! » Trancha la jeune femme, reprenant du poil de la bête.

Ilona ne répliqua pas, et s'empressa de suivre Ella, de même que Yuan.

« Où sont-ils ? Demanda Ella, sans cesser de courir.

-Dans notre maison ! » Répondit l'adolescente blonde, qui courait elle aussi à perdre haleine.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au lieu dit. Des bruits de lutte se faisaient entendre. Les trois compagnons pénétrèrent en trombe dans la maisonnette à présent sans dessus dessous.

Ils virent Lloyd qui s'efforçait de faire face à son père, tout en protégeant Gwenn qui luttait elle aussi, une sorte de dague à la main. Elle semblait épuisée, mais tenait bon.

« Lloyd ! »Cria Ella, en essayant de couvrir le vacarme de la bataille.

Elle esquissa un pas pour rejoindre le jeune homme, mais Yuan la retint.

« Non attends, c'est trop dangereux !

-Mais Kratos est devenu fou ! » répliqua Ella, d'un air désespéré.

Gwenn s'aperçut de leur présence. Kratos et Lloyd aussi, qui se stoppèrent brusquement.

« Ne vous battez plus, ça suffit ! Ordonna Ella, en serrant les poings.

-Kratos, fais ce qu'elle dit, cela ne sert plus à rien, renchérit Yuan, l'air très sérieux.

-Quoi ? Mais…comment ça ? »Bredouilla Lloyd, perdu.

Ella s'avança vers lui. Mais soudain, Kratos s'empara d'elle, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. La jeune femme poussa un cri, tandis que le père de Lloyd l'immobilisait dos contre lui, son épée sur la gorge tandis que son autre main tenait la gauche d'Ella immobile derrière son dos.

« Kratos ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'écria Yuan, en esquissant un pas vers lui, furieux.

-Ne bouge pas Yuan. Et cela vaut aussi pour tout le monde, dit Kratos, d'une voix calme, en dévisageant les quatre personnes qui se tenaient à présent face à lui.

-Kratos ! Relâche là ! Elle ne t'a rien fait ! ordonna à son tour Lloyd, les dents serrées, tandis que Gwenn se tenait figée par la stupeur, de même qu'Ilona qui ne semblait plus savoir quoi faire.

-Tu crois ça ? Qu'elle ne m'a rien fait ? Pourtant, je me souviens encore très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt, et de ta soudaine transformation, Ella…susurra Kratos, en tordant le bras d'Ella dans son dos. La jeune fille poussa un petit gémissement de douleur.

-C'est donc ça ? Je ne te savais pas si rancunier…marmonna t-elle, tendue comme un arc tandis que la lame froide du mercenaire s'appuyait un peu plus sur sa gorge.

-Moi non plus, mais pourtant, tu vois…souffla l'homme aux cheveux auburns, en plaquant davantage la jeune femme contre lui, afin d'avoir une meilleure prise sur elle.

-Kratos, tout ceci ne sert à rien. Les compagnons de Lloyd, et le frère d'Ella, sont en route en ce moment même vers cette île. Ils seront là d'un moment à l'autre. » Annonça Yuan, d'une voix froide et tendue.

Lloyd écarquilla les yeux à cette nouvelle.

« Et alors ? Cela ne m'empêchera pas de régler mes comptes avec cette jeune fille avant qu'ils n'arrivent…rétorqua Kratos, d'un ton indifférent, tandis son la lame froide de son épée traçait une légère entaille sur la peau tendre et pâle du coup d'Ella, qui tressaillit.

Du sang perla légèrement.

« C'est stupide ce que tu fais. Si je t'ai attaqué dans la forêt, c'était dans l'unique but de protéger Lloyd ! C'était totalement légitime, après ce que tu lui as fait subir ! »Cracha la jeune femme, en tentant de se débattre.

Mais l'épée de Kratos se pressa un peu plus contre son cou, la forçant à rester tranquille.

« Peut-être que oui, c'était légitime…mais je suis plutôt curieux de savoir comment tu as pu acquérir autant de puissance d'un seul coup, te permettant d'avoir raison de moi, et de me vider pratiquement de mon sang…

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? J'ai soudain senti une puissance m'envahir, et puis voilà ! Après je ne sais pas comment cela a pu se produire ! J'étais très énervée ! » Gronda Ella, la respiration précipitée.

Le silence se fit sans la pièce. Kratos maintenait toujours Ella contre lui, le regard impassible.

Lloyd était se tenait immobile près à intervenir. De même que Yuan, Gwenn et Ilona.

Soudain, Kratos se mit en mouvement. Sans lâcher Ella, il se dirigea lentement vers la sortie de la maison.

« Que personne ne s'approche, sinon, elle en pâtira. » prévint-il, menaçant.

Les autres furent forcés d'obéir.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça Kratos ? Interrogea Yuan, d'une voix dure.

-Dans un endroit où je pourrais tranquillement la punir… répondit Kratos, à mi-voix.

-Arrête ! Cela ne sert à rien !

-A moi ça me sert à quelque chose. Reculez encore » ordonna le mercenaire, en se rapprochant de la sortie.

Impuissants, les autres protagonistes le regardèrent sortir de la maison, en tenant toujours Ella.

Celle-ci s'efforçait d'adopter une expression calme, mais on pouvait clairement deviner qu'elle n'en menait vraiment pas large.

Kratos se tenait à présent dehors, en face de Yuan, Lloyd, Ilona et Gwenn, qui observaient la scène, très inquiets.

« Navré de t'enlever celle que tu aimes, Yuan, mais je dois à tout prix régler mes comptes avec elle…

-Et qu'est ce que cela t'apportera ? Gronda l'homme aux cheveux bleus, d'un ton haineux.

-Ni plus ni moins qu'une intense satisfaction, je suppose.

-Je te poursuivrais.

-Si tu fais cela, je la tue devant tes yeux.

-Alors je te tuerai à mon tour.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas. J'ai toujours été plus fort que toi »

Sur ces mots, Kratos rangea brutalement son épée dans son fourreau, avant de passer ses bras dans le dos et sous les jambes d'Ella, qui poussa un glapissement de terreur, puis il la souleva du sol. Ses ailes bleus et translucides apparurent dans son dos, et Ilona et Gwenn poussèrent un hoquet de surprise, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

Yuan s'avança d'un pas, tandis que Kratos s'élevait dans les airs.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas approcher Yuan. Il me suffirait juste d'un geste pour briser le cou, si fragile, de cette enfant, et elle ne sera plus.

-Kratos, espèce de…

-Je ne suis pas une enfant ! »Répliqua Ella, en essayant à nouveau de se débattre.

Mais Kratos continuait de s'élever dans les airs, et Ella, prise de vertiges, dût se résoudre à cesser de s'agiter.

« Kratos ! Si tu lui fais du mal, je te jure que je te le ferais regretter ! » Hurla Yuan.

Kratos ne répondit pas, s'envolant toujours plus haut, avant de partir brusquement vers la mer, s'éloignant très vite au dessus des flots.

« L'ordure…grinça Yuan, qui luttait pour ne pas sortir ses ailes à son tour et se lancer à la poursuite du mercenaire.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire à présent ? s'enquit Ilona, d'une voix blanche.

-Nous devons retrouver Kratos ! Dit Lloyd, en serrant les poings.

-Ha oui, et comment ? On ne sait même pas où est-ce qu'il est parti, avec Ella…rétorqua Gwenn, d'une voix un peu rauque.

-Taisez-vous »

Yuan avait parlé d'une voix calme, mais on pouvait y devenait la colère profonde qu'il ressentait, ainsi que son inquiétude. Il se tourna vers les trois adolescents, qui le fixaient d'un air perdu.

« Je pense que tes amis ne devraient plus tarder, Lloyd. Nous allons les attendre, mais nous pouvons tout de même commencer nos recherches.

-Il est parti vers la mer…rappela Ilona, d'un ton vague.

-Ca peut aussi être un moyen de nous tromper. Si ça se trouve, il a attendu d'être assez loin pour changer de direction et atterrir je ne sais où…de toute manière, il n'y a pas d'autres îles dans les environs à part celle-ci, il devra donc forcément revenir ici…supposa Gwenn.

-Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de fouiller toute l'île ! Fit Lloyd, l'air désespéré.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire à part attendre… »murmura Gwenn, d'un air sombre.

Yuan ferma les yeux en serrant les dents.

Si cela était vrai, alors il sera sans doute trop tard pour Ella…

_A suivre…_


	25. Chapter 25

_**La Nuit des Vampires**_

_**Chapitre 25**_

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que le groupe de la Régénération, composé de Zélos, Sheena, Préséa, Regal, Génis, plus Thomas, le frère d'Ella, survolaient la terre, et à présent la mer, avec leur ptéroplan. Raine était restée au manoir de Zélos, à Meltokio, pour veiller sur Colette qui était assez mal, suite aux révélations du Docteur Dorina Cruzel.

Ils volaient face au vent, et celui-ci soufflait sur leur visage, les obligeant à plisser les yeux pour se protéger et garder une bonne vision, et agitait les mèches de leurs cheveux en une danse rapide et serpentine.

Ils scrutaient la mer, cherchant la fameuse île dont parlait le Démon.

_« Vos deux amis se trouvent sur une île isolée de tout, à l'ouest, sur la mer. »_

Arrivaient-ils bientôt ? Jusque là, ils n'avaient rien aperçu qui pourrait ressembler à une île…existait-elle vraiment d'ailleurs, cette fameuse île ? Si oui, personne n'était au courant de son existence…enfin, presque personne, puisque Yuan et Kratos avaient tout de même réussi à y emmener Lloyd et Ella.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous voit quelque chose ? » Demanda Zélos, qui devait hurler pour se faire entendre, à cause du vent assourdissant qui continuait à leur souffler dessus.

Sheena fit un signe de tête négatif, bien vite imitée par leurs autres compagnons. Zélos serra les dents. Il commençait à croire que le Démon s'était moqué d'eux. Il n'y avait pas d'île à cet endroit. Il voulait les berner. Mais pour quelle raison ? Qu'importe, c'était un Démon. Un Démon des Abysses, on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance.

Zélos peinait à croire en l'existence des Démons. Très peu de livres et de légendes parlaient d'eux, si bien qu'on avait fini par les oublier, sans se soucier de savoir s'ils existaient ou non.

Mais là, brusquement, un Démon intervenait dans l'histoire, et ce pour les aider. Il ne s'était même pas montré, ni rien. Sur le coup de la surprise et de l'excitation à l'idée de pouvoir enfin retrouver Lloyd et Ella, le groupe avait suivit les indications de l'envoyé des Enfers sans se poser de questions. Mais là, maintenant, avec du recul, Zélos se disait qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Rien ne disait, en effet, qu'ils pouvaient faire confiance à ce type. Il disait vouloir les aider, certes, mais pourquoi ? Poursuivait-il un but et cherchait-il à les utiliser pour l'atteindre ?

_« Tu te poses vraiment trop de questions pour rien, Elu. »_

Zélos sursauta, et manqua de perdre pendant un instant le contrôle de son ptéroplan. Il réussit néanmoins à le stabiliser, avant qu'il ne rentre dans celui-ci de Génis, qui volait devant lui, et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Cette voix…la même que tout à l'heure, dans son salon ! Le Démon lui parlait-il ?

« Que…c'est vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?fit Zélos, en pensé, tout en fronçant ses sourcils et en essayant de rester concentré sur sa trajectoire.

_-Je l'ai déjà dit. Je veux vous aider. Je ne fais rien qui puisse vous nuire. Je ne vous utilise pas._

-Mais pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

_-J'ai mes raisons. Je suis lié à ma contractante, et je me dois de l'aider lorsqu'elle est en danger. Tels sont les règles du contrat._

-Pourquoi Ella a-t-elle conclu un pacte avec vous ?

_-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander. »_

Zélos se tut un instant, pour mieux réfléchir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous montrez pas ?

_-Je n'en ai pas le droit._

-Pourtant vous me parlez. Vous nous avez parlé.

_-J'ai transgressé une règle. Je ne tiens pas à en violer une autre en me montrant à vous. Seul mon contractant peut me voir._

-Tout le temps ?

_-Non. Seulement lorsque je viens le chercher pour l'emmener aux Enfers. »_

Là, Zélos manqua carrément de tomber en chute libre avec son ptéroplan, tant la dernière phrase du Démon l'avait choqué. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de le heurter en pleine poitrine.

« QUOI ? »

Dans son émoi, l'Elu avait oublié de parler en pensé.

Thomas, qui voulait non loin à côté de lui, le regarda d'un air inquiet. Il surveillait Zélos depuis tout à l'heure, et avait bien vu que par deux fois, il avait failli perdre le contrôle de son ptéroplan. De plus, il semblait ailleurs. Mais là, à présent, il semblait bouleversé.

« Il parle avec le Démon… »conclut-il, sûr de son intuition.

Néanmoins, il ne dit rien, et se contenta de continuer à voler, en priant de tout son cœur pour qu'il trouve bien vite l'île mentionnée par le Démon, afin qu'il puisse serrer sa sœur dans ses bras, et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, et à quel point il était désolé pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait...

« Je ne suis pas digne d'être son frère…non, pas digne… »songea t-il, en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il serra les dents et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Et pas devant tout le monde.

« Alerte. J'aperçois ce qui semble être une île, environ 800 mètres en contrebas, sur la mer. C'est sûrement notre île », prévint Préséa, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Aussitôt, tout le monde chercha ce que venait de repérer Préséa. Et ils virent, en contrebas, un minuscule point noir, perdu au milieu de l'immensité bleue de la mer, et qui semblait bien être une île. Zélos utilisa sa vision angélique pour avoir confirmation. Et il se sentit gagné par la joie et l'excitation, oubliant pendant un instant ce que venait de lui dévoiler le Démon.

_« Très bien. Vous êtes bientôt arrivés. Dépêchez-vous. Ella est en danger. »_Murmura la voix froide et douce du Démon, avant de s'évaporer dans le vent.

La voix avait été entendue par tous les membres de l'équipe.

Zélos, en serrant les dents, prit les devants. Il se plaça en tête de l'escadrille de ptéroplans, afin de guider les autres vers la fameuse île où étaient retenus leurs deux compagnons…

« Excusez moi… »

Yuan, qui arborait une mine sombre et austère depuis la disparition d'Ella et Kratos se tourna vers Gwenn, qui venait de l'aborder. Son expression ne varia pas d'un iota par rapport à tout à l'heure. Il planta ses iris verts dans ceux, noirs, de la jeune fille, et attendit qu'elle continue de parler, même s'il aurait préféré continuer à réfléchir à un moyen de porter secours à la femme qu'il aimait.

Gwenn se tenait face à lui, calme et tranquille, comme si les événements de ces dernières heures ne la concernaient pas. Elle regardait Yuan d'un œil perçant, et en même temps curieux.

« Lloyd nous a dit, à Ilona et moi, que vous étiez des Vampires Kratos et vous. Est-ce vrai ? »

Yuan se retint de pousser un soupire agacé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Lloyd dévoile tout à deux Humaines qui n'étaient pas censées être impliquées dans tout cela ?

« Il avait ses raisons. Après tout, vous et Kratos les aviez kidnappés, Ella et lui. »

Là, Yuan eut un léger sursaut. Il regarda Gwenn qui continuait de le fixait d'un air impassible.

« Qui es-tu, toi ? »

Gwenn se détourna un instant, pour voir s'il n'y avait personne dans les parages.

Ils étaient seuls. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Lloyd et Ilona se tenaient un peu plus loin, assis sur un rocher, devant le village de Câlupsia. Ils avaient tous deux une expression dépitée et triste. De temps en temps, ils s'échangeaient des mots, sûrement pour remonter se remonter le moral l'un et l'autre, mais Gwenn et Yuan se trouvaient trop loin d'eux pour pouvoir les entendre.

Ils étaient tous dans une plaine immense, à attendre l'arrivée des compagnons de Lloyd. Avant de se faire enlever, Ella avait dit qu'ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Une fois que les héros de la Régénération seraient tous réunis, ce serait plus facile pour rechercher la jeune femme. Les explications viendraient plus tard.

Mais Yuan n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il voulait se lancer à sa recherche immédiatement, sans tarder. Et c'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, seulement, cette fille brune aux yeux d'un noir tellement profond qu'on peinait à distinguer ses pupilles l'en avait empêché en venait lui parler. Elle se retourna vers lui.

« En vérité, moi, j'ai tout de suite su qui vous étiez. Une créature obscure et sanguinaire, rongée par le mal…car vous êtes rongé par le mal. Vous avez fait énormément souffrir celle que vous dites aimer. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment elle fait pour vous aimer quand même. »

Yuan était abasourdis. Ce que disait cette fille…et puis le ton qu'elle abordait…froid et implacable. Légèrement rauque aussi. Ce n'était pas le genre de voix que devrait avoir une enfant de cet âge. De plus, elle semblait en savoir plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser croire. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois, il n'avait pas du tout prêté attention à elle. Elle lui semblait banale, et sans le moindre intérêt. Il faut dire aussi que c'était au moment où Kratos avait kidnappé Ella sous ses yeux, le trahissant ainsi de cette manière, lui, son plus vieil ami…

Il fronça les sourcils, et se tint sur ses gardes.

« Ca fait des années que je suis forcée de jouer la comédie. Il arrive qu'à des moments, on craque. Surtout lorsque l'on rencontre une autre créature obscure…mais qui enfreint les règles. »

Les dents de Yuan se serrèrent un peu plus. Il répéta :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Gwenn sourit. Mais pas le genre de sourire amical et chaleureux. C'était un sourire mauvais, narquois.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient rouges. Entièrement rouges. Rouges et luisants, comme le sang.

Yuan sursauta pour de bon, et fit apparaître une sphère de mana dans sa main, avant de la brandir en direction de la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas bougé.

Celle-ci ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, et quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient redevenus normaux. Du moins, comme avant.

« Tu devines maintenant ? »

Yuan ne répondit pas, gardant sa main tendue en direction de Gwenn. Cette dernière soupira.

« Je suis ce qu'on appelle un Démon. Tu sais ce qu'est un Démon ? Il me semble que tu as eu l'occasion…d'en entendre un, récemment.

-Un Démon… ?

-Oui. Je suis liée à ma contractante, Ilona Brooks. Je reste auprès d'elle pour la protéger, en me faisant passer pour une Demi-Elfe, afin qu'on évite de trop l'approcher. Les Demi-Elfes sont acceptés ici, même si les gens ont tendance à s'en méfier. Surpris, hein ? »

Gwenn s'avança ensuite vers l'ancien Séraphin, sans avoir l'air effrayée outre mesure par la menace de la boule de mana électrique.

Yuan regarda un bref instant en direction de Lloyd et d'Ilona, pour voir s'ils regardaient dans leur direction.

Il vit Ilona, qui, une main sur son cœur, semblait souffrir. Lloyd, étonné, essayait de l'aider, mais il ne semblait pas savoir comment se rendre utile. La jeune fille blonde tourna alors la tête dans la direction de Yuan et Gwenn, et là, malgré ses dents serrés à cause de la douleur, elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, ça ne va pas la tuer. »

Yuan reporta son attention sur le Démon dévoilé. Elle continuait d'avancer vers lui. Elle n'était plus qu'à environ un mètre.

« Nous faisons partis d'une même communauté. Et dans cette communauté, il y a des règles à respecter. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la boule de mana, le regard à présent neutre.

« Vous êtes, toi et Kratos, des êtres éternels, qui se sont joués du temps. Mais vous êtes cependant de très jeunes Vampires… »

Elle releva la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Mais même malgré cela, vous avez enfreint des règles. De nombreuses. Même si vous ne le saviez pas, nous ne pouvons vous le pardonner aussi facilement. »

Elle détourna un instant la tête en fronçant le sourcils, l'air à présent inquiétant.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend d'enfreindre à ce point nos règles si chères. Toi, pour pouvoir vivre avec la femme que tu aimes, Kratos pour pouvoir vivre avec son fils, et Talheim…pour protéger celle que tu aimes. »

Yuan eut un léger mouvement de recul. Gwenn replanta brusquement ses yeux dans les siens.

« Votre juste punition, à toi et à Talheim, serait de voir Ella mourir sous vos yeux. Et à Kratos, de voir Lloyd mourir sous ses yeux. »

Elle esquissa un rictus mauvais.

« J'adorerais te regarder vivre dans la tourmente et le malheur, en sachant que, pour la deuxième fois de ta très longue vie, tu n'as même pas été foutu de protéger celle que tu aimes… »

Pour Yuan, se fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Sans réfléchir, il lança sa boule de mana sur Gwenn, fou de rage. Mais celle-ci disparut, et la sphère continua son chemin, avant d'atterrir au sol, plus loin, brûlant une petite étendue d'herbe.

Et Gwenn était à nouveau devant lui.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que ce genre d'attaque minable allait me blesser ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux au juste ? Pourquoi tu te dévoiles ainsi ?

-Mon vrai nom est Gwennäela, je suis un Démon de grade supérieur, au même titre que Talheim. Je suis un Veilleur, je dois surveiller l'activité des Etres du Mal, afin d'éviter tout débordement. Les Etres du Mal n'ont pas le droit de fréquenter des Humains, Elfes, ou Demi-Elfes, ni de leur parler, s'ils n'ont pas reçus l'autorisation de la Volonté du Mal lui-même. Ils n'ont pas le droit de leur porter secours, pas le droit de faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait aller à l'encontre de notre espèce. Ils n'ont pas le droit de révéler leur vraie nature, sauf à leurs contractants, contractants qui doivent eux même taire notre existence, lorsqu'il l'apprenne. »

Les paupières du Démon s'abaissèrent, lui donnant les yeux mi-clos.

« Que je sache, vous avez tous fait énormément d'erreurs. La Volonté du Mal sera très en colère. Kratos et toi avez révélés votre existence à des mortels, vous en avez transformé deux comme vous, vous avez parlé avec des mortels…votre sanction sera lourde. Talheim, lui, aidé directement sa contractante, alors qu'il était censé lui donner seulement un peu de son pouvoir. C'était les terme du contrat. Contrat, qui d'ailleurs, devrait être rempli, vu que la demoiselle Ella a accompli son but, celui de sauver son frère. Mais il lui a laissé encore dix ans, ce qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire. De même, avec tous les contractants qu'il a eu, jamais il n'a accordé ce genre de privilège… »

Elle se tut un instant, avant de reprendre, dans un murmure :

« Je crois saisir la source de tous ces problèmes. C'est Ella elle-même.

-Tu ne lui feras pas de mal » Intervint Yuan, prêt à se battre.

Gwenn haussa un sourcil.

« Tu crois ? Je suis un Veilleur, j'élimine toute source de problème. Et pour le moment, la principale source que je vois, c'est Ella. En vérité…je comprends…c'est vrai qu'elle est belle, cette mortelle…à y réfléchir, il est tout à fait normal que toi et Talheim ayez le béguin pour elle… »

Les yeux de Yuan s'écarquillèrent. Quoi ? Le Démon qui avait contracté un pacte avec Ella était amoureux d'elle ?

« Oui…cela expliquerait de nombreuses choses…de très nombreuses choses. Par contre, en ce qui concerne Lloyd Irving, je ne vois pas grand-chose à lui reprocher. Il n'a violé aucune loi. Une chance pour lui, s'il continue comme cela, il n'aura aucune sanction à recevoir. Il n'a pas révélé sa vraie nature, contrairement à vous. Je suis sûre que la Volonté du Mal lui pardonnera. »

Soudain, elle écarta lentement les bras, avant de sourire de nouveau, toujours avec malveillance.

« …mais vous quatre…Toi, Kratos, Talheim et Ella…vous êtes foutrement mal barrés. »

Gwenn rabaissa ses mains, les posant sur ses hanches. Sa robe de paysanne flottait doucement dans le vent qui soufflait sur la plaine, de même que ses cheveux noirs.

« Bien, voici la suite du programme : nous allons laisser Lloyd et Ilona attendre le reste des Héros de la Régénération. Pendant ce temps, toi et moi, nous allons partir à la recherche de Kratos et Ella. Je devine leurs présences, ils n'ont pas quitté l'île, contrairement à ce que Kratos espérait nous faire croire. Talheim devrait sans doute traîner près de ton amoureuse, ça m'évitera bien d'aller le chercher. Ensuite, je vous emmène tous les quatre aux Enfers.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Gronda Yuan, toujours en colère.

-Tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher ? Tu as peut-être vécu longtemps, tu es peut-être à la fois un Demi-Elfe, un Ange et un Vampire, mais sache que cela n'est rien comparé à ma propre puissance ! Et quand bien même tu réussirais à te soustraire de mon emprise, sache que nous, les Veilleurs, finirons toujours par te retrouver. Les Pêcheurs n'échappent jamais longtemps à la Volonté du Mal. »

Gwenn lui tourna ensuite le dos, se dirigeant d'un pas fluide vers l'endroit où se trouvait Lloyd et Ilona.

« Dépêchons nous, si tu ne veux pas retrouver ta chérie en mille morceaux. »

Yuan resta quelques instants pétrifiés, comme incapable de réaliser et d'accepter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Gwenn était un Démon, un Veilleur plus précisément, qui étaient chargés de punir les Etres du Mal qui se détournait de la Volonté du Mal. Mais quelle était la Volonté du Mal ? Pourquoi Kratos et lui n'avaient-ils pas été mis en courant de l'existence de règles à respecter ? Et surtout, la question qu'il se posait depuis un bon moment : pourquoi son cristal du Cruxis l'avait-il transformé en créature du Mal ? Allait-il vraiment partir en Enfer ? Ella en pâtirait-elle plus que lui ?

Yuan réalisa alors qu'il avait peur. Lui qui avait vécu 4000 ans, lui qui avait eu le temps d'apprendre des choses inimaginables, qu'aucun mortel n'aurait eu le temps d'apprendre dans sa vie, si courte, lui qui avait des choses incroyables et affrontés des épreuves qu'il pensait jadis insurmontables, lui avait peur. Un nouveau monde s'offrait à lui, le monde des Abysses, le monde des Enfers. Un monde qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

Et tout cela l'effrayait.

Mais comme un automate, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment ce qu'il lui prit, il suivit Gwenn.

Lloyd et Ilona étaient tous deux assis sur un rocher, non loin du village de Câlupsia. Tous deux affichaient une mine sombre et maussade, et ne se parlait pas.

« Je me demande comment tout ceci va finir…se demanda Lloyd, dans un murmure.

-Moi non plus…c'est fou tout ce qui a pu se produire en si peu de temps…je me sens perdue…

-Tu n'es pas la seule. Moi-même, beaucoup de choses m'échappent. Mais pour le moment, je prie pour que mes amis arrivent vite. Je suis très inquiet pour Ella, avoua Lloyd en levant la tête pour fixer le ciel, comme s'il espérait apercevoir quelque chose de salutaire.

-Tu crois que…Kratos…pourrait lui faire du mal ? »

Lloyd ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie de répondre non, mais je pense oui. Tu sais, il n'a pas hésité à me faire du mal, il y a peu, alors que je suis son fils. Quelque part, je me dis que ce n'est pas de sa faute, que c'est sa nouvelle nature qui l'a rendu ainsi…je ne pense pas qu'il soit mauvais, normalement. Mais au vu des derniers évènements, je dirais qu'il est à présent prêt à tout.

-Et Yuan ? »Demanda Ilona, qui l'avait écouté sans broncher.

Lloyd jeta un regard en direction de Yuan, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres plus loin, en compagnie de Gwenn. Tous deux semblaient discuter. Mais de quoi ? Impossible de le savoir, ils étaient trop loin.

« Yuan…c'est quelqu'un de difficile à cerner. Il est assez mystérieux, je trouve. Il est habituellement froid et distant, voire même agressif de temps en temps…je crois que je n'étais pas le seul à être surpris, quand j'ai vu qu'il semblait s'intéresser à Ella…

-Elle est jolie. C'est normal que les hommes s'intéressent à elle ». Dit Ilona, d'un ton tranquille.

Lloyd lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais. Ilona avait croisé les jambes sous son ample jupe de paysanne, et regardait droit devant elle d'un air neutre, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds s'agiter dans le vent. Le jeune homme lui trouva une légère ressemblance avec Colette. Mais c'est sûrement parce qu'elles étaient blondes toutes les deux…

A la pensée de l'ex Elue de Sylvarant, qui était aussi sa meilleure amie, voire même plus que ça, Lloyd sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle lui manquait énormément, et il avait hâte de la revoir, avec ses amis.

« Lloyd…tu es un Vampire. »

La voix d'Ilona le tira de ses pensées. Il cligna des paupières, et tourna son visage vers la jeune fille blonde. Celle-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux. Ses prunelles étaient d'un gris très clairs, et Lloyd se sentit un instant troublé devant un tel regard.

« Euh…oui, je te l'ai dit. »

Ilona le fixa encore pendant quelques secondes, et Lloyd se sentit un peu mal à l'aise sous ce regard perçant.

« Et ce que…tu sais garder un secret ? »

Là, il afficha un air surpris. Un secret ? Ca oui, il savait en garder…mais quel genre de secret voulait lui confier Ilona ?

« Oui, bien sûr. »

L'adolescente ferma un instant les yeux, en baissant la tête. Puis elle poussa un long soupire, avant de se remettre à fixer Lloyd.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important. De très important. Je sais qu'Ella a conclut un pacte avec un Démon. »

A ces mots, le jeune épéiste sursauta. Il regarda Ilona avec des yeux ronds. Comment savait-elle cela ? Rares étaient les personnes à savoir cela à propos d'Ella…et il était sûr que son amie n'avait rien dit de tout cela à Gwenn et Ilona.

« Je le sais…car…j'en ai moi-même conclut un. »

Là, ce fut le coup de massue. Lloyd manqua de tomber du rocher tant il était abasourdis. Après tout ce qui venait de se passer, cette dernière révélation l'achevait.

Ilona affichait un air très gêné, en se tordant les mains.

« C'est long et compliqué à expliquer…mais si je l'ai fait, c'est pour une raison bien précise. »

Elle cherchait à se justifier.

« C'est Gwenn, mon Démon, si je puis dire. »

Cette fois ci, Lloyd dégringola complètement du rocher, pour atterrir comme une masse dans l'herbe grasse et fraîche de la plaine. Ilona se pencha au dessus de lui pour voir s'il n'avait rien de cassé.

« Je…pardon Lloyd ! »

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le jeune homme l'accepta, avant de se rassoire sur la pierre, l'air complètement hagard.

« Gwenn… ?

-Oui. J'ai été abandonnée à la naissance, ici, sur cette île. Je ne sais pas du tout qui sont mes parents. J'ai été élevée par une femme du village, qui s'appelait Rhéa, qui m'a appris beaucoup de choses. C'était quelqu'un de très gentil. Mais elle était malade, elle souffrait d'une maladie étrange, qu'on n'a jamais su identifier. Elle est morte subitement lorsque j'avais neuf ans. Après sa disparition, j'ai hérité de sa maison, dans laquelle je vis actuellement. Il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper de moi, dans ce village, mais on m'apportait de quoi vivre chaque jour. J'étais seule, mais je ne manquais de rien pour vivre. Au bout d'un moment, à force d'être seule sans personne à qui parler de la journée, à part quelques mots échangés avec des voisins, j'ai fini par devenir dépressive. Je désirais de tout mon cœur partir de Câlupsia, et devenir quelqu'un. C'était un rêve que je nourrissais depuis déjà longtemps. Un jour, en faisant le ménage dans la maison, j'avais alors douze ans, j'ai trouvé, très bien caché dans un trou creusé dans le mur, un ouvrage étrange, qui semblait vieux et très ancien. Je l'ai ouvert, et j'en ai lu quelques extraits. Je me suis rendue compte au bout d'un moment qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de magie noire, et d'invocations démoniaques. Je n'en revenais pas. Rhéa avait caché chez elle un livre interdit. Je me suis demandée pourquoi. Puis un jour, j'ai voulu tenter une invocation. Juste pour savoir si ça marchait. J'ai tracé un symbole au sol, une espèce de pentacle. J'ai donné un peu de mon sang, et une mèche de mes cheveux. Puis j'ai récité la formule qui était censée invoquer le Démon. Et ça a marché. »

Ilona s'interrompit dans son récit. Elle tremblait d'émotion et se mordait les lèvres, tout en continuant à se tordre les mains. Lloyd l'écoutait, le souffle court.

« C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Gwenn. Enfin, Gwennäela, de son vrai nom. Je ne l'ai pas vu tout de suite. Elle s'est manifestée en tant que voix. J'étais éberluée. Et en même temps, complètement excitée. Gwenn m'a promis de nombreuses choses, a répondu à certaines de mes questions que je me posais. Ainsi, j'ai su que j'étais originaire d'une ville de Tesséha 'lla, appelée Meltokio, que mes parents étaient des nobles déchus, qui avaient choisi de m'abandonner, pour ne pas que je sois un poids pour eux, avant de disparaître dans la nature, chacun de leur côté. Dès lors, mon envie de quitter Câlupsia s'est renforcée : je voulais les retrouver, et m'expliquer avec eux. Je voulais connaître mes parents. Gwenn a dit qu'elle pourrait m'aider, si j'acceptais de conclure un pacte avec elle. J'ai hésité. Je ne savais pas ce qu'un pacte avec un Démon pouvait avoir comme conséquence. Mais comme quitter l'île était très difficile, je me suis dit que de l'aide, surtout venant d'un puissant Démon, pourrait s'avérer utile. J'ai donc conclu un pacte. Gwenn jurait de m'accompagner dans ma quête de réponses, de rêve et de gloire, de me soutenir et de me prêter ses pouvoirs lorsque j'en aurais besoin, et en échange, je lui offrais mon âme. »

La jeune fille blonde baissa la tête, la rentrant dans ses épaules.

« Quand on a douze ans, on ne se rend pas compte. « Offrir mon âme »…je ne voyais pas vraiment le sens…mais à présent, je vois très bien. »

Lloyd sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait pitié de la jeune fille blonde.

« Gwenn est devenue une très bonne amie. Pour un Démon, ça peut sembler bizarre. Mais elle m'a protégée et soutenue tout le temps. Elle modifié la mémoire des habitants, pour qu'ils pensent qu'elle était elle aussi une Câlupsienne, ayant toujours vécue avec moi. Et elle est de très agréable compagnie. Bien sûr, devant le reste des habitants, nous devons jouer la comédie, pour ne pas que l'on se doute de quelque chose. Et personne ne s'est jamais douté de rien. »

Elle tourna son visage vers Lloyd, avec un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

« Voilà l'histoire de ma vie. Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'au final, je ne regrette pas grand-chose. »

Lloyd ne répondit pas. Il était sincèrement bouleversé. Il ne savait plus que penser, que dire…

Mais une question le taraudait, néanmoins.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu toujours pas partie de Câlupsia, si tu en avais le pouvoir ?

-…je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'attends d'être prête. Car je sais que, quand je commencerai ma quête, ce sera le début de la fin, pour moi. En vérité, c'est déjà le début de la fin pour moi. Ca l'a été dès que j'ai conclu un pacte avec Gwenn. Même si je choisi de renoncer à ma quête, Gwenn aura tout de même mon âme.

-C'est…compliqué…

-N'est ce pas ? »

Les deux jeunes gens se turent, laissant un silence pensant s'installer entre eux. Lloyd essayait de digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ainsi donc, il y avait d'autres personne qu'Ella qui avaient accomplis des pactes avec des Démons…

Ilona rompit finalement le silence.

« Les mortels ne doivent pas connaître l'existence des êtres du Mal. Mais toi, tu es un Vampire. Un être du Mal également. J'ai donc le droit de te le dire… »

Lloyd sursauta une nouvelle fois. Lui, un être du Mal ? Non, il n'était pas mauvais ! Il était peut-être devenu un Vampire, mais il ne se sentait pas perverti par le mal. Du moins, pas encore…

Le jeune bretteur frissonna à cette pensée. Etait-il condamné à devenir mauvais…non…ce n'était pas possible…

Soudain, Ilona poussa un petit cri de douleur, et se tordit en deux, la main sur son cœur. Son visage grimaça de douleur, tandis qu'elle essayait de retenir d'autres cris. Lloyd, prit au dépourvu, l'entoura de ses bras pour la soutenir. Mais la jeune fille semblait en proie à un mal inconnu, et il ignorait quoi faire pour l'aider.

« Ilona ? Ilona, qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Ah...merde… »marmonna son amie, en crispant sa main sur le tissu de sa robe, qui recouvrait sa poitrine.

Le jeune héros la vit tourner la tête en direction de Yuan et Gwenn, les dents serrées. Inquiet et étonné, Lloyd suivit son regard.

Gwenn semblait toujours discuter avec Yuan, mais il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Le Séraphin, même si la distance ne permettait pas vraiment de confirmer ce qu'il pensait, avait l'air en colère, et en même temps effrayé. Et Lloyd s'aperçut qu'il brandissait une boule de mana vers la jeune fille, comme pour se protéger d'elle, la dissuader de s'approcher de lui.

L'épéiste écarquilla les yeux en voyant cela. Ilona se redressa alors, allant visiblement mieux, quoique un peu haletante.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Non, rien…c'est Gwenn…

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Je crois que notre ami Yuan sait maintenant à qui il a affaire. »

Lloyd, abasourdis, regarda une nouvelle fois vers le duo. Yuan ne brandissait plus de sphère magique, mais semblait tout de même sur le point d'attaquer Gwenn. Celle-ci ne bronchait pas, l'air tout à fait tranquille.

« Gwenn est un Démon puissant ? S'enquit le jeune homme, en se retournant vers Ilona.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, lorsque j'ai conclu un pacte avec elle, oui. C'est un Démon de grade supérieur, au service de…euh, la Volonté du Mal. C'est une Veilleuse.

-Et…ça veut dire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Elle ne m'a pas expliqué, et je ne l'interroge jamais là-dessus.

-Ca nous arrange bien… »

Ils se turent encore quelques instants.

« Quelle la Volonté du Mal ?

-Celui qui régie l'Enfer. Le Maître des Abysses. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Lloyd fut parcourut d'un frisson à cette révélation. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

La tête baissée, les deux jeunes gens ne dirent plus rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge leur fasse relever la tête.

Gwenn se tenait face à eux, le regard sévère et les bras croisés.

« Bon, Holly, Yuan et moi on va se lancer à la recherche d'Ella. Lloyd et toi, je vous propose de rester ici à attendre l'arrivée de vos amis. J'essaierai d'être de retour assez vite, afin de régler toute cette affaire. »

Ilona ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

-Ce ne sera pas long, ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois remplir mon rôle, même si nous sommes liées. »

La jeune fille brune lança un coup d'œil à Lloyd.

« Ilona a dû tout de dire. Ce qui m'évitera d'expliquer pas mal de choses. Toi, Lloyd, je n'ai rien à te reprocher. Continue de bien te tenir, et tu n'auras pas à subit le courroux des Veilleurs. Lorsque tu retrouveras tes amis, ne leur dis rien à mon propos. Ils savent déjà que tu es un Vampire, et cela suffit assez comme cela. »

Lloyd hocha la tête sans répondre. Gwenn eut un léger sourire.

« Gwenn…je voudrais juste savoir…est-ce qu'il existe un moyen de me faire redevenir Humain ?

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que oui. Votre science et votre technologie permettraient peut-être d'accomplir ce genre de chose. Mais il te faudra être patient, mon jeune ami. »

Les traits du visage de l'épéiste se crispèrent quelques secondes, avant de redevenir normaux.

Yuan rejoignit le petit groupe. Son visage était impassible. Gwenn lui lança un bref coup d'œil.

« Bien, nous y allons.

-Fait attention à toi, Gwenn, dit Ilona en la saluant d'un bref signe de tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… »répondit son amie, en se mettant en route vers l'opposé du village, là où s'étendait une large forêt, à quelques kilomètres de là. Une forêt épaisse et ombrageuse. La forêt qui cachait le manoir dont Lloyd et Ella s'étaient échappés quelques temps plus tôt.

Sans un dernier regard pour les deux adolescents, Yuan emboîta le pas à Gwenn, qui avait pris les devants.

_A suivre…_

Akina *crevée* : Gnaah, haaa, hha…X_x

Gwenn : Dur de se remettre dans le bain, hein ?

Akina : X_x

Ella : Ca fait depuis…quoi ? Noël qu'elle n'a pas retouché à sa fic ?

Lloyd : En tout cas, bravo, tu as fait un long chapitre !^^

Zélos : Et c'est cool, nous on arrive bientôt ! Le Grand Zélos va enfin avoir un autre rôle que celui de l'enquêteur sérieux ! J'espère que là où tu es, Lloyd, il y a des jolies filles !^^

Sheena : Rhaaa, écoutez le donc ! Je savais que cela n'allait pas durer, son air sérieux et tout ! -_-'

Ilona : Je suis une jolie fille !^^

Zélos : Cooool…*w*

Yuan *à Akina* : Tu me fais passer pour un froussard dans ce chapitre. è_é

Gwenn : En même temps, t'as de quoi avoir les boules. J'suis un Démon qui va te faire ta fête je te rappelle…

Yuan : On verra bien qui pissera dans son froc de trouille à la fin de l'histoire…TwT

Gwenn : Hum…voyons…il a les cheveux bleus, et une cape bon marché. Ca te dit quelque chose ? :3

Yuan : Espèce de… !

Akina : Ouais, bon, les gens, calmez vous s'il vous plait là…

Ella : Pourquoi je suis pas dans ce chapitre ?

Akina : Parce que t'es morte ^w^

*SBAFF*

Akina : Mais aieuh ! x_o T'as plus d'humour ou quoi ?

Ella : Pas dans ce domaine là, non u.u

Yuan : Ho, ma chérie, bientôt nous serons réuniiis 3 *hug Ella*

Ella : Je sais pas si ce sera une bonne chose, perso…=.=

Kratos : Surtout que, Yuan, tu ne reconnaîtras même pas Ella tellement je vais lui taper sur la tronche.

*Kratos se fait exploser par Yuan et Ella*

Ella et Yuan : T'as pas intérêt, pauvre naze ! è_é

Akina : Hem…la suite bientôt, oui oui 8D

10


End file.
